


Mitten ins Herz

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal sind es die scheinbar unbedeutenden kleinen Ereignisse in unserem Leben, die die größten und wichtigsten Veränderungen mit sich bringen. So denkt sich auch Jim Kirk nichts weiter dabei als er eines Tages einen Anruf bekommt, der sein ganzes Leben entscheidend verändern soll und seine gesamten Zukunftspläne durcheinander bringt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zu dieser kleinen AU-Story kam mir neulich, als ein Kind bei mir anrief, sich ziemlich kreativ als Pizzadienst ausgab, offenbar Langeweile hatte und allein daheim war. Der Anruf ließ mich schmunzeln, schließlich hab ich das als Kind auch manchmal gemacht, wenn meine Eltern mich mal wieder allein gelassen hatten.
> 
> Während ich an diesem Abend also irgendwann im Bett lag, formte sich diese kleine Story in meinem Kopf, von der ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt, auch wenn sie leicht AU ist. ;)
> 
> Widmen möchte ich diese fluffige Story MaLi, als Dank für gewisse Stories, die vermutlich nie das Licht des WWW erblicken werden und die eigentlich viel zu gut sind, um versteckt zu werden! ;)

„Eingehender Anruf“, verkündete die geschlechtslose Computerstimme und veranlasste Jim Kirk von dem halben Duzend PADDs aufzusehen, die verstreut vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lagen.

„Durchstellen“, wies er den Computer an und rechnete damit, erneut von seiner Mutter zu hören, die ihn in geradezu nerviger Regelmäßigkeit anrief. Er wollte ihr schon sagen, dass er nicht viel Zeit für ein Gespräch habe, da er auf eine Zwischenprüfung lernen musste, als eine fremde Stimme erklang.

„Hallo“, sagte die Stimme und klang unsicher.

Es war eine zarte Stimme, eine Kinderstimme, daran bestand für Jim kein Zweifel. „Hallo“, grüßte er schlicht zurück.

„Kann ich bitte mit äh … mit meiner Ma sprechen?“

Er konnte die Südstaaten des Landes deutlich aus dem Dialekt hören. „Du musst dich verwählt haben. Deine Ma ist nicht bei mir.“ Und Jim hoffte inständig, dass die Frau, die er letzte Woche in einer Bar kennengelernt hatte, nicht die Mutter dieses Kindes war.

„Sicher?“

Jim schmunzelte leicht. „Ja, ganz sicher. Tut mir leid.“ Er wühlte abwesend durch seine PADDs und fand schließlich, wonach er gesucht hatte. „Hör mal, ich muss lernen. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Bye.“

„Bye“, hörte er die Kinderstimme traurig erwidern, dann wurde das Gespräch unterbrochen.

„Computer“, sagte Jim weiterhin gedankenverloren und überflog das PADD in seiner Hand zu ‚Taktische Manöver für Einsteiger‘, „nenne mir die Herkunft des eben eingegangenen Anrufs.“

„Befehl nicht ausführbar.“

„Warum?“ Jim stutzte und ließ das PADD sinken.

„Die Gesprächsdauer hat die dafür benötigte Länge nicht erreicht.“

„Verdammt.“

„Frage bitte neu formulieren.“

Jim verdrehte die Augen. „Nichts für ungut“, sagte Jim mehr zu sich selbst als zum Computer. Ein leises Piepen erklang und ließ ihn wissen, dass der Computer in Standby gegangen war. Er schüttelte den Kopf über den Anruf, war froh, dass es doch nicht seine Mutter gewesen war und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Literatur.

***

Sein verschwitztes T-Shirt klebte klamm an seinem Körper, als Jim einige Tage später vom Nahkampftraining für Fortgeschrittene in sein Quartier zurückkehrte. Er hatte sich schon halb ausgezogen, um unter der Schalldusche zu verschwinden, als der Computer zum Leben erwachte.

„Eingehender Anruf.“

„Meine Mutter?“, fragte Jim und verdrehte bereits die Augen. Er hatte doch erst gestern mit ihr gesprochen. Was konnte sie jetzt schon wieder von ihm wollen?

„Negativ.“

„Durchstellen.“ Jim schlüpfte aus seinen Trainingshosen. Er war froh, dass für Kadetten in den Quartieren noch keine audiovisuellen Computer installiert waren, schließlich stand er lediglich in Unterhosen da.

„Hallo“, kam es schüchtern aus den Lautsprechern.

Jim erkannte die Kinderstimme von letzter Woche sofort wieder. „Hör mal, du hast immer noch die falsche Nummer. Ich bin an der Sternenflotten-Akademie. Und deine Ma wohnt ganz gewiss nicht hier bei mir.“

Das Kind fing an zu weinen.

Jim erschrak ob der heftigen Reaktion auf seine Worte, befeuchtete sich nervös die Lippen und kratzte sich dann an der Augenbraue. „Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich für seinen ruppigen Ton. „Wenn du versuchst deine Ma zu erreichen, wo ist denn dein Pa?“

„Der schläft gerade“, erwiderte das Kind schluchzend.

Jim fragte sich, wer mitten am Tag schlief. Vielleicht war der Vater des Kindes ja krank. Das Kind konnte auch in einer anderen Zeitzone leben, vielleicht nicht mal im selben Land oder auf dem Planeten. „Kannst du ihn nicht aufwecken? Sicher hilft er dir, deine Ma anzurufen, wenn du ihn lieb bittest.“

Das Weinen nahm wieder zu.

„Hey, komm schon, beruhige dich“, bat Jim, dem es das Herz brach. „Wie heißt du?“ Inzwischen war er sich ziemlich sicher, es mit einem Mädchen zu tun zu haben. Die Stimme war zu weich und hell für einen Jungen.

„Das darf ich nicht sagen. Pa hat mir verboten mit Fremden zu reden.“ Das Kind schniefte leise.

Jim lächelte ob des Widerspruchs. „Aber du redest doch schon mit mir und ich bin ein Fremder.“ Das Kind erwiderte darauf nichts. „Warum gehst du jetzt nicht und weckst deinen Pa auf. Sag ihm, du vermisst deine Ma und möchtest gerne mit ihr sprechen.“

Erneut fing das Kind an zu weinen.

„Ssscht, Kleines“, bat Jim und fühlte sich ein wenig ratlos, was er mit dem Kind tun sollte. „Kannst du deinen Pa herholen, damit ich mit ihm sprechen kann?“

„Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen“, verkündete die Computerstimme.

Jim fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. „Computer, nenne mir die Herkunft des Anrufs.“

„San Francisco, 1612 Church Street“, kam die prompte Antwort und er war froh, dass das Gespräch diesmal offenbar lange genug gewesen war.

Immerhin hatte er jetzt die Adresse. Jim war sich zwar noch nicht sicher, was genau er damit anstellen würde, aber er fühlte sich mit der erhaltenen Information zufrieden. Der Computer ging in Standby und Jim verschwand unter der Dusche.

***

Drei Tage später hatte Jim dasselbe Kind in der Leitung. Diesmal war der Anruf eingegangen, während er sich nach einem langen und anstrengenden Tag über sein Abendessen hermachte. Da das Kind von irgendwo in San Fran anrief, konnte er eine andere Zeitzone definitiv ausschließen.

„Hi Kleines“, grüßte er und kam dem Kind diesmal zuvor.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?“, wollte das Kind wissen und klang dabei reichlich unsicher.

„Weil ich clever bin und ich hier die Möglichkeit habe, deine Nummer zurückzuverfolgen. Daher weiß ich inzwischen wo du wohnst.“

Es herrschte Stille. Jim biss hungrig von einem Stück Pizza ab. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, aber das Kind legte widererwarten nicht auf.

„Warum rufst du mich immer wieder an?“, fragte Jim nach einer Weile. „Du weißt doch inzwischen, dass ich deine Ma nicht kenne und dir nicht weiterhelfen kann.“

Das Kind blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. „Ich glaube auch zu wissen, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Hab ich recht?“ Es vergingen einige lange Sekunden. Jim seufzte hörbar, leckte sich Tomatensoße und Olivenöl von den Fingern und lehnte sich dann auf seinem Bett zurück gegen die Wand. „Schläft dein Dad wieder?“

„Er ist arbeiten.“, erwiderte das Kind zögerlich. „Patricia ist da, aber die ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen.“

„Wer ist Patricia?“

„Mein Babysitter.“

Jim lachte leise. Natürlich war sie das. „Wie alt bist du, Kleines?“

„Neun.“

„Und du hast mit deinen neun Jahren nichts Besseres zu tun, als immer wieder bei mir anzurufen?“, wollte Jim amüsiert wissen. Ein Teil von ihm fand die Gespräche niedlich, ein anderer war zutiefst um das Wohl des Kindes besorgt.

Eine Antwort blieb auch diesmal aus.

„Kleines?“, hakte Jim behutsam nach.

„Ich … mag deine Stimme“, sagte sie schließlich leise.

Damit löste sie ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aus. „Ich mag deine Stimme auch. Aber ich finde es schade, dass du deinen Namen nicht sagen willst. Soll ich dir zuerst meinen verraten?“

„Ja.“

„Ich bin Jim“, sagte er daraufhin und hoffte vertrauenerweckend zu klingen. Wenn er mehr über die Kleine erfuhr, war es ihm vielleicht irgendwie möglich, ihr zu helfen.

„Mein Name ist Joanna.“

„Hallo, Joanna“, schmunzelte Jim.

„Hallo, Jim.“ Sie hörte sich entspannter, gar ein wenig fröhlicher an, fand er.

„Joanna, möchtest du, dass ich mal mit deinem Pa rede? Ich habe den Eindruck, du fühlst dich einsam und rufst deshalb immer wieder hier bei mir an.“ Erneut blieb sie ihm eine Antwort schuldig. „Was macht dein Pa von Beruf?“, fragte Jim daher, um das Gespräch in Gang zu halten.

„Das sage ich dir lieber nicht.“

Bevor Jim die Gelegenheit bekam, Joanna eine weitere Frage zu stellen, erklang sein Türsummer. „Joanna, bleib mal dran. Da ist jemand an der Tür.“ Jim öffnete die Tür und fand sich seinem Kumpel gegenüber. „Hey Gary.“

„Hi Jim. Wir ziehen um die Häuser, kommst du mit?“

„Wir?“, hakte Jim nach.

„Craig, Rob und ich“, erwiderte Gary und nickte Richtung Korridor. „Was ist, kommst du?“

„Gib mir eine Sekunde“, nickte Jim und öffnete wieder den Kanal zu Joanna. „Hör mal, ein paar Freunde sind gerade gekommen, um mich abzuholen. Ich muss jetzt auflegen. Bin sicher wir hören uns wieder.“ Damit beendete er das Gespräch und wandte sich Gary zu. „Wir können los.“

„Wer war das?“, erkundigte sich Gary neugierig.

„Ein Mädchen“, erwiderte Jim wahrheitsgemäß, zog sich rasch eine zivile Jacke an und schnappte sich noch ein Stück Pizza, das er unterwegs verdrücken würde. „Sie ruft mich seit ein paar Tagen immer wieder an.“

„Hast du eine Stalkerin?“, feixte Gary und boxte Jim neckend gegen den Oberarm.

„Könnte man so sagen, schätze ich. Aber sie ist harmlos.“ Jim zuckte die Schultern. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung bekam er Joanna jedoch den ganzen Abend über nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dafür wuchs ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm heran, weil er so unsensibel gewesen war und den Anruf einfach abgewürgt hatte.

***

Die Wochen an der Akademie zogen rasch dahin. Jim hatte angefangen sich Notizen zu Joannas Anrufen zu machen und sich sowohl das Datum als auch die Uhrzeit, sowie die Dauer der jeweiligen Gespräche rauszuschreiben.

Seit bald zwei Monaten ging das jetzt schon so, dass Joanna ihn ein bis zwei Mal in der Woche anrief. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich so etwas wie Freundschaft entwickelt, obgleich Jim keine Ahnung hatte, wer das Mädchen tatsächlich war oder wie sie überhaupt aussah. Er hatte jedoch das Gefühl, ihr mit den Gesprächen ein wenig die Einsamkeit zu nehmen. Sie taute in den Gesprächen zunehmend auf.

„Wie war die Schule diese Woche?“, erkundigte sich Jim an diesem Donnerstagabend. „Hat dich dieser Junge wieder geärgert?“

„Ja, hat er. Ich hab ihm dafür auf die Nase geboxt.“

Jim lachte unter vorgehaltener Hand. Schließlich sollte sie nicht wissen, dass ihn das ungeheuer amüsierte. Die Kleine hatte offenbar viel Temperament. „Als ich dir riet, dir nicht alles gefallen zu lassen, hab ich nicht gemeint, dass du ihn hauen sollst.“ Natürlich war er als Junge auch nicht anders gewesen. „Was hat dein Pa dazu gesagt?“

„Ich hab zwei Wochen Hausarrest bekommen und Mediaverbot“, schnaubte Joanna genervt.

„Theoretisch verstößt du mit diesem Anruf gegen das Verbot, das ist dir klar, oder?“ Jim konnte sich ein Schmunzeln immer noch nicht verkneifen.

„Er ist ja nicht da.“

Jim presste einen Augenblick die Lippen aufeinander und ließ sie dann mit einem Plopp wieder locker. „Dir ist offenbar nicht bewusst, dass dein Vater, wenn er sich die Mühe machen würde, anhand der Rechnung sehen könnte, wann genau welche Nummer angerufen wurde.“

Joanna schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

„Vielleicht merkt er auch nichts“, versuchte Jim die Kleine wieder zu beruhigen. „Ist er wieder arbeiten?“

„Ja.“

„Und ist Patricia da?“

„Ja. Und ihr Freund auch. Die knutschen im Garten rum und haben gesagt, ich soll Hausaufgaben machen“, erwiderte sie hörbar genervt.

„Hat dein Pa erlaubt, dass Patty ihren Freund zu euch einlädt?“

„Der ist doch längst weg, bis Pa heim kommt.“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ob er Joanna sagen sollte, dass sie ihre Babysitterin theoretisch erpressen könnte, da diese offenbar gegen die Regeln ihres Arbeitgebers verstieß? Lieber nicht, entschied er. Dass Joanna einen Klassenkameraden geschlagen hatte, war schon schlimm genug.

„Willst du mir noch immer nicht sagen, was dein Pa beruflich macht? Ich könnte ja raten“, bot er an. Wenn er es wie ein Spiel gestaltete, bekam er vielleicht weitere Informationen.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen wie deine Woche war?“, fragte Joanna stattdessen.

„Er ist offenbar jedes zweite Wochenende nicht daheim“, begann Jim und ignorierte ihren Ausweichversuch. „Es gibt Tage, da scheint er nur tagsüber fort zu sein und an anderen Tagen die Nacht über.“

Joanna schwieg sich aus.

„Er kann sich einen Babysitter leisten, vielmehr eine Tagesmutter, die dich von der Schule abholt und über Stunden zuhause hütet.“

„Mein Pa ist Doktor“, platzte es aus Joanna heraus. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“

Sie hörte sich beleidigt an. „Ich hatte schon sowas vermutet“, versuchte Jim sie zu beschwichtigen. „Und ja, ich bin zufrieden.“

„Warum willst du das überhaupt alles wissen?“

„Weil“, begann Jim seine Intension zu erklären, „ich versuche zu verstehen, wieso du so oft allein bist.“

„Ich bin nicht allein. Patricia ist doch da.“

Jim schnaubte leise. „Richtig. Und weil sie so gut auf dich aufpasst, bekommt sie nicht mit, dass das Kind, das sie hüten und mit dem sie sich beschäftigen sollte, inzwischen regelmäßig bei mir anruft.“

„Ich muss auflegen, Jim“, erwiderte Joanna plötzlich und klang beunruhigt.

„Rufst du mich morgen Abend wieder an?“, wollte Jim wissen. Er könnte jeder Zeit selbst bei ihr anrufen, schließlich hatte er ihre Nummer, aber dessen schien sich das Kind nicht bewusst zu sein und Jim hatte beschlossen, das Spiel vorerst nach ihren Regeln zu spielen.

„Geht nicht, da ist Pa zuhause. Bye.“

Jim nahm an, dass Patricia der Grund dafür war, dass Joanna das Gespräch plötzlich abwürgte. Vielleicht war auch einfach nur ihr Vater früher als erwartet nachhause gekommen. Sie legte auf und Jim sah noch einen Moment auf das PADD in seiner Hand, in welchem er während des Gesprächs weitere Notizen eingetragen hatte. Vielleicht, überlegte er sich, war es Zeit dem Vater des Mädchens mal die Meinung zu sagen.


	2. Chapter 2

Für einen Freitagabend, überlegte Jim, hatte er gewiss schon bessere Pläne gehabt. Er drückte seinen Daumen auf den Scanner, bezahlte somit die Taxifahrt und stieg aus dem Wagen. Das von einem Autopilot gesteuerte Taxi fuhr direkt weiter, während Jim noch mit sich rang, ob er tatsächlich das Richtige tat, oder nicht.

Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um das kleine Mädchen. Schließlich hätte es sich auch versehentlich mit einem gefährlichen Irren anfreunden und in ernste Gefahr geraten können. Nach rund zwei Monaten hatte er begonnen die Kleine ins Herz zu schließen.

Und so stieg Jim beherzt die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf. Es dämmerte bereits, daher konnte Jim in einigen Fenstern Licht sehen. Wer immer hier wohnte, war auf jeden Fall daheim. Er atmete tief durch und betätigte schließlich die Klingel.

Die Tür wurde ihm von einem Mann geöffnet, der ein wenig älter als Jim selbst war. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar stand im wild vom Kopf, seine Wangen glühten zart rot und der Rest eines Lächelns war in kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen und den Mund erkennbar. Kaum, dass er seinen unerwarteten Besucher sah, erlosch jedoch das Lächeln langsam. Der Mann sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Guten Abend“, grüßte Jim und versuchte sich vergeblich an die Worte zu erinnern, die er sich auf der Fahrt hierher zurecht gelegt hatte.

„Pa!“, rief aus einem der hinteren Zimmer, in die Jim keine Einsicht hatte, eine ihm inzwischen wohlbekannte Stimme. „Wer ist an der …?“

Sie kam zur Haustür, blieb neben ihrem Vater stehen und sah mit ihren grünen Augen zu Jim auf. Ihr nussbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, die reichlich zerzaust aussahen.

„Hi“, grüßte Joanna, nichts ahnend wer da vor der Tür stand und griff nach der Hand ihres Vaters, während sie Jim ein eher schüchternes Lächeln schenkte.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“, wollte Joannas Vater wissen. Er schenkte seiner kleinen Tochter einen zärtlichen Blick, der ihre Ungeduld zügeln sollte, als sie an seiner Hand zupfte. „Gleich, Jojo“, versprach er flüsternd.

Jim nahm die Blicke wahr, die sich Vater und Tochter zuwarfen und fand, dass das so gar nicht zu dem Bild passte, das er sich von ihrer Beziehung gemacht hatte. Er hatte ein verwahrlostes Kind erwartet, einen strengen und kalten Vater, dem sein Beruf wichtiger als die Tochter war.

„Sind Sie Doktor McCoy?“, fragte Jim nichtsdestotrotz. Für einen Moment hielt er den Blick des anderen Mannes fest, bis dieser nickte. Dann sah er hinab zu Joanna, die mit einem Mal ganz blass wurde und mit großen Augen zu ihm aufsah.

„Ganz recht“, nickte der Vater. „Leonard McCoy.“ Er hob seine rechte Augenbraue und musterte seine Tochter ernst. „Joanna, hast du mir was zu sagen?“

Sie schüttelte kreidebleich den Kopf, ließ die Hand ihres Vaters los und trat sicherheitshalber einige Schritte zurück. Jim war über das Verhalten verwundert. Fürchtete das Mädchen ernsthaften Ärger? Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen.

„Sind Sie Steves Vater?“, erkundigte sich McCoy.

Jim räusperte sich und versuchte nicht darüber zu lachen, wie absolut und total daneben der Doktor mit seiner Vermutung lag. „Nein.“ Er sah ein wenig ratlos zwischen dem Mann und Joanna hin und her.

„Ich kaufe nichts.“ McCoy war bereits drauf und dran, die Tür zu schließen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch mehr seiner Tochter, als dem fremden Besucher, dem er den Rücken zukehrte.

Jim hielt die Tür behutsam auf. „Es fällt mir nicht leicht das zu erklären“, gestand dieser, als der Doktor missmutig knurrte, „aber ich kenne Ihre Tochter.“

McCoy wandte sich augenblicklich wieder Jim zu. Joanna schüttelte im Rücken ihres Vaters vehement den Kopf, ihre Augen waren vor Angst weit aufgerissen. Jim sah sie entschuldigend an. Jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Der Doktor folgte Jims Blick und Joanna erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Sie sah aus, als müsse sie sich jeden Moment übergeben.

„Woher?“, fragte McCoy mit der Strenge und Besorgnis eines Vaters. Die Frage galt nicht Jim, sondern Joanna.

Sie schluckte sichtbar und mit einem Mal schossen Joanna sogar Tränen in die Augen.

„Wir telefonieren seit zwei Monaten miteinander und—“, wollte Jim erklären, kam jedoch nicht dazu den Satz zu vollenden, da der Doktor in ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit einen Unterarm gegen seine Kehle presste und Jim an den Türrahmen pinnte.

„Sie kleiner, pädophiler—“, knurrte McCoy.

Jim hätte sich mit Leichtigkeit gegen den Doktor wehren können. Im Nahkampftraining hatte er gelernt, jemandem wie McCoy mit wenigen Handgriffen die Schulter auszukugeln. Dem kleinen Mädchen zuliebe verzichtete er auf ein derartiges Manöver. Sie hatte auch so schon genug Angst. Und Jim war wild entschlossen zivilisiert mit dem Mann über Joannas Anrufe zu sprechen.

„Lass Jim los!“, schrie da Joanna verzweifelt und versuchte ihren Vater von Jim loszureißen, der ihr jedoch in seinem Wutausbruch keine übermäßige Beachtung schenkte.

„Bin nicht … pädophil“, krächzte Jim, der spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und allmählich die Luft ausging. Der Doktor besaß mehr Kraft, als Jim ihm aufgrund seines Berufes zugetraut hätte.

„Dann erklären Sie mir, warum Sie mit meiner neunjährigen Tochter telefonieren!“, verlangte der Mann, zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, dessen Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Jims entfernt war.

„Das ist Jim, Pa!“, versuchte Joanna erneut die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters zurückzuerlangen. Sie ließ ihren zutiefst entsetzten Blick zwischen ihrem Vater und Jim hin und her springen.

Nach einigen sehr langen Sekunden ließ der Doktor langsam von Jim ab, der sich augenblicklich die Kehle rieb und tief durchatmete.

„Ich hab dir von ihm erzählt“, fuhr Joanna eindringlich fort. „Erinnerst du dich nicht?“

„Himmel, Jojo. Ich dachte er sei imaginär, nicht aus Fleisch und Blut und vor allem“, er drehte sich von seinem Kind weg und sah Jim erneut an, „nicht erwachsen!“

Jim bezweifelte, dass Joanna mit dem Begriff imaginär was anfangen konnte, verbiss sich jedoch einen entsprechenden Kommentar.

Der Doktor ging vor seiner kleinen Tochter in die Hocke. „Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du nicht mit Fremden reden sollst? Das ist kein Spaß, Joanna. Es gibt böse Menschen, die kleinen unschuldigen Kindern furchtbar wehtun.“

„Jim ist mein Freund. Er würde mir nichts tun“, erwiderte Joanna und hob trotzig das Kinn. „Nicht wahr, Jim?“ Ihre grünen Augen lösten sich von ihrem Vater und sahen stattdessen voller unschuldiger Hoffnung zu Jim auf.

„Niemals“, versicherte Jim ihr. „Aber dein Pa hat recht, Kleines. Deshalb bin ich heute auch hierhergekommen. Ich habe Angst, dass du irgendwann vielleicht doch mal den Falschen anrufst.“

„Wer genau sind Sie überhaupt?“, wollte McCoy dann wissen, richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf und musterte Jim eingehend.

„Jim Kirk“, stellte der sich vor und streckte McCoy die Hand entgegen.

Der Doktor packte zu, hatte einen erstaunlich festen Händedruck und sah Jim einen langen Moment abschätzend an. „Trotzdem hätte ich gerne eine Erklärung. Und wenn mir nicht gefällt was ich höre, können Sie sich schon mal auf Konsequenzen gefasst machen, Freundchen.“ Er sah Joanna wieder an. „Und du, junge Dame, hast dir gerade zwei weitere Wochen Hausarrest eingefangen.“

„Das ist unfair!“, schrie sie ihren Vater an, während Tränen des Zorns über ihr gerötetes Gesicht liefen.

„Mir ist egal, wie du das findest“, schimpfte McCoy. „Und jetzt rauf in dein Zimmer! Ich will mit deinem neuen ‚Freund‘ allein reden.“

„Ich hasse euch, alle beide!“, rief sie, gehorchte jedoch zu Jims Erstaunen und rannte trampelnd die Treppen hinauf, in eines der oberen Stockwerke. Kurz darauf schlug eine Tür zu.

McCoy atmete hörbar durch, bat Jim mittels einer kleinen Geste ins Haus und schloss leise die Tür hinter ihm. „Wollen Sie einen Kaffee, während Sie mir haarklein schildern, wie Sie meine Tochter kennengelernt haben?“

„Ein Bier wäre mir lieber.“ Ein scheues Lächeln huschte über Jims Züge. Das Schlimmste, hoffte er, hatte er wohl überstanden, auch wenn Joanna ihm jetzt böse war und sich ihm vielleicht nie wieder anvertrauen würde. Es war besser so.

„Das Wohnzimmer ist dort“, sagte McCoy in wenig einladendem Tonfall, zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung und ging, wie Jim vermutete, in die Küche.

Jim hatte sich kaum auf das Sofa gesetzt, überall lagen Polster und Kissen verteilt auf dem Boden, als McCoy mit zwei Flaschen Bier zurück kam und ihm eine davon gab. Er hatte den Eindruck, Vater und Tochter in einer wilden Kissenschlacht gestört zu haben.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Unordnung“, raunte er, sammelt die Sofapolster und Kissen ein und packte alles notdürftig auf die freie Sitzfläche neben Jim.

„Ist ja nicht so, als wäre mein Besuch angekündigt gewesen“, murmelte Jim und prostete McCoy andeutungsweise zu, als dieser sich auf einen gepolsterten Hocker sinken ließ.

„Also, schießen Sie mal los. Wie haben Sie mein Kind kennengelernt.“

Jim nippte an seinem Bier. „Es hat etwa vor siebeneinhalb Wochen angefangen“, begann er seine Erzählung, stellte das Bier auf den Couchtisch und holte ein PADD aus der Innentasche seiner schwarzen Lederjacke. „Ich habe alles dokumentiert.“ Er aktivierte das PADD und reichte es McCoy über den Couchtisch hinweg, der zwischen ihnen stand.

Der Doktor nahm das PADD und überflog die Einträge. Jim nippte unterdessen immer wieder an seinem Bier. „Ich habe nicht alle Details aufgeschrieben“, fuhr er nach einer Weile fort und McCoy gab ihm das PADD zurück. „Sie hat mir ihre Sorgen anvertraut und ich wollte dieses Vertrauen nicht brechen.“ Jim machte eine lange Pause, in der sich beide Männer gleichermaßen ein wenig ratlos und auch besorgt ansahen. Jeder von ihnen aus einem anderen Grund. „Im Wesentlichen“, nahm Jim den Faden schließlich wieder auf, „fühlt sie sich wohl einsam. Sie vermisst ihre Mutter, wollte mir diesbezüglich jedoch keine weiteren Hintergründe nennen.“

„Wir sind geschieden“, warf McCoy schlicht dazwischen. „Ich hab eine Vermutung, wie es dazu kam, dass Joanna Sie überhaupt anrief. Wie lautet Ihre Nummer?“

Jim nannte sie dem Arzt nach kurzem Zögern. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, dass er einem Fremden verriet, wie er ihn jederzeit erreichen konnte. „9414311.“ Den regionalen Vorwahlcode wusste McCoy mit Sicherheit selbst.

Der Arzt lachte leise und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Das ist unsere alte Nummer in Georgia. Joannas Mutter lebt nach wie vor dort.“

„Weil sie die Vorwahl nicht kannte, landete sie daher automatisch bei mir“, kombinierte Jim. Plötzlich ergab alles Sinn. Es war reiner Zufall gewesen, dass Joanna ausgerechnet bei ihm rausgekommen war.

Beide Männer tranken einen Schluck Bier, ehe sie einander erneut für geraume Zeit musterten und versuchten ihren Gegenüber einzuschätzen.

„Hören Sie“, brach Jim das Schweigen, als es drohte allzu unangenehm zu werden, „ich denke, Sie sollten mehr auf die Bedürfnisse Ihrer Tochter eingehen. Sie ist ein sehr liebes, sensibles Mä …“

„Sekunde, Mr. Kirk!“ McCoy unterbrach ihn, indem er die Hände hob. „Ich gehe sehr wohl auf die Bedürfnisse meiner Tochter ein. Ich hatte größte Mühe eine Tagesmutter zu finden, die auch bereit war hier zu schlafen, wenn ich Nachtschichten habe.“

Jim nickte verständnisvoll. „Joanna hat erzählt, dass Patricia hier ein eigenes Zimmer hat.“ Er wusste, dass es gewagt war dem Arzt Ratschläge zu erteilen, dennoch wollte er sich zum Wohl des Kindes nicht zurückhalten. „Sie hat auch erzählt, dass Patty ihr nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkt oder nicht annähernd genug. Sie hilft Joanna nicht bei den Hausaufgaben, macht keine Ausflüge mit ihr und beschäftigt sich auch sonst nur wenig mit Ihrer Tochter.“

Die rechte Augenbraue des Arztes wanderte zunehmend in die Höhe. Jim konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich das Gesagte zu Herzen nahm. „Es geht mich nichts an, Doktor McCoy. Aber bitte reden Sie mit Joanna darüber. Und vielleicht sollten Sie auch Patty zur Rechenschaft ziehen“, fuhr Jim fort.

„Das werde, Mr. Kirk“, nickte McCoy. „Aber das alles ist nicht so leicht, wie es für Sie aussehen mag. Sie kennen nicht alle Fakten und ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht vor, mich vor einem Fremden zu rechtfertigen. Bitte akzeptieren Sie meine Entschuldigung für die … Anrufe meiner Tochter. Ich versichere Ihnen, das wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Als der Arzt aufstand, begriff Jim, dass er ihn höflich hinauswarf. „Darf ich mich von Joanna verabschieden?“

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wäre mir lieber, wenn nicht. Sie fühlt sich auch so schon viel zu verbunden mit Ihnen. Sie muss begreifen, dass Sie nicht ihr Freund sein können.“

Jim fühlte sich furchtbar, als er an diesem Abend das Haus der McCoys verließ, ohne Joanna Lebewohl gesagt zu haben, doch er respektierte den Wunsch des Arztes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim genoss das warme Wetter der Juni-Sonne auf seiner Haut, als er neben Gary Mitchell über den Trainingsplatz joggte. Von Joanna hatte er seit jenem Abend vor rund drei Wochen nichts mehr gehört. Sein gesamtes Engagement gehörte wieder voll und ganz seiner Ausbildung an der Akademie. Noch zwei Wochen, dann waren endlich Semesterferien. Zehn Wochen Freiheit, Sonne und Spaß und das rund um die Uhr. Jim konnte es kaum erwarten.

„Hast du inzwischen Pläne für den Sommer?“, fragte Gary im Laufen und sah zu ihm hinüber.

Jim zuckte die Schultern. „Nicht direkt. Mein Bruder kommt für zwei Wochen mit seiner Familie zu meiner Mutter. Denke, dass ich mich für die Zeit auch dort einquartieren werde. Immerhin sehe ich Sam nur einmal im Jahr. Und danach“, er sah Gary direkt an, „lass ich mich treiben. Mal sehen, wohin es mich führt."

„Du lässt dir einen super Urlaub auf Risa entgehen.“

Gary und seine aktuelle Freundin hatten ihn eingeladen, mit nach Risa zu fliegen. Jim hatte allerdings keinen Bedarf, sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu fühlen und dankend abgelehnt. Auf Risa würde ihm gewiss nicht langweilig, er hatte die Werbeanzeigen des Urlaubsparadieses gelesen, dennoch zog er es vor, stattdessen Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen.

„Risa läuft mir nicht weg“, erwiderte Jim. Allein die Reise bis zu dem Planeten dauerte eine gute Woche. Und er hatte ganz bestimmt nicht vor zwei Wochen seiner Ferien auf einem Transportschiff der Föderation zu verbringen, die technologisch den Schiffen der Sternenflotte deutlich unterlegen und langsamer waren.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa eine Freundin, die du mir verheimlicht hast und willst deshalb nicht mit?“, fragte Gary spitzbübisch.

„Unsinn!“, schüttelte Jim den Kopf. „Ich bin vogelfrei und habe auch nicht vor etwas daran zu ändern.“ Er genoss seine Unabhängigkeit viel zu sehr, um sich ernsthaft zu binden. Er mochte die Abwechslung. Schließlich wollte er auch nicht jeden Tag dasselbe Essen auf dem Tisch haben. Warum sich an einen Partner binden? Wo blieb denn da der Spaß?

Jims Kommunikator piepte und er drosselte sein Tempo, bis er stehenblieb. Er atmete einige Male tief durch und öffnete schließlich, immer noch etwas schwer atmend, die Verbindung. „Kirk.“

„Jim Kirk?“, fragte eine fremde männliche Stimme. „Hier spricht Direktor Drake.“ Jim hatte keinen Schimmer, wer dieser Direktor war. „Ich rufe von der Jonathan Archer Grundschule an. Mr. Kirk, wir haben versucht Doktor McCoy zu erreichen, doch dieser scheint unabkömmlich.“

Jim blinzelte das Gerät in seiner Hand ungläubig an. „Geht es um Joanna?“, fragte er nach einem Moment besorgt und beachtete Garys vollkommen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nicht weiter.

„Ja“, war die Antwort, die Jim im Grunde schon erwartet hatte. „Sie hat sich auf dem Schulhof den Arm gebrochen und muss ins Krankenhaus. Joanna hat Sie als zweiten Notfallkontakt angegeben.“

„Um wen geht es?“, fragte Gary dazwischen, der nicht zu Unrecht auf dem Schlauch stand.

Jim winkte ihm ab. „Haben Sie schon einen Krankentransport gerufen?“

„Ja, aber da sie in keiner akuten Lebensgefahr schwebt, wird es wohl noch etwas dauern bis sie abgeholt und ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden kann.“

Jim verdrehte die Augen. Das war wieder typisch! Da litt ein Kind unter Schmerzen, aber so lange es nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte, konnte es ja warten! Unfassbar war das! „Bitte sagen Sie ihr, dass ich mich sofort auf den Weg mache.“ Damit klappte Jim den Kommunikator zu und steckte ihn zurück in die Hosentasche.

„Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt?“, wandte sich Gary an ihn. „Wer ist Joanna?“

Jim seufzte hörbar. „Ich hab keine Zeit, dir das jetzt zu erklären. Ich muss weg.“

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend?“

Richtig. Es war Freitagabend. Da zogen sie meistens mit der Clique durch die Bars. „Kann ich noch nicht sagen, Gary. Ich melde mich später.“ Jim joggte, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, zurück Richtung Sporthalle, um seine Sachen zu holen.

***

Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später klopfte Jim mit Nachdruck gegen die Tür des Sekretariats und trat ein, ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten. „Jim Kirk“, stellte er sich der älteren Dame hinter dem Tresen vor, die seelenruhig von ihrem Computer zu ihm aufblickte und emotional das genaue Gegenteil von Jim war. Er war vollkommen außer Atem und auch ein bisschen aufgeregt. „Jim Kirk. Ich möchte zu Joanna McCoy.“

„Ah, dann sind Sie ihr Vater?“

Jim blinzelte verwirrt. „Nein.“ Das Gesicht der Frau wurde todernst und er ahnte, dass das nicht die Antwort war, die sie hatte hören wollen. „Nicht direkt“, fügte er daher rasch hinzu und hoffte, dass es nicht zu verzweifelt klang.

„Nur Familienangehörige dürfen Kinder von der Schule abholen, es sei denn, es liegt eine schriftliche Sondererlaubnis vor, die von einem der gesetzlichen Elternteile unterschrieben sein muss.“

Jim schluckte. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Was tun? Sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, seine ganze Sorge galt Joanna. Verdammte Bürokratie! „Ich bin ihr Stiefvater!“, brach es dann aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er sich über mögliche Konsequenzen Gedanken machen konnte. Er wollte doch nur Joanna helfen. „Bitte lassen Sie mich zu ihr, Ma’am.“ Er sah sie mit dem treuesten Hundeblick an, den er zustande brachte und erzwang sogar ein paar Tränen, die ihm den Blick verschleierten. „Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie mich zu ihr.“

„Wir haben keine entsprechenden Unterlagen vorliegen. Demnach haben Sie das Kind nicht adoptiert. Auch haben Sie sich noch vor einem Augenblick mit einem anderen Familiennamen vorgestellt. Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren, junger Mann.“

Jim lachte verbittert auf. „Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst!“

„Und ob, junger Mann.“

„Der Rektor selbst hat mich doch hergerufen“, erklärte Jim daraufhin.

Die Sekretärin blieb hart, wandte sich demonstrativ von ihm ab und wieder ihrem Computer zu. Frustriert fuhr Jim sich durchs Haar und verließ das Büro. Hastig zog er seinen Kommunikator aus der Tasche, noch während er das Schulgebäude verließ.

„Kadett Gaila“, meldete sich kurz darauf die Frau, die deutlich mehr von Technik verstand, als Jim ihr anfangs zugetraut hatte. Zu Beginn hatte er sie für schön, aber nicht übermäßig klug gehalten, inzwischen wusste er es besser.

„Gaila, Süße. Jim Kirk hier.“

„Hey, du Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte. Was gibt’s?“

Jim gluckste leise. Er wusste, dass sie auf ihn stand. Aber sie war keine Herausforderung für ihn. Jim wollte um seine Partner werben können. Gaila machte es ihm zu leicht. Dennoch flirtete er gern mit ihr und umgekehrt.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Kannst du jemanden für mich ausfindig machen? Einen gewissen Doktor Leonard McCoy. Er ist Chirurg in einer der zivilen Kliniken in San Fran, aber ich weiß nicht genau in welcher. Es ist absolut wichtig, dass ich ihn sofort sprechen kann.“

„Nichts gegen Herausforderungen, Jim, aber …“

„Bitte, es ist wirklich dringend“, bat Jim eindringlich. Er starrte auf das Gebäude hinter sich. Irgendwo dort drin war dieses arme verängstigte Mädchen und wartete auf ihn. „Bitte.“

„Wenn ich erwischt werde …“ Sie hielt inne. „Gib mir ein paar Minuten. Ich melde mich wieder.“

Jim ging daraufhin Minuten lang vor dem Hauptgebäude auf und ab. Die Zeit schien zu schleichen und er fragte sich, warum zum Teufel Gaila so lange brauchte, um sich in die Computerverzeichnisse einiger ziviler Einrichtungen zu hacken. So schwer konnte das für die gewitzte Orionerin doch nicht sein!

Als sein Kommunikator zirpte, blieb Jim wie angewurzelt stehen. „Und?“

„Ich stelle dich durch. Bleib dran!“, hörte er Gaila noch sagen, bekam jedoch keine Gelegenheit sich zu bedanken. Dafür war er ihr definitiv etwas schuldig.

„McCoy hier“, knurrte da bereits der Doktor.

„Doktor McCoy, hier ist Jim Kirk.“

„Sie schon wieder. Ich bin mitten in einer Operation, verdammt.“

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Doktor. Ihre Tochter hat sich jedoch den Arm gebrochen und ließ mich kontaktieren, da man Sie nicht erreichen konnte. Und nun stehe ich hier vor der Schule und die lassen mich nicht zu ihr, weil ich kein Erziehungsberechtigter bin. Dabei will ich ihr doch nur beistehen, bis der Krankentransport sie holt und …“

„Ungeheuerlich!“, brummte der Arzt fassungslos. Er schien die Situation abzuschätzen. Es dauerte einige gedehnte Sekunden, bis er wieder sprach. „Können Sie mich mit jemandem von der Schule verbinden?“

„Ich kann zurück zum Sekretariat, wo man mich abgewiesen hat.“

„Gut. Tun Sie das. Ich regle das irgendwie. Ich kann hier wirklich erst in frühestens drei Stunden raus.“

Jim machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu der unfreundlichen Dame.

„Ich würde Sie nicht bitten, hinge Joanna nicht dermaßen an Ihnen und wäre Patricia nicht selbst noch im College“, sagte McCoy und Jim konnte das schlechte Gewissen heraushören, das er zweifellos hatte. „Ich entschädige Sie dafür.“

„Ich will nichts, Doktor McCoy. Die Hauptsache ist, dass es Joanna bald wieder bessergeht.“ Jim erreichte das Sekretariat und überreichte der Dame hinter dem Tresen ohne weiter nachzudenken den Kommunikator. „Doktor McCoy würde Sie gerne sprechen.“

Die verdrehte die Augen, nahm das Gerät und meldete sich mit: „Mrs. Hudson, Sekretariat der Jonathan Archer Grundschule.“

„Doktor Leonard McCoy“, knurrte dieser so deutlich, dass Jim sich ein vorfreudiges Grinsen kaum verkneifen konnte. „Wie mir eben mitgeteilt wurde, hat sich meine Tochter verletzt.“

„Das ist korrekt, Doktor. Es scheint, sie hat sich den Arm gebrochen. Die Schulkrankenschwester kümmert sich derzeit um sie, bis …“

„Hören Sie, gute Frau, meine Zeit ist begrenzt. Ich bin mitten in einer sehr delikaten Operation. Jim Kirk ist berechtigt meine Tochter von der Schule abzuholen und gegebenenfalls selbst ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Joanna soll auf jeden Fall ins San Fran General gebracht werden.“

„Jim Kirk behauptet Joannas Stiefvater zu sein, dennoch liegt uns hier keine schriftliche Bestätigung zu seiner Aussage vor.“

Jim wollte im Erdboden versinken. Für diese Lüge würde ihm der Arzt sicher bei erster Gelegenheit den Kopf abreißen.

„Herrgott!“, raunte McCoy zunehmend frustriert. „Ich reiche den verdammten Wisch nach!“, brüllte McCoy ungehalten. „Lassen Sie ihn augenblicklich zu meiner Tochter, oder Sie hören von meinem Anwalt.“

„Ich würde das gerne fürs Protokoll aufnehmen, Doktor. Sicher verstehen Sie, dass auch ich mich rechtlich absichern muss.“

„Von mir aus.“

Die Dame schaltete ein weiteres Gerät zu. „Bitte geben Sie unmissverständlich Ihre Erlaubnis dafür ab, dass es Mr. Kirk von diesem Tag an erlaubt ist, Ihre gemeinsame Tochter von der Schule abzuholen.“

Jim konnte deutlich das nur schwer unterdrückte Fluchen des Arztes hören.

„Hiermit bestätigte ich, Doktor Leonard McCoy“, grollte es überdeutlich aus dem Gerät, „dass Jim Kirk gesetzlicher Erziehungsberechtigter von Joanna McCoy ist und sie jederzeit von der Schule abholen darf.“

„Danke. Bitte bringen Sie innerhalb der nächsten vierzehn Tage eine schriftliche Bestätigung vorbei, Doktor McCoy. Einen schönen Tag noch.“

Damit reichte sie Jim den Kommunikator zurück.

„Ich kümmere mich um Joanna. Keine Sorge“, ließ Jim den anderen Mann wissen und drehte der Sekretärin den Rücken zu.

„Danke!“ Es folgte eine kurze Pause. „Ich muss wieder …“

„Schon gut“, erwiderte Jim. „Sie wird es verstehen.“ Erleichtert atmete Jim tief durch. Hinsichtlich der Notlüge würde er sich noch was einfallen lassen. Wichtig war jetzt erstmal, dass Joanna in ein Krankenhaus kam und medizinisch versorgt wurde.


	4. Chapter 4

Nach wie vor misstrauisch und widerwillig führte Mrs. Hudson Jim schließlich in das kleine Krankenzimmer der Schule, wo Joanna auf einem recht schlichten Bett saß und sich den rechten Unterarm festhielt.

„Joanna“, sprach Jim das Mädchen vorsichtig an und machte somit auf sich aufmerksam. Er wurde mit einem gequälten Lächeln ihrerseits begrüßt. Was er als deutliches Anzeichen ihrer Schmerzen wertete.

„Jim!“ Sie wollte aufstehen und zu ihm laufen, doch die Krankenschwester hielt sie bestimmt zurück.

Jim setzte sich zu dem Mädchen aufs Bett und legte einen Arm um sie, während er sie beschützend an sich zog. „Was machst du nur für dumme Sachen?“

„Ich bin in der Pause vom Klettergerüst gefallen“, erzählte Joanna und fing an zu weinen. „Steve hat mich geärgert und ich dann bin ich abgerutscht.“ Ihr liefen Krokodilstränen übers Gesicht.

Jim küsste ihr Haar.

Mrs. Hudson sprach einen Moment abseits mit der Schulkrankenschwester und verließ dann den Raum.

„Sie sind ihr Stiefvater?“, wollte die Krankenschwester von Jim wissen und setzte sich den beiden gegenüber auf einen Stuhl vor dem Bett.

Joanna starrte mit großen Augen zu Jim auf und er schloss die seinen für einen Moment der Kontemplation. Vor dem Kind zu lügen war wohl das Letzte was er tun wollte und McCoy würde es zweifellos ebenso wenig billigen, doch was sollte er tun? Wenn er die Wahrheit sagte, würden sie ihm Joanna nicht anvertrauen, ganz gleich welche Aussage der Arzt vorhin gemacht hatte.

Jim räusperte sich und nickte verhalten. „Ich möchte sie mitnehmen und selbst ins Krankenhaus zur Behandlung bringen“, wich er dann geschickt dem Thema aus. „Ist das möglich?“

„Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, geht es Joanna abgesehen von der Fraktur gut. Sie weist keine Anzeichen einer Gehirnerschütterung auf, trotzdem sollte sie im Krankenhaus auf jeden Fall nochmals eingehend untersucht werden.“

Jim hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Doktor McCoy keinen Test auslassen würde, um sicher zu gehen, dass es seiner Tochter gut ging. Soweit Jim das beurteilen konnte, liebte der Mann sein Kind hingebungsvoll.

Joanna schmiegte sich leise weinend zurück an Jims Brust. „Selbstverständlich“, nickte er dann der Krankenschwester zu. „Engelchen, kannst du den linken Arm um meinen Hals legen?“ Er sah Joanna an und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Seine Hände wirkten unnatürlich groß auf ihrem kleinen Gesicht. Sie nickte leicht. Jim stand auf und nahm sie auf die Arme. „Dann lass uns gehen.“

„Gute Besserung, Joanna“, ließ sich die Schulschwester in Jims Rücken vernehmen.

„Danke, dass Sie sich um sie gekümmert haben“, rief Jim über seine Schulter und verließ auf direktem Weg das Schulgebäude.

„Warum hast du geflunkert?“, wollte Joanna wissen, während Jim mit ihr zu einem Taxistand ging.

„Ich hätte dich sonst nicht mitnehmen dürfen. Und dein Pa hat es erlaubt. Ich bringe dich in die Klinik zu ihm. Einverstanden?“ Sie nickte lediglich und sah ihn lange an.

Ein Taxi hielt vor ihnen an der Straße und Jim setzte Joanna ab. „Ganz vorsichtig einsteigen“, erinnerte er das Kind unnötigerweise, ehe er auf dem Sitz neben ihr Platz nahm. Anschließend gab er den Zielort an und das Taxi fuhr geräuscharm los.

***

„Sind Sie ihr Vater?“, wollte der Pädiater der Notaufnahme wissen und führte eine erste Untersuchung der Fraktur durch.

Diese Frage ging Jim zunehmend auf die Nerven.

Joanna kam ihm mit einer Antwort zuvor. „Mein Stiefvater“, sagte sie und strahlte Jim in sonniger Unschuld an, dem daraufhin ganz flau im Magen wurde.

„Und wie heißt du?“, fragte der Arzt weiter und bat Joanna anschließend der Spitze seines Zeigefingers lediglich mit den Augen zu folgen.

Sie tat was verlangt wurde. „Joanna McCoy.“

„McCoy“, wiederholte der Pädiater und sah von Joanna zu Jim.

„Ihr Vater ist hier Chirurg. Doktor Leonard McCoy.“ Jim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und räusperte sich. „Wie schlimm ist der Bruch?“

„Das werden wir gleich wissen.“ Der Arzt reagierte wie erhofft auf den Themenwechsel und Jim atmete erleichtert durch. „Joanna, leg dich mal hier auf die Diagnoseliege, ja? Ich werde die Scanbügel über dir schließen, aber du musst keine Angst haben. Es wird nicht wehtun, das verspreche ich dir.“

Sie nickte und legte sich gerade auf die Diagnoseliege. Der Arzt nahm behutsam den gebrochenen Arm und arrangierte ihn seitlich an ihren Körper. Dabei verzog Joanna schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, was Jim einen Stich versetzte. Ihr Blick erinnerte ihn an aufgescheuchtes Wild. Sofort ging er an ihre Seite und streichelte ihr übers Haar. „Ist gleich vorbei, Engelchen.“

Erneut nickte Joanna tapfer, trotzdem rannen ihr einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln über die Schläfe und versanken dort in ihrem nussbraunen, leicht verschwitzten Haar. „Können Sie ihr nichts gegen die Schmerzen geben?“, bat Jim.

„Ist sie gegen irgendwas allergisch?“, wollte der Pädiater wissen, während er die Bügel über Joanna schloss und die Diagnose startete.

Jim stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da. Selbstverständlich wusste er absolut nichts über Joannas Krankengeschichte. „Hat sie hier keine Akte?“

„Als Stiefvater sollten Sie darüber informiert sein“, tadelte der Arzt. „Gerade bei einem Partner wie McCoy wäre ich davon ausgegangen, dass er Sie ihre Akte hätte studieren lassen.“ Jim schluckte sichtlich. Er hätte ja auch mit Joannas Mutter liiert sein können. Wieso nahm der Kinderarzt automatisch an, dass er mit McCoy zusammen war? Das wurde mehr und mehr zur Farce.

Joanna schien das Gespräch verfolgt zu haben und öffnete bereits den Mund, um den Arzt vermutlich auf seine falsche Schlussfolgerung hinzuweisen, da legte Jim unauffällig den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf. Es genügte Joanna, die ihren Mund wieder schloss, Jim deshalb jedoch kein bisschen weniger verwirrt ansah.

„Das hat er auch“, gab sich Jim schlichtweg dumm, „aber offen gestanden schalte ich immer ab, wenn er in sein medizinisches Bla-Bla verfällt.“

„Das ist ausgesprochen dumm“, rügte ihn der Arzt. Dann winkte er eine Schwester herbei, die stumm im Abseits des Untersuchungsraums auf Anweisungen wartete. „Wendy, suchen Sie mir die Akte von Joanna McCoy raus. Ich bin sicher, dass Doktor McCoy eine angelegt hat, die mehrere Megabytes groß ist.“ Die Schwester verschwand geschäftig und der Arzt betätigte ein paar Bedienelemente an der Diagnoseliege, ehe die Bügel wieder aufglitten und summend seitlich im Bett verschwanden. „Sie hat eine recht simple Radiusfraktur. Ansonsten sieht sie gut aus.“

„Radiusfraktur?“ Jim fing damit herzlich wenig an.

„Ein Speichenbruch“, erklärte der Arzt. „Das ist recht häufig und geschieht meist, wenn man sich während eines Sturzes versucht mit der Hand abzufangen.“

Joanna durfte sich wieder aufsetzen. Die Krankenschwester kehrte mit ihrer Akte zurück und der Arzt überflog diese rasch. „Keine Allergien. Wunderbar“, ließ er sich dann vernehmen und gab die Akte zurück an die Schwester. „Dann bekommst du jetzt was gegen die Schmerzen und dann kümmere ich mich um deinen Arm. Du wirst sehen, du bist in Nullkommanichts wieder hier raus.“ Er zwickte Joanna leicht in die Wange.

Das Kind verzog das Gesicht und sah wieder Jim hilfesuchend an. „Wo bleibt denn Pa?“

„Er wird kommen, sobald er kann, Engelchen“, erklärte Jim ihr. „Er ist im Operationssaal und kann da nicht abbrechen, weißt du. Er wäre jetzt sicher lieber bei dir. Er war außer sich vor Sorge, als ich vorhin kurz mit ihm gesprochen habe.“

Joanna bekam ein Medikament, das innerhalb weniger Minuten wirkte. Danach behandelte der Arzt ihren Bruch und erklärte ihr dabei jedes Gerät ausführlich. Jim war dankbar, dass der Mann zwar ihm gegenüber ein gewisses Maß an Arroganz an den Tag gelegt hatte, dafür aber sehr fürsorglich und einfühlsam mit Joanna umging.

Trotz der Behandlung des Bruches würde Joanna für knapp zwei Wochen einen Gips tragen müssen, bis die Stabilität des Knochens wieder vollständig hergestellt war. „Das sieht voll doof aus!“, beschwerte sich Joanna, als sie auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria des Krankenhauses waren und beäugte dabei den Gips kritisch.

Jim hatte McCoy ausrichten lassen, wo er sie finden würde. Für den Moment hatte er beschlossen, würde er Joanna erstmal ein Eis ausgeben. Nachdem Schrecken hatte sie es sich weiß Gott verdient, ein wenig verwöhnt zu werden.

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie nebeneinander an einem der kleinen runden Tische und löffelten jeweils ihr Eis aus dem großen Becher. Jim beobachtete sie eine Weile nachdenklich dabei, wie sie genüsslich immer wieder ihren Löffel ableckte. Nach einigen Minuten lag ihm dann jedoch eine Frage auf dem Herzen, die er bereits vor Stunden gehabt hatte, als der Notruf bei ihm eingegangen war. „Joanna.“ Sie sah von ihrem Eis auf und ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an. „Warum hast du mich als zweiten Notkontakt angegeben?”

Ihr langer silberner Löffel tauchte tief ins Eis. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie Jim wieder in die Augen sah. „Ich weiß auch nicht“, erwiderte sie dann unschuldig und leckte anschließend wieder ihren Löffel ab.

„Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, hast du gesagt, du würdest mich hassen. Erinnerst du dich?“ Sie nickte betreten. „Und dein Pa wollte nicht, dass wir in Kontakt bleiben. Was vermutlich auch besser gewesen wäre.“

„Ich hasse dich nicht“, sagte sie mit kleiner Stimme. Ihr schossen mit einem Mal Tränen in die Augen, was Jims Herz sofort erweichte. „Nach Pa hab ich halt sofort an dich gedacht. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Aber ich wusste, du würdest kommen.“

„Das muss aufhören, Joanna. Ich bin Kadett an der Sternenflotten-Akademie. Ich kann nicht dein Freund sein, verstehst du?“

„Aber mein Stiefvater.“ Joanna sah ihn fest an.

Jim blinzelte verlegen und befeuchtete sich nervös die Lippen. „Um dein Stiefvater zu sein, müsste ich mit deiner Ma zusammen sein oder mit deinem Pa, Engelchen.“

„Ma hat Clay. Die kannst du nicht haben. Pa ist noch nicht vergeben“, schlug sie arglos vor und lächelte dabei so raffiniert, wie er es nie zuvor bei einem Kind gesehen hatte.

Jim lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Arzt war zweifellos attraktiv, aber eine Beziehung kam dennoch nicht in Frage. Jim führte keine Beziehungen. Niemals. „Das ist wirklich süß von dir, Joanna, geht aber aus vielen Gründen nicht.“

„Nenn mir welche“, verlangte sie und löffelte fleißig ihr Eis weiter.

„Nun“, begann Jim und versuchte sie nicht sehen zu lassen, dass er vollkommen perplex war, „ich kenne deinen Pa nicht und er mich nicht. Außerdem …“

„Das könntet ihr doch ändern.“

„Außerdem“, nahm Jim den Faden wieder auf und versuchte seine Irritation auch weiterhin zu verbergen. Plötzlich wusste er nicht, was sein zweites Argument gewesen war. Wieso sollte er sich überhaupt vor einer Neunjährigen rechtfertigen? „Das geht eben einfach nicht.“

„Das ist kein Grund“, schüttelte Joanna den Kopf und schleckte ihren Löffel ab. „Magst du nur Mädchen?“

 _Nein, nicht unbedingt_ , wollte Jim da sagen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. „Sieh‘ mal, es geht eben nicht.“ Beziehungen waren nicht sein Ding, das Geschlecht spielte keine Rolle. Und was er ganz sicher nicht in seinem Leben brauchte, war jemand wie McCoy. „Es war nicht richtig, dass wir gelogen haben, damit ich dich ins Krankenhaus begleiten durfte. Das bringt nichts als Ärger, verstehst du?“ Joanna sah ihn ungerührt an. „Sobald dein Pa seine Schicht beendet hat, seid ihr mich los. Und ich bitte dich inständig, meine Nummer endlich zu verlieren.“

Seine Worte waren ungewollt hart rüber gekommen und Jim wurde sich dessen schlagartig bewusst, als Joanna erneut zu weinen begann. Diesmal würde er sich jedoch nicht davon erweichen lassen, ganz gleich wie gern er das Mädchen hatte. Er durfte sie nicht noch näher an sich heranlassen, sie hatte sich ohnehin schon in sein Herz geschlichen.

Das war nicht gut, für keinen von ihnen.


	5. Chapter 5

Joannas Tränenfluss war wieder versiegt, als Doktor McCoy schließlich suchenden Blickes in die Cafeteria trat und sie letztlich an einem der Tische entdeckte. Die azurblaue OP-Kleidung stand dem Arzt erstaunlich gut, stellte Jim zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fest, wischte den ablenkenden Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder beiseite. Er stand bereits von seinem Stuhl auf, als McCoy den Tisch erreichte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen dafür danken kann, Mr. Kirk.“

Jim verzog den Mund zu einer schiefen Grimasse, sah von McCoy zu Joanna und wieder zurück. „Nichts zu danken.“

„Kann ich Sie irgendwie entschädigen? Vielleicht mit einem Essen? Das Restaurant können Sie gerne aussuchen.“

Jim blinzelte irritiert. Der Arzt wollte mit ihm essen gehen? Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Jim, dass Joanna ihn mit hoffnungsvollen Augen ansah. „Das ist sehr nett, Doktor McCoy, jedoch nicht nötig.“

„Kann ich es sonst irgendwie wiedergutmachen?“, wollte der andere Mann wissen und streichelte seiner Tochter zärtlich über das Haar.

 _Keine Bindung_ , erinnerte Jims innere Stimme. Allerdings hatte Jim eine kleine Idee, wie der Doktor ihm tatsächlich einen Gegengefallen tun konnte. „Ich habe da diesen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs an der Akademie“, begann Jim. _Was tust du denn da?_ , schrie seine innere Stimme empört auf. „Und ich könnte Hilfe beim Lernen brauchen.“ _Das ist doch lächerlich, Jim. Was treibst du nur? Bist du vollkommen von Sinnen? Dieser Mann passt nicht zu dir. Er passt nicht in dein Leben._ „Nein, vergessen Sie es“, winkte Jim plötzlich ab.

Doch im selben Augenblick hatte McCoy bereits mit „Ich helfe gerne aus“, geantwortet.

Joanna strahlte sie beide an.

„Sagen Sie nur, wann es Ihnen recht ist. Sofern es mein Dienstplan zulässt, stehe ich Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung“, erklärte McCoy und setzte sich neben seine Tochter. Ohne auf eine Antwort von Jim zu warten, fragte er das Mädchen mit fürsorglicher Stimme: „Wie geht es dir, Liebling? Tut der Arm noch sehr weh?“

„Ich hab ihn gebrochen“, erklärte sie unnötigerweise und zeigte ihm den knallgrünen Gipsarm.

„Ich weiß, Jojo. Ich habe mir oben die Aufnahmen von dem Bruch ansehen können, ehe ich hierhergekommen bin.“ Erneut streichelte er ihren Kopf.

Jim war hin und hergerissen, ob er gehen oder bleiben sollte. Letztlich entschied er sich, zu gehen. Das kleine Mädchen hing auch so schon genug an ihm, ohne dass er viel dazu beigetragen hätte. Es war besser, für sie alle, wenn er wieder seiner Wege ging. „Joanna, ich wünsche dir gute Besserung.“

Doktor McCoy erhob sich von dem Stuhl und streckte Jim die Hand entgegen. „Vielen Dank nochmals.“

Jim nickte nur, drückte McCoys Hand und machte sich aus dem Staub.

***

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich ausziehen?“, schlug die schöne Orionerin scheinbar arglos vor und Jim ahnte, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. „Dann kannst du die Verbände besser üben.“

 _Verbände üben, am Arsch_ , dachte Jim nur. Gaila ließ wirklich nichts unversucht, ihn zu verführen. Sie zog sich bereits die Jacke ihrer roten Kadettenuniform aus und warf diese anschließend achtlos auf die Sofalehne, während sie Jim anlächelte.

Er hasste den Erste-Hilfe-Kurs. Er würde doch einen Arzt auf dem Schiff haben, vermutlich sogar zwei und mehrere Krankenschwestern und Pfleger. Wozu zum Teufel musste jemand, der vorhatte Captain zu werden, lernen wie man Verbände anlegte und den Puls nahm? Wozu gab es denn medizinische Tricorder?

Dieselben Fragen hatte er dem Dozenten für den medizinischen Grundkurs gestellt. Jim kannte die Antworten längst. Er mochte sie jedoch nicht. Es sei vielleicht nicht immer ein Arzt oder ein anderweitig medizinisch ausgebildetes Personal in der Nähe. Er müsse lernen, seinen Besatzungsmitgliedern zu helfen und sie am Leben zu halten, bis professionelle Hilfe kam. Und es sei manchmal vielleicht nicht mal medizinisches Equipment vorhanden. Das Worst-Case-Szenario eben. Jim verabscheute die Vorstellung davon.

„Mir wäre es recht, wenn du dich nicht ausziehen würdest. Sonst wird das nie was mit den Verbänden“, zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Am besten ich übe erstmal einen Druckverband an deinem Arm, okay?“

Sie nickte und schlug ihre langen, perfekten Beine übereinander. „Was immer du willst, Jim.“

Sie saßen auf dem Boden in seinem Quartier, vor dem Sofa. Den Couchtisch hatten sie beiseitegeschoben, damit sie genug Platz hatten.

„Die Reanimation sollten wir nachher nicht vergessen“, erinnerte Gaila ihn und grinste ihn sonnig an.

Jim wurde ganz heiß, als ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er war jedoch entschlossen, sich nicht von Gaila ablenken zu lassen. Und er wollte sich jetzt nicht von seinen verdammten Hormonen kontrollieren lassen, auch wenn diese Frau anscheinend ganz genau wusste, welche Knöpfe sie bei ihm drücken musste.

„Erstmal die Verbände, in Ordnung? Die muss ich bis nächsten Donnerstag können.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse und suchte sich das Material für einen Druckverband zusammen. Es kostete ihn viel Mühe, an etwas anderes als Gaila in ihrer Unterwäsche zu denken. Sogar als er versuchte, sich in seiner Verzweiflung das mürrische Gesicht seines Dozenten vorzustellen, schweiften seine Gedanken doch immer wieder ab.

Keine halbe Stunde später lag er halbnackt auf Gaila, die sich lasziv unter seinen Küssen und seiner Zunge räkelte. „Oh, Jim!“, stöhnte sie wonnig, „ich glaube, ich bin verliebt in dich.“

Jim schreckte hoch, als hätte ihn jemand mit Eiswasser übergossen. „Was machen wir hier nur?“

Sie lächelte ihn an und wollte ihn wieder zu sich herabziehen, aber Jim stemmte sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab und stand rasch auf. „Entschuldige, Gaila. Das war sehr … unprofessionell von mir. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich …“

„Jim, atme durch.“ Sie erhob sich langsam, während Jim ziemlich hektisch seine Kleidung einsammelte und sich wieder anzog. „Ich mag dich wirklich gern“, sagte sie offen.

„Ich weiß und deshalb habe ich ja so ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich kann nicht mit dir … Ich … Wir sind Freunde. Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun.“ Sein Haar stand ihm wild vom Kopf, als er Gailas Sachen ebenfalls aufsammelte und ihr zerknüllt in die Hand drückte. „Bitte zieh dich an und geh. Wir sollten das wirklich nicht tun.“

Für einen langen Moment sah Gaila ihn an, als würde er nur scherzen. Dann schien die Erkenntnis über sie zu kommen, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meinte. „Ich bin noch nie abgewiesen worden.“

Das glaubte Jim ihr aufs Wort. „Tut mir ehrlich leid. Wirklich“, sagte er zerknirscht.

Daraufhin zog sich Gaila, verständlicherweise gekränkt, an und verschwand ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Jim ging davon aus, dass sie eine Weile nicht mehr mit ihm reden würde. Vielleicht sogar nie wieder, aber er fand, es wäre nicht richtig gewesen mit ihr zu schlafen. Er wollte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

***

Jim räusperte sich, ehe er die Türklingel betätigte. Auf der Fahrt hierher hatte er sich schon gefragt, was er sich eigentlich dabei dachte. Die Idee kam ihm nach wie vor vollkommen hirnrissig vor. Zumindest musste er von Doktor McCoy jedenfalls nicht befürchten, dass dieser versuchen würde ihn zu verführen, anstatt ihm zu helfen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Joanna kam zum Vorschein. „Hallo, Jim.“

„Hey, Kleines“, grüßte er zurück.

„Pa ist noch bei der Arbeit. Es kam ein Notfall dazwischen. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du bitte zum Essen bleiben sollst.“

Jim unterdrückte ein Seufzten und trat ein. Joanna ließ die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fallen, schnappte sich Jims rechte Hand mit ihrer gesunden und führte ihn in die Küche, wo eine junge Frau, etwa in Jims Alter, Gemüse schnitt.

„Hi“, sagte diese schlicht und sah kaum von den Zucchini auf, die sie gerade zerstückelte. Vielleicht auch besser so, überlegte Jim, da sie dafür ein ziemlich großes und augenscheinlich scharfes Messer benutzte.

„Patty macht einen Bauerneintopf. Magst du das?“, fragte Joanna und kletterte auf einen der zwei Hocker, die vor der freistehenden Anrichte standen.

Die Küche war erstaunlich geräumig, stellte Jim fest und genauso modern, wie der Rest des Hauses. Nichts im Vergleich zu der kleinen Küche seiner Mutter und sehr viel besser ausgestattet als die Gemeinschaftsküche in seinem Wohnheim, die er ohnehin nie nutzte.

„Hallo“, grüßte Jim die Frau zurück und setzte sich, ebenfalls auf einen Hocker, neben Joanna. „Keine Ahnung, was ein Bauerntopf ist. Es riecht aber sehr gut.“

„Im Grunde ist es einfach gebratenes Hackfleisch, dazu Kartoffelschnitze, Zucchini, Paprika und Tomaten, gewürzt mit Pfeffer, Salz und ein paar Kräutern. Wenn Zwiebeln im Haus wären, hätte ich auch davon noch welche reingetan, aber die hat der Doc vergessen zu kaufen.“ Patricia zuckte die Schultern und fuhr ohne aufzusehen mit der Arbeit fort.

Ein richtiges Herzblatt, dachte Jim im Stillen. Kein Wunder, dass Joanna sich bei Patty nicht übermäßig wohlfühlte. Die Frau strahlte in etwa genauso viel Wärme aus, wie eine vor Ewigkeiten gestorbene Sonne. „Seit wann arbeiten Sie für Doktor McCoy?“, wollte Jim wissen und hoffte, mit einem Gespräch die Wartezeit verkürzten zu können.

„Seit etwas über drei Monaten.“

„Darf ich mal probieren?“, fragte Joanna dazwischen und linste hinüber zum Topf, der hinter Patricia auf dem Herd stand.

„Noch nicht. Da ist doch bisher nichts außer dem Hackfleisch und den Kartoffeln drin.“

Joanna zog eine Schnute und sah von Patricia zu Jim, der wiederum die Schultern zuckte.

„Können wir zur Hand gehen?“, fragte Jim da.

„Nein“, schüttelte Patricia den Kopf. „Das ist mir zu chaotisch. Ich ziehe es vor allein zu kochen.“

 _Okay_ , dachte Jim und verdrehte die Augen. „Was studieren Sie?“, wollte Jim dann wissen. Ihr sonniges Gemüt machte Jim neugierig. Sie würdigte ihn kaum eines Blickes. Das war er von Frauen nun gar nicht gewohnt. Sie war anscheinend das genaue Gegenteil von Gaila und deshalb schon wieder auf gewisse Weise interessant.

„Wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht.“

Das hatte gesessen. Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. „Joanna“, wandte sich Jim dann an das Mädchen, das sich augenscheinlich mehr über seine Anwesenheit freute, da sie ihn anlächelte, „wie wäre es, wenn du mir dein Zimmer zeigst?“

„Kommt nicht in Frage“, fuhr Patricia dazwischen. „Ich kenne Sie nicht, Mister, und Sie gehen nicht mit dem Mädchen ins Zimmer, wo ich Sie nicht sehen oder hören kann.“

„Jim ist mein Freund“, verteidigte Joanna ihn sofort.

„Und wenn er der Weihnachtsmann wäre, Schätzchen, wäre mir das scheißegal. Solange dein Vater arbeitet habe ich die Verantwortung. Und ich kenne ihn nicht. Ende der Diskussion.“

„Okay.“ Jim hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Können wir dann zusammen den Tisch decken?“

„Von mir aus“, zuckte Patricia die Schultern.

Das Esszimmer war nebenan, durch eine doppelseitige Schiebetür getrennt von der Küche. Die Tür musste bis zum Anschlag offenbleiben, damit Patricia genau sehen konnte, was Jim und Joanna nebenan taten.

„Ist die immer so?“, fragte Jim flüsternd, als er zusammen mit Joanna Teller und Besteck auflegte.

Joanna nickte nur. „Wir brauchen nur drei Teller. Patty geht heim, sobald Pa zuhause ist. Sie isst und schläft nur hier, wenn er Nachtschicht hat.“

Jim stellte den vierten Teller zurück in den Geschirrschrank des Esszimmers.

„Darf ich Kerzen aufstellen?“, wollte Joanna wissen und sah fragend Richtung Küche zu Patricia.

„Ja, aber nicht anzünden“, war die knappe Antwort.

 _Kerzen?_ Jim machte große Augen und beobachtete Joanna dabei, wie sie trotz Gipsarm den Tisch mit Kerzen und Gläsern vervollständigte.

„Vielleicht noch … Blumen oder so, aus dem Garten“, murmelte das Kind vor sich hin und verschwand durch eine weitere Tür und somit außerhalb der Sicht beider Erwachsener.

In der Küche wandte Patricia Jim den Rücken zu und mischte die geschnittenen Zucchini und Paprika zum Rest in den Topf.

Es vergingen keine fünf Minuten, Jim hatte sich an den Esstisch gesetzt, da kam Joanna tänzelnd und summend zurück. Sie brachte zwei lange Efeuranken, die sie zwischen ihren halb eingegipsten Fingern hielt, und zwei gelbe Rosenblüten mit, die schon fast verblüht waren. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, dekorierte Joanna den Tisch mit dem Efeu und den einzelnen Blütenblättern der Rosen.

„Gefällt es dir?“, fragte sie schließlich hoffnungsvoll und sah Jim mit übertrieben großen Augen an.

Jim konnte nur irritiert blinzeln. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder versuchte das Mädchen ein romantisches Ambiente zu schaffen? Dabei war er doch nur gekommen, um sich von dem Arzt Nachhilfe in Erste-Hilfe geben zu lassen. Schließlich nickte er einfach verblüfft und versuchte sich sein aufkeimendes Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

***

Joanna hatte klassische Pianomusik eingeschaltet, die dezent im Hintergrund lief, während sie das Abendessen einnahmen. Jim musste zugeben, dass Patty eine gute Köchin war. Der Bauerneintopf schmeckte ausgezeichnet.

„Bei was genau brauchen Sie meine Hilfe, Mr. Kirk?“, fragte McCoy schließlich, sobald er den Mund wieder leer hatte und nippte an seinem Bier.

Jim griff ganz automatisch auch zu seiner Flasche. „Diverse Methoden Wunden zu verbinden. Wie ich jemandem den Puls messen kann, wie ich Brüche erkenne und stabilisieren kann. Solche Dinge eben. Der Grundkurs ist ziemlich anspruchsvoll.“

„Und das brauchen Sie bis wann?“

„Donnerstag“, erwiderte Jim und nahm seinerseits einen Schluck Bier.

„Das ist in zwei Tagen. Lernen Sie immer so kurzfristig?“, fragte McCoy verwundert und schob sich wieder einen Löffel des Bauerneintopfs in den Mund.

Jims erster Impuls war zu verneinen, doch das wäre gelogen gewesen. In der Regel lernte er wirklich recht kurzfristig und meist genügte ihm das auch. Er hatte nun mal eine sehr gute Auffassungsgabe und es reichte ihm für gewöhnlich, wenn er sich die zu lernenden Passagen ein- oder zweimal vor einer Prüfung durchlas. Für den Erste-Hilfe-Kurs hatte er sich früher Zeit genommen – irgendwie. Lediglich das Lesen der Anleitungen hatte jedoch nicht ausgereicht. Er würde auch praktisch demonstrieren müssen, dass er den Lernstoff begriffen hatte. Von Gaila und ihrem Ablenkungsmanöver wollte er dem Arzt jedoch nichts erzählen. Vor allem auch deshalb nicht, weil Joanna mit am Tisch saß und jedem Wort aufmerksam lauschte, während sie hungrig ihren Teller auslöffelte.

„Meine Lernpartnerin ist … verhindert“, schwindelte Jim schließlich.

„Aha“, brummte der Arzt daraufhin schlicht und aß weiter.

Nach dem Essen ließ sich Joanna nur widerwillig ins Bett schicken. Es war allerdings bereits nach neun Uhr und, wie Jim erfuhr, ihre reguläre Bettzeit, die trotz des Besuchs nicht ausgedehnt wurde, da am nächsten Tag Schule war.

„Morgen habe ich mehr Zeit für dich“, versprach McCoy seiner Tochter, ehe er ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar drückte und dann das kleine Lämpchen auf ihrem Nachtisch ausknipste.

„Nacht, Jim“, sagte Joanna und winkte ihm mit der gesunden Hand aus dem verdunkelten Zimmer.

Jim stand im Flur und winkte ebenfalls. „Süße Träume, Kleines.“ Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sie zusammen mit ihrem Vater ins Bett brachte, wenn sie schon nicht hatte aufbleiben dürfen.


	6. Chapter 6

„Okay, fangen wir an“, sagte McCoy und schob den Couchtisch beiseite, ehe er eine Decke auf dem Boden ausbreitete. „Was wissen Sie bisher über Erste-Hilfe?“

Jim zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Was man halt so im Lauf des Lebens lernt. Starke Blutungen sollten mit einem Druckverband behandelt, ein Bruch geschient werden, wenn sich jemand übergeben muss, sollte man ihn seitlich legen, damit er nicht an seinem Erbrochenen erstickt.“

McCoy nickte, rollte jedoch mit den Augen. „Das wird ein langer Abend“, seufzte er. Noch ehe Jim etwas darauf erwidern konnte, legte McCoy sich auf den Boden. „Sie haben mich gerade gefunden. Ich habe eine große, nicht zu übersehende Platzwunde über meiner rechten Augenbraue und bin bewusstlos. Was tun Sie als erstes?“ McCoy schloss die Augen und stellte sich bewusstlos.

„Ich stille die Platzwunde.“ Jim wollte bereits nach dem Verbandkasten greifen, da hielt ihn McCoy unerwartet am Handgelenk fest. „Was?“

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mal kurz checken, ob ich überhaupt noch atme?“, schlug McCoy vor.

„Sie sagten, Sie seien bewusstlos. Also atmen Sie selbstverständlich noch.“

„Zum Glück haben Sie nicht vor Arzt zu werden. Und hoffentlich auch kein Sanitäter“, brummte McCoy. „Wenn jemand bewusstlos ist, schauen Sie immer zuerst nach, ob die Person noch lebt. Wie machen Sie das?“

„Ich, äh … schaue auf den Brustkorb. Wenn er sich hebt und senkt, dann …“

„Das Licht ist beschissen. Es ist Nacht und um Sie herum flackert Feuer. Davon abgesehen kann die Atmung so flach sein, dass Sie diese kaum sehen können.“

„Müssen Sie ein so komplizierter erster Patient sein?“, fragte Jim feixend.

„Die Jugend von heute. Meine Güte …“ McCoy setzte sich wieder auf. „Legen Sie sich hin. Ich demonstriere Ihnen, was man macht.“ Jim folgte der Anweisung und nahm den Platz des Arztes am Boden ein, wo er sich ebenso bewusstlos stellte. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, neigte sich der Arzt halb über ihn und beugte seinen Kopf ganz behutsam so, dass die Atemwege automatisch freilagen. Jim hielt die Luft an, um McCoy zu ärgern, doch der ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er legte Jim Zeige- und Mittelfinger unterhalb des Kiefers, linksseitig, um den Puls zu messen. Anschließend lehnte er sich wieder über Jim, der den Atem nicht länger anhalten konnte und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Der Mann über ihm roch unfassbar gut. Viel zu gut, wie Jim einigermaßen erschrocken feststellte. Die unmittelbare Nähe des Arztes, ließ seine Haut angenehm prickeln. „Können Sie mich hören?“, fragte McCoy ganz ruhig. „Wie ist Ihr Name?“

„Natürlich höre ich Sie“, sagte Jim leise, nahe am Ohr des Doktors. Er konnte auch ohne Berührung die Körperwärme des anderen Mannes ganz deutlich spüren, was ihm einen angenehmen Schauer die Wirbelsäule entlang jagte.

„Von Rollenspielen haben Sie wohl noch nie gehört? Üben Sie das nicht an Ihrer tollen Akademie?“, erkundigte sich McCoy ungeduldig.

Jim stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, als der Arzt wieder einen gewissen Abstand zu ihm einnahm. „Das ist nicht ‚meine‘ Akademie. Und nein, Rollenspiele gibt es bei uns bisher keine.“

„Wie auch immer“, winkte McCoy ab. „Haben Sie bemerkt, was ich getan habe?“

„Sie haben sich über mich gebeugt, weil das Licht schlecht war. Damit Sie die Atmung besser sehen können?“

Erneut rollte der Arzt mit den Augen. „Das wird noch schwerer als ich dachte. Ich lehnte mich über Sie, um zu fühlen, ob Sie noch atmen. Man kann das auf der eigenen Wange erspüren, es unter Umständen auch riechen. Da Sie die Luft angehalten und einen Atemstillstand simuliert haben – was übrigens doch ein Rollenspiel war – habe ich zusätzlich nach Ihrem Puls gefühlt.“ Jim nickte verstehend. „Wir üben das jetzt. Diesmal testen Sie mich.“

Abermals tauschten die Männer ihre Plätze. „Können Sie mich hören?“, fragte Jim, um das Rollenspiel des Arztes nachzumachen und lehnte sich gleichzeitig mit der rechten Wange über dessen Mund und Nase.

„Wenn Sie den Patienten ansprechen, während Sie versuchen seine Atmung zu fühlen, wird das nichts“, ließ ihn McCoy wissen. Jim unterdrückte nur schwer ein genervtes Seufzen. „Sie gehen doch davon aus, dass die Person bewusstlos, vielleicht sogar schon tot ist.“

„Sie haben mich doch auch angesprochen“, erwiderte Jim, setzte sich auf seine Fersen und verschränkte ein wenig eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Da hatte ich Ihren rasenden Puls bereits erspürt.“

Jim lief rot an. _Rasender Puls? Scheiße!_ „Mein Puls war vollkommen normal.“

„In dem Fall“, sagte McCoy vollkommen gelassen und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder auf, „rate ich dringend, einen Kardiologen aufzusuchen.“

Spätestens ab diesem Moment war Jim sich absolut und definitiv sicher, dass es die seit Langem blödeste Idee gewesen war, sich von dem Arzt unterrichten zu lassen.

„Ich hätte vielleicht nicht herkommen sollen“, sprach Jim seinen Gedanken dann auch aus. „Sie unterrichten hoffentlich niemanden. Ihr Umgang mit Menschen lässt ganz schön zu wünschen übrig.“

McCoy hob anscheinend belustigt die rechte Augenbraue.

„Patty passt gut in Ihren Haushalt“, fuhr Jim nichtsdestotrotz fort. „Sie beide würden ein gutes Paar abgeben.“

„Patricia ist fast noch ein Kind.“

„Sie ist etwa in meinem Alter.“

„Sage ich ja“, grinste McCoy. „Und nun stellen Sie sich einfach nicht dumm, dann bringe ich Ihnen noch das eine oder andere bei. Ich will verdammt sein, wenn Sie nach meinem Unterricht nicht als Bester aus der Prüfung gehen.“

Jim packte seinen kleinen Verbandskasten zusammen. Von einem Mann, der nicht mal zehn Jahre älter war, musste er sich gewiss nicht so von oben herab ansprechen lassen. Mit seinen zweiundzwanzig Jahren war Jim schließlich kein Kind mehr und wollte auch gewiss nicht wie eines behandelt werden. „Lieber nicht“, sagte er daher und versuchte dabei nicht allzu trotzig zu klingen.

McCoy legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und brachte Jim somit dazu, in der Bewegung inne zu halten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe eine zwölf Stunden Schicht hinter mir und meinen letzten freien Tag vor zehn Tagen gehabt. Meine Geduld ist heute etwas dünn.“

„Sind solche Schichten überhaupt legal?“, fragte Jim vorsichtig. Nach solchen Tagen hätte er wohl auch keine gute Laune mehr.

McCoy zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn Not am Mann ist fragt niemand danach. Und die Notaufnahme bleibt nicht ruhig, weil das Krankenhaus personell unterbesetzt ist.“

„Vielleicht sollten Sie zur Sternenflotte kommen. Bin sicher, dass Sie da keine Doppelschichten schieben müssten und regelmäßig freibekämen.“

„Verzichte, danke. Ich habe extreme Flugangst, neige schnell zu See- und Raumkrankheit und davon abgesehen könnte ich meine Tochter nicht mitnehmen, müsste ich auf einem Raumschiff dienen.“

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein einzelner Mensch so viele Phobien haben kann. Ich kann es allerdings verstehen. Ich drehe durch, wenn ich Spinnen sehe. Mein großer Bruder hat mich deshalb immer aufgezogen, als wir noch klein waren.“ Jim dachte mit einem Lächeln an Sam. „Manchmal ärgert er mich noch heute damit.“

„Wie nett von ihm“, kommentierte McCoy sarkastisch.

Beide Männer sahen sich einen Moment lang unschlüssig an.

McCoy brach das Schweigen schließlich. „Wie wäre folgender Vorschlag; ich lasse noch ein Bier springen und dann versuchen wir es erneut? Sie machen keinen dämlichen Eindruck auf mich, also kann ich Ihnen beibringen, wie man jemanden in Notsituationen versorgt, bis ein Profi auftaucht. Das ist nicht so schwer, wie Sie vielleicht denken. Seien Sie dem Ganzen einfach etwas offener gegenüber und benutzen Sie Ihre Vorstellungskraft.“

Jim nickte versöhnlich. „In Ordnung.“ Eine zweite Chance hatte jeder verdient. Er hoffte allerdings, dass sich der Arzt nicht wieder so weit in seinen persönlichen Freiraum vorwagen würde. Nicht, weil es ihm unangenehm war, ganz im Gegenteil. Die unmittelbare Nähe des anderen Mannes, weckte zunehmend den Wunsch in Jim, ihn auf einer weniger professionellen Ebene zu berühren. Und das, obwohl er McCoy immer noch für unfassbar arrogant hielt. Es war das Risiko einer eindeutigen Ablehnung, welches Jim so anziehend fand.

***

Die Reanimation saß. Jim hatte sich zwischendurch jedoch von Herzen eine Puppe für die Übungen gewünscht, besonders als der Arzt ihm erklärt hatte, was er bei einer Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung beachten musste. Selbstverständlich sah der Arzt in der Übung absolut nichts Sexuelles, da es Teil seines Berufs war. Bei Jim war es was Anderes. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass das auch im Ernstfall so sein würde, aber je später der Abend wurde, desto mehr genoss Jim die Zeit mit McCoy und dessen ständige Berührungen.

„Dann lass uns mal mit den Verbänden weitermachen“, schlug Leonard fort.

Inzwischen war es kurz vor Mitternacht, Leonard war irgendwann zwischen Beatmung und Herzmassage zum Du übergegangen und Jim unterdrückte mühsam ein Gähnen. „Okay“, nickte er dennoch sein Einverständnis.

Leonard erklärte ihm in aller Ausführlichkeit die Unterschiede diverser Methoden. Wofür eine Mullbinde verwendet wurde, eine sogenannte Donutbinde – von der Jim bisher nie gehört hatte! – eine Tensorbinde – und Jim hoffte, nie eine solche einsetzen zu müssen, da sie bevorzugt bei Amputationen Verwendung fand – und wofür eine Dreiecksbinde vorzugsweise eingesetzt wurde.

„Wenn ein Fremdkörper in der Wunde steckt, entferne ihn nur, wenn du weißt, dass ärztliche Hilfe nicht unmittelbar gegeben ist. Ansonsten lass es lieber die Profis machen, weil du unter Umständen die Verletzung verschlimmerst“, erklärte Leonard weiter und legte Jim währenddessen einen Druckverband an. „Bei einem Verband achte immer darauf, dass der Druck nicht zu hoch ist, da du ansonsten die Durchblutung unterbrichst und der abgedrückte Körperteil dadurch ganz absterben kann. Zudem kann ein zu strammer Verband Schmerzen verursachen.“

Jim nickte und versuchte sich einzuprägen, wie Leonard den Verband um sein Handgelenk anlegte.

„Warum werden Binden überhaupt angelegt?“, wollte der Arzt dann von ihm wissen.

„Um die Blutung zu stillen und eine Infektion zu vermeiden?“

„Jein“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf. „In erster Linie, um den Verband – der die Blutung stillt – an Ort und Stelle zu halten.“

Erneut nickte Jim und unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen. Ein Kaffee wäre jetzt nicht schlecht, überlegte er, wollte jedoch nicht danach fragen.

Leonard wickelte den Verband wieder ab und rollte die Binde sorgfältig auf. „Ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt meinen Ellbogen stabilisierst.“ Kaum ausgesprochen warf der Arzt ihm drei verschiedene Binden zu. „Welche nimmst du?“

Jim sah sich die Binden in seinen Händen einigermaßen ratlos an. „Die elastische Binde?“

Leonard zuckte die Schultern. „Versuch es.“

***

Zwei weitere Stunden später glaubte Jim, im Sitzen einschlafen zu können. Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwer, sich zu konzentrieren und die Augen offen zu halten. Er war sich überdies sicher, dass er inzwischen Reif für die Prüfung war. Und wenn nicht, würde er Erste-Hilfe ohnehin niemals kapieren.

„Bist du gar nicht müde?“, fragte er Leonard, der dabei war die Übungsmaterialien aufzuräumen.

„Doch“, nickte der nur. „Aber ich bin Doppelschichten gewohnt.“

„Wie lange musst du morgen arbeiten?“

„Von acht bis acht.“

„Oh Mist, dann geh ich jetzt aber. Es ist schon nach zwei.“ Jim kam auf die Beine, schwankte jedoch leicht, da ihm schwindelig war.

Leonard stand ebenfalls auf und stützte ihn. „Das Bier und die Müdigkeit tun dir nicht gut. Wie wäre es, wenn du auf der Couch schläfst?“

„Ich kann hier übernachten?“, fragte Jim ein wenig überrascht.

Leonard zuckte sorglos die Schultern. „Nur, wenn du möchtest. Wann musst du morgen an der Akademie sein?“

„Halb acht. Ich muss mich noch umziehen“, ließ Jim ihn wissen. In zivil, wie er hier aufgetaucht war, konnte er nicht zum Unterricht gehen. Eine Uniform zu tragen, war Pflicht.

„Wir stehen gegen sechs Uhr dreißig auf. Reicht dir das?“

Jim nickte langsam. „Danke.“ So viel dazu, dachte er ein wenig verdrossen, sich von Joanna und Leonard fernzuhalten. Was würde das Mädchen sagen, wenn er am Morgen bei ihnen am Frühstückstisch saß?

„Schon gut“, winkte Leonard ab.

Keine zehn Minuten später lag er auf dem bequemen Sofa, in eine dünne Decke gehüllt, die bei den Außentemperaturen vollkommen ausreichte. Es war viel zu spät, um sich jetzt über irgendwelche Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen und so schlief er schließlich erschöpft ein.


	7. Chapter 7

Eine warme, sanfte Berührung an seiner linken Wange ließ Jim langsam aus dem Land der Träume in die Realität wechseln. Es dauerte einige lange Sekunden bis er begriff, dass die Berührung von einer kleinen Hand herrührte, die sein Gesicht streichelte. Nur unter größter Mühe gelang es ihm letztlich, die Augen blinzelnd zu öffnen.

Joannas lächelndes Gesicht nahm zunehmend Form an, das Licht im Raum war jedoch noch gedämpft. „Guten Morgen, Jim.“

„Wie spät ist es?“, erkundigte er sich verschlafen und machte die Augen wieder zu. Er wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Die Nacht war eindeutig zu kurz gewesen.

„Viertel vor sieben.“

Jim brummte seinen Protest, wusste jedoch, dass er nicht drum herumkam aufzustehen. Im selben Moment, da er erneut die Augen öffnete und Joanna wieder ansah, betrat auch Leonard das Wohnzimmer und stellte eine dampfende Tasse vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch ab.

„Morgen“, brummte der Arzt und blieb mit einer weiteren Tasse in der Hand vor dem Sofa stehen. Er sah auf Jim hinab, der kaum die Augen offenhalten konnte. „Bedien‘ dich in der Küche. Ich wusste nicht, wie du deinen Kaffee magst.“

„Etwas Milch drin reicht mir.“ Jim setzte sich auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Leonard sah bereits wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus. Jim roch sogar aus einigen Schritt Entfernung das angenehme Rasierwasser des anderen Mannes und atmete tief ein.

„Findest du im Kühlschrank“, erwiderte Leonard und trank aus seiner eigenen Tasse. „Joanna, geh nach oben und pack deine Schulsachen, während ich dein Pausenbrot mache.“

„Okay“, nickte das Mädchen. „Wirst du jetzt öfter bei uns schlafen?“ Ihre hoffnungsvolle Frage galt selbstverständlich Jim.

Der schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Ich glaube nicht. Das war nur, weil die Nachhilfe so lang gedauert hat, weißt du.“ Er streichelte ihr über den Kopf und folgte dann schlurfenden Schrittes Leonard Richtung Küche.

„Aber …“ Joanna biss sich auf die Lippen, als Jim sich zu ihr herumdrehte. „Magst du uns denn nicht?“

„Joanna!“, kam die durchdringende Stimme Leonards aus der Küche. „Jim hat sicher Besseres zu tun, als regelmäßig hier bei uns rumzuhängen. Jetzt geh nach oben und pack deine Schultasche.“

Jim warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als sie traurig den Augenkontakt zu ihm hielt und dann die Treppen nach oben nahm.

Die Küche war so modern und luxuriös wie der Rest des Hauses. Zweifellos verdiente Leonard sehr gut, wenn er sich das alles hier leisten konnte.

Jim trat an den Kühlschrank, nahm die Milchpackung und goss sich etwas davon in den dunklen Kaffee. Leonard lehnte am Küchentresen und musterte ihn. Jim wurde sich dessen erst bewusst, nachdem er die Milch wieder aufgeräumt und einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie dermaßen an dir hängt“, sagte Leonard dann und trank ebenfalls aus seiner Tasse.

Mit der freien Hand fuhr Jim sich durch das Haar, dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Ich habe diese Wirkung auf Frauen.“ Ein kleines freches Grinsen huschte über seine Züge.

„Joanna versucht mich seit der Scheidung zu verkuppeln. Sie glaubt, ich sei einsam.“ Er lachte leise, doch Jim überzeugte er damit nicht.

„Bist du es?“, fragte dieser daher gerade heraus. Jemand wie Leonard konnte doch sicherlich jede Frau haben. Zweifellos gab es im Krankenhaus genug Frauen, die Schlange standen. Kolleginnen, Krankenschwestern …

Leonard zuckte erneut die Schultern. „Nicht direkt.“ Jim hob daraufhin fragend die vollen Augenbrauen. Er wollte nicht zu sehr vorpreschen, immerhin kannte er Leonard noch nicht besonders gut. „Du weißt schon“, fuhr der Arzt fort, „gelegentlich fehlt jemand, mit dem ich über meinen Tag reden kann. Grundsätzlich bin ich nicht einsam. Ich habe einen Beruf, der mich sehr in Anspruch nimmt und eine Tochter.“

Für Jim wäre ein solches Leben unvorstellbar. Nicht der Gedanke an Vaterschaft, vielmehr lediglich für den Beruf und das Kind da zu sein und dabei die eigenen Bedürfnisse zu vergessen. Dass nicht jeder Single seine Liebschaften so häufig wechselte wie Jim das tat, war ihm auch klar. Er wusste, dass er einen gewissen Ruf hatte, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Wenn er erstmal Captain eines Raumschiffes sein würde – was sein Ziel war – würde er sich in sexueller Hinsicht stark einschränken müssen. Daher tobte er sich aus, so lange es noch ging.

„Hast du denn keine Kumpels oder Kollegen, mit denen du dich austauschen kannst?“, fragte Jim vorsichtig.

Leonard seufzte kaum hörbar und trank seinen Kaffee aus, während er Jim auf eine Antwort warten ließ. „Wir wohnen noch nicht allzu lange hier. Und mit den Kollegen hat sich bisher keine wirkliche Freundschaft ergeben. Ich bin nicht unbedingt jemand, der sich leicht öffnet.“

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf Jims Lippen. „Dir ist aber schon aufgefallen, dass du gerade recht offen mit mir sprichst, oder?“

Leonard kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du stellst auch so viele neugierige Fragen, deren Antworten dich eigentlich gar nichts angehen.“

Jim lachte amüsiert, da Leonard versuchte ruppig zu klingen. Jim kaufte ihm den plötzlichen Gefühlswandel nicht ab. „Tja, so bin ich eben. Und wenn du möchtest, können wir uns ja ab und zu auf ein Bier treffen.“

„Wenn ich nicht arbeite, dann bin ich hier bei meiner Tochter, Jim. Ich kann Patricia nicht noch öfter bitten auf Jojo aufzupassen und ich möchte mein kleines Mädchen ehrlich gesagt auch nicht noch öfter, als ohnehin schon, allein lassen.“

Jim verstand Leonards Argumente. Er musterte sein Gegenüber einen gedehnten Moment. „Ich könnte ja vorbeikommen.“ Dass Joanna ihn bereits ins Herz geschlossen hatte – und umgekehrt – stand außer Frage. Und Jim konnte einen Freund, außerhalb der Akademie, sicher ebenso brauchen, wie der Arzt einen, außerhalb der Klinik. Dass Leonard umwerfend aussah und Jim sich zunehmend zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, spielte dabei absolut keine Rolle. Nicht die geringste. Zumindest redete er sich das einigermaßen erfolgreich ein und ignorierte dabei die Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein, die ihm seit Jahren erfolgreich jegliche feste Beziehung ausgeredet hatte. Womöglich hatte er gar keine Chance bei Leonard. Dafür, dass dessen Tor eventuell ebenfalls in beide Richtungen schwang, hatte Jim bisher keinen Anhaltspunkt erhalten.

„Joanna könnte das missverstehen“, ließ sich Leonard vernehmen. „Und ich muss in der Schule ohnehin noch dieses Missverständnis ausräumen. Ebenso übrigens in der Klinik.“

„Welches Missverständnis?“, stellte sich Jim ein wenig dumm. Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen, dass sie geflunkert hatten, damit er Joanna aus der Schule abholen und ins Krankenhaus hatte bringen dürfen.

„Dass man dich für meinen Lebensgefährten, beziehungsweise Ehemann, hält.“ Leonard stellte seine leere Tasse ins Spülbecken hinter sich, lehnte sich wieder an den Küchentresen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das macht deine Chancen bei der Damenwelt zunichte, schätze ich“, versuchte Jim das Ganze mit Humor zu nehmen.

Leonard winkte ab. „Das ist das Positive an der Sache. Das letzte was ich nach dieser Scheidung brauche, ist eine weitere Frau, die mich fertigmacht.“

„Ich bin so weit!“, rief Joanna, noch ehe Jim Gelegenheit fand, das Gespräch mit Leonard zu vertiefen. Das Mädchen stand im Türrahmen und war bereits komplett fertig angezogen.

Plötzlich brach Hektik aus. Leonard bereitete ihr mit Jims Hilfe fix ein paar Brote zu und scheuchte sie dann aus dem Haus zum Wagen. „Soll ich dich an der Akademie absetzen?“, fragte Leonard Jim dann, sobald Joanna auf dem Rücksitz angeschnallt war.

„Wenn es keine Umstände macht?“

„Ich hab noch etwas Zeit“, versicherte Leonard ihm, woraufhin Jim nickend auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg.

„Danke.“ Jim zog seine Tür zeitgleich mit Leonard zu, ehe dieser den Wagen rückwärts aus der Auffahrt steuerte.

„Wir setzen erst Joanna ab, sonst kommt sie zu spät.“

„Pa, hast du das Schreiben für die Schulleitung fertig? Ich wurde gestern schon danach gefragt“, erinnerte Joanna ihn vom Rücksitz aus.

„Das fällt dir ja früh ein. Hättest du mich nicht gestern erinnern können?“, raunte Leonard.

„Schätze, das heißt nein.“ Sie zuckte auf der Rückbank die Schultern.

„Welches Schreiben?“, fragte Jim und war sich im selben Moment bewusst, dass er schon wieder eine dieser viel zu neugierigen Fragen stellte.

„Das belegt, dass du … du weißt schon“, druckste Leonard und gab vor sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren zu müssen.

„Lass die Schulleitung doch in dem Glauben. Es schadet doch sicher nicht, wenn ich Joanna hin und wieder für dich abhole. Du bist vielleicht noch öfter verhindert und dann stehst du da und weißt vielleicht nicht weiter.“

„Sei mir nicht böse, Jim, aber ich kenne dich doch so gut wie gar nicht. Wie könnte ich dir da meine Tochter einfach so anvertrauen?“

„Hast du Patricia gekannt, ehe du sie eingestellt hast?“, wollte Jim wissen.

„Ich finde, Jim hat recht“, wandte sich Joanna vom Rücksitz aus an die beiden Männer. „Jim kümmert sich wenigstens um mich, weil er mich mag. Patty tut das nur, weil du sie bezahlst, Pa.“

Leonard warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel zu seiner Tochter, während Jim sich direkt zu ihr umdrehte. „Ich werde Patty nicht ersetzen, Joanna“, ließ Jim sie dann direkt wissen. „Das soll nur eine Notlösung bleiben.“

Sie schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie halbwegs beleidigt zum Seitenfester hinausschaute.

Jim wandte sich Leonard zu, der seinen Blick nur flüchtig erwiderte, ehe er wieder zur Straße sah. „Mein Angebot steht jedenfalls. Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen. Ich bin gerne für euch da, wenn ihr mich braucht.“

Leonard brummte daraufhin nur und Jim vermochte es nicht, weder Ablehnung oder Zustimmung in dem Laut zu hören.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Schule. Joanna schnallte sich ab und drückte sowohl ihrem Vater als auch Jim einen Kuss auf die Wange, als sie sich durch die Vordersitze zwischen sie drängte. „Ich rufe dich an, Jim“, sagte sie dann noch und stieg aus, ehe Leonard es ihr erneut verbieten konnte.

Leonard sah seiner Tochter nach, die sich nicht zu ihnen umdrehte, sondern hastig die Stufen zum Schulgebäude hochsprang. „Ich hoffe inständig, du wirst nicht irgendwann mein Schwiegersohn.“

Jim konnte nicht anders als darüber zu lachen. „Keine Sorge, ich bevorzuge meine Partner eher etwas älter und erfahrener.“ Noch während die Worte über Jims Lippen kamen, wurde er sich der Anspielung bewusst.

Sie hatten ihre Fahrt wiederaufgenommen. Leonard wandte sich ihm schließlich zu, als sie an einer roten Ampel standen und sah ihn einen langen, abschätzigen Moment lang an. „Wie viel älter?“, fragte er dann.

„Naja, der erste Typ der mich verführt hat, war drei Jahre älter als ich. Der große Bruder meines damals besten Freundes“, erwiderte Jim ziemlich gelassen, als würden sie übers Wetter sprechen. „Und irgendwie hat sich das fortgesetzt. Meine älteste Partnerin war Mitte dreißig.“ Damit war die Katze aus dem Sack. Er hatte Leonard klar wissen lassen, dass er für beide Geschlechter offen war und dass ein gewisser Altersunterschied nicht nur kein Hindernis, sondern seine Bevorzugung war.

Leonard blinzelte ihn einigermaßen irritiert an. Hinter ihnen entstand ein Hupkonzert und Jim löste seinen Blick von Leonards umwerfenden Augen, um nach hinten zu sehen. „Die Ampel ist grün. Der Mob killt dich gleich, wenn du nicht losfährst.“

Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung, aber Leonard sah immer wieder von der Straße zu Jim, während er die neue Information augenscheinlich versuchte zu verarbeiten.

„Da vorne musst du nach rechts, dann die Zweite links abbiegen“, wies Jim ihn an. „Ich hab dich schockiert, oder?“

„Sehe ich schockiert aus?“, fragte Leonard zynisch.

Jim musste lächeln. „Oh ja, das tust du. Und wie …“ Vermutlich hatte er Leonard mit seiner offenen Art erschreckt, überlegte er. „Bist du irgendwie homophob oder so?“

„Nein, verdammt“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf.

„Warum dann das Gesicht?“

„Redest du immer so offen über dein Sexualleben?“, fragte Leonard entgegen.

„Das findest du schon offen?“

„Klar ist das offen. Wir kennen uns gerade mal ein paar Stunden und da …“

Sie hielten erneut an einer roten Ampel. Jim legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Für gewöhnlich bin ich nach so vielen Stunden übers Reden längst hinaus.“

Leonards Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum. „Heißt das, dass du mich flachlegen willst?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich meine nur, dass ich …“, versuchte Jim auszuweichen und überlegte es sich mitten im Satz anders. „Wärst du dafür offen?“

„Nein.“ Die Antwort war so schnell und klar über Leonards Lippen gekommen, dass sie Jim einen regelrechten Stich versetzte.

Die Ampel schaltete um und Leonard fuhr wieder weiter, ohne Jim eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Jim hatte das Gefühl, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Allerdings war er nicht bereit jetzt schon aufzugeben. Dafür war er nach so wenigen Stunden bereits viel zu gern in Leonards Gegenwart und er zog es vor, ihm ein guter Freund zu werden, anstatt einmal mit ihm zu schlafen und dann getrennte Wege zu gehen. Schon allein wegen Joanna war ein One-Night-Stand mit Leonard ausgeschlossen.

„Ich wollte nicht plump erscheinen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich abgeschreckt habe“, sagte Jim. „Die dritte Kreuzung dann nach rechts.“ Er sah Leonard von der Seite an, dessen Profil ihm zunehmend gefiel. Der Arzt vermied weiterhin jeglichen Augenkontakt. „Ich würde gern dein Freund werden.“

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Freunde.“

Sie erreichten schließlich die Akademie der Sternenflotte und Leonard hielt vor dem bewachten Zugangstor an. Jim stieg aus, lehnte sich jedoch in der offenen Tür nochmals in den Wagen. „Falls du es dir anders überlegst, weißt du ja wie du mich erreichen kannst. Notfalls kannst du Joanna fragen. Danke, dass du mich hergefahren hast.“

Leonard wandte sich ihm zu und nickte. „Viel Glück bei deiner Prüfung.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Jim. „Sehen wir uns irgendwann?“

„Vielleicht.“ Leonards Blick haftete an einem der Wachposten.

Jim verharrte noch einen Moment in der offenen Tür, dann drückte er diese zu und joggte Richtung Wohnheime los. Als er sich nach einigen Metern doch nach Leonards Wagen umdrehte, war dieser bereits verschwunden.


	8. Chapter 8

„Hey Kirk“, hörte Jim die Stimme seines Zimmergenossen, welcher ihn nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte, doch das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie waren sich zufällig für das erste Jahr an der Akademie zugeteilt worden und mussten es wohl oder übel bis zum Ende des Semesters miteinander aushalten. „Hast du schon alle auf dem Campus durch, dass du dich neuerdings von deinem One-Night-Stand herfahren lassen musst?“

„Dich hab ich noch nicht in den Arsch gefickt, Finnegan“, erwiderte Jim ziemlich unüberlegt und drehte sich erst dann zu dem Kadetten um. „Wie wäre es …“

Zu Jims Unglück war Finnegan nicht allein auf dem Campus unterwegs, doch das hätte im Grunde auch so keinen Unterschied gemacht. Jims Reaktion wäre dieselbe geblieben. Er hätte seine Klappe auch so wieder einmal zu weit aufgerissen. Da machten die zwei Affen, die Finnegan flankierten, keinen großen Unterschied.

„Sehe ich wie ein verdammter Schwanzlutscher aus?“ Finnegan schnellte auf Jim zu und donnerte ihm die geballte Faust ins Gesicht.

Jim wankte kurz als sein Sichtfeld verschwamm, spuckte dann demonstrativ vor Finnegans Füße das Blut in seinem Mund aus und grinste seinen Widersacher dann trotz schmerzendem Kiefer an. „Warum sonst hast du die beiden Blödmänner in deinem Orbit kreisen? Dumm fickt gut, heißt es doch so schön.“

Damit hatte er nicht nur Finnegans Zorn auf sich gezogen, sondern auch den der anderen beiden. Eine wilde Schlägerei entbrannte, bei der sich Jim zu Anfang noch gut hielt und mehr austeilte als einsteckte. Nach einigen Schlägen gelang es Finnegans Begleitern jedoch, Jim zu decken und festzuhalten, während Finnegan wiederum ungehindert auf ihn einprügeln konnte.

Jims letzter kohärenter Gedanke war, dass er sich wünschte seine verdammte Klappe gehalten zu haben.

***

Als Jim so ganz allmählich zu sich kam, spürte er eine Hand, die sich auf seinen Unterarm legte. „Lass die Augen zu. Die haben dich ganz schön zugerichtet, Junge.“

Ihm war, als wäre sein Kopf in Watte gepackt. „Dad?“

„Deine Mutter weiß noch nichts davon. Und ich schlage vor, dass wir es ihr auch nicht sagen.“

Das war eindeutig die Stimme seines Vaters – Stiefvaters, um genau zu sein. Er war jedoch der einzige Vater, den Jim je gekannt hatte. Sein leiblicher Vater war am Tag seiner Geburt gestorben und war als Held in die Geschichte der Sternenflotte eingegangen.

„Hast du starke Schmerzen, Junge?“

„Geht so …“ Sein Brustkorb und sein Gesicht schmerzten unterschiedlich stark. Die Hand seines Vaters wanderte zu seiner eigenen hinab, drückte kurz und hielt diese fest, wie um ihm zu versichern, dass er nicht allein war.

„Du hast fiese Prellungen im Gesicht, deine Nase ist gebrochen, ebenso vier Rippen“, hörte er seinen Vater wie durch eine dicke Nebelwand sagen. „Wer war das?“

„Spielt keine Rolle, Dad“, nuschelte Jim und leckte sich vorsichtig über die trockenen Lippen. „Kannst du mir was zu trinken geben?“

„Sicher.“

Jim öffnete die Augen entgegen des Ratschlages, bekam sie jedoch nicht sehr weit auf. Sein Vater goss etwas Eiswasser in einen Becher, steckte einen Strohhalm hinein und hielt Jim das Getränk dann hin.

„Es wird bald ein Arzt kommen, der nach dir sieht. Die Notaufnahme war vorhin überlastet, da es in einem der Ingenieurslabore zu einer Explosion gekommen ist.“

„Meine Güte“, hauchte Jim und war bemüht sich aufzusetzen. Sein Körper wollte ihm jedoch nicht gehorchen und wirkte ausgesprochen träge. „Wie schlimm ist es?“

„Beruhige dich, Jim. Es gab keine Verluste, aber einige schwere Verbrennungen, die vor dir behandelt werden mussten.“

„Verständlich.“ Jim ließ sich wieder ins Kissen sinken und trank den halben Becher leer. „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?“

„Du bist gegen halb neun gefunden worden. Jetzt ist es halb drei.“

„Scheiße“, fluchte Jim und schloss die Augen.

„Willst du mir nicht doch erzählen, was passiert ist und wer das war?“

Jim seufzte. „Sei mir nicht böse, Dad. Aber ich hab so schon genug Probleme, auch ohne dass ich jedes Mal zu dir renne, wenn irgendwas aus den Fugen gerät.“

„Das ist nicht einfach nur aus den Fugen geraten, Jim.“ Sein Vater machte eine nachdenkliche Pause, ehe er fortfuhr. „Haben sie dich etwa wegen mir verprügelt?“

Jim schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. „Hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich war nur über Nacht woanders und …“ Jim wollte weder seinem Vater, noch seine Mutter Rechenschaft darüber ablegen, wo er die Nächte verbrachte und mit wem. Und er wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass sein Vater sich für ihn stark machte und Finnegan aus der Akademie warf. Jim wollte seine Probleme allein bewältigen können. Er war kein Kind mehr.

„Woanders?“, ließ sich sein Vater schmunzelnd ablenken.

„Nicht, was du denkst“, winkte Jim ab und trank auch den Rest Eiswasser aus.

Sein Vater lächelte warm. „Dass du über Nacht bleibst, ist neu. Das macht mich neugierig.“

„Wir haben nichts. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob wir Freunde sind.“

„Aber?“, hakte sein Vater nach.

Die Tür zu Jims Zimmer ging auf und ein Mann in blauer Uniform trat ein. Sofort musste Jim wieder an Leonard denken und wie gut dieser in der zivilen Krankenhauskleidung ausgesehen hatte.

„Captain Pike“, grüßte der Arzt Jims Vater und wandte sich dann seinem Patienten zu. „Kadett Kirk, wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Ging mir schon mal besser. Aber was mich nicht umbringt …“

Der Arzt nickte und hinter ihm betrat eine blonde Krankenschwester den Raum. „Schwester Chapel, bringen Sie Kadett Kirk bitte in Untersuchungsraum zwei. Ich bin in einer Minute da.“

Die Krankenschwester brachte einen Schwebestuhl. „Vorsichtig, Mister Kirk“, bat Chapel und half Jim auf und schließlich Richtung Stuhl.

„Muss ich mich da rein setzen?“ Der Raum drehte sich, aber Jim wollte absolut nicht wie ein Invalid in einem Schwebestuhl durch die Korridore geschoben werden. Seinen Beinen fehlte doch nichts.

„Das ist Vorschrift“, erwiderte die Krankenschwester und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ keine Widerworte zu.

Jim ergab sich in sein Schicksal, kam sich jedoch albern vor.

Sein Vater und der Arzt sprachen miteinander, als Jim sich von Schwester Chapel in eines der Untersuchungszimmer bringen ließ. Er liebte seinen Vater von Herzen, was er jedoch nicht an ihm mochte war, dass er sich immer wieder einmischte, seit Jim beschlossen hatte die Akademie zu besuchen. Genau deshalb hatte Jim so viele Jahre versucht der Sternenflotte aus dem Weg zu gehen und eben kein Offizier zu werden. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter im Grunde dahintersteckte, die bereits ihren ersten Mann viel zu früh an die Sternenflotte verloren hatte und nun nicht nur Angst um ihren zweiten Ehemann, sondern auch um ihren Sohn hatte. Jim war jedoch nicht wie sein Bruder Sam, der mit einem soliden Beruf auf der Erde und einer normalen Familie zufrieden war. Jim hatte viele Jahre lang verdrängt, dass er den Weltraum erforschen und fremde Welten entdecken wollte, genau wie seine beiden Väter.

***

Jim hatte seine gesamte Überzeugungskraft aufbringen müssen, um einer stationären Aufnahme im medizinischen Zentrum der Akademie zu entgehen. Er hatte doch nicht den gesamten vergangenen Abend und die halbe Nacht mit Leonard gebüffelt, um dann auf der Krankenstation ein Bett zu hüten, anstatt die Prüfung in Erste-Hilfe abzulegen.

Der Kompromiss hatte darin bestanden, dass er zumindest eine Nacht zur Überwachung bleiben musste. Immerhin hatte Doktor Sanchez noch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung festgestellt. Diesmal war Finnegan zu weit gegangen. Für gewöhnlich warfen sie sich einige Beleidigungen an den Kopf, schlugen einander blaue Augen oder dicke Lippen. Jim wusste, dass es falsch war Finnegan davonkommen zu lassen. Aber er war nun mal auch kein Verräter und zog es daher vor, zu schweigen.

Die Prüfung am nächsten Morgen verlief erstaunlich schnell. Jim war nicht einen Moment verunsichert. Bei jedem Handgriff und jeder Frage von seitens des Prüfers, hörte er Leonards Stimme klar in seinem Kopf, die ihn durch die gesamte Prüfung begleitete. Und so war es auch nicht weiter erstaunlich, dass er die Bestnote erreichte und damit sogar die Kadetten ausstach, die eine medizinische Ausbildung anstrebten.

Zweifellos verdiente Leonard das Lob für diesen Erfolg. Jim wusste, dass er es ohne ihn nicht geschafft hätte auch nur annähernd so gut abzuschneiden und er wollte sich unbedingt bei Leonard dafür bedanken. Leonard … dieser spießige Name wollte Jims Ansicht nach so gar nicht zu dem Mann passen. Er würde sich bei Gelegenheit einen Spitznamen für ihn ausdenken.

Der Unterricht am Nachmittag zog sich scheinbar ewig hin. Jim war so erschöpft von den letzten Tagen und den relativ kurzen Nächten, dass er glaubte sofort einschlafen zu können, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berühren würde. Zu Jims Überraschung war er sogar allein im Quartier und dankbar dafür, Finnegan nicht erneut zu begegnen. Diese Woche war so gut wie um, dann kam nur noch eine und das Semester war überstanden. Mit etwas Glück, sagte sich Jim, bekam er im nächsten Ausbildungsjahr einen anderen Zimmergenossen zugeteilt, einen mit dem er sich verstehen würde.

Bevor er sich jedoch ein wenig Schlaf gönnen konnte, wollte er unbedingt noch bei den McCoys anrufen.

„Hier bei McCoy“, hörte er Patricia sagen, sobald die Verbindung hergestellt war.

„Hi Patty“, grüßte Jim das Kindermädchen. „Ist Doktor McCoy zu sprechen oder Joanna?“

„Wer ist da?“

Natürlich, er hatte vergessen seinen Namen zu nennen. Jim verdrehte die Augen. „Jim Kirk.“

„Sekunde.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann „Hey, Jim!“ erklang auch schon Joannas fröhliche Stimme.

„Hey, Kleines“, grüßte er sie und spürte wie sich ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln auf seinem immer noch leicht lädierten Gedicht ausbreitete. Die meisten Prellungen und auch die Brüche hatte der Arzt heilen können, die Schmerzen würden jedoch noch ein paar Tage anhalten. „Ich hab prima Nachrichten und wollte eventuell ein bisschen mit euch feiern.“

„War deine Prüfung gut?“

„Ja, war sie. Aber ich würde deinem Pa gern selbst die gute Nachricht erzählen und mich mit einem gemeinsamen Essen revanchieren. Weißt du wann er wieder frei hat?“

„Pa hat das kommende Wochenende frei.“

„Das ist ja perfekt“, sprach Jim seinen nächsten Gedanken laut aus. „Meinst du, ich kann ihn morgen Abend mit einem Essen überraschen?“

„Oh ja, klingt super!“

„Meinst du, er mag Raclette?“, wollte Jim wissen.

„Was ist das denn?“

Jim überlegte kurz, ob das so eine gute Idee war. Aber bei Raclette musste er nicht viel kochen – er war kein besonders guter Koch – und außerdem war so ein Raclette-Abend meist etwas länger und gemütlich. Sicher würde Leonard nach einem Arbeitstag auch froh sein, wenn er sich etwas entspannen konnte.

„Patty wird das sicher kennen. Sag ihr bitte, dass ich das morgen mache und sie deshalb nichts kochen braucht. Ich besorge auch alles Nötige.“

„Okay, super! Kommst du dann wieder früher, damit wir zusammen alles vorbereiten können?“ Er hörte deutlich die Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme.

„Klar, lässt sich machen. Dann bin ich morgen so gegen halb sechs bei euch.“

„Ich freue mich schon.“ Daran bestand für Jim kein Zweifel. Er hoffte jedoch, dass auch Leonard sich über seinen Überraschungsbesuch freuen würde.

„Ich mich auch. Bis morgen, Kleines.“ Damit beendete er das Gespräch und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er wollte unbedingt die Ruhe nutzen und ein kleines Schläfchen machen, solange er das Quartier für sich hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

Am nächsten Tag ertappte sich Jim dabei, dass er wiederholt auf die Uhr sah und hoffte, die Stunden mögen schneller vergehen. Im Grunde war seine Vorfreude vollkommen fehl am Platz, schließlich hatte Leonard sich nicht unbedingt auf eine Art und Weise von ihm verabschiedet, die ihm das Gefühl gegeben hätte, willkommen zu sein.

Er konnte jedoch nicht gegen seine eigenen Gefühle an, hoffte er doch seinem Nachhilfelehrer eine Freude bereiten zu können und ihm dabei etwas näher zu kommen. Leonards Unnahbarkeit reizte Jim, wie er es lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Dabei machte er sich noch nicht einmal große Hoffnungen, dass er Leonards harte Schale je durchbrechen könne. Dennoch grinste er in freudiger Erwartung auf den Abend mit den McCoys, während er endlich im Supermarkt sämtliche Zutaten kaufte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen.

Knappe vierzig Minuten später stand er vor der Haustür der McCoys, wo ihm prompt von Patricia geöffnet wurde. Diese stand mit über der Brust gekreuzten Armen im Eingangsbereich und musterte ihr Gegenüber, als wäre er ein lästiges Insekt. „Doktor McCoy ist noch nicht von Arbeit da.“

„Das ist mir bewusst, Patty“, sagte Jim so charmant wie möglich und lächelte nichtsdestotrotz. „Das soll schließlich eine Überraschung werden. Du kannst gerne nachhause gehen. Joanna und ich bereiten das Raclette allein vor.“

Joanna kam die Treppen herunter gepoltert und fiel Jim sofort um die Taille. Er konnte nicht mal die Arme um sie legen, da er nach wie vor in beiden Händen schwere Taschen hielt.

Patricia lachte unterkühlt auf. „Träumen Sie weiter. Ich lasse Sie nicht allein mit dem Mädchen. Solange der Doc Sie nicht als koscher erachtet, bin auch ich skeptisch und traue Ihnen nicht über den Weg.“

„Koscher? Bist du Jüdin?“

„Haben Sie damit ein Problem?“ Sie hob beide Augenbrauen an.

„Keineswegs. Ich habe dieses Wort nur schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehört.“

„Jim“, wandte sich Joanna schließlich an ihn und sah besorgt zu ihm auf, ohne von ihm abzulassen. Jim lächelte auf sie herab. „Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?“

„Nahkampftraining“, schwindelte Jim. Dass er von drei Kerlen auf dem Campusgelände zusammengeschlagen worden war, bis er die Besinnung verloren hatte, wollte er dem kleinen Mädchen lieber nicht erzählen.

Sie nickte und schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein. „Lass uns schnell anfangen. Pa kommt in einer Stunde von der Arbeit.“

„Ist gut“, nickte er und so begaben sie sich zu dritt in die Küche, wo sie das Gemüse und die Pilze wuschen, sie aufschnitten und Kartoffeln aufsetzten.

Als Leonard nach einer zwölf Stunden Schicht von der Klinik kam, wirkte er zunächst sehr erschöpft. Sobald er Jim sah, hellte sich seine Miene für einen kurzen Augenblick auf, den Jim um ein Haar übersehen hätte, ehe sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas grimmiger wurde. „Du schon wieder.“

„Ich hab gute Nachrichten.“

„Dir hat jemand die Visage poliert. Meinst du das?“, fragte Leonard sarkastisch. „Patty, danke dass du so lange da warst. Wir sehen uns dann Montag wieder. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Wochenende.“

Patricia nickte. „Ihnen auch, Doktor McCoy. Mach’s gut, Joanna“, verabschiedete sie sich. „Gute Nacht, Mister Kirk.“

 _Mister Kirk_ , wiederholte Jim lautlos und sah der Frau nach. Dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte, war offensichtlich.

Kaum, dass die Haustür hinter Patty zuging, wandte sich Leonard an Jim. „Wie ist das passiert?“

„Nahkampftraining“, antwortete Joanna an Jims Stelle und dekorierte eine Keramikplatte mit Raclette-Käse und Kochschinken.

„Nahkampftraining?“, wiederholte Leonard misstrauisch und trat dicht an Jim heran. Er legte Jim zwei Finger unters Kinn und nahm sein Gesicht genau in Augenschein. „Euer Ausbilder lässt zu, dass ihr euch gegenseitig dermaßen zurichtet?“

Lieutenant Miller würde in der Tat nicht zulassen, dass es so weit ging. Und für gewöhnlich trugen sie im Training auch entsprechende Schutzkleidung, die eben solche Verletzungen vermeiden sollte. Leonard glaubte seine Lüge nicht und Jim spürte, wie ihm heiß bei der simplen Berührung und der akuten Nähe des anderen Mannes wurde. Er räusperte sich. „Immer der Arzt, oder? Das ist wirklich halb so wild.“

Leonard brummte, nahm seine Finger von Jims Kinn und nickte schließlich. „Und was führt dich her?“

Jim schluckte leicht, ehe er antwortete. „Ich hab meine Prüfung mit wehenden Fahnen bestanden. Und das verdanke ich dir. Daher habe ich mir erlaubt, ein gemeinsames Abendessen für uns drei vorzubereiten.“

„Du willst deinen Erfolg mit uns feiern?“

„Toll, Jim!“, rief Joanna, umrundete die Küchenzeile, die mittig im Raum stand und drückte Jim die Keramikplatte etwas umständlich, wegen des Gipses, in die Hand. „Hier, das ist fertig. Du kannst es ins Esszimmer bringen.“

„Aye, Captain“, bestätigte Jim scherzhaft und salutierte vor dem Mädchen, was ihr ein helles Lachen entlockte.

„Gratulation, Jim. Aber eigentlich verwundert mich das nicht. Du bist kein Idiot und ich ein ausgezeichneter Arzt. Ich habe erwartet, dass du gut abschneidest.“

„Ich bin Klassenbester.“

„Und genauso bescheiden wie ich. Erfrischend.“ Leonard klopfte Jim leicht auf die Schulter. „Habe ich noch ein paar Minuten? Ich würde gerne duschen, ehe wir essen.“

„Kein Problem, ich mache so lange den Wein auf.“ Die Vorstellung, dass Leonard gleich duschen ging, ließ Jims Blut in sein zweites Hirn wandern, was zur Folge hatte, dass seine Hosen eng wurden.

Himmel, der Mann hatte es ihm angetan. Jim rief sich zur Ordnung und fuhr mit den Vorbereitungen fürs Raclette fort. Er musste sich dringend ablenken und seine Gedanken in keuschere Gefilde lotsen.

Zehn Minuten später betrachtete er zusammen mit Joanna den fertig gedeckten Tisch. Es war perfekt.

„Geh du Pa holen, Jim. Ich suche derweil Musik aus und …“

„Keine Kerzen, klar“, mahnte Jim. „Dein Pa und ich haben hier kein romantisches Date, Kleines. Ich bin als Freund hier.“

„Ich mag Kerzenlicht“, ließ sie Jim wissen und stemmte die Hände in ihre kleine Hüfte. „Mir doch egal, was ihr davon haltet. Ich will es so.“

Jim blinzelte irritiert, verdrehte die Augen und eilte dann die Treppen hinauf. Er nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Als er oben ankam, fiel ihm auf, dass er das obere Stockwerk bisher nicht gesehen hatte. Das erste Zimmer links gehörte offensichtlich Joanna. Es war voll mit Kindermöbeln, Spielsachen und Sternen an Wänden und der Zimmerdecke.

„Leonard?“ Jim sah vorsichtig ins nächste Zimmer, folgte dem Geräusch fließenden Wassers aus der Dusche. Im rechten, hinteren Zimmer, dessen Tür offenstand, war das Geräusch am Lautesten. „Leonard, Joanna wird ungeduldig. Das Essen ist soweit vorbereitet.“ Jim erhielt keine Antwort und betrat schließlich das Schlafzimmer des anderen Mannes. Es war modern eingerichtet, mit einem recht großen Wandschrank, der offenstand, und einem verführerisch großen Bett unter dem Fenster. Aus dem Nebenzimmer drang feuchter Nebel ins Schlafzimmer.

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sich noch einige weitere Schritte in Leonards Schlafzimmer wagte und durch die halb geöffnete Badezimmertür linste. Zunächst sah er nichts als dicke, feuchtwarme Nebelschwaden, doch dann erkannte er Leonards nackte Silhouette hinter dem Rauchglas der Duschkabine und sein Herz setzte vor lauter Freude einen Schlag aus.

Jim starrte, dessen war er sich durchaus bewusst, und beobachtete Leonard dabei, wie er sich unter der Dusche einseifte – überall einseifte! – und Jim wünschte sich verdammt noch mal, die Seife oder das Wasser sein zu können. Die ganze Situation schrie danach, zu Leonard unter die Dusche zu steigen und …

„Jim?!“

Joannas Stimme war wie eine mentale kalte Dusche. Jim fühlte sich wie ein ertappter Voyeur und presste sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen an die Wand. Dann sammelte er sich und zwang sich an etwas zu denken, dass seine verfluchte Erektion abschwellen ließ, derer er sich erst in jenem Moment bewusst wurde, da Joanna ihn rief. Er hatte schon oft nackte Männer gesehen. Nach jedem Training standen die Kadetten im großen Duschraum beisammen und nie zuvor hatte er wegen so etwas Simplem, wie einem nackten Rücken und einem Hintern einen derartig prallen Ständer bekommen.

Was zur Hölle war nur los mit ihm? Er war doch kein verdammter Teenager mehr! Er hatte seinen Körper sonst immer im Griff.

„Jim?“ Joannas Stimme kam näher und Jim floh daraufhin regelrecht aus Leonards Schlafzimmer.

Er beugte sich übers Geländer und sah die Treppen hinab. Joanna war schon halb die Stufen raufgekommen. „Dein Pa braucht noch ein paar Minuten.“ Jims Blick schweifte zurück Richtung Schlafzimmer und dann wieder zu Joanna. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir. Ist alles fertig?“

Sie nickte und warf einen ungeduldigen Blick zu ihm rauf. „Sag Pa, er soll sich bitte beeilen. Ich hab Hunger.“

„Mach ich“, versprach Jim und ging zurück zum Schlafzimmer. Diesmal klopfte er dermaßen laut an die Tür, dass Leonard hätte taub sein müssen, es zu überhören. „Leonard, kommst du? Wir verhungern!“

Das Wasser wurde abgedreht und kurz darauf kam ein triefend nasser Leonard aus dem Badezimmer, mit nichts als einem Badetuch um die Hüfte gewickelt. Jim stockte einmal mehr der Atem und er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, nicht erneut zu starren.

„Ich bin gleich da.“ Mit diesen Worten kam er auf Jim zu, dessen Kehle sich wie zugeschnürt anfühlte. Und plötzlich schob Leonard ihn rückwärts aus seinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür direkt vor Jims Nase. „Starr mich nicht so an!“, rief Leonard durch die Tür.

Jim blinzelte fassungslos das Holz an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ging hinunter zu Joanna. Leonard hatte seine Blicke bemerkt. Jim wurde ein wenig mulmig zumute. Zum Glück nahm ihn Joanna gleich in Beschlag und lenkte Jim zumindest vorübergehend von dem ab, was er eben gesehen hatte.

***

Vollkommen sattgegessen fanden sich die Drei beinahe zwei Stunden später auf der Terrasse wieder, die einen schönen Ausblick auf den Garten bot. Jim hätte einen Pool erwartet, stattdessen war der Garten liebevoll bepflanzt. Einige Stellen wirkten noch kahl, was dem Gesamtbild jedoch keinen Abbruch tat.

„Du gärtnerst in deiner Freizeit?“, erkundigte sich Jim und nahm mit seinem vollen Weinglas auf einem der Sonnenstühle Platz. Die Terrasse lag um diese Zeit im Halbschatten, aber Jim konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Sonne zur Mittagszeit ganz wunderbar geeignet war, sich zu bräunen.

„Wenn es meine Zeit erlaubt, ja. Es entspannt mich.“ Leonard ließ sich auf die zweite Liege sinken und betrachtete seinen kleinen Garten. „Ich baue vielleicht noch einen Teich ein. Aber erst, wenn Joanna schwimmen kann.“

„Sie kann noch nicht schwimmen?“, fragte Jim erstaunt. Er sah sich automatisch nach dem Mädchen um. Sie hatte sich jedoch nach dem Abwasch vor den Fernseher begeben, um sich irgendeinen Disney Prinzessinnen Film anzusehen. Die Gespräche der Männer schienen sie auf Dauer zu langweilen. Jim war nicht ganz undankbar für die Zweisamkeit, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht wirklich allein mit Leonard war.

„Nein“, bestätigte Leonard. „Sie hat Angst vor Wasser. Sie badet auch nie, sondern duscht immer.“

„War das schon immer so?“

Leonard zuckte die Schultern. „Seit ich mich erinnere, ja. Ich habe mehrfach versucht ihr die Angst zu nehmen. Habe versucht ihr das Schwimmen beizubringen, aber sie versteift sich komplett.“

„Hast du mal … versucht …“ Jim zögerte und fuhr erst fort, als Leonard ihn ungeduldig ansah. „Warst du in einer Therapie mit ihr?“

„Sag mir nicht, du machst ein Psychologie-Studium.“

Jim lächelte sanft, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich nicht, aber jemand den ich kenne. Wir hatten neulich in einem Gespräch über Ängste gesprochen und wie wir ihnen begegnen und sie bezwingen können. An der Akademie kommt es immer wieder vor, dass man sich irgendwelchen Ängsten stellen muss.“

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort“, brummte Leonard.

„Jedenfalls solltest du nicht ausschließen, dass Joanna mal etwas geschehen ist, das diese Angst vor Wasser bei ihr auslöst. Bestand vielleicht mal die Gefahr, dass sie beinahe ertrunken wäre?“

Leonard schien in sich zu gehen und ernsthaft über Jims Worte nachzudenken. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste“, sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Meine Exfrau hat sich die ersten Jahre um Joanna gekümmert, da es mein Studium kaum zuließ ihr ein Vater zu sein.“

Jim konnte ihm ansehen, dass Leonard bereute die ersten Jahre ihrer Entwicklung versäumt zu haben. Dass Leonard seine Tochter über alles liebte, konnte Jim jedes Mal sehen, wenn er seine Tochter ansah. Unzählige kleine Gesten drückten seine tiefe Zuneigung aus, auch wenn Leonard sich dessen vermutlich nicht mal bewusst war.

„Vielleicht solltest du sie mal fragen“, schlug Jim vor. „Ganz neutral und sachlich.“

„Sachlich?“ Leonard hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Keine Ahnung in welcher Welt du aufgewachsen bist, Jim. Aber ich kann sicherlich nicht ruhig bleiben, wenn … Mein Gott, daran habe ich vorher nie gedacht. Es wäre in der Tat möglich, dass …“

„Hey“, unterbrach Jim ihn und setzte sich aufrecht hin, „mach dich nicht verrückt. Vielleicht hat sie auch einfach von Natur aus Angst vor Wasser. So etwas kann vorkommen. Du solltest keineswegs gegen die Ex in den Krieg ziehen, nur weil ich in völliger Unbesonnenheit eine vage Theorie in den Raum geworfen habe.“

„Du hast recht“, seufzte Leonard ergeben und entspannte sich nach und nach wieder.

***

Sie redeten Stunden lang miteinander, ohne zu bemerken wie spät es inzwischen geworden war. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, hatte Mond und Sternen am Himmelszelt Platz gemacht. Eine kühle Abendbrise strich durch Jims Haar, als Joanna sich zu ihnen gesellte und direkt auf Jims Schoß Platz nahm.

Jim genoss die Wärme des kleinen Körpers. Das Mädchen gähnte unter dem beschützenden Blick ihres Vaters, dem deutlich anzusehen war, dass er ein wenig neidisch auf Jims Anziehungskraft war. Allerdings wusste Jim nicht, was er dem Kind sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Nähe, ebenso wie in Leonards. Es war schön, einen ruhigen Abend mit den beiden zu verbringen.

„Kennst du dich mit Sternbildern aus?“, wollte Joanna wissen und durchbrach damit die bis dahin angenehme Stille.

Jim tauschte einen Blick mit Leonard, als suche er dessen Einverständnis, seiner Tochter antworten zu dürfen. „Ein bisschen, ja.“

„Kannst du mir zeigen, wo die Leute herkommen, die zur – äh – Koalition gehören?“

„Du meinst die Föderation?“, verbesserte Jim das Mädchen und Joanna nickte.

Jim suchte den Sternenhimmel ab, aber ohne Teleskop war es unmöglich die Planeten zu finden. Bestenfalls konnte man hin und wieder den Nebel des Orion sehen, wo Gailas Heimat lag, doch Orion gehörte nicht zur Föderation. „Mit bloßem Auge kann man die Welten nicht sehen, Süße.“

„Gehst du deshalb zur Sternenflotte? Weil du dorthin willst?“

„Unter anderem, ja. Hauptsächlich hoffe ich Welten zu entdecken, die noch niemand zuvor gesehen hat“, erwiderte Jim wahrheitsgemäß.

„Warum?“

Jim überlegte einen Moment, ehe er die Schultern zuckte. „Weil es spannend ist und ich Abenteuer mag.“ Sein Blick löste sich von Joanna und fand Leonards, der ihn erwiderte. Jim vermochte es jedoch nicht, den Blick des anderen Mannes zu deuten.

„Kann ich immer noch mit dir telefonieren, wenn du dann im Weltraum bist?“

Jim musste bei der Frage lächeln. „Es dauert noch ein paar Jahre, bis ich ein Offizier bin. Bis dahin muss ich noch viel lernen. Erst im letzten Jahr finden die Trainingsmissionen im All statt. Vorerst bin ich also problemlos zu erreichen.“ Bis er fertig mit seiner Ausbildung war, überlegte Jim, hatte Joanna sicher andere Interessen und Freunde in ihrem Alter.

„Wenn du dich aber so für Sterne interessierst“, fuhr Jim nach einem Moment fort, „kann ich dir in ein paar Wochen was echt Tolles zeigen. Ich muss das Datum genau rausfinden und schauen, ob wir das auch von hier aussehen. Manche Ereignisse kann man nur von bestimmten Orten auf der Erde sehen.“

„Was ist es?“

„Ein ganz bekannter Sternhaufen. Ich bringe dann mein Teleskop mit, dann kannst du die Sterne noch besser sehen. Und ich zeige dir den Mars und andere Planeten in unserem System.“ Jims Blick suchte erneut Leonards, wie um stumm um Erlaubnis zu bitten, dieser nickte schlicht und trank sein Weinglas aus.

„Oh toll! Ich freu mich schon. Ich wollte immer schon mal durch ein Teleskop sehen.“ Joanna schenkte den beiden Männern ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Dabei waren Teleskope inzwischen nichts Besonderes mehr, dachte Jim. Vor einigen hundert Jahren waren sie noch die Fenster zum Weltall gewesen, hatten Wissenschaftler und andere Interessierte verzaubert und zum Träumen angeregt. Jims Teleskop stand noch in seinem alten Zimmer, zuhause bei seiner Mutter. Er hatte es seit sehr vielen Jahren nicht mehr benutzt.

Sein Stiefvater hatte es ihm zu seinem siebten Geburtstag geschenkt, als er zu einer längeren Mission aufbrechen musste. Er hatte Jim gesagt, dass er damit nach ihm Ausschau halten könne. Damals hatte Jim das Raumschiff in der Tat gesehen, wenn auch nicht den Vater, der dort auf dem Schiff seinen Dienst tat. Allerdings hatte sein Vater damit, absichtlich oder nicht, erstmals Jims Interesse am Weltraum geweckt.

***

Es war weit nach Mitternacht – Joanna schlief bereits tief und fest – als Leonard Jim noch zur Haustür begleitete. In der offenen Tür hielt Leonard dann Jims Unterarm fest. Eigentlich hielt er ihn nicht, es war eher eine kaum spürbare Berührung. Dennoch drehte sich Jim zu ihm herum und sah in Leonards braune Augen, die unter dem schummrigen Licht der Außenbeleuchtung viel dunkler wirkten als sie tatsächlich waren.

„Jim.“ Leonard räusperte sich. Sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an. Jim war sich nicht sicher, was er von Leonards Blick und der sanften Berührung halten sollte. Er war jedoch versucht, sein Gegenüber zum Abschied zu küssen. Leonards nächste Worte, wirkten jedoch wie Eis im Nacken und ließen Jims Wunschvorstellung wie eine fragile Seifenblase platzen. „Mach meiner Tochter keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst. Du sagst, du suchst Abenteuer. Sie ist keines, ebenso wenig wie ich. Wir sind nicht dein nächstes Abenteuer. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich falsche Hoffnungen macht.“

Jim versuchte beschwichtigend zu lächeln, doch das anfängliche Lächeln erstarb sobald er sich Leonards ernstem Gesichtsausdruck bewusst wurde. „Ich möchte doch nur …“

„Was, Jim? Was genau willst du von uns? Hast du keine Freunde in deinem Alter? Eine hübsche Freundin, mit der du die Abende verbringen solltest? Stattdessen vertiefst du zunehmend deine Bindung zu meiner Tochter und – zu mir. Warum tust du das?“

„Ich möchte dein Freund sein“, erwiderte Jim und versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals zu ignorieren, der seine Atemwege blockierte. „Ich bin gerne mit euch zusammen. Das ist alles.“

„Lüg mich nicht an“, raunte Leonard und vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick über die Schulter, dass Joanna nicht hinter ihm auf der Treppe stand und das Gespräch hörte. „Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie du mich angesehen hast. Wie du mich auch jetzt ansiehst. Du willst nicht mein Freund sein.“

Jim leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Schon gut, okay.“ Er hob leicht die Hände, als müsse er Leonard beschwichtigen, dabei wirkte dieser sehr viel ruhiger als Jim sich selbst fühlte. „Du gefällst mir, aber ich weiß, dass du mit einer Frau verheiratet warst und deshalb die Chance verschwindend gering ist, dass … mein Interesse erwidert wird. Dass du mir gefällst, heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht dein Freund sein kann. Das ist vielleicht nur eine Schwärmerei und …“

„Ich habe kein Interesse an einer sexuellen Beziehung zu dir - oder einem anderen Mann. Soweit klar, Jim?“

Jim nickte mechanisch, auch wenn er sich gerade fühlte, als würde seine kleine Welt zusammenbrechen.

„Wir können uns hin und wieder treffen. Reden, was trinken, zusammen essen … was auch immer. Aber du und ich“, er zeigte zwischen Jim und sich hin und her, „das wird nicht passieren. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du Joanna in dieser Richtung Hoffnung machst. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich nicht verstehe, glaubt sie wohl, dass zwischen uns etwas ist. Aber du kannst nicht ihr Stiefvater werden, nicht mein Liebhaber oder wie immer du das nennen magst. Schlimm genug, dass die Schulleitung und meine Kollegen schon den falschen Eindruck haben. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

„Glasklar“, erwiderte Jim mit kratziger Stimme und fühlte sich, als hätte Leonard eben mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Was lächerlich war, angesichts der deutlichen Ansage. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht anmachen. Nicht mal mehr ‚ansehen‘.“ Jim machte Anführungsteichen in der Luft, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. „Ich hab das im Griff.“ Manchmal war Jim über sich selbst erstaunt, wie leicht ihm Lügen über die Lippen kamen. Von wem er das wohl hatte? „Ich melde mich dann in den Ferien, damit ich Joanna die Plejaden zeigen kann.“

„In Ordnung. Und sieh zu, dass du dich nicht wieder verprügeln lässt. Ich mag dein Gesicht lieber, wenn es nicht mit mittelmäßig behandelten Frakturen befleckt ist“, brummte Leonard, immer voll und ganz der Doktor.

Und mit diesen Worten entzündete Leonard ganz unbewusst erneut einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung in Jim. Dieser lächelte und trat hinab zur Auffahrt, wo im selben Moment das Taxi ankam, das ihn nachhause bringen würde. Als er sich zu Leonard umdrehte, stand dieser lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt und winkte ihm leicht, während ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln auf seinen Zügen lag.

„Gute Nacht, Bones“, winkte Jim und grinste, da ihm endlich der passende Spitzname für Leonard eingefallen war.


	10. Chapter 10

„Jim, lass dich ansehen!“ Seine Mutter wischte sich im Joggen die schmutzigen Hände notdürftig an der in die Jahre gekommenen Jeans ab und schenkte ihrem Sohn ein sonniges Lächeln. „Du hast mir so gefehlt.“

„Du mir auch“, erwiderte Jim, öffnete die Arme für seine Mutter und schloss sie in eine innige Umarmung. „Es tut gut wieder hier zu sein.“

Die Farm in Riverside war seit Generationen in der Familie. Jims Großvater, nach welchem er seinen Namen erhalten hatte, lebte ebenfalls hier. Er und seine Mom führten die Farm gemeinsam. Jims Großvater war Viehzüchter, vor allem Rinder und Schafe, während die Leidenschaft seiner Mutter den Pferden galt, die sie züchtete und auch ausbildete.

„Stardust hat vor zwei Tagen ihr Fohlen bekommen“, begann sie auch gleich in ihrer typischen Euphorie zu erzählen. „Es ist ein junger Hengst und er ist wunderschön. Ich dachte, dass du ihm diesmal einen Namen geben solltest.“

„Wieso ich?“ Jim konnte sein Erstaunen kaum verbergen. „Ich bin doch kaum noch hier. Das ist deine Leidenschaft, Mom.“

„Aber du hast den Zuchthengst gefunden. Es ist dein Verdienst, dass wir jetzt ein so wertvolles Fohlen haben. Und ich dachte, du freust dich, wenn du ihm einen Namen geben darfst.“

Eigentlich war es Jim reichlich egal. Er machte sich nicht annähernd so viel aus dem Zuchtprogramm, wie seine Mutter. Es war reiner Zufall gewesen, dass er vor Monaten, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit her schienen, beim Pokern gegen diesen Mann gewonnen hatte und diesen Deal für seine Mutter dabei hatte herausschlagen können, da der Mann anderweitig seine Schuld nicht hätte begleichen können.

„Ich versuche mir einen passenden Namen zu überlegen. Irgendwas, das dem Hengst gerecht wird“, ließ Jim seine Mutter dann wissen, als diese ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll anblickte. Sie lächelte zufrieden und nickte.

„Dein Großvater müsste heute gegen Abend zurück sein. Er treibt eine neue Rinderherde nach Jacks Folly.“ Jim nickte. „Komm erst mal mit ins Haus. Sicher hast du Hunger nach der Fahrt hierher.“

In der Tat knurrte Jim ein wenig der Magen. Daher nickte er und ließ zu, dass seine Mutter sich bei ihm einhakte und ins Haus führte. „Sag mal, Mom, mein Teleskop ist noch da, oder?“

Sie sah ihn verwundert von der Seite an. „Selbstverständlich, Jim. Dein Zimmer ist noch genauso wie du es verlassen hast. Ich mache nur hin und wieder sauber darin, damit nicht alles verstaubt. Warum fragst du?“

„Ich habe schon mit Dad darüber gesprochen“, erwiderte Jim. „Es gibt da jemanden … und ich möchte ihr das Teleskop gerne schenken.“

„Ihr?“ Winona grinste ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich will sofort alles wissen.“ Sie knuffte ihren Sohn in die Seite.

„Es ist nicht wie du denkst.“ Sie betraten gemeinsam das Haupthaus durch den Hintereingang, dessen Tür verdächtig knarzte, als drohe sie jeden Moment aus den Angeln zu fallen. „Sie ist ein kleines Mädchen, gerade mal neun Jahre alt.“

„Oh, Jim, du hast doch nicht etwa was mit einer verheirateten Frau angefangen?“

Jim konnte die Besorgnis im Blick seiner Mutter deutlich sehen. „Nein, Mom. Sie ist die Tochter eines … Freundes. Der im Übrigen geschieden und kein bisschen an mir interessiert ist.“

„Das hört sich aber so an, als seist du durchaus interessiert. Bemühst du dich deshalb um seine Tochter?“

Jim verdrehte die Augen. „Joanna habe ich einige Wochen vor ihrem Vater kennengelernt. Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte, die ich dir gerne irgendwann anders erzähle. Ich dachte, Dad hätte dich längst ins Bild gesetzt.“

„Davon hat er kein Wort erwähnt.“

Jim hoffte, dass sein Vater sich auch darüber ausgeschwiegen hatte, dass Finnegan ihn vor einigen Wochen verprügelt hatte, was letztlich zu dessen Ausschluss aus der Akademie geführt hatte. Er sah seine Mutter einen gedehnten Moment lang an. Hielt ihrem durchdringenden Blick stand und spürte wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als ihr ernster Gesichtsausdruck sich löste und einem frischen Lächeln Platz machte.

„In Ordnung, wenn du jetzt nicht darüber reden willst.“ Sie bot Jim an, sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen und machte ihm zwei dick belegte Sandwiches und dazu eine Kanne frischen Eistee. „Sam schafft es leider erst in zwei Wochen zu kommen. Aurelan hat wohl noch geschäftlich zu tun und nicht eher Urlaub bekommen.“

„Das trifft sich gut“, erwiderte Jim und biss herzhaft in das Truthahnsandwich, so dass Senf und Ketchup auf den Seiten herausquollen und ihm über die Finger liefen. Er kaute und schluckte den Happen schließlich runter, ehe er sich die Finger leckte. „Ich bin heute auch nur hier, um das Teleskop zu holen. Ich hab Joanna versprochen, ihr die Plejaden zu zeigen. Übermorgen sieht man sie wohl besonders gut. Daher würde ich dann einfach auch wiederkommen, wenn Sam und Aurelan es einrichten können.“ Seine Ferien waren deutlich länger, als der Urlaub seines Bruders oder dessen Frau, wodurch er natürlich wesentlich flexibler planen konnte. Noch dazu musste er sich mit niemandem arrangieren.

„Aber …“ Winona war die plötzliche Enttäuschung deutlich anzusehen. „Ich hatte mich so gefreut und dachte“, sie legte ihm ihre Hand an die linke Wange, „schon gut. Ich verstehe das. Denke ich – irgendwie.“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Aber du kommst ganz sicher wieder, oder? Ich habe dich das ganze Jahr kaum gesehen.“

„Ich weiß, Mom. Du fehlst mir doch auch.“ Er bemühte sich zu lächeln. Manchmal war seine Mutter eine solche Glucke, aber er liebte sie über alles. „Dad kommt doch auch bald wieder.“ Er wusste genau, dass seine Mutter manches Mal sehr einsam war. Natürlich hatten sie einige Farmarbeiter eingestellt und dann war da auch noch Großvater, dennoch vermisste sie ihre Söhne und besonders ihren Mann.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie nickte. „Ja, bald.“ Für einen Moment wandte sie sich von Jim ab, gab vor die Anrichte säubern zu müssen. Nach einer Weile, Jim nahm an, dass sie die Zeit gebraucht hatte, ihre Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, drehte sie sich erneut zu ihm herum. „Bald“, wiederholte sie dann.

„Eine Fernbeziehung ist nicht leicht“, stellte Jim unnötigerweise fest.

„Zuweilen ist das regelrecht beschissen, kann ich dir sagen.“

Jim musste angesichts der Wortwahl lachen und seine Mutter fiel, zu seiner Erleichterung, in das Lachen ein.

„Tu dir das selbst niemals an, Jim. Es ist nicht leicht jemanden zu lieben, den man nur wenige Wochen im Jahr um sich hat.“

„Du hättest bei der Sternenflotte bleiben können, Mom. Dann hättet ihr eine Wohnung in San Fran zusammen haben können und …“

„Du weißt genau, warum ich die Sternenflotte verlassen habe. Ich kann nicht mehr dorthin zurück.“

Jim nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir leid, dass ich davon angefangen habe. Es ist in Ordnung für mich. Ich sehe nur nicht gerne, dass du hier sitzt und darauf wartest, dass einer von uns zu dir zurückkehrt.“

„Meine Pferde lenken mich die meiste Zeit ab. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Jim.“ Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste die Innenfläche. „Du bist mein Engel, weißt du das? Ich liebe dich.“

„Und ich liebe dich, Mom.“ Jim drückte ihre Hand leicht, die seine nach wie vor hielt. Sie sahen sich noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann aß Jim seine Brote auf und ließ sich das neugeborene Fohlen zeigen, ehe er sich mit dem Teleskop wieder auf den Weg zurück nach San Francisco machte. Auf seinen Großvater wollte er dann doch nicht mehr warten, ließ ihn jedoch grüßen. In ein paar Wochen würde er ohnehin wiederkommen und noch genug Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen können.

 

§§§

 

„Jim!“ Joannas Stimme war furchtbar laut und schrill, als sie aus der sperrangelweit geöffneten Haustür herausgesprungen und zu ihm gerannt kam.

Jim drehte sich zu ihr herum und strahlte sie an. „Du bist den Gips wieder los“, bemerkte er, als das leuchtende Grün, an das er sich bereits gewöhnt hatte, fehlte.

„Ja, endlich! Hat lang genug gedauert. Ich hab dich so vermisst!“ Sie schlang ihre dünnen Arme um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn überschwänglich.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Kleines. Und ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“

Jim ging zum zum Heck des Wagens und öffnete den Kofferraum. Joanna drängte sich sofort vor, um nachzusehen, was Jim für sie gebracht hatte.

„Dein Teleskop! Du hast es nicht vergessen.“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Er holte es behutsam aus dem Kofferraum, bezahlte für die Fahrt und das Taxi setzte sich wieder von allein in Bewegung.

„Ich muss dich warnen, Jim. Pa hat heute ganz furchtbar schlechte Laune“, sagte Joanna in einem fast schon verschwörerischen Ton und sah mit ihrem unschuldigen Blick zu ihm auf.

„Wegen der Arbeit?“ Vielleicht hatte Leonard einen Patienten verloren. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass einem so etwas den Tag versauen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er will es mir nicht sagen. Vielleicht redet er ja mit dir. So hab ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht mehr seit … wir hierher gezogen sind und er Ma nicht mehr treffen muss.“

Jim konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Auftauchen Leonards Laune nicht noch weiter sinken ließ. Notfalls, überlegte er, würde er Leonard einfach links liegen lassen und den Abend mit Joanna genießen. Schließlich konnte man die Plejaden nicht jede Nacht so gut sehen wie in dieser.

Sie betraten gemeinsam das Haus, Jim stellte das Teleskop direkt neben dem Eingang ab und wollte Joanna gerade fragen, wo ihr Vater war, damit er diesen begrüßen konnte, da hörte er Leonards Stimme bereits aus Richtung der Küche.

„Tu mir das nicht an, Patty. Wo soll ich denn so kurzfristig jemanden finden, der dich ersetzt?“

Es folgte Schweigen. Jim und Joanna tauschten verwirrte und zugleich besorgte Blicke aus.

„Kann das nicht wenigstens noch drei Wochen warten, dann habe ich Urlaub und Zeit mir jemanden zu su …“ Leonard unterbrach sich. Offenbar telefonierte er mit Patricia, da Jim nur ihn reden hörte und sie nicht. „Ja, vielen Dank, dass du mich so kurzfristig hängenlässt. Das zeugt wirklich von Reife!“

„Warum siehst du dir nicht schon mal das Teleskop an, Kleines? Ich versuche mal, ob ich deinen Pa beruhigen kann“, schlug Jim vor. Joanna nickte eifrig. Sie wirkte von Leonards lauter Stimme ein wenig erschrocken. Jim fuhr ihr über das braune Haar. „Das wird schon, keine Sorge.“

Er fühlte Joannas Blick in seinem Rücken, als er zu Leonard in die Küche ging und kaum hörbar an den Türrahmen klopfte. „Hey du, komme ich ungelegen?“

Leonard hatte das Telefonat gerade wutentbrannt beendet und wandte sich mit einem dermaßen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck in Jims Richtung, dass dieser für einen winzigen Moment an Flucht dachte, sich dann jedoch wieder darauf besann, weshalb er hier war. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er daher vorsichtig.

„Diese unreife Göre fliegt morgen spontan nach Europa, um dort ihre gesamten Ferien mit ihrem Freund zu verbringen.“

„Patty?“

Leonard nickte grimmig. „Sie wollen heiraten. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Das sind doch noch Kinder …“

„Wenn sie sich lieben ...“

„Ach scheiße, Jim. In dem Alter weiß man doch noch nicht, was Liebe ist. Ich war auch mal so blöd und sieh dir an, was daraus geworden ist.“

Jim biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und trat ein paar Schritte näher an Leonard heran. „Nicht jede junge Liebe ist zum Scheitern verurteilt. Bei euch ist es mies gelaufen, kein Zweifel. Aber eure Liebe hat auch etwas Gutes hervorgebracht. Da draußen“, Jim zeigte Richtung Eingangsbereich, „steht deine völlig erschrockene Tochter und macht sich Sorgen um dich, weil sie dich liebt.“

Leonard fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie … Hat sie alles mitgehört?“

„Wir beide, ja.“ Jim war inzwischen nah genug an Leonard herangetreten, um ihm beschwichtigend die Hände auf die Schultern legen zu können. „Ich bin für euch da. Mach‘ dir keinen Kopf, Bones. Ich kümmere mich um Joanna, während du arbeiten bist.“

„Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf.

Jim schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und drückte seine Schultern. „Ich bin dein Freund. Und ich habe ebenfalls Ferien. Das ist wirklich kein Problem für mich. Joanna ist bezaubernd und wir kommen super miteinander aus.“ Beide Männer sahen sich für einen langen Moment fest in die Augen. „Du kannst mir deine Tochter beruhigt anvertrauen.“

„Das kann ich doch nie wieder gut machen.“

„Das ist auch nicht nötig.“

Leonard zögerte eine Weile, dann knickte er ein, weil er einfach keine Wahl hatte. „Danke, Jim.“ Noch ehe Jim sich versah, zog Leonard ihn in eine feste Umarmung, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und schenkte ihm anschließend ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Du rettest mir das Leben.“

Jim nickte und lächelte ein wenig benommen. Leonard hatte ihn umarmt. Jim hatte seinen Duft inhaliert und er wusste, dass er diesen Moment so schnell nicht mehr vergessen würde, auch wenn er vollkommen platonisch war.

„Da ist nur eine Kleinigkeit", begann Jim schließlich, als ihm seine Mutter wieder einfiel und das Versprechen, das er ihr gegeben hatte. „Ich habe meiner Mom versprochen, dass ich in knapp zwei Wochen nach Riverside Iowa zu ihr fahre. Sie führt mit meinem Großvater eine Farm. Und du hast eben etwas von drei Wochen erzählt. Wäre es möglich, dass ich Joanna mitnehme?“

„Nach Iowa?“

„Ich schwöre, ich werde sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Mein Bruder, seine Frau und ihre Kinder werden ebenfalls kommen. Sie wird also auch andere Kinder dort zum Spielen haben, haufenweise Tiere und sicher gibt meine Mutter ihr liebend gerne Reitunterricht. Ich verspreche, ich passe auf, als wäre sie mein eigen Fleisch und Blut.“

„Oh ja, bitte darf ich, Pa?“

Beide Männer erschraken, als sie Joannas Stimme hinter sich vernahmen. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, wie sie die Küche ebenfalls betreten und das Gespräch mitgehört hatte.

„Bitte, Pa. Darf ich?“ Sie blinzelte ihn mit ihren langen, dunklen Wimpern und dem süßesten Bettelblick an, den Jim je an einem Kind gesehen hatte. „Bitte!“

„In Ordnung. Von mir aus“, seufzte Leonard ergeben. „Aber wir müssen die Einzelheiten noch austüfteln. Wann ich sie wieder abhole und …“

„Juhu!!!“ Joanna sprang ihren Vater an, der sie geistesgegenwärtig auffing und sich von ihr umklammern ließ. Sie drückte ihm unzählige Küsse auf die Wangen.

„Komm doch nach. Falls du nicht schon eine Reise geplant hast, versteht sich“, schlug Jim vor.

„Hab ich nicht.“ Leonard drückte Joanna ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Ich wusste nicht mal, ob ich schon Urlaub bekomme. Aber da ich alleinerziehend bin … wurde er vorgestern genehmigt.“

„Dann komm nach Riverside. Entspann dich ein paar Wochen auf der Farm meiner Familie. Wir haben Platz genug.“

Leonard setzte seine Tochter ab. „Süße, lass uns einen Moment allein, ja?“

„Kann ich das Teleskop schon auf die Terrasse tragen, Jim?“

„Ja, aber sei vorsichtig. Da es viele Gelenke hat, ist es nicht ganz leicht zu …“

„Ich pass schon auf“, versicherte Joanna und sprang auch schon davon.

Sobald sie außer Hörweite war, wandte sich Leonard wieder an Jim. „Du willst, dass ich deine Familie kennenlerne?“

Jim verdrehte die Augen. „Sie wissen, dass wir befreundet sind. Freunde. Mehr nicht … Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen, dass jemand etwas Falsches hineininterpretiert.“

„Sie wissen schon von mir?“

„Meine Familie weiß von euch, ja“, nickte Jim. „Ich habe vorgestern das Teleskop bei meiner Mutter geholt und Bescheid gesagt, dass ich es Joanna gerne schenken möchte.“

„Könntest du diese überlebensgroßen Gesten bitte bleiben lassen?“

Jim schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf. So langsam glaubte er, dass Leonard niemals zuvor einen wirklichen Freund gehabt hatte. Jemanden, der keine Erwartungen hatte und dennoch bereit war, jederzeit für ihn da zu sein und ihm hin und wieder eine Freude zu machen – und ebenso auch Joanna. Scheinbar glaubte Leonard, dass er etwas im Gegenzug erwartete, doch dem war nicht so. Nur wie sollte er das seinem Freund klarmachen?

„Das ist noch lange nicht überlebensgroß, Bones. Ich sehe schon, du kennst mich noch nicht richtig. Wenn ich überlebensgroße Gesten mache, wirst du es merken. Dann sind sie wirklich … wirklich groß.“

Leonard rollte die Augen und schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Und jetzt komm. Lass uns was zu essen machen, was trinken und mit deinem Mädchen die Sterne beobachten.“

§§§

Jim gab sich an diesem Abend redlich Mühe, Joanna so viel über die Handhabung des Teleskopes zu erklären, wie es ihm möglich war. Er hatte sich selbst erst wieder an die Einstellungen erinnern müssen und ganz vergessen, wie oft man das Gerät nachstellen musste, um der Erddrehung entgegen zu wirken.

Joanna war begeistert, als sie mit Jims Hilfe die Planeten des Sonnensystems, den Nebel des Orion und selbstverständlich die Plejaden sehen konnte. Selbst die Krater des Mondes begeisterten sie, auch wenn dieser gerade kaum zur Hälfte sichtbar war.

Die Beiden waren so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich dem Nachthimmel zu widmen, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie Leonard wiederum sie beobachtete.


	11. Chapter 11

Das Taxi fuhr im Dämmerlicht der Morgenröte in Jims Rücken davon. Hundemüde klopfte er gegen die Haustür und wurde von Leonard mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee begrüßt. „Guten Morgen.“

„Morgen? Es ist halb sechs. Ich kann kaum die Augen offenhalten“, jammerte Jim und betrat das Haus. Ohne nachzufragen, ob der Kaffee für ihn war, nahm er Leonard die Tasse aus der Hand und trank einen großen Schluck. Er verzog das Gesicht, da der Kaffee schwarz war – also tatsächlich Leonards und keineswegs seiner. „Gibt’s auch einen für mich? Oder eine ganze Kanne?“ Er hatte Ferien und war noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufgestanden, um rechtzeitig da zu sein, ehe Leonard zum Dienst ins Krankenhaus fahren musste. Da durfte er doch wohl hoffentlich mit einem Kaffee rechnen.

Leonard nahm ihm die Tasse wieder ab. „Du kannst dir gerne so viel Kaffee machen, wie du möchtest. Der Kühlschrank ist ebenfalls voll. Fühl dich wie zuhause.“

Jim sah ihn einen langen Moment an, schlurfte dann an Leonard vorbei Richtung Küche und durchstöberte die Schränke, bis er eine Tasse fand. Etwas ratlos stand er vor dem Kaffeeautomaten und versuchte den richtigen Knopf für einen stinknormalen Kaffee zu finden.

Leonard trat hinter ihn, wobei er Jim leicht berührte. Selbst war ihm das womöglich gar nicht bewusst, aber Jim durchlief ein elektrisierender Schauer. Er schloss die Augen, atmete Leonards Aftershave ein und wurde jäh von dessen Stimme in die Realität zurückgeholt. „Hier.“ Er stellte Jims Tasse unter das Gerät und drückte einen der Knöpfe. „Du kannst dir auch einen Cappuccino, Latte Macchiato, Espresso und einige andere ausgefallene Kaffees machen. Ich hab mich nie richtig mit der Maschine auseinandergesetzt, da ich eh nur normalen Kaffee trinke.“

„Wieso hast du dann so einen Automaten und nicht einfach nur eine normale, einfache Maschine?“ Jim wagte es, den Kopf leicht zu drehen und war Leonard plötzlich so nah wie nie zuvor.

„Weil das schlichtweg eine der besten Maschinen ist, darum. Außerdem fand Patty die anderen Kaffees gut“, erwiderte Leonard, zuckte leicht die Schultern und brachte zu Jims Verdruss wieder Abstand zwischen sie. „Ich werde vermutlich gegen sechs heute Abend zuhause sein.“

„Okay“, nickte Jim und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um die Milch zu holen.

„Joanna schläft noch. Mach‘ es dir einfach bequem …“

„Was ist mit Pattys Zimmer? Holt sie ihre Sachen noch ab?“

Leonard trank seine Tasse aus und räumte sie in die Spülmaschine. „Das hat sie schon an ihrem letzten Tag gemacht, ohne mir was zu sagen. Das war wohl schon ein paar Tage vor meinem Gespräch mit ihr festgestanden“, raunte er und Jim konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich erneut über das Verhalten des Kindermädchens ärgerte.

„Schade. Ich hätte ihr sonst die Meinung gesagt, wenn sie noch vorbeigekommen wäre“, feixte Jim. „Wie dem auch sei, ich wünsche dir einen ruhigen Arbeitstag.“

„Und ihr kommt ganz sicher klar?“

Jim verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Ja, keine Angst. Wir bekommen das sicher hin. Und nun geh!“

Für einen Moment verharrte Leonard noch, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Haus. Jim ging zum Fenster und sah ihm nach, als sein Wagen lautlos rückwärts die Auffahrt hinabrollte und dann dem Straßenverlauf Richtung Stadtmitte folgte.

Jim trank seinen Kaffee aus und sah sich in der absoluten Stille des Hauses um. Seine Schuhe streifte er sich am Treppenansatz von den Füßen, um Joanna nicht versehentlich zu wecken. Wenigstens sie sollte an den Ferientagen ausschlafen können.

Seine Neugierde führte ihn in Leonards Schlafzimmer. Zunächst verharrte er vor der angelehnten Tür. Es kam ihm falsch vor, den Raum ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten, jetzt da Leonard nicht hier war. Andererseits lockte ihn die Möglichkeit, sich vielleicht für einen kurzen Moment nur in das Bett zu legen und den Duft des anderen Mannes zu inhalieren.

Die Idee platzte wie eine zu dünne Seifenblase, noch ehe Jim in dieser Vorstellung aufgehen konnte. Leonards Bett war tadellos gemacht, sogar eine Tagesdecke lag perfekt glatt gestrichen darauf. Würde Jim sich darauflegen, würde Leonard es ganz bestimmt merken und ihn vielleicht nicht mehr ins Haus, geschweige denn in seine Nähe lassen.

Also verwarf Jim die Idee und ging wieder nach unten, um es sich auf der Couch vor dem großen Fernseher bequem zu machen, wo er schließlich vor Langeweile und trotz des Kaffees einschlief.

§§§

Dass ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte, realisierte Jim erst als er von einem heftigen Niesen aus dem Land der Träume gerissen wurde.

Joanna grinste ihn amüsiert an und zeigte ihm die Feder.

„Oh, du Frechdachs!“ Jim zog das Mädchen zu sich auf die Couch und kitzelte sie so lange durch, bis sie regelrecht um Gnade flehte und schrille Laute des Vergnügens von sich gab.

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder richtig zu Atem zu kommen. Ihr dunkles Haar hing ihr in wilden Strähnen in das leicht verschwitzte Gesicht. Dabei fielen Jim zum ersten Mal die kleinen Sommersprossen auf, die sowohl ihre Nase als auch ihre Wangen zierten. „Sag mal“, begann er, „hast du schon immer Sommersprossen gehabt?“

„Die sind im Sommer deutlicher zu sehen und manchmal überschminke ich sie ein bisschen“, gestand sie.

„Wieso das denn?“ Jim setzte sich ein wenig auf und strich Joanna die Haare aus dem Gesicht, um sie noch eingehender ansehen zu können.

„Weil sie hässlich sind und mich die Jungs immer Freckles rufen. Ich hasse diesen Spitznamen.“

Zärtlich umrahmte Jim ihr kleines Gesicht. „Deine Sommersprossen sind gar nicht hässlich, Süße. Sie passen sogar ganz wunderbar zu dir. Sie unterstreichen deinen frechen Charakter und ich finde es schade, wenn du sie überschminkst und versteckst. Die Jungs in deiner Klasse werden ihre Meinung noch ändern, glaub mir.“ Dass sich ein neunjähriges Mädchen heimlich schminkte, weil sie sich hässlich fühlte, fand Jim erschreckend. Dabei war sie ein so hübsches Mädchen. „Wo hast du die Schminke denn her?“ Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Leonard Schminke für sein Kind besorgte.

„Patty hat mir gezeigt wie das geht und mir das Make-Up besorgt.“

„Patty hat das unterstützt?“ _Blöde Kuh!_ , dachte Jim. „Ich bin ein Mann, der wirklich Ahnung hat. Das glaubst du mir doch, oder?“ Joanna nickte verhalten. „Und ich sage dir, du bist wunderschön mit diesen Sommersprossen. Ich finde sie stehen dir wirklich ganz toll.“

Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen und Jim wurde ganz flau im Magen. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Plötzlich fiel Joanna ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn mit mehr Kraft, als er ihr zugetraut hätte. „Danke.“

„Oh, Kleines, schon gut.“ Er streichelte ihr den Rücken.

§§§

Später beim Frühstück planten sie ihren ersten gemeinsamen Tag. Sie wollten zum Fisherman’s Wharf Rummelplatz am Pier 39 gehen. Da Ferien waren, war der Rummelplatz auch schon am Vormittag wahnsinnig überlaufen, wie Jim schon bald feststellen musste. Dennoch fuhr er alle möglichen und unmöglichen Geräte mit Joanna, bis ihnen beiden halb schlecht war. Sie aßen jede Menge ungesunde Sachen, die Leonard ihnen garantiert verboten hätte und zum Abschluss schoss Jim dem kleinen Mädchen ein Plüschtier.

Sie waren bereits auf dem Weg, den Rummelplatz zu verlassen, als Joanna einen Klassenkameraden sah und den Druck an Jims Hand ganz unbewusst verstärkte.

„Was ist los, Kleines?“

„Da drüben ist Steve“, sagte sie verschwörerisch und nickte in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Steve? Etwa der, dem du den gebrochen Arm zu verdanken hattest?“, fragte Jim und fixierte den Jungen, der von einem Ehepaar, sicher seine Eltern, flankiert wurde.

Joanna nickte verhalten.

„Möchtest du ihn begrüßen?“, erkundigte sich Jim.

„Lieber nicht“, schüttelte Joanna den Kopf und zog bereits an Jims Hand, um einen Bogen um den Klassenkameraden zu machen.

„Joanna!“ Steves Mutter hatte sie entdeckt, ehe sie die Flucht ergreifen konnten und kam lächelnd zu ihnen.

„Guten Tag“, grüßte Jim die Frau höflich.

Die Kinder nickten einander zu und murmelten jeweils wenig begeistert ein „Hey“ zum anderen.

„Wer ist dein Begleiter, Joanna?“, wollte Steves Mutter wissen und musterte Jim eingehend. Ihr Mann trat unmittelbar neben sie und betrachtete Jim nicht weniger argwöhnisch.

„Mein Stiefvater“, erwiderte Joanna, noch ehe Jim sich selbst erklären konnte, weshalb man ihn wie einen Triebtäter anblickte.

„Verstehe“, erwiderte die Frau süßlich und lächelte. Doch Jim fand, dass ihr Lächeln nicht echt wirkte. „Und wo ist deine Mutter?“

„Er ist nicht der Mann meiner Mutter“, erklärte Joanna.

„Es geht Sie ehrlich gesagt gar nichts an, in welchem Verhältnis ich zu Joanna stehe“, mischte sich nun Jim in das Gespräch ein und versuchte seinen Hals aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Es missfiel ihm, dass Joanna ihn erneut als ihren Stiefvater ausgab, weil es schlichtweg nicht den Tatsachen entsprach. Er wollte nicht, dass lügen für sie zum Normalzustand wurde.

„Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein“, erklärte Steves Vater. „Es hat hier im letzten Jahr … Vorfälle gegeben, die uns alle etwas aufmerksamer machen.“

Jim legte ganz automatisch beide Hände schützend auf Joannas Schultern. Deshalb war Leonard ihm gegenüber anfangs vermutlich auch so paranoid gewesen.

„Wir hoffen, dass Sie Doktor McCoy zum nächsten Familien-Kaffee begleiten, damit wir einander besser kennenlernen können.“ Im Gesicht der Frau zeigte sich nach wie vor dieses honigsüße Lächeln, das Jim nicht gefallen wollte.

„Wenn ich es zeitlich einrichten kann“, erwiderte Jim und zuckte die Schultern, „sicher.“

„Können wir jetzt gehen?“ Joanna legte den Kopf so weit in den Nacken, dass sie zu Jim aufsehen konnte, der unmittelbar hinter ihr stand.

„Hat mich gefreut“, schwindelte Jim und reichte dem Ehepaar zum Abschied die Hand.

„Man sieht sich, Freckles“, verabschiedete sich Steve und Joanna kniff frustriert die Augen zusammen, ohne den Gruß zu erwidern.

„So ein Blödmann“, murmelte sie vor sich hin, sobald die Familie ihrer Wege zog und sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Ich denke, dass er dich mag.“

„Er kann mich nicht leiden, aber das macht nichts. Ich finde ihn auch doof.“

Jim legte ihr den linken Arm um die Schultern. „Ich hab gesehen wie er dich betrachtet hat. Und ich denke, dass er dich richtig gerne mag. Er scheint damit jedoch nicht glücklich zu sein. Kein Wunder, in dem Alter …“

Joanna sah mit einem verzogenen Mund zu ihm auf. „Du glaubst, dass er in mich verliebt ist?“

„Soweit würde ich nicht gehen, aber die Vorstufe davon würde ich nicht ausschließen.“

„Ist ja furchtbar. Hoffentlich mag mich irgendwann auch einer, den ich gut finde. Steve ist total blöd und außerdem ekelt es mich zu sehen, wie er isst. Er schmatzt und redet dauernd mit vollem Mund, so dass jeder sein Gekautes sehen kann.“ Sie schüttelte sich demonstrativ.

Jim konnte daraufhin nur leise vor sich hin glucksen. „Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm. Wenn ihr euch besser versteht, kannst du ihm ja irgendwann sagen, was dir nicht an ihm gefällt. Woher soll er wissen, dass du das unschön findest, wenn du es ihm nicht sagst?“

„Dann macht er es bestimmt erst recht. Das ist wie mit dem Spitznamen, den ich doof finde.“

Jim hatte sich für ihren Vater auch einen Spitznamen ausgedacht, allerdings als Zeichen von Zuneigung, nicht etwa um Leonard zu ärgern. Steve ging es vielleicht ganz ähnlich. McCoy Herzen zu erobern war keine leichte Sache …

 

§§§

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“ Leonard kam mit langen Schritten und wehendem weißen Kittel durch die Krankenhausflure auf die beiden zu.

„Wir bringen dir ein warmes Essen, Pa“, strahlte Joanna.

Das Mädchen bemerkte in ihrer Begeisterung gar nicht, dass Leonard ganz offensichtlich nicht so angetan von dem Überraschungsbesuch war. Der Arzt erzwang für seine Tochter ein Lächeln, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm Jim die kleine Tüte mit dem Essen ab. „Danke.“

„Bist du im Stress?“, wollte Jim wissen, als Leonard sich umsah. Zwei seiner Kollegen, ein Arzt und eine Krankenschwester, die an der Anmeldung beieinanderstanden, nickten ihm lächelnd zu. Jim nickte lächelnd zurück. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Leonard, der mit dem Rücken zu seinen Kollegen stand.

„Du fällst mir hier gerade in den Rücken.“ Leonard Gesichtsausdruck war fest, um nicht zu sagen hart geworden. „Joanna, da drüben ist ein Getränkeautomat.“ Er reichte ihr seine Personalkarte. „Geh und hol dir was zu trinken.“

Das Kind gehorchte, sehr zu Jims Verblüffung. Sie schien den Ton und den Ausdruck in Leonards Gesicht zu kennen und trollte sich davon. Kaum war sie außer Sicht, schnappte Leonard sich Jim beim Ellbogen und zog ihn in einen freien Untersuchungsraum.

„Was soll das? Willst du mich blamieren?“, kam er auch gleich auf den Punkt.

„Was? Wir haben dir lediglich etwas zu Essen vorbeibringen wollen. Joanna hatte die Idee und ich sah keinen Grund …“

„Sie denken, du bist mein Partner, Jim. Sie gehen mir seit Wochen auf die Nerven und wollen dich kennenlernen.“

„Und wie kommen sie darauf, wir würden miteinander schlafen?“, wollte Jim wissen.

Leonard seufzte, fuhr sich durchs Haar und zeigte Jim den Rücken. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“

„Oh“, lachte Jim freudlos, „ich denke, dass du es genau weißt. Also spuck es aus, Bones.“

Leonard warf in Frustration die Arme in die Luft und wandte sich Jim wieder zu. „Vermutlich hab ich dich zu oft erwähnt“, erklärte er dann.

Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war und dass Leonard ihm das womöglich nicht vergeben würde, aber er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als würde er Werbung für Zahnpasta machen. Leonard mochte ihn tatsächlich und sprach offenbar viel und gern, womöglich sogar in positivem Kontext von ihm, und seine Kollegen hatten ihre eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. Vorschnell, wie Jim leider eingestehen musste, aber dennoch … „Sag ihnen doch die Wahrheit.“

„Das habe ich mehrfach versucht. Sie kaufen es mir nicht ab.“ Leonard atmete hörbar durch. „Bitte nimm Joanna und geh wieder. Du machst alles noch schlimmer.“

Leonard sah aus, als könne er eine Umarmung vertragen und verdammt, Jim würde ihn jetzt für sein Leben gern küssen. Stattdessen nickte er sein Einverständnis. „Lass dir dein Essen schmecken.“ Damit ließ er Leonard zurück, holte Joanna und beobachtete sie, wie sie ihrem Vater einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange drückte, ehe sie ihm den Ausweis zurückgab und sich dann mit Jim auf den Heimweg machte.


	12. Chapter 12

Am Abend hatten es sich Jim und Joanna gemeinsam auf dem großen Sofa bequem bemacht, um sich einen Film anzusehen. Allerdings war Joanna bereits nach einer Stunde eingeschlafen und lag inzwischen halb auf, halb neben Jim. Ihr kleiner Körper gab unglaublich warm, doch was noch schlimmer für Jim war als unter Joannas Wärme zu schwitzen, war das wachsende Bedürfnis dem Ruf der Natur zu folgen. Vielleicht hätte er das zweite Bier nicht so schnell trinken sollen, doch es war so angenehm kühl gewesen …

Während Jim überlegte, wie er Joanna behutsam von sich schälen und zur Toilette gehen könnte, hörte er wie die Haustür aufging. Kurz darauf betrat Leonard das Wohnzimmer. Jim richtete sich soweit wie möglich auf, um hinter der Sofalehne hervorsehen und Leonard ein Handzeichen geben zu können, er solle leise sein. „Psst“, machte Jim und legte einen Zeigefinger über seine Lippen. „Joanna schläft.“

Leonard nickte, öffnete sichtbar erschöpft vom Tag sein Hemd um die obersten drei der Knöpfe und ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken. „Was habt ihr euch angesehen?“, fragte er flüsternd. Er krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und legte schließlich die Füße auf den Couchtisch.

„Star Wars.“ Jim schaltete den Fernseher aus.

„Welchen Teil?“

„Episode Eins“, erwiderte Jim mit gedämpfter Stimme und wenig Begeisterung. „Sie wollte die Reihe unbedingt von vorne anschauen.“

Leonard gab ein tiefes Glucksen von sich. „Sie mag den jungen Anakin.“

„Ist mir auch aufgefallen. Ich hoffe, dass sich ihr Geschmack in Sachen Jungen noch verbessert.“

Darauf konnte Leonard nur lächelnd nicken. „Ich bringe sie hoch ins Bett“, sagte er dann und stemmte sich aus dem Sessel auf.

„Du rettest mir das Leben. Ich mache mir bald in die Hosen“, feixte Jim.

Kaum, dass Leonard seine Tochter auf die Arme hob, spürte Jim eine angenehme Kühle wo eben noch der kleine Körper an ihn geschmiegt gewesen war. Es war nicht richtig kühl, aber deutlich angenehmer. Und sein T-Shirt war an der Stelle vollkommen durchgeschwitzt, an welcher Joanna darauf gelegen hatte.

Wenige Minuten später trafen die beiden Männer sich wieder im Wohnzimmer. Jim hatte bereits aufgeräumt und den Rest seines Biers ausgetrunken. Leonard kam mit einem eigenen kühlen Bier aus der Küche zu ihm und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, während Jim hinter dem Sofa stand und unschlüssig war, ob er sich nochmals hinsetzen sollte oder nicht. Eigentlich wollte er noch nicht gehen, obgleich er müde war.

Leonard war der lange Tag ebenfalls anzusehen. Versonnen betrachtete er die Flasche in seiner rechten Hand, an der das Kondenswasser langsam hinabrann und auf seine fast schwarze Hose tropfte.

„Wie war euer erster gemeinsamer Tag?“, fragte Leonard dann wie beiläufig, ohne von der Flasche aufzusehen.

Jim stützte sich leicht auf der Sofalehne ab. „Entspannt. Lustig. Interessant.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Vermutlich besser als dein Tag.“

Es dauerte bis Leonard auf die Bemerkung einging. „Ich habe eine Patientin verloren.“

Damit hatte er Jims Aufmerksamkeit. „Möchtest du darüber reden?“, fragte er daher und ging um das Sofa herum, bis er beinahe unmittelbar in Leonards Nähe war. Anstatt sich jedoch aufs Sofa zu setzen, nahm er lediglich auf der Lehne Platz.

„Sie war praktisch schon tot, als sie in die Notaufnahme kam. Sie war mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs gewesen und von einem Auto erfasst worden. Es ist mir zwar gelungen ihre inneren Blutungen zu stillen, aber zu spät. Ich bekam ihr Herz nicht mehr zum Schlagen.“

„Das tut mir leid, Bones.“ Jim fragte sich, ob das vor oder nach ihrem Besuch im Krankenhaus geschehen war. Ob er womöglich Schuld daran hatte, dass Leonards Konzentration gelitten hatte? Ihm wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken und er senkte seinen Blick, konnte Leonard in dem Augenblick nicht mehr ansehen.

Leonard veränderte seine Sitzposition. Jim nahm dies jedoch nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahr. „Seit wir hierher gezogen sind, war das mein erster Verlust. Ich weiß, dass ich damit umgehen können sollte. Ich habe auch nicht das erste Mal jemanden verloren. Nur manchmal kommt es mir so sinnlos vor.“ Jims Blick huschte nur für einen flüchtigen Moment Richtung Leonard, eher er wieder auf die Hände in seinem Schoß starrte. „Sie war einfach noch so jung. Und ich frage mich manchmal, wieso es uns mit all den Möglichkeiten, die uns zur Verfügung stehen, trotzdem nicht gelingt, die Patienten zu retten.“

„Auch du bist nur ein Mensch, Bones. Ärzte sind keine Götter.“

Leonard seufzte und trank von seinem Bier.

„Kann ich dich was fragen, Bones?“ Dieser nickte nur und sah wieder ausweichend auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. „Ist es meine Schuld?“

Leonards Blick löste sich von der Flasche und traf auf Jims. Die Augenbrauen des Arztes waren ernst zusammengezogen. „Was bitte meinst du?“

„Na, weil wir dich besucht haben und du vielleicht abgelenkt warst oder verwirrt …“

Leonard schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und stellte das Bier auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Hör mir jetzt genau zu, Jim“, sagte er mit solchem Ernst, dass dieser nur ergeben nicken konnte. „Dein Besuch im Krankenhaus hat nichts, rein gar nichts, damit zu tun. Dass du mich verwirrt und in eine komplizierte Situation gebracht hast, will ich nicht leugnen. Aber als das Mädchen eingeliefert wurde, war ich voll und ganz auf sie konzentriert. Die Verletzungen waren einfach zu schwerwiegend, der Transport ins Krankenhaus vielleicht nur eine Minute zu lang. Du hast jedenfalls absolut keine Schuld an ihrem Tod und ich will nicht, dass du auch nur einen Moment länger mit diesem hirnrissigen Gedanken spielst. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

Jim sah in Leonards haselnussfarbene Augen und hielt den eindringlichen Blick für einen sehr langen Moment fest, dann nickte er. „Okay.“

„Gut.“ Leonard schnappte sich sein Bier und trank erneut davon. „Trotzdem solltest du mich nicht mehr auf der Arbeit besuchen.“

„Keine Sorge, werde ich nicht.“ Auch wenn das ein Jammer war, da er Leonard in seinem Arztkittel und besonders in der OP-Kleidung ausgesprochen sexy fand. „Versprochen.“

Für einen weiteren Augenblick sahen sie einander an. Schließlich erhob sich Jim, legte Leonard freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz. „Dann verschwinde ich mal, damit du deine Ruhe hast. Wir sehen uns morgenfrüh.“

Leonard reagierte nicht gleich, wandte den Blick lediglich auf Jims Hand, die ihn berührte.

Jim war schließlich im Begriff in seine abgetragenen Chucks zu schlüpfen, als Leonards Stimme ihn innehalten ließ.

„Warum bleibst du nicht hier?“

„Hier?“

„Spreche ich vulkanisch? Ja, hier.“ Leonard zuckte die Schultern und stand vom Sessel auf. „Du kannst Pattys Zimmer haben und dich einrichten, wenn du möchtest. Immerhin passt du zwölf Stunden täglich auf meine Tochter auf.“

„Du möchtest, dass ich bei dir einziehe?“ Jims Augen wurden groß. Nach dem heutigen Tag, Leonards Reaktion auf seinen Besuch im Krankenhaus, war das das Letzte womit Jim gerechnet hätte. Er hatte nicht mal Wechselwäsche hier, geschweige denn irgendwelche Hygieneartikel. Das Angebot war jedoch überaus verlockend. Wie könnte er es ablehnen?

Leonard verdrehte amüsiert die Augen. „Bilde dir nichts darauf ein. Es ist einfach praktischer.“

„Was würden deine Kollegen dazu sagen?“

„Sie werden es nicht erfahren. Und abgesehen davon teilen wir uns nicht das Bett. Also überlege es dir. Ich geh ins Bett, bevor ich auf dem Sessel einschlafe.“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stellte Jim sich vor, tatsächlich zu Leonard ins Bett zu kriechen und sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit schier unendlichem Glück. Leider war es nur ein schöner Gedanke.

„Danke für das Angebot“, erwiderte Jim. „Ich nehme es vorübergehend an. Wenn die Ferien vorbei sind, ist es vermutlich vernünftiger wieder auf dem Campus zu wohnen.“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Leonard ging an Jim vorbei, ins obere Stockwerk.

Jim folgte ihm dichtauf, starrte unverhohlen auf Leonards Hintern und grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Ob absichtlich oder nicht, Leonard ließ ihn zunehmend in sein Leben. Und Jim hatte beschlossen, Leonard die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Leonard selbst nicht recht wusste, was er wollte. Er mochte Jim ganz offensichtlich, wollte es sich jedoch nicht eingestehen.

Jim hatte sich bereits bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen und war im Begriff unter die dünne Bettdecke zu schlüpfen, als Leonard nochmals den Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Er sah verlegen beiseite, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und warf Jim ein Stoffbündel zu. „Ein Pyjama“, raunte der Arzt, als Jim sich ihm halbnackt zuwandte und das Bündel geistesgegenwärtig auffing.

„Hast du Angst, dass ich nackt schlafe?“, fragte Jim grinsend und betrachtete den Pyjama, der aus marineblauem, kurzem Shirt und Shorts mit Paisley Muster bestand.

„Schon möglich“, erwiderte Leonard nur, ehe er die Tür zu Jims Zimmer hinter sich zu zog.

Jim lachte leise, zog sich rasch um und kletterte ins Bett.

 

§§§

In dieser Nacht wollte es Jim nicht gelingen einzuschlafen, ganz gleich wie müde er auch war. Er wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen, drehte sich vom Rücken auf den Bauch, tauschte die Kissen, strampelte die Decke fort, nur um sie Minuten später wieder zu holen und sich damit zu bedecken.

Das Bett war bequem und ausreichend groß, nur viel zu leer und kalt. Er fror nicht wirklich, natürlich nicht, schließlich war Sommer, aber er fühlte sich viel zu allein. Er wusste, dass er aufhören musste sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Dass er sich selbst keinen Gefallen damit tat, sich in etwas hineinzusteigern, das womöglich niemals gut für ihn ausgehen würde. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich zu Leonard ins Bett sehnte. Er wollte den anderen Mann berühren, streicheln und küssen. Und mit jedem Tag wurde es scheinbar schwerer dagegen anzukämpfen. Dabei wusste Jim sehr genau, dass er das Gegenteil seiner Wünsche bewirken würde, wenn er Leonard bedrängte. Er musste geduldig sein, auch wenn dies seine wohl größte Schwäche war.

Das Schlimmste war, dass er sich gar nicht hatte verlieben wollen. Schon gar nicht in einen so mürrischen Mann, der ihn deutlich ablehnte. Er hatte sich nie so elendig fühlen wollen, wie es derzeit der Fall war. Er war so durcheinander und verwirrt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen, dass er davonlaufen und gleichzeitig bleiben wollte. Es tat weh Leonard zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er keine Chance hatte. Dennoch gab es da diesen winzigen Funken Hoffnung in ihm, der immer wieder aufglomm und sich in den Vordergrund drängte.

Es gab Momente, da war er sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Dass Leonard einfach scheu war, vielleicht sogar noch mehr Angst vor der Liebe hatte als Jim selbst. Immerhin hatte er bereits eine große Liebe verloren. Jim hingegen hatte noch nie wirklich geliebt. Nicht, wenn er es damit verglich, was er zunehmend für Leonard empfand.

Selbst wenn es ihm wehtat, wollte er stets bei Leonard sein. Ihn sehen und riechen, wenn er ihn schon niemals auf die Weise berührend durfte, die er sich so sehr wünschte.

Frustriert schlug er die Bettdecke beiseite und richtete sich im Bett auf. Seine Füße berührten den kühlen Parkettboden und für einen Moment genoss Jim das angenehme Gefühl. Schließlich folgte er einem unbestimmten inneren Drang und tapste auf Zehenspitzen über den Flur zu Leonards Schlafzimmer. Seine Tür war nur leicht angelehnt. Sicher die Angewohnheit eines Vaters, der immer ein Ohr auf sein Kind haben wollte. Umso vorsichtiger musste Jim sein, als er durch den Türspalt schlüpfte und zunächst unsicher vor dem Bett stehen blieb.

Durch die leicht geöffneten Rollos an den Fenstern drang schwaches Licht von draußen herein und ermöglichte es Jim, zumindest die Umrisse des anderen Mannes sehen zu können. Leonard lag halb auf dem Bauch, den linken Arm hinter dem Rücken, den rechten so angewinkelt, dass sein Gesicht auf dem Handrücken lag. Seine Atmung war kaum hörbar. Die Bettdecke lag am Fußende, mit der Tendenz bald gänzlich vom Bett zu fallen. Leonard trug selbst lediglich kurze Pyjamahosen.

Weiterhin auf Zehenspitzen umrundete Jim das Bett, um Leonards Rücken betrachten zu können. Seine Haut glänzte leicht in dem schwachen Licht. Er schwitzte, trotz der minimalen Bekleidung, und Jim war versucht, ihm die salzige Haut abzulecken. Allerdings warnte ihn sein Verstand davor, das Bett auch nur zu berühren, geschweige denn Leonard. Er musste sich zusammenreißen und sich mit dem Anblick begnügen. Allerdings reichte bereits die Vorstellung aus, um ihn zu erregen.

Sein Blick wanderte von Leonards glänzendem Rücken weiter hinab, bis er auf dem Hintern ruhte, der sich Jim beinahe neckend entgegen zu strecken schien. Jims innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er sich nur selbst quälte, dennoch saugte er diesen Anblick in sich auf. Er wollte sich dieses Bild für immer einprägen, um es jederzeit wieder abrufen zu können. Vielleicht, irgendwann …

Nach einer unbestimmten Zeit bewegte sich Leonard im Schlaf, drehte sich auf den Rücken. Jim erschrak und ging sofort hinter dem Bett in Deckung. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust, aus Angst ertappt worden zu sein. Möglichst lautlos kroch er daher um das Bett herum, war schon fast an der Tür, als Leonard sich erneut regte. Sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten in Jims Kopf und er wusste, dass Leonard dabei war aufzuwachen.

Es gelang Jim gerade noch so rückwärts unter das Bett zu kriechen, ehe Leonards Füße den Boden berührten. Jim hielt instinktiv den Atem an. Und dann ging Leonard zum angrenzenden Badezimmer hinüber, um sich zu erleichtern. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jims Verstand wieder einsetzte und er die Möglichkeit nutzte, um in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren.

Hastig legte er sich ins Bett und zwang sein Herz zur Ruhe, konzentrierte sich auf eine gleichmäßige Atmung. Er erstarrte, als die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer leise geöffnet wurde. Jim gab sich schlafend, war sich jedoch sicher, dass es Leonard war, der nach ihm sah. Ob er Jims Anwesenheit gemerkt oder vielleicht nur geahnt hatte?

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis die Tür sich wieder schloss. Jim atmete erleichtert aus. Das war knapp gewesen, zu knapp. Er musste damit aufhören. Unbedingt!

Schließlich fiel er in einen viel zu kurzen Schlaf, der ihm wirre Träume bescherte.


	13. Chapter 13

„Was machen wir hier?“ Joanna sah vom Beifahrersitz zu Jim hinüber, der Leonards Wagen gerade auf den Campus der Sternenflotten-Akademie lenkte, nachdem sie Leonard am Krankenhaus abgesetzt hatten.

Jim sah nur flüchtig zu dem kleinen Mädchen rüber. „Wir holen ein paar Sachen von mir, weil ich für die Ferienzeit bei euch wohnen werde.“

„Jippy!“, jauchzte die Kleine vor Freude und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Außerdem brauche ich eine Tasche. Wir fahren doch bald zusammen nach Riverside zu meiner Familie.“

Joanna nickte. „Wie ist deine Familie so?“

Jim dachte einen Moment über die Antwort nach. „Groß, lustig und manchmal etwas zu laut“, erwiderte er dann und lächelte, als er an seine Neffen denken musste. Er mochte die Lausbuben und genoss es immer, wenn er sie zu noch mehr Blödsinn anstiften konnte, als sie ohnehin im Kopf hatten. Zwar stieg ihm sein Bruder Sam dann regelmäßig aufs Dach, aber das verbuchte Jim unter Geschwisterliebe.

„Ich bin schon gespannt auf die Farm“, sagte Joanna nach einer Weile. „Ich war noch nie auf einer Farm.“

„Das wird dir sicher gefallen. Da gibt es viele Tiere, wir haben einen kleinen See auf dem Grundstück, in dem man im Sommer baden kann …“

„Ich kann doch nicht schwimmen“, unterbrach ihn Joanna in seiner Aufzählung.

Als Jim wieder zu ihr hinübersah, wirkte sie ziemlich geknickt. „Das lässt sich doch ändern. Ich bringe es dir gerne bei, wenn du möchtest.“

„Ich hab Angst vorm Wasser.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah nach rechts zum Fenster hinaus, um den Augenkontakt mit Jim zu vermeiden.

Dieser seufzte leise. „Du würdest die Angst verlieren, wenn du schwimmen könntest. Dann müsstest du dich nicht davor fürchten zu ertrinken.“

„Ich hab aber Angst davor!“

„Wenn ich bei dir bin, wird dir nichts passieren. Das verspreche ich“, sagte Jim sanft und streichelte mit der rechten Hand über ihr Haar. „Vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja noch.“

„Vielleicht“, schmollte Joanna weiter.

 

§§§

„Hey, Jim!“

Die Stimme, die nach ihm rief, gehörte zu Gary Mitchell. Jim blieb stehen und legte eine Hand auf Joannas Schulter. „Kein Wort, bitte“, meinte er und warf Joanna einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Sie hatte eindeutig schon zu vielen Leuten erzählt, dass er ihr neuer Stiefvater sei. Und das Letzte was Jim nun brauchen konnte war, dass sie auch Gary davon erzählte.

Sein Freund kam auf Joanna und ihn zugelaufen. „Ich dachte du seist schon abgereist. Wolltest du nicht zu deiner Mutter fahren?“

„Ja, das habe ich auch noch vor. Mir kam nur etwas dazwischen“, erklärte Jim ausweichend.

Gary nickte und betrachtete Joanna. „Und wer ist dieses hübsche Mädchen?“

Joanna sah nur schüchtern lächelnd zu Gary auf, während Jim seinen Freund anschwindelte. „Meine Nichte.“

„Hast du nicht gesagt, du hast zwei Neffen?“

„Ja, und eine Nichte“, log Jim und schalt sich innerlich, für seinen Mangel an Kreativität. „Stiefnichte“, fügte er dann hinzu.

„Pike hat doch aber gar keine … Kinder“, überlegte Gary laut.

„Ich würde ja noch gerne weiter mit dir plaudern, Gary“, sagte Jim daher schnell, ehe sein Lügenkonstrukt wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind über ihm zusammenbrechen würde, „aber wir sind ein wenig in Eile.“

„Alles klar. Dann viel Spaß im Sommer. Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Wochen. Lass mal von dir hören.“

„Gleichfalls“, nickte Jim, ließ zu, dass Gary ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und sich dann auf den Weg machte.

Jim setzte seinen eigenen Weg mit Joanna an seiner Seite fort. „Nichte?“, sagte sie nach einer Weile und sah ihn skeptisch von der Seite an.

„Das ist besser als Stieftochter“, argumentierte Jim dagegen.

„Das ist Blödsinn. Nicht mal dein Freund glaubt dir das.“

Jim blieb stehen und beugte sich ein wenig zu Joanna hinab, um auf Augenhöhe mit ihr reden zu können. „Ich bin aber auch nicht dein Stiefvater, klar? Und egal was ich Gary sonst erzählt hätte, er hätte eigene Schlüsse gezogen.“ Oder die richtigen, was Jim noch mehr gestört hätte.

„Und das ist schlimm, weil …?“, hakte das Mädchen nach.

„Weil er mich ziemlich gut kennt“, erwiderte Jim vage, ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber sprechen und lenkte Joanna mit dem Versprechen ab, dass sie ein Eis essen gehen würden, sobald er seinen Kram gepackt hätte.

§§§

Während Jim am Abend die letzten Handgriffe für das Abendessen erledigte, deckte Joanna den Tisch. Sie sang nebenbei. Allerdings traft sie den Ton des Öfteren nicht richtig, was Jim ein Grinsen entlockte, er sagte jedoch nichts. Auch nicht, als sie den Text vergaß und letztlich nur noch die Melodie summte.

Er fand das Mädchen bezaubernd. Sie war so unbeschwert und meist schon mit Kleinigkeiten zufrieden. Natürlich hatte sie Wünsche, die sie Jim auch grundsätzlich direkt mitteilte. Sie war schließlich ein Kind. Aber wenn er ihr nicht jeden Wunsch erfüllen konnte oder wollte, weil er wusste, dass Leonard es nicht gutheißen würde, so akzeptierte sie es. Schmollend zwar, doch sie akzeptierte seine Entscheidungen.

Die Haustür fiel leise ins Schloss, was Jim dazu veranlasste von der Salatschüssel aufzusehen, deren Inhalt er soeben gemischt hatte. Kurz darauf erschien Leonard auch schon in der Küche. Joanna kam aus dem Esszimmer gerannt und stürmte freudig in die Arme ihres Vaters.

„Hey, Jojo“, grüßte Leonard seine Tochter und drückte sie fest an sich. „Wie war euer Tag?“

„Gut. Ich habe Jims Freund kennengelernt“, ließ sie ihn wissen.

Unbewusst schien Leonard zu erstarren. „Deinen Freund?“ Sein Blick galt in dem Moment allein Jim.

Dieser zuckte unschuldig die Schultern und versuchte nicht sich anmerken zu lassen, dass er Leonards Reaktion schon fast eifersüchtig fand. „Ein Kumpel, der ebenfalls auf die Akademie geht. Nicht was du denkst …“ War es vielleicht doch nicht so ausgeschlossen, dass Leonard begann seine Gefühle zu erwidern?

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich denke?“ Leonard setzte seine Tochter ab, ging an Jim vorbei zu den Töpfen und sah nach, was es zu essen geben würde.

Jim beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er schnupperte und zufrieden lächelte. Er war versucht Leonard Eifersucht zu unterstellen, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Jim sich nur eingebildet hatte, Leonard habe eifersüchtig reagiert oder zumindest ein kleines bisschen … geschockt. Jim wusste, dass er geduldig sein musste. Leonard würde auf ihn zukommen müssen.

„Wir haben heute zusammen ein paar Sachen von mir geholt. Dein Angebot hier zu wohnen steht doch noch, oder?“, erkundigte sich Jim nach einem Moment.

„Selbstverständlich.“ Leonard sah ihn fest an. „Ich stehe immer zu meinem Wort.“

Joanna schmiegte sich seitlich an ihren Vater, der ihr ganz selbstverständlich den Rücken streichelte.

Jim hätte in dem Augenblick seinen linken Arm für etwas Zärtlichkeit von Leonard gegeben. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte Leonard hart und unnahbar, aber wenn er mit seiner Tochter zusammen war, schien er ein ganz anderer Mensch zu sein; gefühlvoll und zärtlich.

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, beobachtete Jim Vater und Tochter mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Als sein Blick jedoch nach einer Weile auf Leonards traf, durchfuhr ihn das Gefühl ertappt worden zu sein. Beide Männer sahen sich einen sehr langen Moment wortlos an.

Jims Blick wanderte ein klein wenig tiefer zu Leonards Lippen, welche dieser zu einer schmalen Linie zusammenpresste, ehe er zu sprechen begann. „Ist das Essen fertig? Ich verhungere gleich.“

Wie aus einem schönen Traum gerissen, kam Jim wieder zu sich und wurde sich des Augenblicks bewusst. Er räusperte sich. „Ja. Ja, wir können essen.“

„Der Tisch ist auch schon gedeckt“, meldete sich auch Joanna wieder zu Wort und nahm die Salatschüssel, um sie an den Esstisch zu tragen.

§§§

Leonard las seiner Tochter noch etwas vor, als es für sie Zeit wurde schlafen zu gehen. Jim räumte derweil die Küche wieder auf und machte es sich anschließend auf dem Sofa bequem. Er hatte Leonard und sich selbst ein kühles Bier mitgebracht und wartete bis dieser zu ihm stieß.

Allerdings ließ sich Leonard so viel Zeit, dass Jim beinahe aus Langeweile auf dem Sofa eindöste. Daher erschrak er regelrecht, als Leonard sich ans andere Ende der Couch setzte, sich das, für ihn vorgesehene, Bier vom Tisch nahm, bevor er dann darauf seine müden Füße ablegte.

Jim war so erzogen, dass Füße nicht auf den Tisch gehörten. Seine Eltern waren im Grunde sehr lockere Menschen, in dieser Hinsicht aber reichlich konservativ. Und so kam es, dass Jim einen kritischen Blick auf Leonards nackte Füße warf. Natürlich war es Leonards Zuhause und er konnte seine Füße ablegen wo er wollte, aber Jim fand das trotzdem nicht in Ordnung, schwieg sich jedoch darüber aus. Er lehnte sich vor, nahm sein eigenes Bier und stieß wortlos mit Leonard an.

„Dir passt nicht, dass ich meine Füße auf dem Tisch ablege.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Jim zuckte verhalten die Schultern. „Es ist dein Haus.“

„Du sitzt dort, wo ich meine Füße für gewöhnlich ablege. Ich kann es auch nicht ausstehen, Füße auf den Tisch zu legen. Aber ich bin einfach zu müde und meine Füße tun nach dieser Höllenschicht einfach tierisch weh, so dass ich sie eben auf dem Tisch ablegen muss.“

„Du könntest dich auch auf der Couch ausstrecken“, bot Jim an und nahm einen Schluck Bier.

Leonard hob die rechte Augenbraue an. „Ich bin kein kleiner Mann, Jim. Meine Beine sind lang, folglich würden meine Füße in deinem Schoß landen.“

Jim sah Leonard schweigend an und zuckte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit leicht mit den Schultern. Es war ihm egal. Nein, eigentlich wäre es ihm sogar recht. Er musste aufhören sich selbst zu belügen. Er wollte Leonard, wie er nie zuvor jemanden gewollt hatte.

Leonard hielt seinem Blick stand. Es kam Jim beinahe wie ein Duell der Geister vor, das scheinbar ewig andauerte. „Hör mal“, begann er schließlich und stellte seine Bierflasche auf dem Tisch ab, „was ist schon dabei?“

„Und was dann? Massierst du mir die Füße?“, fragte Leonard mit einem nicht gerade subtilen Hauch Sarkasmus.

Erneut zuckte Jim die Schultern. „Wenn du es zulässt. Ich bin gut darin. Ich habe meiner Mutter früher oft den Rücken oder die müden Füße massiert. Farmarbeit kann extrem anstrengend sein. Da ist nichts dabei.“

Jim glaubte sehen zu können, wie in Leonards Verstand die Zahnrädchen arbeiteten. Die Erwähnung seiner Mutter schien Leonard letztlich ins Wanken zu bringen.

„Mir hat noch nie jemand die Füße massiert“, gestand Leonard dann nachdenklich.

Jim richtete sich leicht auf und klopfte mit beiden Händen auf seine Oberschenkel. „Du wirst es lieben.“

Leonard war sich offenbar nicht sicher, ob es angemessen war, sich von einem Freund die Füße massieren zu lassen. Er zögerte, trank einen großen Schluck Bier und stellte dann die Flasche auf den Tisch, während er seine Füße runternahm, die er anschließend unsicher auf Jims Schoß ablegte. „Ich hab vorhin noch schnell geduscht, sie sollten also nicht stinken.“

Jim schmunzelte. „Das wäre mir auch egal gewesen.“ In dieser Hinsicht war er nicht so sehr empfindlich, auch wenn er sich selbst als sehr reinlich empfand. Dadurch, dass er auf einer Farm aufgewachsen war, war Gestank für ihn ein relativer Begriff. „Jetzt lehn dich entspannt zurück.“ Zu Jims Überraschung gehorchte Leonard, der sich gegen die Armlehne legte und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. Jim fand, dass er in seinem alten Universitäts-T-Shirt und den Bermudas umwerfend aussah. Es waren alte, abgetragene Klamotten, die Leonard offenbar häufig und daher gerne trug. Das Logo der Mississippi Universität war schon zur Hälfte verblasst.

Jim nahm sich Leonards rechten Fuß zuerst vor und begann damit, die Ferse mit den Daumen zu bearbeiten. Leonard gab Laute des Wohlgefühls von sich, aber Jim stellte fest, dass etwas Entscheidendes fehlte und unterbrach die Massage abrupt. „Warte mal kurz. Rühr dich ja nicht vom Fleck. Bin gleich wieder da“, versprach er und erhob sich rasch, ehe Leonard protestieren konnte.

In aller Eile flitzte er in sein Zimmer und kramte in seinen Taschen, die er noch nicht ausgepackt hatte, bis er das kleine Fläschchen mit Öl fand, das er gesucht hatte. Aus dem Badezimmer schnappte er sich ein kleines Handtuch und hastete wieder ins Untergeschoss. Er hoffte, dass die kurze Unterbrechung keinen Sinneswandel bei Leonard ausgelöst hatte.

„Wieder da“, verkündete Jim prompt, ein wenig außer Atem, griff sich vom Sessel ein Kissen und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen. Leonard schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Füße wegzuziehen, ehe Jims Hintern darauf plumpsen konnte. „So, aber jetzt.“ Jim legte das Kissen auf seinen Schoß, darauf breitete er das Handtuch aus und forderte Leonard auf, seine Füße wieder darauf abzulegen.

„Jim, ich weiß nicht …“

 _Nein!_ , schrie eine Stimme in Jims Kopf und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht selbst einen verzweifelt Laut von sich zu geben. „Meine Mutter, schon vergessen? Nichts dabei …“ Er sah Leonard aus möglichst unschuldigen Augen an.

Leonard atmete tief durch und legte seine Füße auf dem Kissen ab. Jim atmete erleichtert aus.

„Gut. Und jetzt entspann dich wieder, das wird dir gefallen.“ Leonard verschränkte wieder die Arme hinterm Kopf und schloss die Augen. Jim lächelte zufrieden bei dem Anblick, gab etwas von dem Massageöl auf seine Handfläche und verteilte es auf Leonards rechtem Fuß, ehe er abermals begann das müde Fleisch zu massieren. Diesmal fing er am Fußballen an, der zusammen mit der Ferse den ganzen Tag lang das Gewicht tragen musste.

„Das riecht gut“, flüsterte Leonard und wirkte fast ein bisschen schläfrig. „Was ist das?“

„Mandelblütenöl“, sagte Jim schlicht. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger knetete und rieb er jeden Zeh, beginnend von Leonards Großzehe bis hin zur Kleinzehe. Leonard lächelte zwischendurch, was Jim tiefe Genugtuung bescherte. Anschließend machte Jim kleine kreisende Bewegungen an der Wurzel einer jeden Zehe, diesmal beginnend von der Kleinzehe an, ehe er mit größeren und vor allem kräftigeren Kreisen die gesamte Fußsohle verwöhnte. Zwischen Fußballen und Ferse drückte Jim nicht ganz so fest. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass Füße dort deutlich sensibler waren.

Das leise Grollen, das aus Leonards Brust drang, hörte sich wie Musik in Jims Ohren an. Leonard genoss die Massage in vollen Zügen und entspannte sich zunehmend, was Jim ganz deutlich sehen, fühlen und auch hören konnte. Leonards Fußsohle war ungewöhnlich hart, wahrscheinlich, weil er den ganzen Tag über auf den Beinen war. Nach etwa zehn Minuten wechselte Jim zum linken Fuß, dem er das gleiche Maß an Hingabe zukommen ließ wie zuvor dem rechten. Dabei beobachtete er ganz genau Leonards Gesicht, dessen Züge zunehmend den Ausdruck höchster Befriedigung annahmen. Leonards Grollen hörte sich ebenfalls verstärkt nach einem – Jim wagte kaum diesen Gedanken zuzulassen – Keuchen an. War es möglich, dass Leonard … tatsächlich erregt war?

Um sich zu vergewissern löste Jim seinen Blick von Leonards Gesicht und ließ ihn tiefer wandern bis dieser direkt auf Leonards Schritt ruhte. Und verdammt … Leonard hatte eine Erektion! Jim grinste zufrieden in sich hinein, ohne die Massage zu unterbrechen. Jetzt hatte er Leonard doch genau dort, wo er ihn schon lange haben wollte.

Allerdings schien sich Leonard seiner Erregung gar nicht bewusst zu sein. Jim glaubte nicht, dass er ansonsten noch so stillliegen würde. Also fuhr Jim fort, jeden verspannten Muskel in Leonards Füßen zu massieren. Er ahnte bereits, dass Leonard diese Art von Nähe so schnell nicht wieder zulassen würde, sobald dieser sich seiner körperlichen Reaktion bewusst wurde.

Weitere zehn Minuten waren um und Jim strich mit beiden Händen zärtlich über Leonards Fußrücken. Im Grunde wollte er fragen, wie es Leonard gefallen hatte, doch das brauchte er eigentlich nicht. Leonards Körper sprach für sich. Und so gab sich Jim damit ab Leonard einfach nur anzusehen.

Dieser öffnete langsam die Augen. Es dauerte einen gedehnten Moment, bis er geistig wieder voll da war, was Jim ein neuerliches Lächeln entlockte. Als Leonard dann seine Beine anzog, um sich aufzusetzen, wurde er sich seines Körpers bewusst, der sehr eindeutig auf die Massage reagiert hatte. „Verdammt!“ Er starrte an sich selbst hinab, ehe er Jim vorwurfsvoll anblickte. „Von wegen harmlos!“

„Es hat dir doch gefallen“, erwiderte Jim schelmisch.

„Scheiße, Jim, sowas hast du doch mit deiner Mutter nicht gemacht. Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen.“

Leonards Stimme klang zornig und ein wenig zu laut für Jims Geschmack. „Beruhige dich wieder, Bones. Nein, mit Öl massiere ich meine Mutter nicht, das ist wahr. Aber ich wollte dir einfach etwas Besonderes bieten. Und du hast es genossen, das kannst du nicht leugnen.“

„Du hattest es doch darauf angelegt. Wieso sonst solltest du Massageöl bei dir haben?“

Jim hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Das wollte ich einer Freundin vor einiger Zeit schenken, aber ich habe sie dann nicht mehr gesehen und …“

„Und dann hast du gedacht, es könnte dir hier ganz nützlich werden?“, unterbrach Leonard ihn barsch und stand von der Couch auf. Er bedeckte seiner Körpermitte mit den Händen.

„Du kannst mir unterstellen was du willst, Bones. Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich böse auf mich bist. Vielmehr bist du wütend auf dich selbst“, sagte Jim und erhob sich ebenfalls, „weil es dir gefallen hat. Du hast dich treiben lassen und es genossen und es war dir scheißegal, dass dir ein Mann die Füße massiert und dabei deine offensichtlich erogenen Zonen stimuliert. Deshalb bist du sauer! Und vielleicht solltest du mal in dich gehen und dich fragen, warum das so ist. Ich freue mich jedenfalls über deine Reaktion, da ich sie durchaus als positiv empfinde.“ Damit wandte sich Jim ab, um nach oben zu gehen.

„Warte mal!“ Leonard folgte ihm und hielt ihn am Treppenabsatz an. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig!“

Jim drehte sich um und grinste sein Gegenüber nur frech an. „Doch, für heute sind wir das. Und ich brauche jetzt dringend eine kalte Dusche.“ Ohne sich nochmals umzusehen, ließ er Leonard erneut stehen und ging hinauf in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer. An diesem Abend war Jim ausgesprochen zufrieden mit seiner Leistung.


	14. Chapter 14

Die folgenden Tage gingen beinahe im Flug vorbei, gefüllt mit Routine und nur wenig Abwechslung. Jim kamen sie wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor, wohl auch deshalb, weil Leonard ihm seit dem Abend der Fußmassage aus dem Weg ging. Scheinbar war es ihm immer noch unangenehm, dass Jims Fingerspiel an seinen Füßen ihn sexuell erregt hatte.

Die ersten zwei Tage hatte Jim sich noch erfolgreich einreden können, dass Leonard sich schon wieder einkriegen würde. Mit jedem vergehenden Tag wurde seine Hoffnung jedoch dünner, bis er schließlich annahm tatsächlich zu weit gegangen zu sein.

Jim glaubte inzwischen zu wissen, wie sich eine Beziehung kurz vor der Scheidung anfühlen musste. Wenn nur noch das Nötigste gesprochen wurde, man vor dem Kind so tat als sei alles bestens, doch sobald man dem anderen in die Augen sah, darin das unausgesprochene Ende der Beziehung sehen konnte. Dabei waren Leonard und er kein Paar – und würden wohl auch nie eines werden.

Ein Teil in Jim wollte abends losziehen und jemanden aufreißen wie in alten Zeiten, der andere Teil in ihm fand den Gedanken an einen One-Night-Stand jedoch nicht mehr halb so reizvoll wie in der Vergangenheit. Flüchtige Affären hatte er genug in seinem Leben gehabt und One-Night-Stands noch einige mehr. Er wollte endlich eine feste Beziehung. Jemanden, mit dem er die Abende und auch das Bett teilen konnte und neben dem er jeden Tag lächelnd aufwachen würde.

Die wenigen Wochen mit Joanna und Leonard, auch wenn dieser ihm in den letzten Tagen aus dem Weg ging, hatten Jim heimlich still und leise erkennen lassen, dass er inzwischen mehr wollte. Dass er, so unwahrscheinlich er das selbst fand, reifer geworden war. Er wollte, was seine Eltern und auch Sam und Aurelan miteinander hatten.

Selbst wenn Leonard seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, freute Jim sich jeden Tag erneut, wenn dieser aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause kam. Jim saugte jedes noch so sparsam erzählte Detail von Leonards Tag auf, beobachtete ihn mit Joanna und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Teil dieser Familie sein zu dürfen. Doch je mehr Joanna ihn einbezog und er das Mädchen liebgewann, umso distanzierter wurde Leonard.

Daher war Jim schon beinahe erleichtert als endlich der Tag kam, an dem er gemeinsam mit Joanna nach Riverside reisen würde. Leonard hatte den Koffer seiner Tochter akribisch gepackt, Jim immer wieder auf seine Verantwortung hingewiesen und keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen ihm wiederholt zu sagen, dass Joanna nicht schwimmen konnte und er um Himmelswillen auf sein einziges Kind aufpassen solle. Jim kam sich wie ein Idiot vor. Als könne er sich nicht merken, auf was er zu achten hatte. Davon abgesehen war er ja nicht allein mit Joanna. Er war umgeben von Menschen, seiner Familie, die sich mit Kindererziehung bestens auskannten und ihm sicher eine Woche lang unter die Arme greifen würden, sollte es denn notwendig werden.

„Vergiss nicht dich einzucremen, bevor du in die Sonne gehst. Trink viel und lauf auf keinen Fall weg!“, sagte Leonard zu seiner Tochter und setzte ihr einen Strohhut auf.

Joanna nickte ergeben. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pa. Ich werde eine Woche ohne dich überleben.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das auch auf mich zutrifft“, gestand er ihr und schnitt eine wehmütige Grimasse.

Jim stand einige Schritte entfernt und beobachtete die Verabschiedung. Das Taxi, das sie zum nächsten zivilen Flughafen bringen würde, wartete bereits in der Auffahrt.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, mein Liebling.“ Leonard umarmte Joanna und hielt sie deutlich länger fest als ihr lieb war.

An seiner Schulter verdrehte das Mädchen ungeduldig die Augen. „Ich dich auch, Pa.“

„Es sind nur sechs Tage, Bones. Versuch die Zeit zu genießen“, ließ sich schließlich auch Jim vernehmen und erinnerte Leonard daran, dass er ebenfalls anwesend war.

Leonard ließ von Joanna ab, deren sichtliche Erleichterung er nicht wahrzunehmen schien und wandte sich an Jim. „Meldet euch, wenn ihr angekommen seid. Damit ich weiß, dass euch nichts passiert ist.“

„Was soll schon passieren?“, fragte Jim. Und noch ehe Leonard ihm seine schlimmsten Fantasien aufzählen konnte, versicherte er ihm: „Wir melden uns, versprochen.“

Während die beiden Männer sich einen gedehnten Moment lang wortlos anblickten, ergriff Joanna Jims Hand und zog ihn Richtung Haustür. „Wir müssen los, sonst verpassen wir das Shuttle.“

Leonards Blick löste sich von Jims und heftete sich an Joanna. Seine Augen begannen verdächtig zu glänzen und Jim fürchtete, dass ihm gleich die Tränen kamen. Unfassbar, wie Leonard an seiner Tochter hing. „Ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen“, versprach Jim und ließ sich von Joanna mitziehen.

Während Joanna es kaum erwarten konnte die Reise anzutreten, stand Leonard in der offenen Haustür und sah ihnen schwermütig nach. Der Abstand, wenn auch nur für einige Tage, würde ihnen allen sicher gut tun. Da war Jim sich ziemlich sicher.

„Bis bald, Pa. Ich hab dich lieb!“, rief Joanna aus dem offenen Fenster des Taxis, kaum dass Jim sie sicher angeschnallt hatte und selbst eingestiegen war.

„Ich dich auch, Jojo!“ Er warf ihr ein Küsschen zu und sie erwiderte die Geste, ehe das Taxi anfuhr und Leonard unbarmherzig zurückließ.

Joanna wirkte vollkommen gelöst, fast schon erleichtert wie Jim fand, kaum, dass sie das Wohngebiet hinter sich ließen. „Dein Pa ist ganz schön anhänglich“, schmunzelte Jim.

„Wem sagst du das?“, erwiderte Joanna. „So einen Aufstand macht er auch immer, wenn ich mal eine Woche bei Ma bin. Und das ist eher selten.“

„Du wirst ihn doch sicher auch vermissen.“

Joanna nickte leicht. „Klar, aber es ist doch nur eine Woche.“

Jim hatte die Befürchtung, dass ihm selbst diese eine Woche verdammt lange vorkommen würde. Allerdings war er auch ein Sohn und konnte daher aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, dass er selbst gelegentlich froh war mal von seinen Eltern wegzukommen. Umso schöner war es dann, wenn man, wie jetzt, wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte und liebevoll empfangen wurde.

„Wie lange werden wir bis Riverside unterwegs sein?“, wollte Joanna wissen.

„Wenn wir den Anschluss ans Shuttle nicht verpassen, etwa zweieinhalb Stunden.“ Sie nickte und verzog ein wenig den Mund. Jim nahm an, dass sie fürchtete sich zu langweilen und schenkte ihr daher ein Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, die Zeit wird schnell vergehen.“

Jim setzte während der Reise alles daran, Joanna die Zeit so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Wenn er allein unterwegs war, nutzte er die Zeit zum Lesen oder er schlief. Ein Kind wie Joanna wollte selbstverständlich bespaßt werden und so spielte Jim die alten Klassiker mit ihr, wie ‚Ich sehe was, das du nicht siehst‘ oder ‚Papier-Schere-Stein‘ und so verging die Zeit im wahrsten Sinn wie im Flug.

§§§

Der Empfang auf der Farm hätte nicht überschwänglicher ausfallen können. Jim hatte kaum einen Fuß aus dem Taxi auf das Grundstück gesetzt, als bereits seine beiden Neffen jubelnd angerannt kamen und ihn in ihrer kindlichen Euphorie beinahe aus dem Wagen zerrten. Sam und Aurelan folgten in einigem Abstand, bemüht ihre beiden Söhne zu zügeln – was selbstverständlich misslang. Die beiden Jungen verstummten jedoch schlagartig, als Joanna auf der anderen Seite aus dem Taxi stieg und sich ein wenig eingeschüchtert umsah, ehe sie das Fahrzeug umrundete und zu Jim hinüberging.

Jim legte ihr die Hände auf die zierlichen Schultern. „Jungs, ich möchte euch gerne Joanna vorstellen. Sie ist die Tochter eines Freundes und wird die Ferien hier mit uns verbringen. Joanna, das sind Peter und Alex.“

Beide Jungen sahen zuerst Jim mit überraschtem Blick an, dann Joanna und schließlich einander, ehe sie ihr jeweils höflich die Hand reichten und sie begrüßten. „Müssen wir uns jetzt etwa benehmen?“, fragte der elfjährige Peter und sprach damit keineswegs nur seinen Onkel, sondern auch seine Eltern und ebenso Joanna an.

Die Frage entlockte Joanna ein Schmunzeln. „Nicht, wenn ich es auch nicht muss. Zumindest bis mein Pa kommt.“

„Abgemacht“, grinste Alex sonnig, der einen halben Kopf kleiner und knapp zwei Jahre jünger als Peter war. „Wirst du bei uns im Zimmer schlafen?“

Joanna zuckte die Schultern und Jim tauschte einen Blick mit ihr. „Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen. Wenn ihr Vater kommt, wird Joanna für die Ferien mit ihm im Cottage wohnen.“ Ein wirkliches Gästehaus gab es nicht, aber wie er Leonard kannte, würde dieser eine gewisse Privatsphäre bevorzugen. Das Cottage lag ein wenig abseits des Haupthauses und war bis vor einigen Jahren vom Vorarbeiter bewohnt worden. Dieser hatte jedoch irgendwann ein eigenes Grundstück gekauft und inzwischen selbst eine Farm. Jims Familie hatte seitdem keinen anderen Vorarbeiter eingestellt und so stand das Cottage leer. Selbstverständlich würde er Joanna dort für die kommende Woche nicht allein übernachten lassen. Ob sie nun bei seinen beiden Neffen schlafen würde oder bei Jim, war daher noch unklar.

Jim hatte im Voraus ja auch nicht wissen können, ob sich die Kinder auf Anhieb verstehen würde, wenngleich der Altersunterschied sehr gering ausfiel. Jungen und Mädchen vertrugen sich schließlich nicht immer gut. Und Joanna hatte mit einigen Schulkameraden Probleme – wie mit diesem Steve. An den Jungen zu denken, löste bei Jim immer wieder Zähneknirschen aus. Sein Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Joanna wuchs von Tag zu Tag, ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte.

Sam und Aurelan mogelten sich an ihren Kindern vorbei und drückten Jim abwechselnd, ehe sie auch Joanna begrüßten. Und noch ehe sie eine Möglichkeit bekamen in ein oberflächliches Gespräch zu geraten, kam auch schon Winona aus Richtung der Paddocks zu ihnen herüber. Sie eilte strahlend auf Jim zu, obwohl es noch gar nicht so lange her war, dass sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten und begrüßte ihn mit einer innigen Umarmung.

„Da bist du ja endlich!“

„Ich habe dir versprochen wieder zu kommen, Mom.“

„Endlich habe ich meine beiden Jungs wieder um mich“, sagte sie daraufhin nur, legte ihre Arme um die Schultern ihrer beiden Söhne und strahlte sie überglücklich an. Nach einem Moment ließ sie von den jungen Männern ab und wandte sich an das fremde Mädchen. „Du musst Joanna sein.“ Winona beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter. „Jim hat mir schon ein bisschen über dich erzählt. Willkommen auf unserer kleinen Farm.“

„Klein?“ Joannas rechte Augenbraue wanderte skeptisch nach oben, wodurch sie Leonard unfassbar ähnelte. Jim hatte dem Mädchen unterwegs gezeigt, wo die Grenze des Grundstücks begann und ihr erklärt, dass man zu Fuß mehrere Tage brauchte, um das gesamte Gelände von einem Ende zum anderen zu überqueren. Sie war sichtlich beeindruckt gewesen. „Sehr erfreut, Ma’am“, erwiderte sie dann in bester Manier und Jim hörte ganz eindeutig Leonards Erziehung heraus.

„Ma’am …“, wiederholte Winona amüsiert. „Jetzt komme ich mir reichlich alt vor. Ich mag schon eine Großmutter sein, aber ich bevorzuge es dennoch beim Vornamen angesprochen zu werden. Nenn mich ruhig Winona.“ Joanna nickte kaum sichtlich. „Möchtest du ein Fohlen sehen, Joanna? Meine Stute hat vor wenigen Wochen eins bekommen. Es ist noch ganz jung.“

„Oh ja!“ Joanna sah begeistert von Winona zu Jim. „Darf ich?“

„Klar, Süße. Ich bin im Haus und packe unseren Kram aus.“ Ihm fiel erst jetzt das Taxi wieder ein. Der Autopilot war selbstverständlich geduldig, doch die Koffer kamen nicht von allein aus dem Kofferraum und so machte sich Jim daran dies zu ändern. Sam half ihm ohne Aufforderung.

„Wir lassen euch eine Weile in Ruhe“, wandte sich Aurelan an ihren Mann und Jim. „Dann habt ihr etwas Zeit für euch.“ Sie holte sich einen Kuss von Sam, nahm Alex bei der Hand und folgte Winona, die Joanna an der Hand hielt und Peter, der voller Eifer voraus zu den Paddocks eilte, welche hinter dem Haupthaus lagen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Grandpa?“, fragte Jim seinen älteren Bruder.

„Der repariert die Zäune auf der Westweide. Die Schafe von Harrison haben sich neulich wohl ihren Weg durch ein Loch gebahnt, es natürlich massiv vergrößert und sind auf unserer Weide grasen gewesen. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie sauer Grandpa war.“

Jim nickte nachdenklich. „Wir könnten ihm doch helfen. Ich hab ihn ewig nicht mehr gesehen.“

„Klar“, stimmte Sam zu. „Lass uns schnell die Koffer reinbringen, dann satteln wir uns Pferde und helfen ihm.“

 

§§§

Gesagt, getan. Jim und Sam lieferten sich ein wildes Wettreiten, welches Sam gewann. Jim stellte fest, dass er ein wenig aus der Übung war und Banjo, der junge Fuchshengst auf dessen Rücken er saß, ihn nicht kannte. Sie würden sich wohl erst aneinander gewöhnen müssen.

Schon aus sicherer Entfernung konnte er seinen Großvater sehen, der einen recht altmodische Pfostenbohrer im Boden versenkte und so trieb er Banjo erneut an. „Wieso müht er sich immer noch mit diesen uralten Geräten ab?“, fragte Jim eher sich selbst als Sam, trotzdem schien sein Bruder das Gefühl zu haben, darauf reagieren zu müssen.

„Du kennst ihn doch. Er lehnt die ganze neue Technik ab.“

Jim konnte daraufhin nur den Kopf schütteln, senkte das Tempo des Pferdes, dessen protestierendes Wiehern die Aufmerksamkeit des gealterten Farmers auf sich zog.

„Ist das zu fassen!“, rief er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, tippte sich gegen die Krempe seines Cowboyhutes und breitete freudig die Arme aus. „Endlich kommt Verstärkung.“

Sam schwang sich als erster aus dem Sattel. Jim folgte seinem Beispiel und kam sich wieder vor wie ein kleiner Junge, als sein Großvater ihn kräftig drückte und dabei leicht anhob. „Langsam wird ein Mann aus dir, Jimmy. Die Akademie scheint dir zu bekommen.“

„Das Training fördert zumindest meinen Appetit“, stimmte Jim zu. Sein Großvater hatte allerdings auch etwas zugenommen, seit er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. „Was macht dein Knie?“ Von seiner Mutter hatte er erfahren, dass sein Großvater vor einem halben Jahr eine Knieoperation gehabt hatte, nachdem er unglücklich gestürzt war.

„Ach, du kennst doch die Quacksalber. Die machen mehr kaputt als sie reparieren. Es blockiert immer mal wieder und manchmal sind die Schmerzen kaum auszuhalten. Besonders merke ich Wetterwechsel. Aber ich will nicht klagen. Ich kann noch gehen und arbeiten und nur darauf kommt es an.“ Er tauschte mit den jungen Männern vielsagende Blicke. „Und jetzt genug von mir. Packt mit an und erzählt mir dabei, was ihr die letzten Monate getrieben habt.“

§§§

Am Abend war das Esszimmer von Leben erfüllt wie lange nicht mehr. Joanna hatte sich über den Mittag mit Peter und Alex angefreundet, wie Jim es sich erhofft hatte und auch sein Vater war inzwischen angekommen. Es hatte eine Zeit in Jims Leben gegeben, da hatte er es kaum erwarten können das heimische Nest zu verlassen und endlich auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Doch als er an diesem Abend im Kreis seiner ganzen Familie saß, Joanna an seiner Seite, da fühlte er sich wohl wie nie zuvor. Einzig Leonard fehlte, um das Bild zu komplettieren.

Winona hatte einen herrlichen Obstkuchen als Nachtisch vorbereitet, auf den sich die Kinder nach all dem gesunden Essen ganz besonders erfreut stürzten. Jim zog es vor ein kühles Bier zu trinken, während sein Vater, sein Großvater und Sam sich je einen Whiskey gönnten. Es war seltsam, wie viele kleine Dinge im Alltag ihn dazu brachten an Leonard zu denken. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können, dass er kaum einen Tag ohne diesen Mann aushielt? Jim fragte sich, was Leonard an diesem Abend wohl trieb? Ob er die Zeit allein genoss, oder ob er ebenso an Jim dachte wie dieser an ihn?

Joanna kletterte auf Jims Schoß, der es sich Minuten zuvor im Sessel bequem gemacht hatte und schmiegte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Eigentlich war Jim zu warm zum kuscheln, allerdings genoss er ihre Zuneigung viel zu sehr, um sich ihr zu entziehen. Behutsam kraulte er ihr den Rücken und sie gab Laute der Behaglichkeit von sich.

„Kraulst du mich auch?“, fragte Alex voller Hoffnung seine Mutter und legte sich auf dem Sofa halb über sie, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

Aurelan schenkte Jim einen ‚Was hast du da nur angefangen‘-Blick, schob das Shirt ihres Jungen hoch und begann mit den längeren Nägeln seine zarte Rückenhaut zu kraulen.

Die Kinder warfen sich Blicke zu und begannen zu kichern.

„Und wer krault uns Erwachsene?“, fragte Aurelan ihren jüngeren Sohn.

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Alex und kicherte erneut. Daraufhin begann Aurelan ihn zu kitzeln, bis ihm fast die Luft wegblieb und er um Gnade bettelte.

Jim beobachtete die Beiden leise lächelnd, kraulte Joanna indessen weiter und merkte dabei gar nicht gleich, wie sie auf seinem Schoß einschlief. Der Tag hatte sie vollkommen erschöpft. Dabei hatten sie Leonard noch nicht angerufen, wie er es versprochen hatte. „Hey, Süße, wir müssen deinen Pa noch anrufen“, erinnerte Jim sie. Als sie nicht reagierte wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie bereits tief und fest schlief.

„Du solltest sie ins Bett bringen. Sie ist für heute erledigt“, stellte Aurelan mit dem sicheren Blick einer Mutter fest und strich sich eine dunkle Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Sie ist ein bezauberndes Mädchen.“

„Ja, das ist sie“, stimmte Jim zu und erhob sich mit ihr in den Armen.

„Dann schläft sie heute wohl nicht bei uns.“ Alex gähnte und streckte sich leicht.

„Heute nicht.“ Aurelan strich ihm übers Haar. „Such deinen Bruder, wascht euch und dann ab ins Bett. Ich komm in ein paar Minuten hoch und sage euch gute Nacht.“

Widerwillig vor sich hin brummelnd tat Alex was seine Mutter von ihm wollte, eilte an Jim vorbei hinaus auf die Veranda, wo sich der Rest niedergelassen hatte, um Peter zu holen.

Joanna roch nach Farm. Nach allen möglichen Tieren, nach getrocknetem Heu, aber auch ganz leicht noch nach Pfirsich. Jim legte sie behutsam in dem breiten Bett ab, das in seinem Zimmer stand. Er zog ihr das schmutzige Kleid und die Schuhe aus, wusch sie notdürftig mit einem feuchten Waschlappen und hoffte, dass Leonard ihm nicht an den Kragen gehen würde, weil sie heute Abend keine Zähne mehr putzen würde. Sie schlief so fest, dass sie nichts mehr mitbekam und seufzte nur, als Jim ihr ein Küsschen auf das leicht verschwitzte Haar drückte. „Schlaf schön.“

Er ließ die Tür zu seinem Zimmer einen Spalt breit offen, falls Joanna wach wurde und orientierungslos sein würde. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Angst bekam. So weit draußen auf dem Land gab es keine Straßenlaternen, die in der Nacht etwas Licht durchs Fenster spendeten. Und er wollte unbedingt noch schnell Leonard anrufen.

Dazu zog er sich in die Küche zurück. Aurelan war nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer gewesen und brachte, wie Jim annahm, ihre eigenen Kinder zu Bett. Von der Veranda hörte er die gedämpfte Stimme seines Vaters, welcher das sanfte Lachen seiner Mutter folgte. Vertrautere Geräusche gab es für Jim nicht. Er war endlich zu Hause.

Leonards mürrisches Gesicht erschien auf dem kleinen Display in Jims Hand. „Hey, Bones.“ Jim war sich dessen bewusst, dass es bereits kurz vor Mitternacht war. „Hab ich dich geweckt?“

„Machst du Witze? Ich sterbe hier vor Sorge. Du solltest dich doch bei der Ankunft melden. Willst du mir sagen, ihr seid erst jetzt angekommen?“, fuhr Leonard ihn an.

Zu Recht, musste Jim sich eingestehen. „Entschuldige, Bones. Wir haben es vergessen. Joanna war so begeistert und den halben Tag mit meinen Neffen dabei die Farm zu erforschen. Die Pferde, insbesondere ein junges Fohlen, haben es ihr sehr angetan. Und ich fürchte, dass sie eine Katze haben will …“

„Wo ist sie? Ich möchte sie gerne sprechen.“ Leonard ging gar nicht auf das Gesagte ein. „Geht es ihr gut?“

„Bestens. Sie schläft schon. Sie ist mir nach dem Abendessen auf dem Schoß eingeschlafen. Ich hab sie noch nie so viel essen sehen. Die Landluft macht hungrig.“ Jim zog eine entschuldigende Grimasse. „Wann hast du morgen Dienstschluss? Sie wird sich dann gleich bei dir melden, versprochen.“

„Ich habe eine Doppelschicht genommen. Was soll ich allein daheim?“, brummte Leonard. „Ich werde kaum vor zehn am Abend zu Hause sein.“

Jim seufzte leise. „Du solltest dich entspannen, nicht mehr arbeiten. Warum gehst du nicht aus? Triff dich mit Kollegen oder so …“ Was redete er da nur? Er wollte nicht, dass Leonard sich mit anderen traf. Womöglich mit einer Frau, die ihm diesen wundervollen Mann locker ausspannen würde … Am liebsten wollte Jim sich in den Hintern treten.

„Du willst, dass ich mich verabredete? Hast du mich endlich aufgegeben?“

 _Nein. Niemals!_ Jim starrte wortlos auf den kleinen Bildschirm in seiner Hand, der Leonard zeigte. „Ich meinte Freunde, Kollegen …“

„Ist das ein Nein?“

Versuchte Leonard ihn zu provozieren? War das gar seine Art zu flirten? Jim wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

Als er keine Antwort bekam räusperte sich Leonard schließlich. „Es geht ihr also gut?“ Jim konnte nur nicken. Ihm fehlten immer noch die Worte. „Sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe und vermisse.“

„Mach ich“, versprach Jim mit kratziger Stimme. „Sie vermisst dich auch.“ _Und ich noch viel mehr_ , wollte er am liebsten dazu sagen, verkniff es sich jedoch.

„‘Nacht, Jim.“

„Gute Nacht, Bones.“ Das Display in seiner Hand wurde dunkel, trotzdem starrte Jim noch eine ganze Weile auf das Gerät. Sein Daumen fuhr zärtlich über den kleinen Bildschirm. Nach einigen Minuten klappte er den visuellen Kommunikator zu, holte sich ein frisches Bier und setzte sich nach draußen auf die Veranda zu seiner Familie.

Aurelan war inzwischen auch wieder da und saß auf Sams Schoß, der den alten Schaukelstuhl eingenommen hatte.

„Hey, Jim. Du kommst gerade recht. Hast du schon von deinem ausgezeichneten Ergebnis der Zwischenprüfungen erzählt?“, wandte sich sein Vater sichtlich stolz darüber an ihn.

Jim verdrehte die Augen. „Es gibt noch andere Themen als die Akademie.“ Er mochte es nicht, wenn er dermaßen in den Familienmittelpunkt gerückt wurde. „Ich würde viel lieber wissen, wann ich endlich mal mit einer Nichte rechnen kann“, feixte er und warf den Ball weiter zu Sam und Aurelan. „Oder kannst du nur Jungen machen, Sam?“ Sein Bruder streckte ihm die Zunge raus, woraufhin die ganze Familie lachte.


	15. Chapter 15

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze“, wurde Jim von seinem Vater begrüßt, sobald er schlurfend die Küche betrat. „Du hast wohl Nachholbedarf gehabt.“

Das Sonnenlicht, das durch sämtliche Fenster drang, blendete Jim zunächst. Er brauchte einige Sekunden sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen und fuhr sich durch das zerzauste Haar. „Joanna hat mehr Platz im Bett gebraucht, als ich angenommen habe.“ Tatsächlich war es so gewesen, dass er sie ein wenig zur Seite hatte schieben müssen, als er spät am Abend ins Bett gegangen war. Joanna hatte sich daraufhin prompt zu ihm herüber gedreht und sich trotz der Sommerhitze an ihn gekuschelt. Jim hatte deshalb ewig wachgelegen und nicht wirklich gut geschlafen. Selbstverständlich würde er Joanna keinen Vorwurf deshalb machen. Er fand es schließlich schön, dass sie sich bei ihm derart geborgen fühlte.

„Ja, Kinder neigen dazu sich im Bett mehr auszubreiten als jeder Erwachsene. Ich erinnere mich gut an einen kleinen Jungen, der sich in Gewitternächten gerne zwischen seine Eltern quetschte und dabei reichlich Platz in Anspruch genommen hat.“ Christopher zwinkerte seinem jüngeren Sohn zu, ehe er ihm eine Tasse Kaffee über den Tisch zuschob.

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht“, flachste Jim, woraufhin beide lächelten. „Wo ist der Rest der Bande?“

„Die Kinder helfen deiner Mutter beim Ausmisten der Pferdeställe, dein Grandpa reitet die Zäune der Südkoppel ab und dein Bruder ist mit Aurelan einen Ausritt machen.“

„Und du sitzt hier und frühstückst ganz allein?“ Jim glitt neben seinem Vater auf einen der Stühle und nippte an seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Deine Mutter hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mich entspanne.“ Er zuckte die Schultern, ehe er sich die eigene Kaffeetasse auffüllte.

Jim schnappte sich die Erdnussbutter und versuchte zwischen den verschiedenen Marmeladensorten zu entscheiden, welche er zuerst essen wollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für Johannisbeere und verstrich sie auf seinem Brot. Während er sich genüsslich über das Frühstück hermachte, bemerkte er zunächst nicht, dass sein Vater ihn über den Tisch hinweg eingehend studierte. Als ihm der Blick des anderen Mannes schließlich auffiel, blieb ihm der letzte Bissen seines Brotes fast im Hals stecken. „Warum siehst du mich so an?“, wollte Jim wissen mit halbvollem Mund wissen.

„Du scheinst Joanna ganz schön nahe zu stehen. Näher, als ich vermutet habe.“

„Und?“ Was war so schlimm daran, dass er Joanna mochte? Jim begriff nicht, warum sein Vater sich deshalb Gedanken machte.

„Läuft da inzwischen doch was zwischen dir und ihrem Vater?“

Jim lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück und presste die Lippen für einen Moment aufeinander. „Du hast mit Mom gesprochen.“

„Ja, allerdings. Von allein redest du ja nicht mit mir über deine Beziehungen.“

„Da gibt es auch nichts zu sagen. Mom weiß, dass Leonard nur ein Freund ist.“

„Ich kenne dich ziemlich gut, Jim. Vielleicht sogar besser als du denkst. Die Bindung, die du zu diesem Mädchen aufgebaut hast, solltest du nicht unterschätzen. Du stehst ihr schon jetzt näher als deinen beiden Neffen, woraus ich schließe, dass sie dir sehr viel bedeutet.“

„Was ist daran schlimm?“ Jim begriff beim besten Willen nicht, worauf sein Vater hinaus wollte.

Christopher hielt einen Augenblick inne, ehe er seine Sorge zum Ausdruck brachte. „Leonard mag nur ein Freund sein. Das Mädchen liebst du allerdings fast schon so sehr, wie man ein Adoptivkind liebt. Ich sehe die zärtlichen Blicke und Berührungen, die Vertrautheit und die Geborgenheit, die ihr einander gebt.“ Jim wollte erneut fragen, was daran so verkehrt war, doch sein Vater ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wenn Leonard nur ein Freund ist, wird dir die Beziehung zu Joanna irgendwann sehr wehtun. Wenn Leonard nur ein Freund ist, wird er irgendwann wieder eine Partnerin haben, die eine Stiefmutter für Joanna werden wird. Und wo ist da noch Platz für dich, Jim?“ Darauf wusste Jim nichts zu erwidern. Sein Vater sprach genau das an, wovor er sich zunehmend fürchtete. „Du hast nicht nur Joanna, sondern auch ihren Vater hierher eingeladen. Du hast noch niemals jemanden hierher eingeladen. Das und deine Zuneigung Joanna gegenüber lassen mich daher darauf schließen, dass du durchaus mehr für ihren Vater empfindest.“

„Und wenn schon …“ Jim seufzte abermals, trank von seinem Kaffee und starrte in die halbleere Tasse vor sich.

„Investiere keine Gefühle, wenn sie nicht erwidert werden. Tu dir das nicht an, Jim. Es wird dir nur wehtun.“

Jim schluckte, starrte in die dunkle Flüssigkeit und spürte wie seine Augen verräterisch anfingen zu brennen. „Er ist perfekt, Dad.“

„Niemand ist perfekt.“

Endlich sah Jim wieder auf und seinem Vater in die Augen. „Anfangs mochte ich ihn überhaupt nicht. Aber je mehr er mich zurückweist, desto mehr empfinde ich für ihn. Er sieht umwerfend aus und ist so unglaublich klug.“ Für einen Moment hielt Jim inne. „Ich habe so etwas nie zuvor für jemanden empfunden, Dad.“

„Ich weiß, Jim.“ Christopher legte ihm die linke Hand auf den Unterarm. „Und genau deshalb bin ich ja so besorgt. Verschenke dein Herz nicht an jemanden, der nicht bereit ist es zu hüten.“

Dafür war es doch längst zu spät. Für Jim gab es bereits kein Zurück mehr. Ob Leonard es wollte oder nicht, hatte Jim ihm doch bereits sein Herz geschenkt – ihm und auch Joanna.

„Mal angenommen“, holte Christopher ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, „dieser Mann erwidert deine Gefühle irgendwann doch. Wie soll das mit euch weitergehen? Was wird aus deinen Plänen für die Zukunft?“

„Du bist doch auch Captain bei der Sternenflotte und öfter auf Raumfahrt.“

Christopher nickte langsam. „Richtig. Seit fünf Jahren. Davor war ich fest auf der Erde, beziehungsweise auf der orbitalen Station. Ich sehe wie sehr deine Mutter darunter leidet, dass ich oft weit außerhalb des Sonnensystems unterwegs bin.“

„Trotzdem änderst du nichts. Und sie akzeptiert es, weil sie weiß, wie wichtig es für dich ist.“

„Auch das ist richtig, Jim. Aber es kommt der Punkt im Leben, wo man entscheiden muss, was einem wichtiger ist.“

„Worauf willst du hinaus?“, fragte Jim. Wollte sein Vater die Familie etwa verlassen, um seiner Frau nicht länger wehzutun? Jims Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

„Ich habe um Versetzung gebeten.“

„Du gibst die Kommandolaufbahn auf?“ Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Sein Vater war doch überhaupt erst der Antrieb für ihn gewesen ebenfalls zur Flotte zu gehen. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass sie eines Tages gemeinsam den Weltraum erforschen würden. „Was hat Mom dazu gesagt?“

„Sie weiß es noch nicht. Ich habe vor, es ihr an ihrem Geburtstag zu sagen. Mir wurde eine feste Stelle als Ausbilder an der Akademie angeboten. Nach meiner letzten Mission und der schweren Verletzung hatte ich genug Zeit, mir alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Ich liebe deine Mutter viel zu sehr, um ihr weiterhin solchen Kummer zu bereiten. Und du solltest dir überlegen, ob du dir diesen Zwiespalt überhaupt jemals antun möchtest.“

„Ich will unbedingt Captain werden, Dad. Auch wenn der Weg noch weit ist, so bin ich mir dessen sicher.“

„Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum nur sehr wenige Captains von Raumschiffen verheiratet sind, Jim. Meist halten Ehen nur dann, wenn beide bei der Sternenflotte sind. Offiziere und zivile Personen haben statistisch gesehen nur sehr geringe Chancen eine glückliche Ehe zu führen. Einer leidet immer unter der Entfernung und meist ist es die Person, die auf der Erde bleiben muss.“

Jim atmete tief durch. „Du willst damit sagen, ich solle mich von Joanna und ihrem Vater fernhalten. Soll ich einfach weiterhin diese nichtssagenden, gefühllosen One-Night-Stands haben? Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst?“

„Ich will damit sagen, dass du dir mit einer festen Beziehung noch Zeit lassen solltest. Vielleicht ergibt sich innerhalb der Sternenflotte eine Möglichkeit für dich, jemanden kennenzulernen.“

Jim hatte erstmal genug gehört. Er stand von seinem Platz auf und sah seinen Vater ernst an. „Vielleicht hast du recht, Dad. Vielleicht irrst du dich aber auch. Es könnte funktionieren. Mom hat bereits einen Mann an die Sternenflotte verloren, deshalb ist sie wahrscheinlich einfach etwas zerbrechlicher. Ich bin froh und dankbar, dass du sie über die Sternenflotte oder deine Karriere stellst. Aber ich muss meine eigenen Erfahrungen machen und aus ihnen lernen. Davon abgesehen erwidert Leonard meine Gefühle in keiner Weise, so dass daraus vermutlich ohnehin niemals etwas werden wird. Du kannst also durchatmen. Für den Moment genieße ich meine Zeit mit Joanna und ihm und bin bereit alles zu nehmen, was die beiden mir geben können und wollen, ebenso wie ich ihnen alles gebe. Erwidert oder nicht, gehört mein Herz diesen beiden Menschen bereits.“ Warum Jim plötzlich sauer auf seinen Vater war, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Dieser meinte es nicht böse, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber Jim wollte nicht mehr wie ein kleiner Junge bevormundet werden. Selbst wenn er dazu verdammt wäre, dieselben Fehler wie seine beiden Väter zu begehen, dann sollte es eben so sein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er jedenfalls nicht bereit seine Karriere bei der Sternenflotte oder Leonard und Joanna aufzugeben. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich. Ich werde nach Joanna sehen.“

§§§

Als Jim sich wenig später angezogen und frisch gemacht hatte, betrat er den Stall. Sämtliche Boxen waren leer, die Pferde vermutlich draußen auf der Koppel, und die Kinder alberten herum. Er konnte Joannas schrilles Quieken hören, lange bevor sie in Sicht kam. Die Kinder bewarfen sich mit Stroh und stopften es sich gegenseitig unter die T-Shirts. Er beobachtete die Kinder vom Eingangsbereich aus, wobei sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Joannas Lachen zu hören, erfüllte ihn mit purem Glück. Wie konnte sein Vater von ihm erwarten, dass er das aufgab?

Völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, dass Winona sich von hinten an ihn heranschlich und ihn mit beiden Zeigefingern leicht in die Seiten piekte, so dass er einen Satz nach vorn tat und sich erschrocken umwandte.

„Mom!“

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!“, grinste sie. „Wie war deine erste Nacht wieder im eigenen Bett?“

„Sie hätte länger sein können“, erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Die Kinder hatten die Erwachsenen nicht bemerkt und tobten weiter miteinander herum. „Sie ist so ein süßes Mädchen“, sagte Jim nach einer Weile verträumt.

„Ja, das ist sie“, stimmte Winona zu. „Ich bin schon gespannt auf ihren Vater. Wie ist er denn so? Du hast noch nicht viel von ihm erzählt.“

„Anfangs wirkt er sehr verklemmt, aber wenn man ihn besser kennt, ist er einfach toll.“

„Du magst ihn wirklich, nicht wahr?“

Jim sah seine Mutter fest an. „Ich hatte dieses Gespräch vor einer halben Stunde mit Dad. Können wir das Thema daher wechseln?“

„Zugegeben, wir haben gestern im Bett über dich gesprochen“, antwortete sie und drückte ihn etwas an sich. „Wir machen uns nur Sorgen.“

„Das ist unnötig. Ich hab das im Griff.“

Winona nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich vertraue dir. Du wirst schon das Richtige tun.“

„Mal etwas Anderes“, wechselte Jim nach einem Moment das Thema. „Ich habe Joanna gesagt, dass sie von dir Reitstunden bekommen könnte.“

„Gerne. Nachdem meine Enkel absolut nichts für Pferde übrig haben, ist es schön Joanna hier zu wissen. Endlich jemand, der meine Begeisterung teilt.“ Sie löste sich von Jim und trat weiter in den Stall hinein. „Hey Kinder!“, rief sie über das lärmende Geschrei hinweg, „das reicht jetzt. Ihr solltet das Stroh schön verteilen, aber nicht außerhalb der Boxen.“ Überall lag Stroh herum. „Seid so gut und räumt das jetzt wieder auf. Dann trinkt ihr mal ordentlich was und sucht euch eine andere Spielwiese.“ Die Kinder kamen schwer atmend aus einer der Boxen heraus, schüttelten sich und zupften sich gegenseitig das Stroh aus den Haaren. „Joanna, wenn du Lust hast, kannst du so gegen elf Uhr Reitunterricht bekommen. Vorher habe ich noch ein bisschen Arbeit vor mir.“

„Oh ja, das wäre super!“, strahlte das Mädchen, ehe sie von Alex geschubst wurde. Sie schubste lachend zurück, so dass Alex gegen seinen Bruder Peter stieß.

„Schluss mit dem Gerangel. Sonst tut sich noch einer weh“, ging diesmal Jim dazwischen. „Habt ihr Lust auf ein Spiel?“ Von den Lippen seiner Mutter konnte Jim ein ‚Danke‘ ablesen, ehe diese sich wieder verzog.

Die Kinder waren leicht zu begeistern und so entschlossen sie sich zu Versteckfange. Jim erklärte die Regeln. Seine Neffen wussten längst Bescheid, aber er musste sichergehen, dass Joanna sich ebenfalls daran halten würde. Es war erlaubt sich auf der gesamten Farm zu verstecken, jedoch nicht im Haupthaus – seine Mutter sah es nicht gerne, wenn darin getobt wurde. Auch war es streng verboten das umliegende Farmgelände zu verlassen – sprich die Koppeln hinter sich zu lassen. Es war viel zu leicht sich auf dem Grundstück zu verlaufen und bei der Hitze ohne Wasser irgendwo herumzuirren. Das konnte lebensgefährlich sein, ließ Jim die Kinder mit Nachdruck wissen. Bevor es losging verteilte Jim an jedes Kind eine kleine Flasche Wasser. Die Farm war groß und da konnte es schon mal länger dauern, bis man jeden gefunden und anschließend auch gefangen hatte. Wer gefangen war, durfte sich ins klimatisierte Haupthaus zurückziehen.

 

§§§

Am späteren Vormittag sah Jim zu, während Joanna ihren ersten Reitunterricht bekam. Seine Mutter longierte den schwarzweißen Schecken Bubbles, gab Joanna währenddessen immer wieder Anweisungen und erinnerte sie an die Haltung. Das Mädchen wirkte nicht unbedingt entspannt, fand Jim, trotzdem schien sie die Reitstunde zu genießen. Vielleicht nahm sie diese schlichtweg zu ernst.

„Du machst das prima, Joanna“, hörte Jim seine Mutter sagen. „Immer schön im Rhythmus bleiben. Ja, genau so.“

Jim setzte sich irgendwann auf den obersten Balken der Longe und wurde nur wenige Minuten später von seinen beiden Neffen flankiert.

„Wie lange dauert es noch? Mom hat das Essen fast fertig und danach wollen wir schwimmen gehen“, ließ Peter ihn wissen.

Jim sah nach links zu seinem Neffen. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten, Jungs. Ihr könntet eurer Mom schon mal sagen, dass wir bald kommen und derweil den Tisch decken.“

„Okay.“ Alex war kaum hochgeklettert, da sprang er auch schon wieder von den Balken, wobei er Staub und Erde aufwirbelte. „Wer zuerst im Haus ist!“, rief er seinem großen Bruder zu und rannte bereits los.

Peter machte jedoch keine Anstalten seinem Bruder nachzurennen. Stattdessen sah er noch einen Augenblick länger Joanna zu, ehe er sich langsam abwandte und zum Haus zurückging.

Jim sah dem Jungen nachdenklich hinterher. Als Peter hinter den Büschen verschwand und außer Sichtweite geriet, wandte Jim seinen Blick wieder dem Mädchen zu. Joannas Haar, das in einem Zopf gebunden war, hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, während sie hochkonzentriert auf Bubbles Rücken versuchte den Po im Laufrhythmus des Wallachs zu heben. Er musste schmunzeln, da er sich noch gut an seine ersten Reitstunden bei seiner Mutter erinnerte. Er wusste, dass sie nach dieser Reitstunde sicherlich Muskelkater in den Oberschenkeln haben würde.

„Jojo!“, rief er ihr zu, „die Jungs wollen nach dem Essen an den See gehen. Hast du Lust ihn dir wenigstens mal anzuschauen?“

Sie versteifte sich augenblicklich und geriet aus dem Takt, während Bubbles seelenruhig weiter trabte. Jim konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken ans Schwimmen fühlte. „Du musst ja nicht ins Wasser oder zumindest nicht tief rein, vielleicht ein bisschen planschen. Wir haben auch Luftmatratzen da, auf denen du über den See treiben kannst. Die Jungs werde ich nicht an dich ranlassen.“

„Ich weiß nicht …“, erwiderte sie kleinlaut und wagte kaum Jim anzusehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder den richtigen Rhythmus hatte und sich nicht fortwährend den Hintern anstieß.

„Ach komm, das wird Spaß machen und dir gut tun. Du bist doch auch ganz durchgeschwitzt“, versuchte er sie zu ermuntern. Jim legte sich die Hand aufs Herz. „Du musst nichts tun, das du nicht willst. Und wenn du nicht lernen möchtest zu schwimmen, oder gar nicht ins Wasser gehen magst, dann ist das auch in Ordnung.“

Seine Mutter lauschte dem Gespräch, enthielt sich jedoch gänzlich. Nach fünf weiteren Runden bremste sie Bubbles allmählich ab, ging zu ihm hinüber und holte einige Leckerli aus der Hosentasche, die sie dem Pferd hinhielt. „Das hast du gut gemacht. Braver Bubbles.“ Sie tätschelte die Seite seines Halses. „Genug für heute, Joanna. Ich bringe Bubbles noch eben zu den anderen auf die Koppel, dann machen wir erstmal Mittagspause und essen was. Du bist ein Naturtalent.“

Winona streckte dem Mädchen die Arme entgegen und half ihr vom Pferderücken herunter. Als Joanna wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, auch wenn fest ein relativer Begriff war, da die Longe selbstverständlich einen weichen, eher sandigen Untergrund hatte, wirkte sie wackelig.

„Irgendwie ist mir komisch“, sagte sie und sah hilfesuchend Jim an.

Er sprang sofort von dem Balken herab und eilte zu ihr hinüber. „Fühlen sich deine Beine seltsam an? Wackelig?“ Sie nickte und fasste automatisch nach ihren Schenkeln. „Das liegt nur daran, dass du diese Art der Muskelanspannung nicht gewohnt bist, Kleines. Für deine Beine war das ziemlich anstrengend. Kann gut sein, dass du im Lauf des Nachmittags und Morgen Muskelkater haben wirst.“

„Das geht vorbei, wenn man regelmäßig reitet“, versprach Winona sofort.

„Was ist Muskelkater?“, wollte Joanna wissen.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus erklärte Jim ihr daher, was es mit Muskelkater auf sich hatte. Wahrscheinlich, überlegte er, war es besser sie am Nachmittag nicht auch noch mit Schwimmunterricht zu strapazieren. Ihr Körper war so viel Anstrengung einfach nicht gewohnt. Trotzdem war Jim entschlossen, zumindest zu versuchen, ihr die Angst vorm Wasser zu nehmen.


	16. Chapter 16

Die offene Ladefläche des Pickups war beladen mit allem, was Jim nützlich für einen perfekten Nachmittag am See hielt. Er hatte einen Wasserball, Luftmatratzen, ein Sonnensegel, Decken, Badetücher und natürlich etwas zu Essen und eine Kühlbox mit Getränken eingepackt.

Joanna saß direkt neben Jim im Wagen, die beiden Jungen wiederum rechts neben ihr. Sam und Aurelan hatten es sich auf der Ladefläche gemütlich gemacht. Den Kindern war es nicht erlaubt auf der Ladefläche zu sitzen – zumindest nicht, wenn Jims Bruder oder dessen Frau anwesend waren – da es viel zu ‚gefährlich‘ war. Jim fand die Einstellung etwas übertrieben. Sam und er hatten schon relativ früh hinten mitfahren dürfen, wenn ihr Großvater sie zu Reparaturarbeiten oder eben auch an den See mitgenommen hatte. Dass Sam jetzt den überbesorgten Vater heraushing nervte Jim gelegentlich.

„Warum kommen deine Eltern und dein Grandpa nicht mit an den See?“, wollte Joanna wissen.

Jim steuerte den Wagen über das unebene Gelände. „Sie haben noch Arbeit auf der Farm.“

„Haben sie denn nie frei?“

Jim sah nur flüchtig zu ihr hin. „Nicht so richtig, nein. Auf einer Farm gibt es eigentlich immer was zu tun. Meine Mutter macht im Jahr selten mehr als zwei Wochen Urlaub. Ich schätze, dass sie es einfach so gewohnt ist. Und mein Vater hilft ihr oder meinem Großvater hier und da.“

„Sie haben ja auch noch ihre Angestellten“, warf Peter ein. „Die bekommen halt immer Urlaub, wenn wir alle zu Besuch sind.“

„Sind das viele?“, hakte Joanna nach und drehte sich dabei zu Peter.

„Drei Männer, einer davon ist der Vorarbeiter.“

„Was ist ein Vorarbeiter?“

„So was wie ein Chef. Oder, Onkel Jim?“

„Na ja“, erwiderte Jim, ohne den Blick von dem Pfad zu nehmen, den sie immer zum See fuhren. Als Straße konnte man das nun wahrlich nicht bezeichnen. Sie fuhren durch ein Schlagloch, wodurch alle Insassen des Fahrzeugs auf ihren Plätzen unfreiwillig hüpften. Sam und Aurelan beschwerten sich von der Ladefläche aus unüberhörbar. Jim ignorierte es. „Ein Vorarbeiter ist nicht direkt ein Chef, aber er sagt den anderen beiden Angestellten was sie tun sollen. Er bekommt jedoch auch Anweisungen von Urgroßvater Jim oder von meiner Mutter.“

Während der Fahrt, die rund eine halbe Stunde dauerte, wollte Joanna noch allerhand über das Farmleben wissen. Und Jim gab sich alle Mühe ihr die Fragen zu beantworten. Peter kommentierte Jims Antworten immer mal wieder, während Alex nur vollkommen gelangweilt aus dem offenen Fenster blickte und den Fahrtwind genoss.

Schließlich erreichten sie den See, der offenbar Joannas Vorstellung davon übertraf. Ihre Augen wurden weit als sie die Größe des Gewässers sah, auf dessen sanften Wellen sich die Sonne glitzernd spiegelte. „Wie tief ist das Wasser?“, fragte sie besorgt und sah ein wenig unruhig zu Jim auf der neben ihr stand und damit anfing den Pickup zu entladen.

„An der tiefsten Stelle etwa sieben Meter. Ganz genau weiß ich es allerdings nicht. Hier drüben bei den Bäumen, wo wir uns immer hinlegen, wird es aber gemächlich tief“, erklärte Jim. „Du kannst also unbesorgt an diesem Ufer ins Wasser, ohne den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Dort drüben“, fuhr Jim fort und deutete auf eine kleine Felsformation etwas mehr als zehn Meter dem westlichen Ufer folgend, „ist es ziemlich tief.“

„Von da springen wir immer ins Wasser“, erklärte Peter. „Komm, ich zeig es dir!“

„Vielleicht später“, wiegelte Joanna ab und blieb weiterhin unsicher am Wagen stehen.

„Dann lasst uns mal das Lager aufschlagen“, schlug Sam vor, der seiner Frau von der Lagefläche half. Er schnappte sich das Sonnensegel und brachte es abseits der drei Trauerweiden an. „Hast du an die Hängematte gedacht, Jimmy?“

Jim verdrehte die Augen. „Verdammt. Die hab ich vergessen. Nächstes Mal packst du den Kram zusammen.“

„Was soll’s“, wandte sich Aurelan ein und tätschelte ihrem Mann die kräftige Schulter.

Jim wusste, dass Sam es liebte mittags in der Hängematte zu lesen. Schon als Kind hatte dieser die Hängematte in Beschlag genommen. Er hatte nicht absichtlich vergessen sie einzupacken. Aber da ohnehin meist Sam darin lag, war sie ihm selbst einfach nicht wichtig genug gewesen, um daran zu denken.

„Hast du wenigstens an kühles Bier gedacht?“, erkundigte sich Sam und blies, während er auf Antwort wartete, den Wasserball auf, dem seine Jungen ihm kommentarlos hinhielten.

„Mom, ich muss mal“, flüsterte Alex und trat unruhig auf der Stelle.

„Das fällt dir ja früh ein“, seufzte diese und nahm ihren jüngeren Sohn bei der Hand. „Komm mit.“

Sie verschwanden hinter einigen Sträuchern, die halb vertrocknet abseits des Sees standen und nur einen halbherzigen Sichtschutz boten.

Joanna wandte sich entsetzt ab als Alex sich die Hose herunterzog, um sich zu erleichtern. „Pinkelt er jetzt ernsthaft hinter den Busch?“, fragte sie Jim flüsternd, während Sam den Wasserball an Peter übergab und der Sache keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Jim zuckte die Schultern. „Hier draußen gibt es nun mal keine Toilette. Wäre es dir lieber, er würde in den See pinkeln und nichts sagen?“

Joanna verzog das Gesicht. „Pfui, nein.“

Es war Joanna anzusehen, dass sie sich über Toilettengänge bisher keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. „Es ist halb so wild“, meinte Jim nach einem Moment, „man gewöhnt sich daran kurz hinter die Büsche zu gehen.“

„Für euch Jungs ist das auch leichter“, erwiderte sie fast schon schmollend. „Außerdem kann man durch die Zweige sehen, weil diese Büsche halb tot sind.“

„Vermutlich, weil die Kerle immer dahinter pinkeln“, witzelte Aurelan, die einige decken von der Ladefläche des Pickups nahm, sobald Alex sich seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte und lediglich in Badehosen zur Gruppe zurückkehrte. „Wo sind deine Sachen?“

„Hab sie dort hinten hingelegt“, erwiderte Alex und deutete hinüber zu den Weiden, ehe er zu der kleinen Felsformation davon rannte.

„Du bist noch nicht eingecremt!“, rief Aurelan ihrem Sohn nach, doch der stellte sich taub und kletterte bereits auf die Felsen.

„Übrigens waren diese Büsche schon seit jeher so kümmerlich“, erwiderte Jim hinsichtlich des Vorwurfs. „Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass wir dahinter pinkeln.“

„Natürlich nicht“, feixte Aurelan, ehe sie sich an Joanna wandte. „Soll ich dir beim eincremen helfen, Kleines?“

„Ja, gerne“, nickte das Mädchen und folgte Aurelan in den Schatten der Weiden, wo sie sich bis auf ihre Badekleidung auszogen und sich gegenseitig beim eincremen halfen.

Sam folgte seinem Sohn Peter bereits ins Wasser, um Ball mit ihm zu spielen, während Jim die Decken ausbreitete und sich dann ebenfalls in Badeshorts auf einer davon niederließ. Joanna kam nach einigen Minuten zu ihm auf die Decke, in der Hand einen eBook Reader.

„Darf ich mich zu dir legen?“

Jim lächelte. „Klar.“ Er rutschte etwas weiter beiseite, auch wenn der Platz davor schon locker für beide gereicht hatte.

„Aurelan hat mir erklärt, wo sie immer hingeht, wenn sie mal muss.“

„Und wo ist das?“, wollte Jim wissen.

„Darf ich dir nicht verraten. Das ist Frauensache“, erklärte Joanna todernst und machte es sich neben Jim auf dem Bauch liegend gemütlich.

Sie duftete wunderbar nach einem Mix aus Sonnencreme und einem Hauch von Pfirsich. Er sah das kleine Mädchen eine Weile an, dann gab er ein tiefes Kichern von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht mich auch nichts an.“

„Ganz genau“, schmunzelte Joanna und aktivierte ihren Reader.

Jim beobachtete sie einige gedehnte Momente beim Lesen. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich ins Wasser gehe? Du kannst gerne mitkommen. Ich nehme dich auf den Rücken, wenn du möchtest.“

„Geh nur“, sagte sie abwesend, „ich lese lieber.“

Inzwischen war die Familie seines Bruders bereits komplett im Wasser und spielte mit dem Ball. Jim wollte vermeiden, dass Joanna sich ausgeschlossen fühlte. Er zögerte daher sie allein zu lassen. „Ganz sicher?“

„Jep“, nickte sie nur, ohne von ihrem eBook aufzusehen.

Abermals verstrichen einige Sekunden, ehe Jim sich schließlich dazu durchrang zu seiner Familie ins Wasser zu gehen, um sich ebenfalls zu erfrischen. Er musste Joanna mehr Zeit geben. Irgendwann würde sie bestimmt auch mitspielen wollen.

Nicht jedoch an diesem Nachmittag. Joanna blieb auf der Decke und las, bis Peter zu ihr ging, um seine nassen Haare über ihr auszuschütteln. Anstatt sich jedoch über die Abkühlung zu freuen, oder zumindest über den Streich zu lachen, war sie danach stocksauer und grenzte sich noch mehr ab.

Peter durfte sich daraufhin eine Standpauke seiner Mutter anhören. Sam, der seinen Sohn versuchte zu verteidigen, bekam ebenfalls etwas zu hören. Joanna schenkte dem Ganzen kaum Aufmerksamkeit und widmete sich weiterhin ihrer Lektüre.

„Er hat es nicht böse gemeint“, wandte sich Jim an das Mädchen, als er sich abtrocknete und wieder neben ihr auf der Decke Platz nahm. Er hatte alles vom Wasser aus beobachtet.

„Blödmann“, murmelte sie daraufhin nur und erdolchte Peter aus der Entfernung mit ihren Blicken, der sich auch nach Minuten noch die Wortspende seiner Mutter anhören durfte. Sam hatte sich wieder mit Alex ins Wasser begeben. Sie sprangen abwechselnd von den Felsen in den See.

„Hey“, begann Jim und legte ihr den Zeigefinger unters Kinn. Er zwang sie mit zärtlichem Nachdruck, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Er mag dich.“

„Das Wasser ist eiskalt“, beschwerte sie sich weiter und blieb unnachgiebig.

Was würde Leonard an seiner Stelle sagen oder tun? Er wollte nicht unbedingt gutheißen, was sein Neffe getan hatte, aber er fand auch, dass Joanna überreagierte. Wie sollte er hierbei schlichten, ohne Partei für einen von beiden zu ergreifen? Dass Peter sich Schimpfe eingehandelt hatte, fand er ziemlich unfair. Es war ja nicht so, dass Joanna zu Schaden gekommen war.

Letztlich saß Jim ziemlich ratlos neben Joanna und warf über sie hinweg einen mitfühlenden Blick in Peters Richtung, der mit hängenden Schultern vor seiner Mutter stand und schließlich nickte. Nach einem kurzen Moment kam Peter dann zu ihnen herüber, ging vor Joanna in die Knie und wartete, bis sie auf und ihm in die Augen sah.

„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen“, sagte er dann in aller Form und voller Reue.

Joanna zögerte, hielt jedoch Peters Blick fest. Jim fand es bemerkenswert, keinen Trotz in Peters Stimme gehört zu haben. Ebenso schien sich Joanna ihrer Macht in diesem Augenblick bewusst zu sein. Jim hatte das Gefühl, sie zögerte absichtlich ihre Reaktion hinaus und wollte sie bereits anstupsen, damit sie Nachsicht zeigen würde. „Entschuldigung angekommen“, sagte sie dann jedoch und Jim glaubte zu sehen, wie ein Stein von Peters kleinem Herzen fiel.

Für den Rest des Nachmittags hielt sich Peter jedoch fern von Joanna. Jim nahm sich vor, bei Gelegenheit mit ihm über das manchmal seltsame Verhalten von Mädchen zu reden.

§§§

„Pa möchte dich noch sprechen“, ließ Joanna Jim am späten Abend wissen, als sie im Wohnzimmer zu ihm an den Sessel herantrat.

Jim, der Christopher durch einen kleinen runden Tisch getrennt gegenübersaß, hatte gerade ein Schachspiel mit seinem Vater angefangen und sah diesen nun entschuldigend an.

„Geh schon“, meinte Christopher gutmütig, „dann spiele ich eben zuerst gegen Aurelan.“

Sam spielte nicht gerne Schach, seine Frau dafür umso lieber. Jim verlor oft gegen sie. Sie war wirklich gut in diesem Spiel. „Viel Glück“, sagte Jim daher und war dankbar, dass sein Vater sich wieder einmal sehr verständnisvoll zeigte. Das Gespräch vom Morgen war kein Thema mehr zwischen ihnen.

In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen fand Jim das Kommunikationsgerät auf dem Bett liegend vor, schnappte es sich und fand sich einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber. „Hey, Bones“, grüßte er den anderen Mann dennoch fröhlich.

„Joanna erzählte mir eben, sie habe Streit mit einem deiner Neffen gehabt“, kam Leonard auch sofort auf den Punkt, ohne die Begrüßung zu erwidern.

„Das war nichts, ehrlich.“

„Sie wirkte ziemlich aufgebracht“, widersprach Leonard.

Jim seufzte, legte sich rücklings auf sein Bett und hielt sich den Kommunikator übers Gesicht. „Peter kam aus dem See und hat das Haar über ihr ausgeschüttelt. Das war kalt und nass und Joanna ist ihm deshalb böse. Es war nur ein Streich und er hat sich längst entschuldigt. Übrigens hat Joanna die Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Damit sollte es erledigt sein.“

„Sie ist immer noch sauer. Du weißt doch, dass sie wasserscheu ist.“ Leonard seufzte seinerseits. „Ist sonst alles in Ordnung?“

Jim nickte kaum sichtlich. „Ja, bestens. Hat sie dir von ihrer ersten Reitstunde erzählt?“

„Hat sie“, bestätigte Leonard. „Richte deiner Mutter meinen Dank dafür aus. Sie wollte schon lange Reitstunden haben – am liebsten ein eigenes Pferd -, aber das ließ sich bisher nicht realisieren.“

„Du kannst meiner Mutter bald selbst danken, wenn du kommst.“ Leonard nickte und lächelte leicht, wirkte allerdings auch sehr müde auf Jim. „Ist bei dir auch alles in Ordnung? Wie war dein Tag?“

Leonard unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Es geht mir gut. Die Stille zuhause ist zu laut. Ich vermisse meinen Wirbelwind.“

„Sie vermisst dich auch“, versicherte Jim ihm. „Es sind nur noch ein paar Tage.“ Nur noch ein paar Tage, bis er Bones endlich wieder sehen würde. Ihm war eine Woche noch nie so lange vorgekommen.

„Morgen Abend bin ich übrigens nicht daheim, Jim. Ich habe deinen Rat beherzigt und mich mit ein paar Kollegen nach der Schicht verabredet.“

Jim versuchte nicht geschockt auszusehen und sich stattdessen für Leonard zu freuen. Aber sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken zusammen. „Das hört sich gut an“, schwindelte er und hoffte überzeugender zu klingen, als er sich fühlte.

„Ja, denke ich auch. Sag Joanna, dass wir dann erst übermorgen wieder reden können und dass ich sie liebe.“

„Das weiß sie doch, Bones. Und sie wird es überleben, dich einen Abend nicht sprechen zu können.“ Jim war sich allerdings nicht sicher, was ihn selbst anbelangte. Schon allein die Vorstellung von Bones mit einer Kollegin machte ihn halb wahnsinnig vor Eifersucht. Er wusste, es war unbegründet und vor allem nicht gerechtfertigt, aber er konnte nichts gegen seine Gefühle machen. Sie waren stärker als sein Verstand. „Ich wünsche dir morgen einen schönen Abend und heute noch eine erholsame Nacht.“

„Danke, Jim. Bis bald.“

Das Display wurde schwarz und Jim legte das Gerät beiseite, ehe er die Augen schloss und sich ein paar Minuten lang sammelte. Leonard hatte ein Recht darauf sich mit Kollegen zu treffen. Da war absolut nichts dabei. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte Leonard ihm eben von einem Rendezvous erzählt. Selbstverständlich ging seine Fantasie trotzdem mit ihm durch und er fand in dieser Nacht nur schwer in den Schlaf.


	17. Chapter 17

Jim lernte in den folgenden Tagen, dass Joanna nicht immer das Bilderbuchkind war, als welches er sie kennengelernt hatte. Sie konnte sogar eine ziemliche Zicke sein. Immer wieder kam es zwischen Peter und ihr zu Auseinandersetzungen und ganz gleich, was Jim auch versuchte, sie weigerte sich, schwimmen zu lernen.

Am letzten Nachmittag, ehe Leonard anreiste, saß Jim allein mit Joanna auf der hinteren Veranda des Hauses im Schatten. Jeder von ihnen hielt ein Buch in der Hand und las mehr oder weniger gefesselt seinen Roman. Jim hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, sie zu fragen, ob sie an den See wollte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Joanna ihr Buch sinken und sah Jim von der Seite an. Er spürte ihren Blick deutlich, ignorierte ihn jedoch absichtlich. Er war ihr nicht wirklich böse, höchstens ein bisschen enttäuscht von ihr. Aber er nahm an, dass das zum ‚Elternsein‘ dazu gehörte. Es änderte nichts an seinen Gefühlen für das Mädchen.

Sie räusperte sich. Jim ignorierte sie weiter.

Joanna stand von ihrem Schaukelstuhl auf und setzte sich zu Jim auf die Liege. Sie sah ihn ganz offensiv an, bis er schließlich seinerseits den Roman sinken ließ, den er ohnehin schon fast auswendig kannte und ihren Blick erwiderte.

„Ich will nicht vor ihm üben“, sagte sie dann und kam damit ziemlich genau auf den Punkt zu sprechen, der sie anscheinend schon die gesamte Woche belastete.

„Vor wem?“ Jim war sich nicht ganz sicher, wen sie meinte. Er ahnte es bestenfalls, wollte es jedoch von ihr selbst hören.

Sie verdrehte einigermaßen genervt die Augen und sah ihrem Vater mal wieder unglaublich ähnlich. „Peter“, erwiderte sie, als läge es doch auf der Hand.

„Warum nicht?“ Jim musste die Verständnislosigkeit übers ganze Gesicht geschrieben stehen.

Joanna zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist mir eben peinlich.“

„Peter hat selbst erst nach seinem kleinen Bruder das Schwimmen gelernt, weil er furchtbar unsicher war. Bestimmt hätte er Verständnis. Sich seiner Angst zu stellen, erfordert sehr viel Mut. Ich denke, dass er eher stolz auf dich wäre, anstatt sich über dich lustig zu machen.“

„Meinst du?“ Sie begann, verlegen mit einem ihrer geflochtenen Zöpfe zu spielen.

Jim nickte voller Überzeugung. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher.“ So richtig hundertprozentig sicher war er sich nicht, aber er hoffte zumindest, dass Peter so reagieren würde. Und vor allem hoffte er, dass er Joanna überzeugen konnte. Ihm kam eine kleine Idee. Für einen Moment musterte er Joanna eingehend, ehe er fragte: „Was, wenn ich abends mit dir übe? Nach dem Abendessen ist es immer noch lange genug warm, sodass wir beide eine gute Stunde üben könnten.“

„Ohne die Anderen?“

Erneut nickte Jim. „Das war mein Gedanke, ja.“

Joanna dachte eine Weile darüber nach, dann sah sie Jim entschlossen an. „Okay. So machen wir es.“

Jim strahlte sie an. Endlich hatte er wieder das Gefühl, zu ihr durchgedrungen zu sein. Dass zwischen ihr und Peter irgendwas lief, das ihn und vielleicht sogar Bones beunruhigen würde, bezweifelte er allerdings. Peter und Joanna waren schließlich noch Kinder. Andererseits erinnerte sich Jim daran, dass er in Peters Alter auch allmählich gefallen an Mädchen gefunden hatte. Allerdings eher an den etwas älteren, die schon Brüste hatten. Hastig schob er den Gedanken beiseite und nahm sich vor, bei der ersten Gelegenheit mit seinem großen Bruder über dessen frühreifen Sohn zu sprechen.

§§§

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jim so ziemlich bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Er hörte leises Klappern aus der Küche und wusste, seine Mutter und sein Großvater waren bereits auf den Beinen und in den Startlöchern. Joanna neben ihm schlief noch selig. Kein Wunder, überlegte Jim, da sie einen anstrengenden Abend hinter sich hatte.

Es hatte viel nervliche Kraft und Überwindung ihrerseits gekostet, bis sie Jim genug vertraut hatte, um sich von ihm anleiten zu lassen. Nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war, hatten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Farm gemacht, ohne jemandem zu verraten, wo sie gewesen waren. Joanna hatte ihr langes Haar vom Fahrtwind trocknen lassen und so konnten sie ihr kleines Geheimnis vor den anderen bewahren.

Behutsam stand Jim auf und schlich die Stufen hinab ins Erdgeschoss. Seine Mutter stand an der Spüle und wusch das Geschirr, während sein Großvater den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse trank.

„Du bist früh auf, Junge“, begrüßte ihn der ältere Mann und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg, die Tröge zu reinigen.“ Er klopfte Jim, der kaum die Augen offenhalten konnte, auf die Schultern.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte ihn auch seine Mutter und unterbrach ihre Arbeit, um ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange zu geben, als er sich neben sie an die Spüle lehnte und herzhaft gähnte. „Soll ich dir Frühstück machen?“

„Das kann ich doch selbst, Mom. Du hast genug zu tun, wie ich dich kenne.“

„Das ist wahr“, nickte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das kleine Grübchen in ihre Wangen zauberte, „aber ich verwöhne meinen Lieben auch gerne.“

„Nicht nötig“, erwiderte er und küsste sie auf das dunkelblonde Haar, das inzwischen erste graue Strähnen bekam. „Ich kümmere mich nachher um die Ställe“, versprach er. „Und Sam wollte sich mal die Dichtung der Wasserleitung auf der südlichen Weide Richtung See ansehen. Er hat dort gestern wohl eine undichte Stelle entdeckt.“

„Nicht schon wieder!“, verdrehte Winona die Augen. „Das ist das dritte Mal in diesem Jahr. Ich fürchte, wir müssen die gesamte Leitung in absehbarer Zeit erneuern lassen.“

Die Farm hatte sein Großvater in jungen Jahren übernommen. Da war es Jims Ansicht nach kein Wunder, wenn die Wasserleitungen mal eine komplette Überholung brauchten oder gar ersetzt werden mussten. Selbstverständlich versuchten sein Großvater und seine Mutter, die Farm so sparsam wie möglich am Laufen zu halten. Dabei konnten sie sich den Austausch gut und gerne leisten, durch den Sold, den sein Vater als Captain bei der Sternenflotte bekam.

„Wo bist du gestern mit Joanna hingefahren?“, fragte sie dann und wechselte das Thema so abrupt, dass sie Jim einen Moment verwirrte.

„Ach, wir haben nur eine kleine Rundfahrt gemacht“, schwindelte Jim.

Seine Mutter musterte ihn für einen sehr langen Moment, wodurch Jim ein bisschen nervös wurde. Sie hatte ihn schon immer zu gut gekannt. Doch noch ehe sie nachhaken konnte, hörten sie einen Wagen in den Hof fahren und sahen einander verwundert an.

„Wer kann das so früh sein?“, überlegte Winona laut, trocknete sich rasch die Hände und ging hinaus, um nachzusehen.

Jim folgte ihr neugierig und war wenig überrascht, als er Leonards dunklen Haarschopf erkannte, kaum, dass dieser aus dem staubigen Wagen stieg und sich umsah.

„Das ist Bones, Mom“, sagte er in ihrem Rücken und eilte an ihr vorbei zu ihm. „Bones! Du bist schon da!“ strahlte Jim und joggte in seinen kurzen Pyjamahosen auf ihn zu, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Leonard ließ eine kurze Umarmung zu, was Jim verwunderte. Der Arzt sah erschöpft aus. „Guten Morgen“, grüßte er dann verhalten.

„Sie müssen Dr. McCoy sein.“ Winona trat auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand, ehe Jim sich aufgrund von Leonards Zurückhaltung unwohl fühlen konnte. „Willkommen!“

„Leonard reicht aus“, nickte dieser und schob die Sonnenbrille auf den Kopf. „Sie haben ein beeindruckend großes Grundstück, Ma’am. Ich war mir zwischenzeitlich nicht sicher, ob ich mich nicht verfahren hatte.“

Jim legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Komm mit rein. Ich wollte gerade frühstücken. Du musst vollkommen erschöpft sein. Bist du den ganzen Weg allein gefahren?“

Leonard nickte bestätigend. „Nach meiner gestrigen Schicht hab ich nur kurz geschlafen und mich dann auf den Weg gemacht.“

„Es ist schön, Sie hierzuhaben, Leonard. Joanna wird außer sich vor Freude sein“, sagte Winona. „Ich muss mich jetzt um meine Pflichten kümmern. Jim, du kannst Leonard nachher doch die Farm zeigen.“

„Klar, Mom. Das mache ich. Und die Ställe miste ich trotzdem aus, klar? In einer Stunde spätestens lege ich los.“

„Schon gut“, winkte sie ab. „Bis später! Fühlen Sie sich wie zuhause, Leonard.“ Und damit verschwand sie auch schon hinter den Paddocks.

Für einen gedehnten Moment sahen sich die beiden Männer an, dann brach Jim die entstandene Stille. „Es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen, Bones.“

Leonard nickte kaum sichtbar und deutete lediglich ein Lächeln an. „Ich nehme an, dass Jojo noch schläft?“

„Jup. Sie schläft hier fast jede Nacht an die zehn Stunden. Die frische Luft und die täglichen ‚Abenteuer‘ machen sie müde. Sie reitet jeden Tag. Nicht mehr lange und sie kann frei über die Weiden galoppieren.“

„Gott bewahre!“, stöhnte Leonard. „Was da alles passieren kann.“

„Hab etwas Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie ist wirklich talentiert und lernt sehr schnell.“ Nur vielleicht nicht unbedingt, wenn es ums Schwimmen ging. Jim hatte gehofft, dass sie bereits schwimmen könnte, wenn Leonard hier ankam. Daraus würde jetzt nichts mehr werden. Aber er war schon froh, ihr die größte Angst vorm Wasser erfolgreich genommen zu haben. Manchmal musste man sich eben auch mit kleinen Erfolgen zufriedengeben.

„Wenn du irgendwann Vater bist, wirst du mich verstehen“, raunte Leonard und folgte Jim ins Haus.

Jim hatte nie vorgehabt, Vater zu werden. Bisher hatte er seine Unabhängigkeit immer sehr genossen. Allerdings hatte er auch nie vorgehabt, sich rettungslos zu verlieben und wo hatte das hingeführt? Irgendwie lief alles aus dem Ruder, seit Joanna das erste Mal bei ihm angerufen hatte.

§§§

Leonard stand, eine Hand in der ausgewaschenen Jeanstasche, die andere eine Kaffeetasse haltend, am Küchenschrank angelehnt und sah Jim beim Essen zu. Selbst hatte er keinen Hunger, wie er Jim glaubhaft versichert hatte, da er unterwegs bei einem Diner gestoppt und etwas zu sich genommen hatte. Er sah umwerfend aus, trotz der offensichtlichen Erschöpfung. Sein Haar war zerzaust und Jim hätte sonst was dafür gegeben, ihm spielerisch durch die dunklen Strähnen zu wuscheln.

„Möchtest du dich hinlegen? Ich kann dir das Cottage zeigen, das für die Dauer deines Aufenthalts euer Zuhause sein wird“, schlug Jim vor und schob sich eine weitere viel zu volle Gabel Rührei in den Mund, ehe er von seinem Toast abbiss.

„Nicht nötig. Ich kann auch mit wenig Schlaf auskommen. Ich bin schließlich Arzt.“

Jim schluckte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Ärzte scheinen auf viel verzichten zu können, das jeder andere Mensch braucht.“

„Keine Ahnung worauf du anspielst“, stellte sich Leonard dumm. Jim wusste, dass er ihm etwas vormachte.

Für den Moment beschloss Jim jedoch, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und winkte nur mit der Gabel ab, ehe er weiter aß. Den Mund noch nicht ganz leer, fragte er dann mit vorgetäuschter Gelassenheit: „Und wie war dein Date?“

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du es ansprichst. Das muss dir schwerfallen.“ Leonard hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Gar nicht“, zuckte Jim in falscher Gleichgültigkeit die Schultern. „Es fiel mir nur gerade erst wieder ein. Also?“

„Ich sage nur so viel; es gibt Dinge, auf die ich nicht länger verzichten muss.“

Jims Magen verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich. Hinter seiner rechten Schläfe fing eine Ader verräterisch an zu pulsieren. „Tatsächlich?“ Leonard nickte seelenruhig. „Das freut mich für dich.“

„Das hört sich nicht so an.“

Leonard verzog keine Miene und Jim wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er hatte sich ausgemalt, dass Leonard ihn in dieser Woche ebenfalls vermisst hätte und dass sie einander in die Arme sinken würden, sowie er einen Fuß auf die Farm gesetzt hätte. Aber dem war nicht so gewesen und Jims kleine Wunschvorstellung war wie eine viel zu dünne Seifenblase zerplatzt.

Jim legte seine Gabel auf den halbvollen Teller. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen. So hatte er sich das Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt. „Warum bist du so zu mir?“

„Wie bin ich denn, Jim?“ Leonard setzte sich direkt auf den Stuhl neben Jims, so dass dieser sich ihm zuwenden musste.

„Kalt und abweisend.“

„Es tut mir leid, wenn du die klaren Grenzen, die ich unserer Freundschaft setze, so empfindest. Ich mag dich als Freund, Jim. Du bist ein prima Kerl. Und Joanna vergöttert dich.“

Jim wurde schwindelig. War er wirklich so naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass Leonard sich in nur einer Woche ändern und ihn dermaßen vermissen würde? Dass er sich um hundertachtzig Grad drehen und sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlen würde? Er schloss die Augen, weil er es nicht länger ertrug, in Leonards zu sehen, als ein Klopfen am Türrahmen ihn aufschrecken ließ.

Beide Männer wandten sich zu dem Klopfen um. „Dad!“ Jims geplantes Lächeln endete in einer Grimasse. „Dad, das ist Leonard. Bones, das ist mein Vater.“

„Christopher“, stellte sich dieser vor und trat zu den beiden heran, um Leonard die Hand zu schütteln und die andere auf Jims Schulter zu legen. „Ich wollte euch nicht unterbrechen. Ich hole mir nur eben einen Kaffee und sehe mal, wo ich meine Frau finde.“

„Nicht nötig, Dad. Leonard und ich sind hier fertig“, erwiderte Jim und stemmte sich hoch. Er wollte den Rest seines Rühreis und die beiden Speckstreifen in den Müll werfen, doch sein Vater nahm ihm den Teller aus der Hand.

„Das wärme ich mir auf. Seit wann werfen wir so viel Essen in den Müll?“

Jim kam sich wie ein dummes Kind vor und spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr.“ Sein Vater nickte und begann damit, sich selbst ein Frühstück zu machen. „Komm, Bones. Ich zeig dir mein Schlafzimmer. Sicher willst du Joanna endlich wiedersehen.“

„Sie hat bei dir geschlafen?“

„Die ganze Woche, ja. Oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen, sie hätte ganz allein im Cottage übernachtet?“ Jim wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab und machte sich auf den Weg ins obere Stockwerk. Leonard folgte ihm wortlos und Christopher konnte den beiden nur kopfschüttelnd nachschauen.

§§§

Joanna bekam erwartungsgemäß die herzliche und warme Begrüßung, von der Jim klammheimlich geträumt hatte. Er stand in der offenen Tür zu seinem Zimmer und beobachtete Leonard, der sein Kind an sich drückte und ihr unzählige Küsse auf das Haar hauchte. „Ich hab dich so vermisst, Babygirl.“

„Ich dich auch, Pa“, erwiderte Joanna verschlafen.

Während Jim die beiden beobachtete, wurde ihm klar, dass er aufhören musste, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. Leonard war sein Freund. Das musste eben reichen. Ablehnung war jedoch eine Sache, mit der Jim keine Erfahrung hatte. So offensichtlich war er nie zuvor abgewiesen worden, weder von Frau noch Mann. Wenn er sich jetzt jedoch nicht zusammenriss, würde Leonard bald nicht einmal mehr sein Freund sein wollen. So sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, kapitulierte er doch innerlich und gab jegliche Hoffnung auf.


	18. Chapter 18

Jim konnte Leonards Blick ganz deutlich auf sich spüren, während er Box für Box den Pferdestall ausmistete. Der Arzt schien ihn mit Argusaugen zu beobachten, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Nach einigen Minuten war es Jim dann jedoch zu dumm. Er stemmte sich auf der Heugabel ab und fixierte Leonard seinerseits. „Willst du mir nicht zur Hand gehen?“, fragte Jim ihn direkt. Wäre Leonard beschäftigt, hätte er keine Zeit mehr, nur zuzuschauen.

Leonard zuckte die Schultern und lehnte sich lässig mit dem unteren Rücken gegen eine der sauberen Boxen. „Eigentlich nicht. Es ist wesentlich amüsanter, dir bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Ich habe jetzt Urlaub.“

Jim blinzelte fassungslos, schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit der Arbeit fort. Leonards Blick folgte weiterhin jeder seiner Bewegungen. Er hätte es gerne genossen, beobachtet zu werden, aber in dem Moment ärgerte es Jim einfach nur. „Geh und schau deiner Tochter beim Reiten zu. Ihre Stunde müsste bald anfangen“, ließ Jim den anderen Mann wissen.

Als jegliche Reaktion von Leonard ausblieb, hielt Jim in seiner Tätigkeit inne und wandte sich ihm erneut zu. Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Leonard ihn an. Und für einen Sekundenbruchteil spielte Jim mit dem Gedanken, ihm eine Ladung Mistäpfel entgegen zu schleudern. Beide Männer sahen sich einen gedehnten Moment lang an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Leonard brach schließlich die bedrückende Stille. „Stört es dich, wenn ich dich ansehe?“

„Ja, verdammt!“, erwiderte Jim etwas energischer als geplant. „Du sagst zwar, dass du kein Interesse an mir hast, aber deine Signale widersprechen deinen Worten. Dass du mir auf den Arsch schaust, ist das beste Beispiel dafür.“ Jim schüttelte die Heugabel, um die Mistäpfel vom Stroh zu trennen. „Warum hast du deine neue Flamme nicht gleich mitgebracht, damit Joanna sie kennenlernen kann?“

„So weit sind wir noch nicht“, erwiderte Leonard schlicht.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut, ehe Jim weiter in die Box eintrat. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Leonard ihm ein Stück weit folgte. Das brennende Gefühl der Eifersucht, das sich zunehmend in seiner Mitte ausbreitete, machte Jim mit jedem vergehenden Augenblick wütender. Er hasste dieses Gefühl zutiefst.

„Keine Sorge, Jim. Ich werde dich mit Details verschonen.“

„Das hoffe ich“, antwortete Jim, ohne Leonard dabei anzusehen. Er warf die Heugabel in die Schubkarre und wollte sich an Leonard vorbei drängen, doch der stand im Weg und machte keine Anstalten, auszuweichen. „Könnest du bitte Platz machen? Ich versuche, hier zu arbeiten.“

Für einen Augenblick, der Jim viel zu lang erschien, sah Leonard ihn abwägend an, dann wich er endlich beiseite und gewährte Jim Durchlass. Ohne sich zu bedanken, drängte Jim sich an dem anderen Mann vorbei, floh mit der Schubkarre hinter den Stall und entleerte sie. Dass es kaum etwas Schlimmeres auf der Welt gab, als unerwiderte Liebe, wurde Jim schmerzlich bewusst.

Er wollte sich für seinen Freund freuen, doch er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht. Er wollte derjenige sein, der Leonard glücklich machte. Er wollte ihm in jeder Hinsicht nahe sein, seelisch wie auch körperlich.

Warum war Leonard überhaupt hierhergekommen? Jim hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass sie in diesen Ferien Gelegenheit fänden, sich endlich näher zu kommen. Doch daraus würde wohl nichts mehr werden. Und so gerne er in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen und einfach weitermachen würde, wusste Jim doch, dass es nicht mehr ging. Genauso wenig konnte er Leonard einfach aufgeben. Er war nicht unbedingt der Typ, der leichthin aufgab.

Seine Augen begannen verräterisch zu brennen. Er rieb sie hastig, als er deutliche Schritte hinter sich hörte. Als er sich herumdrehte, um Leonard zu sagen, dass der ihn in Ruhe lassen solle, blickte er zur eigenen Überraschung in das Gesicht seines Vaters.

Zunächst lächelte sein Vater ihn an. Als er jedoch näher herantrat, erstarb das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht und machte deutlicher Sorge Platz. „Alles in Ordnung, Junge? Ist etwas passiert?“

Jim versuchte, lässig abzuwinken, drehte seinem Vater rasch den Rücken zu und kniff die Augen zusammen, als sein Blickfeld zunehmend verschwamm. _Nur keine Schwäche zeigen_ , dachte er bei sich.

„Hey“, hörte er seinen Vater hinter sich, „was ist passiert?“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf, starrte auf seine Füße hinab und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Ich schätze, das Wiedersehen mit Leonard war nicht so, wie du es dir erhofft hast“, meinte sein Vater sanft und legte Jim von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Ein unkontrollierbares Zittern durchfuhr Jim. Er schüttelte den Kopf erneut und spürte, wie ihm trotz aller Bemühung, es zu verhindern, Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln rannen. _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

„Ein beschissenes Gefühl. Ich weiß das, Jim.“ Christopher stellte sich vor Jim und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Ist mir das peinlich“, flüsterte Jim in die Halsbeuge seines Vaters, der ihm den Rücken streichelte, wie er es getan hatte, wenn Jim als Kind geweint hatte. „Tut mir leid, dass du mich so sehen musst.“

Christopher lächelte väterlich und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an, ohne seinen Sohn loszulassen. „Du bist imstande, zu lieben, Jim. Das ist nichts, was dir peinlich sein muss. Nur wem zumindest einmal im Leben das Herz gebrochen wurde, weiß, wie kostbar erwiderte Liebe ist. Dass man sie hüten und pflegen muss und dass sie vor allem nicht selbstverständlich ist. Du wirst nach dieser Erfahrung sicher nie wieder so leichtfertig mit den Gefühlen anderer Menschen umgehen, wie du es bislang getan hast.“

Das war dann wohl seine Strafe für die vielen One-Night-Stands. Für die falschen Versprechen, sich zu melden, wenn er es doch nie vorgehabt hatte.

Er schniefte an der Schulter seines Vaters und löste sich langsam. „Ich heule wie ein Mädchen“, raunte Jim und wischte sich trotzig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du bist eben ein sensibler junger Mann. Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Jeder geht anders mit Schmerz um.“

Für einen kleinen Moment sahen sich Vater und Sohn an, ehe sich der Hauch eines Lächelns auf Jims Züge schlich.

„Geht es wieder?“, erkundigte sich Christoper und Jim nickte dankbar.

Einen besseren Vater hätte er sich nicht wünschen können.

§§§

 

Der Tag zog sich ewig hin. Zumindest hatte Jim den Eindruck. Leonard erwähnte seine Verabredung nicht mehr, wofür Jim ihm mehr als dankbar war. Und Joanna nahm ihren Vater dermaßen in Beschlag, dass Jim sich mit anderen Beschäftigungen ablenken konnte.

Für die kommenden Tage sagte die Wettervorhersage eine mehrere Tage andauernde Regenfront voraus. Daher wollte Joanna am Abend unbedingt ihren Schwimmunterricht von Jim haben.

Nach dem Abendessen flüsterte sie Jim ihre Absicht ins Ohr. Selbstverständlich wusste Leonard noch nichts davon, deshalb weihte Jim ihn in das kleine Geheimnis ein. Leonard war begeistert, packte sofort sein eigenes Schwimmzeug und so fanden sich die drei Minuten später im Pickup wieder und fuhren zum See hinaus.

„Habt ihr beiden Streit?“ Joannas Frage traf beide Männer gleichermaßen überraschend.

Leonard sah seine Tochter einen langen Augenblick an, während Jim sich rasch wieder dem Pfad zuwandte, um keinen Unfall zu bauen.

Als eine Antwort ausblieb, hakte das Mädchen nach: „Also?“

„Nein, Jojo“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf. „Wie kommst du nur darauf?“

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah die beiden Männer abwechselnd mit strengem Blick an. „Ihr sprecht kaum miteinander. Glaubt ja nicht, dass mir der Unterschied nicht auffällt. Bevor ich mit Jim nach Riverside gefahren bin, seid ihr anders miteinander umgegangen.“

Leonard erzwang ein Lächeln. Jim konnte es flüchtig aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, ehe er den Blick wieder stur auf den Pfad vor sich richtete. „Alles ist bestens, nicht wahr, Jim?“ Leonard wollte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter klopfen, doch Jim wich der Berührung aus.

„Ja, bestens“, brummte er.

Joanna hob eine Augenbraue und musterte weiterhin die beiden Männer, die sie im Wagen flankierten. Als keiner von beiden etwas sagte, seufzte sie deutlich hörbar. „Das ist ja wie damals, als du dich von Ma getrennt hast“, warf sie dann ihrem Vater vor.

Der Wagen fuhr durch ein Schlagloch, wodurch die Insassen kurzzeitig durchgeschüttelt wurden.

Leonard räusperte sich. „Jim und ich sind kein Paar, Joanna. Der Vergleich ist daher ziemlich weit hergeholt.“

„Soll das jetzt die Ferien über so bleiben?“, fragte sie trocken und blickte ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe Jim sich an das Mädchen wandte. „Keine Sorge“, versprach er, „wir regeln das.“

„Na hoffentlich. Ich dachte, wir wollen hier zusammen Spaß haben.“ Abermals sah Joanna von einem zum anderen.

§§§

 

Joanna bestand darauf, dass Jim ihr weiterhin das Schwimmen beibrachte. Sie begründete es damit, dass sie sich bereits an Jims Unterricht gewöhnt hätte und es als störend empfände, wenn ihr Vater ihr womöglich andere Tipps gäbe. Während Jim also mit Joanna übte und sie ihre ersten freien Schwimmzüge machte, schwamm Leonard parallel zu ihnen einige Längsbahnen.

Fast eine halbe Stunde später lag Leonard, auf die Ellbogen gestützt, auf einer Decke und schaute ihnen bei den Übungen zu. Wieder einmal vermochte es Jim, die Blicke zu spüren, ohne seinerseits direkt zu dem anderen Mann hinübersehen zu müssen. Er versuchte, sich auf Joanna zu konzentrieren, was ihm jedoch nur schwer gelang.

Die dicke Luft, die zwischen Leonard und ihm herrschte, machte ihm zunehmend zu schaffen. Als er Joanna bat, noch eine Weile allein zu üben, schien das Mädchen zu verstehen und nickte. Jim trat zu Leonard, schnappte sich ein Badetuch, und trocknete sich ab. Anschließend setzte er sich neben den anderen Mann auf die Decke. „Sie lernt wirklich schnell.“

„Sie hat einen großartigen Lehrer. Ich habe schon zig Mal versucht, ihr das Schwimmen beizubringen, aber ohne Erfolg. Sie vertraut dir, Jim.“

„Ja, mag sein.“ Ihre beiden Blicke ruhten auf dem Mädchen, das im Wasser tobte und das kühle Nass sehr zu genießen schien. „Möchtest du, dass ich wieder ausziehe?“ Die Frage hing schon den gesamten Tag über ihnen wie ein Damoklesschwert. So sehr Jim die Antwort fürchtete, wollte er doch Gewissheit haben.

Leonards Antwort kam prompt: „Nein, Jim, das möchte ich nicht.“ Er wandte Jim den Blick zu, der ihn erwiderte. „Ich habe dich gerne um mich. Joanna selbstverständlich auch. Sie himmelt dich an.“

Jim nickte langsam.

„Die Frage ist, ob du ausziehen möchtest?“, fuhr Leonard nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Dass du diese Gefühle für mich hast, ist schmeichelhaft. Aber ich erwidere sie einfach nicht, Jim.“

„Können wir die Frage, ob oder ob nicht, zunächst nach hinten stellen?“, bat Jim. „Ich möchte Joanna die Ferien nicht verderben. Ihr zuliebe sollten wir uns bemühen, miteinander auszukommen.“

Leonard nickte sein Einverständnis. „Hört sich gut an.“

Jedoch meinte Jim, einen Widerspruch in Leonards Stimme hören zu können. Er sollte Recht behalten.

„Falls du jedoch nicht mit einer rein freundschaftlichen Beziehung zu mir klarkommst, sollten wir möglichst bald einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Joanna hat nach der Scheidung sehr viel mitgemacht und sie mag dich jeden Tag mehr. Ich will nicht, dass sie nochmals unter einer Trennung leiden muss.“

„Es wäre ja keine Trennung. Wir sind nicht zusammen, wie du immer wieder betonst.“ Jim warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, ehe er wieder zu Joanna sah.

„Joanna scheint das ein wenig anders wahrzunehmen. Letztlich kommt es nur auf sie an. Und ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du deine Beziehung zu ihr weiterhin vertiefst, wenn du in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten die Nase voll hast und dich wieder verdrückst.“

Jim lachte freudlos auf. „Das ist es, nicht wahr? Du glaubst, ich bin nicht reif genug für eine dauerhafte Bindung.“

„Wie lang war denn deine längste Beziehung?“, fragte Leonard dagegen. „Hand aufs Herz, Jim.“

Darüber musste Jim nicht lange nachdenken. Seine längste Beziehung, wenn er es denn so nennen konnte, hatte er während des letzten Jahres an der High-School gehabt. „Vier Wochen“, sagte er dann kleinlaut. Er hatte am Abend des Abschlussballs mit dem Mädchen Schluss gemacht. Und es erschreckte ihn, dass er einen Augenblick brauchte, um sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. Victoria, kurz Vicky. Er hatte am Abend des Abschlussballs erfahren, dass sie mit dem Ersten Mal bis zu ihrer Hochzeitsnacht warten wollte, da sie sehr religiös war und das war Jim damals einfach zu lang und unrealistisch erschienen. Also hatte er sich kurzerhand von ihr getrennt. In der Retrospektive war ihm klar, dass er sich wie ein Arschloch benommen hatte.

„Vier Wochen? Meine Güte!“ Leonard stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus. „Doch so lange.“

„Ja, mach dich ruhig lustig über mich.“ Jim verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Was ist mit dir?“

„Ich hatte zwei kurze Beziehungen von jeweils ein paar Wochen, ehe ich mit Jocelyn zusammenkam. Als wir studierten, haben wir dann geheiratet, Joss wurde schwanger und nach knapp zehn Jahren ging es dann in die Brüche.“

Zehn Jahre. Selbstverständlich hielt Leonard ihn deshalb für unfähig, eine richtige Beziehung zu führen. Seine eigenen vier Wochen kamen Jim dagegen lächerlich kurz vor. Wenn er jedoch davon absah, dass Leonard ihm bislang die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte, hielt Jim es doch schon lange mit ihm aus. Immerhin fühlte er sich jetzt schon seit Monaten zu ihm hingezogen. So sehr sogar, dass er keinen Gedanken an einen One-Night-Stand verschwendet hatte.

Joanna kam aus dem Wasser auf sie zu. „Mir reicht es für heute“, verkündete sie dann und quetschte sich kalt und triefend nass, wie sie war, zwischen die beiden Männer, um ihre Körperwärme zu absorbieren.

Eine Weile saßen sie noch stumm beieinander. Jim genoss das trügerische Gefühl von Geborgenheit, ehe sie aufbrachen und zurück zur Farm fuhren.

 

§§§

 

„Hast du alles, was du brauchst?“, erkundigte sich Jim, als er später am Abend vom Haupthaus zum Cottage schlenderte, wo Leonard in der alten Hollywoodschaukel auf der Terrasse saß.

„Ja, danke“, nickte dieser und bedeutete Jim, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. „Joanna ist schon vor einer halben Stunde ins Bett gegangen. So müde ist sie zuhause nie.“

„Ich sage ja, das ist die frische Landluft, das Reit- und Schwimmtraining und eben alles drum herum. Das schafft sie einfach ziemlich.“

Leonard nickte. „Ist ein schönes Fleckchen Land.“ Er hielt einen Augenblick inne, ehe er aus einer Kühlbox, die ein wenig versteckt neben der Schaukel stand, zwei Bier herausholte und eine Flasche an Jim weiterreichte. „Es muss toll gewesen sein, hier aufzuwachsen.“

Jim nahm das Bier, öffnete den Verschluss und stieß mit Leonard an. „Ja, es war nicht übel.“ Manchmal war ihm das Leben hier zu banal erschienen, wodurch er sich hier und da in kleinere Abenteuer gestürzt hatte. Auch hatte er versucht, in die Fußstapfen seines Großvaters und seiner Mutter zu treten. Letztlich hatte es ihn allerdings doch zur Sternenflotte verschlagen.

„Deine Mutter hat erwähnt, dass morgen Abend wohl einige Gäste kommen“, wechselte Leonard das Thema.

„Ja, sie hat Geburtstag.“

„Du hättest mir etwas sagen können. Jetzt sitze ich hier ohne Geschenk.“

„Sie wird nichts von dir erwarten, Bones.“ Jim nippte an seinem Bier und wischte nachdenklich das Kondenswasser mit den Daumen fort, das an dem kühlen Flaschenhals herabrann. Die Tropfen erinnerten ihn an das Wasser, das am frühen Abend nur langsam auf Leonards Brust getrocknet war und sich teils in kleinen Rinnsalen über dessen Oberkörper geschlängelt hatte. Jim hatte versucht, es nicht zu beachten. Er hatte sich wirklich bemüht. Aber letztlich hatte er aus dem Augenwinkel doch immer wieder hingesehen.

„Darum geht es nicht. Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht, dass es sich so gehört, dass man zumindest eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit mitbringt. Und nun stehe ich wie ein Idiot da.“ Als Jim nichts erwiderte, fuhr er einfach fort. „Ob sie einen Scheck nimmt? Für die Farm, die Reitstunden für Joanna oder …“

Jim seufzte kaum hörbar. „So was bereitet dir Kopfzerbrechen, Bones? Meine Güte … dann schenk ihr einen kostenlosen Gesundheitscheckup, oder so.“

„Das ist ja wohl das langweiligste Geschenk, von dem ich je gehört habe“, erwiderte Leonard und gab ein tiefes Glucksen von sich. Jim fiel in das Lachen ein, ehe sie schweigend nebeneinandersaßen und dem Zirpen der Grillen in der Ferne lauschten, während über ihnen am nächtlichen Himmel die Sterne wie Diamanten funkelten.


	19. Chapter 19

Die angekündigte Schlechtwetterfront ließ sich Zeit. Zwar war der Himmel von grauen Wolken verhangen, die Sonne kam kaum dazwischen durch und es war ziemlich windig, aber die erhoffte Abkühlung blieb noch aus. Auch am Abend, als das Haus zum Bersten voll war von Besuchern, die gekommen waren, um Winonas Geburtstag zu feiern, weigerten sich die Wolken, den versprochenen Regen abzugeben.

Jim wurde das Gefühl nicht los, Leonard beobachtete ihn immer wieder. Ihre Blicke trafen sich gelegentlich, wenn Bones glaubte, Jim sei in ein Gespräch mit einem der Gäste vertieft. Allerdings wollte Jim nicht ausschließen, dass es sich dabei um Wunschdenken seinerseits handeln konnte.

Um Joanna die Ferien nicht zu verderben, bemühten sich beide Männer, normal miteinander umzugehen, doch im Grunde machten sie sich etwas vor. Jim spürte ganz deutlich, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte.

Vor lauter Frust trank Jim deutlich mehr als er gewohnt war. Seit er die Akademie besuchte, hatte er sein Partyverhalten ohnehin gelernt einzuschränken. Verkatert und übermüdet in wichtigen Kursen zu sitzen, würde ihm schließlich nicht dabei helfen, die Ausbildung zu verkürzen. Und er hatte keineswegs vor, die vollen vier Jahre an der Akademie abzusitzen. Sein Eignungstest hatte bewiesen, dass er klüger als der Durchschnitt in seinem Jahrgang war.

„Jimmy!“

Ganz automatisch suchte Jim das überfüllte Wohnzimmer nach der Stimme ab, die ihn gerufen hatte. Er hatte sie sofort als Sydneys Stimme wieder erkannt. Eine der Töchter des Nachbarfarmers, mit denen er aufgewachsen war. Nun ja, sofern man mit mehreren hundert Morgen Land zwischen den Farmen von gemeinsamem Aufwachsen sprechen konnte. Sie waren sehr gute Freunde gewesen – und einen Sommer lang auch mal etwas mehr.

„Syd!“ Sie kam geradewegs aus der Küche auf ihn zu, in der Hand ein Glas Sekt und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Du wirst immer schöner“, ließ er sie nach einer kurzen Musterung wissen.

Sie küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange, traf dabei jedoch noch seinen linken Mundwinkel und schmunzelte. „Immer noch so charmant wie eh und je.“ Sie musterte ihn eingehend. „Du hast dich aber auch ganz schön entwickelt. Wo kommen die Muskeln her?“, fragte sie fuhr spielerisch über den Bizeps seines rechten Arms.

„Das kommt vom Training an der Akademie.“

Sie boxte ihn spielerisch. „Stimmt, du bist ja jetzt was Besseres als wir Farmer.“

Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich war schon immer besser, nicht erst jetzt.“

„Haha“, erwiderte sie und nippte an ihrem Glas. „Ich habe gehört, du bist diesen Sommer in Begleitung hier. Und, dass sogar ein Kind im Spiel sein soll.“ Sie zwinkerte. „Ich will alles wissen.“

Wie von selbst suchte Jim den Raum nach Bones ab. Der unterhielt sich mit Sam und Aurelan, wodurch er offenbar keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete.

„Magst du raus an die frische Luft?“, fragte Jim die schlanke Brünette, die ihn erwartungsvoll musterte.

„Sicher“, nickte sie und folgte Jim geradewegs zur vorderen Veranda.

Dort setzten sie sich auf den kleinen Mauervorsprung, der die Veranda säumte. Jim lehnte sich gegen eine der Stützsäulen, die den Eingangsbereich markierten. Die Veranda war mit bunten Lichtern und Blumen geschmückt.

„Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend. Du hast früher immer gesagt, du würdest dich nie binden und ganz bestimmt kein Vater sein wollen. Was ist passiert?“

Jim trank einen großen Schluck von dem inzwischen lauwarmen Bier und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Er musste sich dringend ein frisches, kühles Bier besorgen. Allerdings wollte er Sydney nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Hier auf dem Land schienen sich Gerüchte seltsamerweise schneller zu verbreiten als in der Stadt, wo deutlich mehr Menschen lebten – und inzwischen auch Außerirdische.

„Klingt irgendwie scheiße“, meinte Sydney schließlich, nachdem Jim seine Erzählung beendet und sämtliche Missverständnisse ausgeräumt hatte.

„Ja, ist es auch. Aber ich komme klar. Lieber bin ich sein Freund, als gar kein Teil seines Lebens sein zu können.“ Er atmete tief durch, schüttelte sämtliche Melancholie von sich und schenkte seiner alten Freundin ein Lächeln. „Was ist mit dir? Hast du diesen … Wie war noch sein Name? Jefferson, oder so ähnlich … Hast du ihn geheiratet?“

„Himmel, nein!“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir waren ein paar Mal aus, aber es wurde nichts draus. Der hat nach dem ersten Date von Ehe und Kindern gesprochen. Das ging mir dann entschieden zu weit. Ich bin gerade vierundzwanzig geworden. An eine Ehe mag ich da noch nicht denken. Das hat Zeit.“

Jim hatte auch mal so gedacht. Inzwischen hatte sich seine Meinung zu einer dauerhaften Beziehung vollkommen geändert.

Aus dem Inneren des Hauses drang plötzlich Stimmengewirr zu ihnen hinaus auf die Veranda. Die Stimmen waren anders als zuvor. Die allgemeinen Gespräche verstummten, wodurch Jim sofort alarmiert aufsprang und sein Bier auf der Mauer abstellte. „Was ist da drin los?“, fragte er mehr sich selbst als seine Begleiterin.

„Lass uns nachsehen“, schlug Sydney neugierig vor und war bereits auf dem Weg ins Haus.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, herrschte drückende Stille. Nun ja, bis auf Leonards Stimme, die klang wie ein Donnergrollen. „Joanna Eleanora McCoy, du wirst dich auf der Stelle bei Peter entschuldigen!“

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!“, schrie sie schrill zurück.

Jim tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Sydney, ehe er seinen Bruder und dessen Frau, sowie Peter ins Auge fasste. Peter hielt sich die Nase, dennoch konnte Jim die Blutstropfen sehen, die deutlich zwischen seinen kleinen Fingern hervorquollen.

„Ich sage es nicht noch einmal!“, betonte Leonard in seinem strengsten Ton.

„Wieso sollte ich? Er hat mich geküsst, nicht umgekehrt!“

Leonard machte sich erstaunt gerade, sah Peter an und wieder zu Joanna. Damit hatte er augenscheinlich nicht gerechnet.

„Ist das wahr?“, erkundigte sich Aurelan behutsam, wenn auch mehr als erstaunt, bei ihrem frühpubertären Sohn.

Jim konnte nicht anders, als hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu glucksen. Das war ja einfach unfassbar amüsant.

Peter zuckte nur in falscher Unschuld die Schultern und lief dabei rot an wie eine überreife Tomate.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, fragte nun Sam seinen Sohn.

Was für eine selten blöde Frage, dachte sich Jim, aber ganz typisch für einen Vater und speziell für Sam. Natürlich hatte sich Peter gar nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Er mochte Joanna ganz offensichtlich und hatte viel Mut bewiesen, indem er sie einfach geküsst hatte.

„Darf ich mir die Nase mal ansehen, Peter? Ich bin Arzt, wie du vielleicht weißt.“ Leonards Stimme war plötzlich ganz sanft geworden, als er sich zu Peter hinabbeugte.

Joanna stand wortlos neben der Gruppe. Die meisten Gäste bemühten sich, wieder zurück zu ihren vorherigen Gesprächen zu finden und schenkten den Eltern und auch den Kindern nach einer Weile keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Winona und Christopher gaben sich alle Mühe, von dem Geschehen abzulenken und gaben frische Getränke und Partyhäppchen an ihre Besucher aus.

Jim und Sydney blieben im Eingangsbereich zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Bisher hatte Jim noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, Bones in seinem Element zu erleben. Ein warmer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als dieser die Nase seines Neffen sorgfältig in Augenschein nahm.

„Wir sollten die Nase tamponieren“, schlug er vor, „damit die Blutung gestillt wird. Die Nase sieht angebrochen aus. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, außer dass es mir unsagbar leid tut. Ich weiß nicht, wo Joanna dieses Verhalten gelernt hat. Von mir gewiss nicht.“ Leonard wandte sich von Sam, Aurelan und Peter ab und warf Joanna einen düsteren Blick zu. „Du, junge Dame, gehst sofort zum Cottage und machst dich fertig fürs Bett. Für dich ist die Party gelaufen.“

„Aber das ist unfair!“, schoss sie zurück, ihre Stimme grell vor Zorn. „Er ist selbst schuld!“

Bevor Leonard weitere Maßnahmen ergreifen konnte, schritt Jim ein, dem das Ganze allmählich zu bunt wurde. Er trat zu der Elterngruppe und legte beschützend beide Hände auf Joannas zierliche Schultern. „Komm mit, ich bringe dich zum Cottage.“

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid“, wiederholte sich Leonard an Aurelan und Sam gewandt, ehe er Peter verarztete.

„Tja“, schmunzelte Sam und sah seinen Sohn an, „so schnell küsst du bestimmt kein Mädchen mehr, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, ob sie das tatsächlich möchte.“

Peter warf seinem Vater lediglich ein Augenrollen zu, ehe ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen, als Leonard ihm zwei Tamponaden in die Nasenlöcher schob.

Jim sah dem Geschehen noch einen Moment über die Schulter hinweg zu, dann entschuldigte er sich bei Sydney und versprach, das Gespräch bei Gelegenheit wieder aufzugreifen. Ob an diesem Abend, bezweifelte er jedoch. Er wusste ja, wo sie wohnte.

§§§

„Peter ist so ein Idiot!“, schimpfte Joanna auf dem Weg zum Cottage. „Wie kann er es einfach so wagen, mich zu küssen?“

Jim schmunzelte darüber. „Er mag dich eben. Seit du hier angekommen bist, hat er praktisch nur noch Augen für dich.“

„Kein Grund, mir die Zunge zwischen die Lippen zu stecken.“ Sie wischte sich demonstrativ über den Mund und spuckte auf den sandigen Boden. Im selben Augenblick durchzuckte ein greller Blitz den dunklen Horizont, dem kurz darauf ein tiefes Donnergrollen folgte.

Jim konnte kaum fassen, dass Peter gleich in die Vollen gegangen war. Ein Kuss auf den Mund war eine Sache, ein Zungenkuss selbstredend eine andere. Joanna war nun mal erst neun Jahre alt. Kein Wunder, dass sie es ekelerregend fand. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit Peter darüber reden, dass es nicht gerade von Vorteil war, dermaßen mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.

„Es ist so ungerecht, dass er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommt und verhätschelt wird, als sei er unschuldig, während ich als die Böse dastehe. Mädchen sind immer die Bösen! Dabei habe ich mich nur verteidigt. Wer weiß, worin das hätte enden können!“

„Nun übertreib mal nicht“, kicherte Jim und legte ihm Gehen einen Arm um Joannas zarte Schultern und zog sie verspielt an sich. Er hatte alle Mühe, sich zusammenzureißen, fand er die ganze Situation doch mehr als belustigend.

§§§

Es dauerte fast eine Dreiviertelstunde, bis Leonard zum Cottage nach kam. Inzwischen hatte es endlich angefangen, zu regnen! Allerdings regnete es nicht nur ein bisschen, sondern geradezu in Strömen. Der sintflutartige Regen wurde außerdem von einem ausgesprochen wütenden Blitzgewitter begleitet, das Jim unter anderen Umständen romantisch gefunden hätte.

Er saß im Trockenen auf der kleinen, überdachten Veranda und wartete auf Leonard. Als dieser sprintend und fluchend unter dem schmalen Dach ankam, war er bereits triefend nass bis auf die Haut. Sein Hemd klebte halb transparent auf seinem Oberkörper und gewährte Jim damit einen ziemlich erotischen Anblick. Leonards dunkles Brusthaar schimmerte deutlich sichtbar durch den nassen Stoff und Jim musste sich bemühen, nicht zu starren.

„Wo ist sie?“, fragte Leonard außer Atem.

„Sie hat sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und wünscht, nicht gestört zu werden.“

„Ist mir scheißegal, was sie wünscht. Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht?“, schimpfte Leonard und war schon halb im Haus, die Hand noch auf der Türklinke.

Jim sprang von der Hollywoodschaukel und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm. Er legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Arm und zog die Haustür wieder zu. „Gib ihr etwas Zeit sich zu beruhigen. Das war keine leichte Erfahrung für sie und sie hat sich bestimmt mehr Beistand von ihrem Vater erhofft.“

Leonard wandte sich Jim zu und funkelte ihn an. Die Blitze, die die Nacht um sie herum erhellten, hätten nicht besser zur Stimmung des Südstaaten-Arztes passen können. „Beistand? Sie hat deinem Neffen die Nase angebrochen.“

Jim nickte wissend. „Nachdem er versucht hat, ihr einen Zungenkuss zu geben. Ich wette, dass du mir auch eine runterhauen würdest, wenn ich das ohne Vorwarnung bei dir versuchen würde.“ Trotzdem wäre es Jim den Versuch wert.

Leonard blinzelte verwirrt. „Er hat was? Sie ist neun Jahre, verdammt nochmal!“

„Ja, und er ist eben ein paar Jahre älter und neugierig. Er hat sich vermutlich nichts weiter dabei gedacht“, zuckte Jim die Schultern. In wenigen Monaten würde Peter zwölf Jahre alt werden und Jim erinnerte sich noch bestens daran, dass er in dem Alter auch seine ersten Versuche in diese Richtung gewagt hatte. Er sah es daher nicht so tragisch.

Leonard ließ die Türklinke wieder los und ließ sich seufzend auf die Hollywoodschaukel fallen. „Oh Gott“, ächzte er, „ich hatte gehofft, dass mir solche Gespräche noch einige Jahre – zehn ungefähr – erspart bleiben würden.“

„Zehn Jahre?“, lachte Jim und setzte sich neben ihn. „Das ist mehr als unrealistisch, Bones.“

„Man wird ja wohl noch hoffen dürfen!“ Er vergrub für einen Moment das Gesicht in den Händen und stützte sich dann mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab. „Das kann ja noch heiter werden.“

„Sie wird mit der Zeit lernen, damit umzugehen. Ich schätze, sie war einfach nur erschrocken.“ Zögerlich legte Jim eine Hand auf Leonards Rücken.

Leonard nickte langsam und wich, sehr zu Jims Überraschung, der Berührung nicht aus. Nach einer Weile wandte er Jim jedoch den Blick zu und musterte ihn für einige lange Sekunden. „Du hast übrigens recht“, sagte er dann. Als Jim ihn konfus ansah, fuhr er fort. „Ich würde dir eine runterhauen.“

Jim lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja“, erwiderte er immer noch schmunzelnd, „das habe ich mir gedacht.“ Leonard musste nicht darum bitten, Jim verstand den Wink schließlich und zog seine Hand zurück.

Schulter an Schulter saßen sie in jener Nacht noch für mehr als eine Stunde auf der Veranda, pendelten langsam auf der alten Hollywoodschaukel vor und zurück und genossen die Abkühlung, die der anhaltende Regen endlich über das Land brachte. Leonard hätte selbst einen Hund nicht in dieses Wetter rausgejagt, einen Freund schon zweimal nicht. Jim wusste das und schickte seinen stummen Dank gen Himmel.


	20. Chapter 20

„Jim!“ Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang aufgeregt, als sie sein Zimmer betrat und ihn gerade aus dem Schlaf riss. 

Er schlug mühsam die Augen auf und blinzelte gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht des Morgens an. „Mom …“ Jim fragte sich, was an einem Sonntagmorgen so verdammt dringend sein mochte, dass sie ihn nicht ausschlafen lassen konnte.

„Es geht um Grandpa“, begann sie. Binnen eines Augenblicks fiel sämtlicher Schlaf von Jim ab und er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Die Stimme und der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter verhießen nichts Gutes. „Ich glaube, er hat einen Herzinfarkt.“

Jim warf die Bettdecke zurück und schwang sich in seinen Boxershorts aus dem Bett. „Hast du Bones schon geholt? Wo ist Grandpa?“

„Er liegt im Stall. Sam und Dad sind bei ihm, aber er ist kaum noch ansprechbar. Ich habe schon den Rettungsdienst gerufen, aber die brauchen noch, bis sie da sind.“

Jim überlegte nicht lange, schlüpfte notdürftig in eine Jeans und ließ seine Mutter stehen. Mit nackten Füßen und offener Hose rannte er quer über den Hof zum Cottage, um Leonard zu holen.

Leonard und Joanna lagen kuschelnd in einem Bett, als Jim das kleine Schlafzimmer betrat. Beide fuhren erschrocken auf und sahen Jim verständnislos an.

„Es ist mein Grandpa“, brachte Jim nur schwer atmend hervor. Mehr musste er nicht sagen. Leonard verstand sofort, dass es dringend war.

„Jojo, du bleibst bitte hier“, wandte sich Leonard an seine Tochter und schlüpfte geschwind in T-Shirt und Bermudas. „Was ist passiert?“ Ohne eine Antwort von Joanna oder Jim abzuwarten, griff Leonard nach seiner Arzttasche, von der Jim nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er sie mitgebracht hatte.

„Mom denkt, es könnte ein Herzinfarkt sein.“

Joanna zurückzulassen, fiel Jim alles andere als leicht und Leonard sicher noch viel weniger, doch die Zeit drängte.

„Bring mich zu ihm“, verlangte Leonard, dem das Haar vom Schlaf in alle Richtungen vom Kopf stand. Er warf Joanna noch einen bittenden Blick über die Schulter zu, ehe er sich von Jim hinaus und zu den Ställen führen ließ.

Sie rannten Kopf an Kopf, ehe sie atemlos ihr Ziel erreichten. In einer der offenen Boxen konnte Jim zunächst nur die Beine seines Großvaters sehen und blieb starr vor Schreck im Eingangsbereich stehen. Leonard ging selbstbewusst weiter und kniete sich unmittelbar neben dem älteren Mann auf den Boden.

Sam und Christopher, die Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen durchgeführt hatten, machten sofort Platz. „Ich sehe mal nach eurer Mutter“, ließ Christopher seine Söhne wissen und ging an Jim vorbei hinaus.

Die Welt um ihn herum schien stehenzubleiben, während Jim einen kurzen Blick mit Sam austauschte, der ebenfalls so aussah, als hätte er nicht ausgeschlafen. Erst nach einigen gedehnten Sekunden wagte Jim einige Schritte weiter in den Stall hinein. Leonard lehnte sich gerade mit dem Ohr über seinen Großvater, legte ihm drei Fingerspitzen ans linke Handgelenk und nahm seinen Puls.

„Sir, können Sie mich verstehen?“ Während er auf eine Antwort wartete, kramte er in seiner Tasche und zog einen medizinischen Scanner hervor.

Jim hielt unbewusst den Atem an, während Leonard seinen Großvater gründlich untersuchte und ihm schließlich einige Medikamente vorbereitete.

„Er hat Kammerflimmern“, stellte er nüchtern fest. Tausend Fragen schossen Jim in den Sinn, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. „Helft mir.“

Das mussten sich weder Jim noch Sam zweimal sagen lassen. Jim kniete links neben seinen Großvater, während Sam an seinem Kopf auf den Boden kniete. „Was können wir tun?“, fragte Sam und kam Jim damit zuvor.

„Wir müssen ihn stabilisieren, bis er in ein Krankenhaus geschafft werden kann.“

„Das nächste ist fast zwei Stunden entfernt!“, rief Jim aus und er wusste, dass Panik in seiner Stimme lag.

„Euer Großvater ist kaltschweißig, hypoton und sein Herz flimmert. Ich kann ihn hier nur notdürftig behandeln. Er muss schneller in ein Krankenhaus. Eine Fahrt von zwei Stunden überlebt er nicht.“

Sam sprang plötzlich auf und rannte ohne Erklärung davon.

Leonard ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Pass auf, Jim. Ich muss das Flimmern stoppen und sein Herz wieder in einen vernünftigen Rhythmus zwingen. Dazu werde ich ihn schocken müssen.“

„Was?“ Jims Augen wurden groß.

Noch während Leonard ihm die nächsten Schritte erklärte, injizierte er seinem Großvater mehrere Medikamente. Jim sollte währenddessen den Brustkorb freimachen und riss zu diesem Zweck achtlos das abgetragene Flanellhemd auf.

„Das wird wehtun“, warnte Leonard seinen Patienten, der kaum noch ansprechbar, aber nicht vollkommen bewusstlos war. Der keuchte nur und nickte schwach sein Einverständnis.

„Weg, Jim!“ Jim nahm die Hände von seinem Großvater, kaum dass Leonard einige Elektroden auf dessen Brustkorb verteilt hatte. In den Händen hielt Leonard ein kleines Gerät, kaum größer als ein Padd, aber deutlich dicker, und betätigte es. Sofort durchfuhr ein Stromstoß den Körper seines Großvaters, was diesen erbeben ließ.

Jim hatte das Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen. Als passiere das nicht ihm, sondern jemand anderem und er würde nur zusehen. Gestern hatten sie noch fröhlich beisammen gesessen und heute …

„Sinusrhythmus“, erklärte Leonard nach mehreren Schockintervallen.

Mit der Information fing Jim erstmal gar nichts an. War das gut oder schlecht? Leonard musste seinen fragenden Blick aufgefangen haben, atmete tief durch und schenkte Jim ein zuversichtliches Nicken.

„Das ist gut, Jim.“ Der nickte nur vollkommen fassungslos. „Ich brauche dich jetzt, Jim. Siehst du dich imstande, mir zu helfen?“ Erneut nickte er, leckte sich flüchtig über die staubtrockenen Lippen und krächzte schließlich sein Einverständnis. Das also war Leonards Alltag? Jim würde nicht tauschen wollen.

„Ich werde Sie sedieren, Sir, und intubieren. Wenn Sie zu sich kommen, haben Sie einen Schlauch im Hals, der Ihnen beim Atmen hilft. Wir bringen Sie in ein Krankenhaus, wo Sie operiert werden“, erklärte er dem Großvater und Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Grandpa davon auch nur ein Wort begriff. Es schien eine Standardprozedur für Leonard zu sein und Jim beschloss, ihn seine Routine durchführen zu lassen.

„Ich wusste, dass er Bluthochdruck hat“, sagte Jim leise und hielt die Hand seines Großvaters, die er sanft drückte. „Er nimmt schon seit Jahren Medikamente deswegen.“

Leonard nickte, setzte sich um, so dass er nun hinter dem Kopf des Großvaters saß und veränderte dessen Position so, dass er einen guten Blick auf die Atemwege hatte. „Gibst du mir aus der Tasche bitte das Laryngoskop.“

„Wenn du mir sagst, wie das aussieht.“ Leonard schien vergessen zu haben, dass er es hier nicht mit Krankenhauspersonal, sondern mit einem Laien zu tun hatte.

„Das sichelförmige Instrument“, erklärte Leonard und zog sich routiniert Handschuhe über. „Die Verpackung nur aufmachen, das Instrument nicht berühren.“

„Okay.“ Mit zitternden Fingern gelang es Jim, die Packung behutsam zu öffnen, so dass Leonard sich das Instrument nehmen konnte.

Dieser führte die Sichel in den Mund des Großvaters ein und erklärte Jim dabei die Schritte, der verstand allerdings nur Bahnhof. „Ich bin gleich drin“, ließ Leonard ihn wissen. „Gib mir jetzt bitte einen siebener Tubus. Die sind in der inneren Seitentasche. Da müssten drei verschiedene Größen sind sein.“

Jim nickte, fand die gewünschte Größe und öffnete abermals nur die Packung, ohne den Tubus zu berühren, den Leonard sich auch gleich nahm und in den Rachen seines Großvaters einführte. „Geschafft“, verkündete der Arzt zufrieden. „Jetzt beatmen wir ihn.“ Hierzu nahm er einen Ambu-Beutel aus der Tasche, der sich entfaltete, sobald er aus der Hülle genommen wurde.

Jim staunte nicht schlecht, was Leonard so alles in dem Arztkoffer mit sich herumschleppte. Sicher gab es einen Grund dafür, nahm Jim an. Irgendwann würde er Leonard vielleicht mal darauf ansprechen. Für den Moment war er seinem Freund einfach nur dankbar, da er seinem Großvater soeben vermutlich das Leben gerettet hatte.

Motorengeräusch näherte sich dem Stall und wurde zunehmend lauter. Beide Männer sahen sich überrascht an. Ob das schon der Rettungsdienst war?

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam Sydney plötzlich in den Stall gerannt. „Jim, Sam hat mich angerufen. Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Ich bin mit dem Heli da.“

Eine tonnenschwere Last schien von Jims Schultern zu fallen. „Super, dann können wir ihn selbst ins Krankenhaus fliegen.“

„Deine Mutter möchte mit. Es wird zu eng. Nur der Arzt passt noch rein“, ließ sie ihn wissen.

Jim wollte widersprechen, wusste aber, dass dafür keine Zeit war. Zum Wohl seines Großvaters verzichtete er darauf, ihn zu begleiten und überließ Bones den Platz an seiner Seite.

„Ein Helikopter?“, fragte Leonard ungläubig und packte seine Sachen zusammen, während Jim seinen Großvater weiterhin bebeutelte.

„Ja, das ist die schnellste Möglichkeit hier auf dem Land“, erwiderte Syd und deutete auf das Spineboard, das sie mitgebracht hatte.

„Auf dem Land hat man wohl zum Helikopter auch Spineboards“, brummte Leonard.

Syd schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das habe ich mir gekauft, nachdem mein Vater mal unterm Traktor lag und …“

„Das hat doch Zeit!“, warf Jim ein. Woher das verdammte Spineboard kam, spielte doch jetzt keine Rolle. Er nahm es Syd aus der Hand und schob es mit Leonards Hilfe vorsichtig unter seinen Großvater.

Den etwas übergewichtigen Bewusstlosen aus dem Stall zum Helikopter zu tragen, erwies sich als reichlich kräftezehrend. Syd eilte mit der Arzttasche hinterher.

Am Heli angekommen, dessen Motor noch lief, halfen Christopher und Winona den Bewusstlosen sicher zu verstauen. Leonard zögerte einige Zeit, ehe er sich scheinbar überwand und zu Winona und Grandpa Jim in den hinteren Teil des Helis stieg.

Jim entfernte sich indessen in geduckter Haltung zusammen mit seinem Vater, um Sicherheitsabstand zum Heli zu gewinnen, ehe dieser wieder abhob. Er hatte Syd immer dafür bewundert, dass sie einen Helikopter fliegen konnte. Jetzt war er ihr vor allem nur dankbar.

Leonards Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Panik und Besorgnis, als er Jim einen letzten Blick zuwarf. Dann entfernte sich der Helikopter zunehmend von ihnen, wirbelte dabei viel Staub und Dreck auf und ließ den Rest der Familie ziemlich bestürzt zurück.

§§§

 

Als Jim mit hängenden Schultern ins Cottage zurückkehrte, um nach Joanna zu sehen, saß diese bereits gewaschen und angezogen auf der Veranda und schien auf ihn zu warten. Die Hollywoodschaukel, die zu seinem liebsten Platz neben Bones geworden war, wirkte riesig und einladend. Joanna klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich und nahm seine rechte Hand in ihre beiden, sobald er sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte sie wissen und Jim hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in dem Moment älter als ihre gerade mal neun Jahre wirkte.

Er schluckte, zuckte schwach die Schultern und sah sie ernst an. „Mein Großvater hatte einen Herzinfarkt. Dein Pa und meine Ma fliegen ihn gerade ins nächste Krankenhaus.“

„Wenn Pa bei ihm ist, wird er es bestimmt schaffen“, ließ sie ihn voller Zuversicht wissen und er wünschte, er könnte ihr Vertrauen teilen. Sein Großvater war jedoch nicht mehr der Jüngste, ohnehin überarbeitet und gesundheitlich schon lange nicht mehr auf der Höhe. Joanna streichelte seine Hand, wie um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Du musst nur fest daran glauben.“

Langsam nickte Jim, aber ihm fehlten ein bisschen die Worte. Er hatte noch nie wirklich ein Familienmitglied verloren. Nicht bewusst zumindest. Seine Großmutter mütterlicherseits war bereits gestorben als Jim gerade mal in den Kindergarten gegangen war. Sein leiblicher Vater am Tage seiner Geburt. An beide hatte er keine Erinnerung, folglich tat es nicht so sehr weh. Er bedauerte einfach nur, diese beiden Menschen nie wirklich kennengelernt zu haben. Die Sorge um seinen Großvater, mit dem er so viele wunderbare Erinnerungen teilte, schmerzte ihn jedoch sehr.

„Weißt du“, holte Joanna ihn mit sanfter Stimme aus seinen Gedanken in die Realität zurück, „mein Grandpa ist auch ziemlich krank.“

Damit hatte sie Jims volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Der Vater deiner Mom oder deines Dads?“

„Der von Pa. Meine anderen Großeltern sehe ich fast nie.“ Sie zuckte unbekümmert die Schultern. „Aber Grandpa David … Wir besuchen Pas Eltern jedes Jahr. Entweder zu Thanksgiving oder zu Weihnachten. Und wenn Pa es einrichten kann, auch so zwischendurch ab und zu.“

„Was fehlt deinem Grandpa denn?“ Bones hatte nie erwähnt, dass sein Vater ernsthaft krank war. Dass Joanna eine simple Grippe meinen könnte, schloss er jedoch von vornherein aus.

Joanna überlegte. „Das kann ich gar nicht aussprechen“, gestand sie dann. „Xenopoly-irgendwas.“

Damit fing auch Jim nicht wirklich viel an. „Hat er das schon lange?“

Joanna wurde zunehmend nachdenklicher. „Ich glaube schon. Pa sagte, dass sich die Symptome manchmal erst spät zeigen.“

„Sicher wird dein Pa in Kontakt mit den Ärzten deines Grandpas stehen. So wie ich ihn kenne, überwacht er die Gesundheit von jedem, den er liebhat. Wenn er nicht oft darüber spricht, ist das vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen und er ist gar nicht so krank wie du denkst.“

Joanna deutete ein nachdenkliches Nicken an. „Möglich.“

Jim legte den Arm um ihre kleinen Schultern und zog sie eng an sich. „Dein Pa ist ein prima Arzt. Er weiß genau was er tut.“ Joanna stimmte kaum hörbar zu. Seine Worte sollten nicht nur Joanna Zuversicht geben, sondern auch ihm selbst. „Was hältst du davon, etwas zu frühstücken? Du musst hungrig sein.“

„Wird Peter auch da sein?“, fragte sie prompt und sah mit ihren unschuldigen Augen zu ihm auf. Der Vorfall schien ihr keine Ruhe zu lassen.

Jim seufzte. „Schon möglich. Vielleicht geht er dir aber auch aus dem Weg, aus Angst, du brichst ihm noch einen Knochen“, feixte er schließlich und brachte Joanna damit zum Lachen. „Wie dem auch sei, du musst etwas essen und ich übrigens auch.“

Joanna sprang von der Hollywoodschaukel und hielt Jim ihre Hand hin, die er lächelnd annahm. „Dann lass uns gehen“, sagte sie.


	21. Chapter 21

Leonard und Winona meldeten sich abwechselnd an diesem schicksalhaften Tag zu Hause bei der Familie, um sie auf dem aktuellen Stand zu halten. Jims Großvater wurde operiert und würde die nächsten Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen. Die allgemeine Stimmung war entsprechend gedrückt. Jim unternahm alles, um zumindest die Kinder abzulenken, während sein Vater, Sam und auch Aurelan sich um die Farm kümmerten.

In der darauffolgenden Woche wechselten sie sich mit ihren Besuchen im Krankenhaus ab. Die Farmarbeiter kamen nach und nach aus ihren Ferien zurück und schließlich wurde auch Jims Großvater aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Fortan würde er jedoch deutlich kürzertreten müssen. Jim hatte Zweifel, dass sein Grandpa sich an die Anweisungen der Ärzte halten würde. Auch nachdem Leonard ihm in Jims Beisein nochmals nahelegte, sich noch einige Wochen zu schonen, hatte Großvater Jim nur ein ‚Ja, ja‘ von sich gegeben.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch bleiben, Jim“, sagte Bones am Tag ihrer Abreise. „Deine Familie braucht dich.“

Jim bemühte sich, seine Reisetasche in Leonards Kofferraum zu verstauen. „Und wer passt dann auf Joanna auf?“

„Ja, Pa, wer soll auch mich aufpassen?“, fragte auch das Mädchen, das den beiden Männern beim Beladen des Wagens zusah.

Leonards Urlaub war so gut wie um. Und im Grunde wussten sie alle, dass er so kurzfristig keinen Ersatz für Jim finden würde.

„Ich werde hier nicht wirklich gebraucht. Meine Mutter hält bereits Ausschau nach zwei oder drei weiteren Helfern. Sie hat sich sogar überlegt, jemanden für den Haushalt und eben nicht nur für die Farm einzustellen. Ihr wird das auf Dauer nämlich auch zu viel. Davon abgesehen habe ich auch nicht ewig Ferien. Meine Bücher und PADDs liegen alle bei dir. Ich muss wieder was für die Academy tun.“

Leonard seufzte leise, während er Jim dabei half die Reisetasche in die letzte Lücke des Kofferraums zu quetschen. Ihre Hände berührten sich flüchtig, was bei Jim ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf der Haut hinterließ.

„Und dir wird das neben der Academy nicht zu viel? Wirst du nicht auch mal auf Missionen unterwegs sein?“

Jim hob ein wenig irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Hast du mit meinem Vater darüber gesprochen?“ Leonard nickte lediglich. Joanna setzte sich derweil bei offenen Türen auf den Beifahrersitz und sortierte die Musikliste für die Fahrt. „Kurze Missionen, die mich bestenfalls bis zum Mars oder Jupiter bringen, finden erst im dritten Jahr statt. Die ersten beiden Jahre sind vor allem Theorie und praktische Übungen. Ich bin also noch eine ganze Weile in San Fran.“ Womöglich war das aber gar nicht Leonards eigentliche Sorge, überlegte Jim. „Falls du dir in absehbarer Zeit jemand anderes suchen möchtest, lass es mich wissen“, flüsterte er, damit Joanna ihn nicht hören konnte. Er wollte das Mädchen nicht verunsichern.

Leonard verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich auf die Kante des offenen Kofferraums. „So reibungslos wie du, ist bisher niemand mit Joanna ausgekommen“, erwiderte er brummend. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass du dir die Mühe nicht ausschließlich wegen Jojo machst.“

Diesmal war es an Jim, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Bilde dir nicht zu viel ein. Mir ist durchaus klar, dass du mich auch weiterhin auf Abstand halten wirst. Ich habe mich längst damit abgefunden.“

„Das hast du nicht“, flüsterte Leonard energisch. „Glaub nicht, dass mir deine Blicke entgangen sind. Und wann immer ich dich versehentlich berühre, hältst du inne.“

„Ich komme klar. Das geht vorbei. Gib mir etwas Zeit. Du bist nicht der einzig gutaussehende Kerl da draußen.“ Jim wollte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Selbst, wenn es ihm gelänge, Leonard davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Verliebtheit nachlassen würde, so wusste er doch genau, dass er sich selbst nichts vormachen konnte. Er war jedoch wild entschlossen, lieber Leonards Freund zu sein, als gar kein Teil seines Lebens. Selbst dann, wenn Leonard irgendwann die ominöse Freundin anschleppen würde, über die er kaum sprach. Jim war im Grunde froh, dass Leonard sie kaum erwähnte. Allerdings weckte dieses Verhalten auch sein Misstrauen. Wenn Leonard jemanden kennengelernt hatte, warum rief er sie dann nie an? Oder sie ihn? Was für eine tolle, neue Beziehung sollte das sein, wenn sie einander scheinbar nicht vermissten? Womöglich hatte Leonard versucht, Jim einen Bären aufzubinden und es gab gar niemanden. Vielleicht hatte er nur versucht, Jim auf diese Weise loszuwerden. „Vorschlag zur Güte“, fuhr Jim nach seinem Gedankenausflug fort, „wir reden einfach nicht mehr über unsere Gefühle und machen weiter wie bisher. Grundsätzlich verstehen wir uns doch super, oder nicht?“

Leonard nickte verhalten.

„Wunderbar! Dann lass uns den Rest zusammenpacken und abhauen. Ich fange an, San Francisco zu vermissen.“ Auf die ewig lange Autofahrt hatte Jim keine besonders große Lust. Aber er wusste, dass Leonard eher sterben würde, als freiwillig einen Fuß in einen Shuttletransport zu setzen. „Na, wie weit bist du mit der Playlist für die Fahrt?“, wandte sich Jim anschließend an Joanna, die vom Beifahrersitz zu ihm aufsah. Sie trug Jims Sonnenbrille, die ihr viel zu groß war und strahlte ihn frech an.

„Bestens. Für drei Stunden haben wir schon mal Musik.“

„Na wunderbar.“ Jim grinste. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was für grauenhafte, typische Mädchenmusik sie sich würden anhören dürfen. Allerdings hatte er auch eine Playlist für die Zeit zusammengestellt, in der Joanna sicher schlafen würde. „Bevor wir losfahren, gehst du bitte nochmal auf die Toilette.“

„Ja-ha.“ Joanna verdrehte genervt die Augen. Und damit verschwand sie auch sofort im Haupthaus.

„Hoffentlich haben wir nichts vergessen“, murmelte Leonard und schloss den Kofferraum.

„Meine Mutter würde es nachschicken, Bones. Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen.“ Leonard nickte. „Soll ich die erste Etappe fahren?“

„Ja, von mir aus.“

Sie hatten abgemacht, sich alle paar Stunden abzuwechseln. Trotzdem war mindestens eine Übernachtung in einem Motel unterwegs geplant, damit sie beide sich entsprechend ausruhen konnten.

Keine halbe Stunde später hatten sie Reiseproviant eingepackt und waren bereit, die lange Heimfahrt anzutreten. Joanna hatte trotz aller Differenzen versprochen, Peter und dem kleinen Alex zu schreiben. Wahrscheinlich ahnte sie nicht einmal, wie sehr Peter sich vermutlich schon jetzt auf ihre erste Nachricht freute. Jim konnte sich das jedoch sehr lebhaft vorstellen.

„Meldet euch, sobald ihr angekommen seid“, bat Winona, die als eine der Letzten Abschied nahm. „Und nochmals danke für alles, Leonard. Ich weiß nicht, was wir diesen Sommer ohne dich getan hätten. Ihr seid jedenfalls jederzeit auf der Farm willkommen.“

„Danke, Winona.“

Jim wunderte sich, dass Leonard seine Mutter plötzlich duzte. Wann war das bitteschön passiert?

„Falls wir je etwas für dich tun können, sag Bescheid. Ein Wort genügt“, fügte Jims Großvater hinzu und drückte Leonard einen langen Moment fest an sich.

Für die Familie war Leonard zum Held geworden. Er selbst sah sich nicht wirklich als solchen, wie er Jim inzwischen mehrfach gesagt hatte. Für ihn war es sein Beruf, Leben zu retten. Er sah sich deshalb nicht als wertvoller an. Trotzdem schien er sich darüber zu freuen, dass ihn Jims Familie ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

„Wir sehen uns in San Fran“, verabschiedete sich sein Vater und umarmte zuerst Jim, dann Leonard und gab Joanna schließlich einen Kuss auf das nussbraune Haar. Er selbst würde noch eine Woche länger bleiben.

§§§

Stunden später, sie hatten die ersten vierhundert Kilometer hinter sich, war Joanna vor Langeweile auf dem Rücksitz eingeschlafen. Inzwischen steuerte Leonard das Fahrzeug und suchte einen akzeptablen Radiosender, als Jim ihn dabei von der Seite beobachtete.

„Meine Familie hat dich wirklich ins Herz geschlossen.“ Leonard brummte daraufhin nur. „Sogar mein Großvater, der fremden Leuten gegenüber eher zurückhaltend ist.“ Als Leonard auch darauf nichts erwiderte, fuhr Jim fort: „Ich bin froh, dass du da warst und dass wir diesen Urlaub zusammen verbracht haben.“

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich helfen konnte. Aber du solltest das nicht überbewerten. Es hätte auch schiefgehen können.“

„Du bist ein brillanter Arzt, Bones. Was hätte schon schiefgehen können? Du bist …“

„Jim“, unterbrach Leonard ihn und sah für einen flüchtigen Moment zu ihm hinüber, ehe sein Blick wieder dem Highway galt, „ich bin nicht allwissend. Du solltest aufhören mich auf einen Sockel zu stellen.“

Für einen Moment hielt Jim inne und dachte über das Gesagte nach. Ihm fiel wieder ein, was Joanna ihm über Leonards Vater erzählt hatte. Dass dieser ebenfalls krank sei. Die letzten Wochen hatten sich fast ausschließlich um die Gesundheit seines Großvaters und der Umstrukturierung der Farm gedreht. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er Bones darauf hatte ansprechen wollen. Jetzt schien ihm die Gelegenheit passend. „Kannst du deinem Vater nicht helfen?“, fragte Jim daher vorsichtig.

Leonards Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum. „Woher …?“

„Joanna“, zuckte Jim die Schultern.

Leonard rieb sich die Stirn und seufzte schwer. „Nein, ich kann ihm nicht helfen. Er hat eine seltene Form von Xenopolyzythämie. Bisher gibt es kein Heilmittel.“

„Was macht diese Krankheit?“ Jim hoffte, dass er Leonard nicht auf die Nerven ging. Er kannte sich mit diesen Dingen einfach nicht aus. Was ein Schlaganfall war oder ein Herzinfarkt, war die eine Sache. Seltene Krankheiten wie eben diese Xenopolyzythämie ließ ihn jedoch ziemlich ratlos dastehen, da er keinen Schimmer von den Symptomen hatte oder was genau es bedeutete, wenn man unter dieser Krankheit litt.

Es verging ein längerer Moment, ehe Leonard sich dazu entschloss, zu antworten. „Die Krankheit ist chronisch. Es kommt zu vermehrter Bildung der roten Blutkörperchen, ohne dass ein nachweislicher Stimulus vorliegt. Das macht es unmöglich, dagegen anzugehen.“ Jim sah ihn schweigend von der Seite an. „Zu viele rote Blutkörperchen verändern die Viskosität des Blutes, wodurch es zunehmend zu Durchblutungsstörungen kommt. Mein Vater lässt sich seit über einem Jahrzehnt behandeln, aber letztlich besteht eben immer die Gefahr einer Thrombose. Ein Teil seiner inneren Organe sind aufgrund der Erkrankung vergrößert, was ihm zunehmend Schmerzen bereitet.“

„Das hört sich nicht gut an.“

„Nein“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf. „Er weigert sich außerdem, seit geraumer Zeit einen Aderlass durchführen zu lassen, was bei ihm regelmäßig nötig wäre.“

„Wie geht es deiner Mutter damit?“, fragte Jim weiterhin behutsam. Er wusste bisher so wenig über Leonards Familie. Nachdem dieser nun seine ganze Familie kennengelernt hatte, wollte Jim gerne auch mehr über Leonards erfahren.

Leonard zuckte die Schultern, sah stur auf die Straße, die vor ihnen lag. „Sie hofft immer noch, dass ich ihn dazu überreden kann, die Therapie wieder aufzunehmen. Nach über einem Jahrzehnt hat er jedoch aufgegeben. In Folge der Analgesie hat er gewisse Resistenzen entwickelt, so dass er immer stärkere Medikamente benötigt, deren Nebenwirkungen ihm den Alltag erschweren.“

Jim war versucht Leonard die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, um ihm sein Verständnis und Mitgefühl auszudrücken, aber er wagte es nicht. „Wie fühlst du dich damit?“

Leonard warf einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter auf den Rücksitz. Als er sicher war, dass Joanna noch fest schlief, fuhr er fort: „Mein Vater hat mit dem Leben abgeschlossen, Jim. Ich sollte vielleicht Verständnis für ihn haben, aber tatsächlich bin ich einfach nur stinksauer deswegen. Zwar ist die Krankheit unheilbar, aber man kann durchaus mit ihr leben.“

„Unter Medikamenten, die den Alltag beeinflussen und unter regelmäßigen Krankenhausaufenthalten für die Aderlässe?“ Jim konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, was Leonards Vater im letzten Jahrzehnt durchgemacht haben musste. Aber er wusste genau, dass es ihm selbst auch nicht gefallen würde, wenn er in seinem Leben eingeschränkt wäre.

„Ich bin Arzt, Jim. Ich versuche meine Patienten am Leben zu halten.“

„Ja, Bones. Und das ist auch vollkommen richtig. Nur solltest du deinen Vater eben nicht wie einen Patienten sehen. Betrachte ihn mit den Augen eines Sohnes, nicht mit denen des Mediziners.“

„Was willst du mir sagen, Jim?“ Leonards Augenbrauen waren eng zusammengezogen, als er ihn von der Seite anblickte und für einen Moment die Straße vergaß.

Jim befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Dass es dir womöglich an Objektivität mangelt, weil du deinem Vater viel zu nahe stehst.“ Er wusste, dass es gewagt war, das zu sagen. Und womöglich zog er Leonards Zorn damit auf sich. Er hatte jedoch auch zum ersten Mal, seit er Leonard kannte, das Gefühl zu wissen, weshalb dieser manchmal so zornig war. Die Situation um seinen Vater hing seit Jahren wie eine Unwetterwolke über Leonard. Hinzu war gekommen, dass Leonard von seinem damals besten Freund und der eigenen Frau betrogen worden war. Als alleinerziehender Vater, ohne nennenswerte Freunde, gab es für Leonard wenig Halt in dieser Welt. Seine Tochter wollte er vermutlich nicht mit dem eigenen Kummer belasten und das war auch gut so. Sie war noch viel zu jung dafür.

Jim rechnete mit einem emotionalen Ausbruch, stattdessen nickte Bones resignierend. „Du hast recht. Ich bin nicht objektiv. Wie könnte ich das sein? Er ist mein Vater, Jim. Seinetwegen bin ich doch überhaupt erst Arzt geworden. Ihm nicht helfen zu können …“ Er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe seit der Scheidung mit niemandem mehr darüber gesprochen.“

„Vielleicht wurde es Zeit.“ Nun legte Jim ihm doch die Hand auf die rechte Schulter. „Ich bin immer für dich da. Ich kann dir nicht wirklich dabei helfen, aber ich kann dir zuhören und dir somit vielleicht einen Teil des Kummers abnehmen.“

Darauf wusste Leonard erstmal nichts zu erwidern. Er nickte lediglich, sah wieder stur geradeaus auf die Straße. Nach einiger Zeit zog Jim seine Hand langsam zurück und beschloss, nicht weiter nachzubohren.

§§§

Kurz vor Mitternacht, nach einer mehr als zwölfstündigen Fahrt, fanden sie endlich ein Motel. Der Mann am Empfang sah gelangweilt von seinem Buch auf, als Jim und Leonard nach einem Zimmer fragten.

„Ihr habt Glück. Wir haben noch ein Zimmer mit einem Doppelbett frei. Kingsize.“ Er zwinkerte den beiden anzüglich zu.

Jim grinste in sich hinein, während eine Ader an Leonards Schläfe sichtlich anfing, vor Wut zu pochen.

„Wir brauchen zwei Zimmer. Eins mit zwei Betten und ein Einzelzimmer“, versuchte Leonard dem Empfangstyp klarzumachen.

„Sorry, heute wird das nichts mehr. Ich nahm an, dass euch ein Kingsize Bett genügen würde.“

„Wir sind kein Paar!“, ließ Leonard den Mann in aller Ungeduld wissen. Die Ader an der Schläfe pulsierte gefährlich. Er hatte die letzten drei Stunden hinterm Steuer gesessen und war furchtbar erschöpft.

„Kingsize, oder gar kein Bett. Ihr habt die Wahl“, entgegnete der Mann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann fahren wir weiter“, sagte Leonard entschlossen und warf einen Blick hinaus zum Wagen, wo Joanna auf dem Rücksitz schlief.

„Kommt nicht in Frage, Bones. Mir tut der Arsch vom Sitzen weh. Ich brauche eine Dusche, etwas zu essen und ein Bett.“

„Ein Zimmer, Jim. Ein Bett!“

„Ein Kingsize Bett, Bones. Da passen wir locker zu dritt rein“, argumentierte Jim dagegen. „Ich mach mich auch ganz dünn, versprochen.“

Leonard brummte frustriert, gab sich jedoch geschlagen. „Joanna wird zwischen uns liegen.“

Jim nickte lächelnd. „Klar wird sie das.“ Zufrieden wandte er sich an den Mann vom Empfang. „Wir nehmen das Zimmer.“

Nach einer kurzen Erklärung, wo das Zimmer zu finden war, bekamen sie eine Schlüsselkarte, teilten sich die Rechnung und holten neben Joanna alles Nötige für die Nacht aus dem Wagen.

Joanna bekam kaum mit, dass ihr Vater ihr ein Schlafshirt anzog und sie exakt in die Mitte des großen Bettes legte. Jim machte sich deshalb keine weiteren Gedanken. Er war viel zu müde. Der Nahrungsmittelautomat des Motels sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht hungrig zu Bett gehen mussten, auch wenn die Auswahl stark eingeschränkt war. Leonard hatte das Bad benutzt, solange Jim etwas zu Essen besorgte, anschließend ging Jim duschen. Als er fertig war und den Schlafraum betrat, lag Leonard bereits auf der rechten Seite des Bettes.

Beim Anblick von Bones in diesem herrlichen großen Bett musste Jim einen kurzen Moment innehalten, um sich jedes Detail für immer einzuprägen. So lieb er das Mädchen auch hatte, Joanna verschwand für einen allzu kurzen Augenblick in Jims blindem Fleck. Bones hatte die Augen bereits geschlossen, aber Jim kaufte ihm nicht ab, dass er so schnell eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig kletterte Jim auf die ihm zugesagte linke Seite des Bettes und löschte das kleine Licht, das Bones für ihn angelassen hatte. Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt in seiner Brust. Diese eigentlich harmlose Situation überforderte ihn vollkommen. Doch egal wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass er sich nichts daraus machen würde, es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Durch das Fenster hinter Bones kam etwas Licht von der Straßenseite herein. Es reichte allenfalls, die Umrisse des anderen Mannes zu sehen, aber für Jim war es mehr als genug. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er regungslos dalag und über Joanna hinweg Bones beim Schlafen beobachtete.

Irgendwann musste er wohl doch eingeschlafen sein, denn anders konnte er sich die Veränderung in der Bettverteilung nicht vorstellen. Als das erste Licht des Morgens nämlich durch die dünnen Vorhänge schimmerte, fand Jim sich eng an Bones gekuschelt im Bett wider. Joanna lag ganz eindeutig in seinem Rücken, wenn auch in gewissem Abstand. Er konnte ihre kleine Hand auf seinem Ohr fühlen, aber noch wesentlich deutlicher spürte er Bones‘ eindeutige Nähe unmittelbar vor sich. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, ehe es zu rasen begann. Wenn es so weiterging, würde er noch anfangen zu hyperventilieren.

Trotz der Gefahr, dass Bones jeden Augenblick aufwachen und zweifellos vollkommen ausrasten würde, gestattete Jim es sich, den Moment zu genießen. Er schloss die Augen und inhalierte den maskulinen Duft von Bones‘ Haut, konzentrierte sich auf den Herzschlag des anderen Mannes, welchen er unzweifelhaft unter seinen zitternden Fingerspitzen spüren konnte. Für Jim wurde ein Traum wahr und er wünschte sich, jeden Morgen auf diese Weise erwachen zu können.

Das böse Erwachen stand allerdings noch aus. Leonard wurde unruhig, was ein deutliches Indiz dafür war, dass er allmählich erwachte. Jim zog behutsam seinen Arm zurück, den er um Bones‘ Oberkörper geschlungen hatte. Sobald er sich vollkommen von Bones gelöst hatte, rutschte Jim über das Fußende vom Bett. Joanna lag mit dem Rücken zu ihrem Vater ganz auf der linken Seite, während Bones ganz rechts lag. Wie um alles in der Welt, fragte sich Jim, war er in der Mitte gelandet?

Auf seine Frage sollte er vorerst keine Antwort erhalten. Leonard erwachte schließlich und weckte auch Joanna, die protestierend die Decke über den Kopf zog. Jim beschloss, dieses kleine Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, wusch sich rasch im Badezimmer und machte sich bester Laune fertig für die zweite lange Etappe ihrer Heimreise. Jim schenkte Bones hin und wieder einen zärtlichen Blick und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie Joanna bei der Beobachtung selbstzufrieden vor sich hin grinste.


	22. Chapter 22

Der Alltag holte sie nur allzu schnell wieder ein. Die Sommerferien gingen vorbei, Joanna war wieder in der Schule und Jim ging wieder an die Academy, während Leonard seinen Dienst im Krankenhaus tat. Jim hatte das Gefühl, dass die Wochen nur so dahinflogen. Sie hatten sich wunderbar aufeinander eingespielt. Leonard hatte seine Dienste inzwischen gut anpassen können, so dass er nur jedes zweite Wochenende arbeiten musste und auch die Nachtdienste waren für ihn kaum mehr ein Thema. Dass er alleinerziehender Vater war, war selbstverständlich ein Faktor, der ihm einen Vorteil verschaffte. Trotzdem waren seine Dienste meist zwölf Stunden lang. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, konnte er auf Jim nicht mehr verzichten. Selbstverständlich war dieser darüber mehr als froh, da er sich in seiner Rolle wohlfühlte. Es bereitete ihm Freude, zusammen mit Joanna den Haushalt zu managen, ihr bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen oder Ausflüge mit ihr zu unternehmen, wenn es seine Zeit erlaubte.

An der Academy gingen Gerüchte um, dass er vorhabe, abzubrechen und sich deshalb so rarmachen würde. Jim hatte durch Gary von diesem lächerlichen Gerede erfahren und Gaila hatte es ihm nur wenige Tage später bestätigt. Warum sollte er abbrechen? Das zweite Jahr hatte gut für ihn angefangen. Seine Noten waren weiterhin überdurchschnittlich. Es bestand keine Gefahr für ihn, durch die nächste Zwischenprüfung zu fallen. Leonard hatte ihm sogar bereits zugesichert, dass er sich für die Zeit, in der Jim intensiv würde lernen müssen, einen Ersatz suchen würde, um ihn zu entlasten. Jim wollte das selbstverständlich nicht und hatte versucht, Leonard klarzumachen, dass Joanna für ihn kein Lernhindernis sei. Sie wusste, wie wichtig ihm die Ausbildung war. Schließlich verbrachten sie sehr viel Zeit miteinander und sprachen oft über die Academy oder die Schule. Jim behandelte Joanna gleichberechtigt und sie gab ihm Freiraum, wenn er sich hinter seine Bücher klemmen musste. Sie fragte Jim sogar gelegentlich ab und war somit in Lernphasen weit weniger ablenkend, sondern vielmehr hilfreich, als Gaila oder Jims andere Freunde es gewesen wären.

Ehe sie sich versahen, stand auch schon Weihnachten vor der Tür. Leonard bekam allerdings nur den ersten Weihnachtstag frei, da in der Klinik zu großer Personalmangel herrschte, so dass er nicht, wie von ihm erhofft, mit Joanna zu seinen Eltern nach Georgia fahren konnte. Jim hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Freund sehr darunter litt, da er sich nach fast einem Jahr in San Francisco gefreut hätte, seine Eltern wiederzusehen. Telefonate waren einfach nicht dasselbe. Und Jim vermutete auch, dass Leonard sich über den gesundheitlichen Zustand seines Vaters hätte vergewissern wollen. Daraus wurde nun nichts und entsprechend war auch seine Laune.

Joanna übernachtete am letzten Wochenende vor Weihnachten bei ihrer Freundin. Jim hatte sich überlegt, Leonard etwas Freiraum zu lassen, da dieser die Zeit womöglich gerne mit der weiterhin unbekannten ‚Freundin‘ verbringen wollte, an die Jim eigentlich längst nicht mehr glaubte. Selbst er fand hin und wieder Zeit, mit Gary, Gaila und den anderen abzuhängen. Leonards Ausredenkatalog, warum die ominöse Freundin bisher nicht vorgestellt wurde, war nicht allzu einfallsreich. Meist schob er den Grund, dass er die Frau nicht mit nach Hause brachte, auf Joanna. Diesmal, da war Jim sich sicher, würde er Leonard aufs Glatteis führen können. Joanna war schließlich eine ganze Nacht nicht daheim und würde am nächsten Tag auch erst gegen Abend wieder zurückkommen.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du einen romantischen Abend mit Kathleen geplant hast“, sagte Jim gerade heraus, während er den Einkauf im Kühlschrank verstaute, den sie eben erst gemeinsam besorgt hatten.

„Christine“, korrigierte Leonard ihn mürrisch.

Jim hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, sich ständig einen anderen Namen für die große Unbekannte auszudenken. „Ah ja, richtig. Mein Fehler“, grinste Jim, sobald er Leonard den Rücken zugewandt hatte. „Kann ich dir bei der Vorbereitung helfen? Ich kann gerne woanders übernachten, damit ihr ungestört seid.“ Er hoffte, dass sein Poker-Gesicht ihn nicht Lügen strafen würde, als er Leonard wieder ansah und dabei so unschuldig wie möglich dreinblickte.

Leonard fixierte ihn aus schmalen Augenschlitzen. Jim wusste, dass er ihn genau dort hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte. Kein normaler Mann würde sich eine solche Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, sich mit der oder dem Geliebten an einem freien Abend zu treffen. „Sie hat Nachtschicht.“

„Findest du nicht auch, dass es langsam unglaubwürdig wird, Bones? Wann immer du die perfekte Gelegenheit hättest, sie Joanna vorzustellen oder auch einfach mal einen Abend mit ihr zu verbringen, kommt irgendwas dazwischen. Das geht jetzt seit Monaten so. Joanna gegenüber hast du Kathryn noch nicht mal erwähnt.“

„Christine“, brummte Leonard und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen die Küchenzeile. „Du glaubst, ich mache dir etwas vor?“

„Inzwischen bin ich mir da ziemlich sicher, ja“, nickte Jim und bestückte den Kühlschrank mit verschiedenfarbigen Paprikaschoten. Er gab sich alle Mühe, gelassen zu wirken, wenngleich er furchtbar gespannt darauf war, ob er mit seiner Vermutung richtiglag oder nicht. „Joanna würde es sicher verkraften, wenn du sie deiner Freundin vorstellen würdest. Und was ich denke, ist dir doch ohnehin egal.“

„Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass es Christine nicht gibt?“ 

Jim zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Du gehst nie mit ihr aus oder lädst sie nicht hierher ein. Da frage ich mich, wann ihr euch überhaupt seht, außerhalb der Arbeit. Ganz allgemein verhältst du dich nicht wie jemand, der verliebt ist. Du hast mit deiner Tochter in den beinahe drei Monaten, die das nun schon gehen soll, noch kein Wort darüber gesprochen. Ich verbringe sehr viel Zeit mit Joanna und wir reden über alles. Sie hat keine Ahnung davon.“

Leonard schwieg sich aus. Offenbar gingen ihm die Gegenargumente aus.

„Möchtest du mit mir darüber reden? Habt ihr Probleme, ist es aus zwischen euch, oder war da nie etwas? Soll ich dich heute Abend allein lassen oder möchtest du, dass ich bleibe?“, überschwemmte Jim sein Gegenüber mit Fragen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mit Gaila oder Gary ausgehst?“, stellte Leonard die Gegenfrage.

„Möchtest du, dass ich das tue?“

Leonard zuckte die Schultern und wandte den Blick von Jim ab. Die Schnürsenkel an seinen Schuhen schienen ihn plötzlich sehr zu faszinieren.

Jim schloss den Kühlschrank und trat näher an Leonard heran. „Gibt es diese Freundin, Bones?“

Er konnte Leonard ansehen, dass dieser mit sich rang. Seine Wangenknochen traten deutlich hervor, als er seine Kiefer zusammenpresste und dabei tunlichst den Blickkontakt zu Jim vermied.

„Rede doch mit mir, Bones.“

Bevor Jim jedoch weiter in die Offensive gehen konnte oder Leonard die Gelegenheit bekam, auch nur eine der Fragen zu beantworten, meldete sich das Kommunikationsgerät. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, ließ Leonard Jim in der Küche stehen und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Ma, beruhige dich“, hörte Jim ihn sagen und folgte seinem Freund automatisch ins Wohnzimmer, wo dieser das Gespräch entgegengenommen hatte. „Ich verstehe kein Wort, wenn du so weinst.“

Jim wollte fragen, was geschehen war. Sein Herz sank ihm in die Hose, als er bereits das Schlimmste annahm.

„Ich mache mich auf den Weg, Ma. Ich muss nur schauen, dass jemand meine Schichten übernimmt und dass Joanna versorgt ist.“

Im ersten Moment war Jim fast ein wenig beleidigt. Joanna war bei ihm stets gut versorgt, da gab es nichts zu organisieren, doch das zu klären konnte noch warten.

„Ja, Ma, ich werde mich beeilen. Ich muss nur ein paar Sachen erledigen und einen Flug buchen.“

Wenn Bones bereit war, zu fliegen, war es ernst. Jim bekam zunehmend ein ganz mieses Gefühl, je länger er dem Gespräch lauschte. Sobald Leonard aufgelegt hatte und Augenkontakt suchte, verriet sein gebrochener Blick mehr als es tausend Worte je gekonnt hätten.

„Mein Vater …“ Leonard brach den Satz ab.

„Wir holen Joanna und nehmen den nächsten Flug“, schlug Jim sofort vor.

„Ich möchte sie nicht mitnehmen, Jim. Mein Vater liegt im Sterben. Er hat furchtbare Schmerzen. Er wollte nicht, dass ich es erfahre. Meine Mutter hält seine Schmerzensschreie nicht mehr aus, Jim. Sie ist vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven. Ich kann mein Kind nicht mit nach Georgia nehmen.“

„Du solltest nicht allein gehen, Bones. Du brauchst einen Freund.“

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du dich um Joanna kümmerst. Ich komme schon irgendwie klar“, bat Leonard und fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. „Ich muss vielleicht für ein paar Tage verreisen.“

„Ich möchte dich damit nicht allein lassen. Ich weiß jemanden für Joanna. Ich vertraue ihr und du kannst das auch. Joanna kennt sie bereits.“

Leonard blinzelte in Verwirrung. „Von wem sprichst du?“

„Gaila. Sie wäre perfekt. Bestimmt hat sie nichts dagegen, sich um Joanna zu kümmern, wenn ich ihr die Umstände erkläre.“

„Das geht nicht, Jim. Ich will meine Tochter nicht einer Fremden anvertrauen. Ich bitte dich, kümmere du dich um sie.“ Leonard legte seine Hände auf Jims Schulter. „Bitte!“

Jim knickte ein und nickte langsam. „Also gut“, gab er nach. „Du kümmerst dich um deine Schichten und ich buche dir den Flug nach Georgia.“ _Außerdem,_ dachte Jim, _kann ich dann auch mir einen Flug buchen und alles andere in die Wege leiten._ Er hatte nämlich keineswegs vor, Bones allein auf die andere Seite der Staaten fliegen zu lassen. Wenn sein Vater im Sterben lag, würde er einen Freund brauchen, der ihm zur Seite stand.

„Danke“, erwiderte Leonard erleichtert und rief sofort in der Klinik an.

§§§

Leonard kramte mit zittrigen Fingern in seiner Arzttasche nach etwas, als Jim ihn im Shuttle entdeckte und sich auf den gebuchten Sitz neben ihn sinken ließ. Sobald er Jim bemerkte, fiel ihm vor Schreck beinahe das Hypospray aus der Hand. „Was tust du hier?“

Jim nahm das Hypo aus der Tasche und betrachtete es flüchtig, ehe er Leonard in die Augen sah. „Ist da ein Schlafmittel drin?“

„Beruhigungsmittel“, erwiderte Leonard mürrisch. „Was tust du hier?“

„Ich komme mit dir. Du brauchst mich, das weißt du genau. Joanna ist bei Gaila in guten Händen. Ich habe alles organisiert. Du musst dir keine deswegen Gedanken machen.“ Jim legte den Injektor an Leonards linke Halsseite und drückte ab. Daraufhin konnte er fast zusehen, wie Bones‘ Zittern allmählich nachließ und seine Gesichtszüge weicher wurden. „Starkes Zeug. Darf ich mir auch was verabreichen?“

„Leidest du auch unter extremer Aviophobie?“, fragte Leonard und klang dabei fast hoffnungsvoll. Vermutlich, weil er hoffte nicht der einzige im Shuttle zu sein, dem furchtbar übel wurde.

„Nein“, schüttelte Jim grinsend den Kopf, „aber du bist total high und ich will auch was davon haben.“

Zornig riss Leonard ihm daraufhin das Hypospray aus der Hand und stopfte es zurück in die Arzttasche. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage, du Spinner!“

Jim konnte darüber nur leise lachen, während Leonard murrend seine Tasche verschloss und unter dem Sitz verstaute. Leonard atmete trotz des starken Mittels immer wieder tief durch, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen. Jim bemerkte den leichten Schweißfilm, der sich über Leonards Haut zog. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie schwer es seinem Freund fallen musste, gegen die Panik anzukämpfen, während in seinem Hinterkopf das Wissen um den baldigen Tod seines Vaters schlummerte. Und all das kurz vor Weihnachten.

Jim nahm schließlich Leonards Hand in seine und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Ich bin bei dir, Bones. Du musst das nicht allein durchstehen.“

„Gut möglich, dass ich dich vollkotze“, erwiderte dieser nur und sah Jim von der Seite an. Ein Ruck ging durch das Shuttle, als es vom Boden abhob. Leonard drückte instinktiv Jims Hand und schloss erneut die Augen. Auch wenn Leonard es wohl nie zugeben würde, wusste Jim, dass er doch froh über seine Begleitung war.


	23. Chapter 23

Jim hatte Leonard aus dem Shuttle geholfen, da die Beine des Arztes viel zu wackelig waren. Er hatte sich zwar ziemlich zu gedröhnt, aber so richtig gut geholfen hatten die Medikamente nicht. Wenigstens hatte Leonard, entgegen seiner Warnung, seinen Mageninhalt bei sich behalten können.

Das Taxi hatte sie innerhalb einer Viertelstunde zu Leonards Elternhaus gebracht. Und so standen sie nun Schulter an Schulter vor dem gemütlich wirkenden Vorstadthaus in Atlanta. „Bist du bereit?“, fragte Jim vorsichtig, seine Stimme kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Leonard atmete tief durch. „Kann man dafür je bereit sein?“

Jim legte ihm die linke Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin bei dir. Und wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, egal wie banal es dir erscheint, lass es mich wissen. Einverstanden?“ Bones sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an, ehe er schwach nickte.

Seite an Seite betraten sie schließlich die Veranda und Leonard klopfte an. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor eine Frau in ihren frühen Sechzigern die Haustür öffnete. „Leonard!“ Sie fiel ihm sofort um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ma, ich möchte dir meinen guten Freund Jim vorstellen. Jim, das ist meine Mutter.“

„Ella“, stellte sie sich vor und reichte Jim die Hand, die dieser kurz und kräftig drückte.

„Sehr erfreut, Ma’am.“

„Kommt erstmal rein. Dein Vater schläft seit einer halben Stunde. Er hat mich fast die ganze Nacht auf Trab gehalten.“ Eleanora ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer und bedeutete den Beiden, auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen. „Seid ihr durstig oder hungrig? Ich wollte mir gerade einen Snack machen.“

Jim ließ sich mit wenig Abstand neben Leonard auf der Couch nieder. „Ein Wasser wäre wunderbar“, antwortete er dann und fing sich einen leicht irritierten Blick von Bones ein, den er mit einem schlichten Schulterzucken honorierte.

„Kaffee“, brummte Leonard. „Aber ich kann das auch machen, Ma.“ Er war schon wieder dabei, sich zu erheben, als seine Mutter den Kopf schüttelte.

„Bin gleich wieder da.“ Und damit verschwand sie erstmal außer Sicht- und Hörweite.

„Ein nettes Haus.“ Etwas Besseres fiel Jim augenblicklich nicht ein. Inzwischen bekam er doch kleine Zweifel, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, mitzukommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, Bones‘ in seiner Privatsphäre zu stören.

Leonards nervöser Blick galt der antiken Uhr über dem offenen Kamin. Obwohl Weihnachten vor der Tür stand, fehlte dem Haus jegliche Dekoration. Im Kamin brannte kein Feuer. Es war allerdings auch nicht wirklich kalt in Georgia. „Sie ist sonst deutlich herzlicher.“

Jim drehte sich automatisch in die Richtung um, in der Eleanora verschwunden war, ehe er wieder seinen Freund anblickte. „Sie ist voller Kummer und hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass du jemanden mitbringst. Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken.“ Dass die Frau vollkommen mit den Nerven am Ende war, war kaum zu übersehen.

Die Hausherrin kehrte nach kurzer Zeit mit einem Tablett aus der Küche zurück, das sie vor den beiden Männern abstellte. Neben den gewünschten Getränken hatte sie auch einen Teller mit Sandwich-Dreiecken zubereitet. „Das war nicht nötig, Ma’am“, versicherte Jim ihr und trank das Glas Wasser in einem Zug aus.

„Ihr habt einen langen Flug hinter euch“, argumentierte sie lediglich dagegen und trank etwas von ihrem Kaffee, ehe sie sich ein Sandwich nahm und herzhaft hineinbiss. „Außerdem ist das heute mein erstes Essen.“

Da bereits Nachmittag, fast schon früher Abend war, wunderte es Jim nicht, dass Leonards Mutter so hungrig war. „Ich lasse euch beide mal unter vier Augen reden“, schlug Jim vor und stand auf. „Kann ich mir noch ein Wasser holen?“

„Selbstverständlich“, nickte Leonard. „Den Flur runter, dann die zweite Tür links rein.“

Jim nahm sein leeres Glas und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Allerdings ging er nicht gleich in die Küche. Er blieb noch einen Augenblick im Hausflur stehen und hörte, wie Bones sich nach seinem Vater erkundigte.

„Wie schlimm ist es, Ma?“

Es vergingen einige gedehnte Sekunden, ehe Eleanora ihm Antwort gab. „Er hat aufgegeben, Leonard. Sein Arzt sagt, dass es eine Frage von Tagen ist.“

„Tage, in denen er sich mit Schmerzen quält und langsam dahinsiecht.“ Beide schwiegen für Sekunden. „Vielleicht kann ich ihn überreden, die Therapie wiederaufzunehmen und …“

„Leonard, Liebling, du weißt, warum er mir erlaubt hat, dich anzurufen.“

Jim blieb im Flur beinahe das Herz stehen und er konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, was im Augenblick in Bones vorgehen musste. Es kam ihm ungeheuerlich vor, dass Eltern so etwas von ihrem eigenen Sohn verlangten. Sterbehilfe bei relativ Fremden zu leisten, war die eine Sache, eine vollkommen andere war es in Leonards Fall.

„Kommt nicht in Frage!“, brauste dieser auch sofort auf. „Das kann er nicht von mir verlangen.“

„Er verlangt es nicht, er bittet darum“, erwiderte Eleanora ruhig.

Für eine Weile herrschte Grabesstille. Jim entfernte sich mit langsamen Schritten und näherte sich der Küche. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich Schritte, die Haustür ging auf und als Jim sich in die Richtung umsah, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie Bones nach draußen eilte.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stellte Jim das leere Glas auf der Kommode im Hausflur ab und rannte Leonard nach. „Bones, warte!“

Der rannte jedoch ohne erkennbares Ziel davon, sah nicht über die Straße und blickte sich auch nicht um. Er lief und lief, bis seine Kondition ihn im Stich ließ und er keuchend, nahe eines kleinen Spielplatzes, auf die Knie sackte. Jim holte ihn schließlich ein und ließ sich neben seinem Freund nieder. „Bones …“

„Er will, dass ich ihn erlöse, Jim.“ Als Leonard den Blickkontakt zu Jim aufnahm, standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen. „Nur deshalb hat meine Mutter mich kommen lassen.“

Jim wusste nicht recht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Dass Bones sich allein bei dem Gedanken furchtbar fühlte, war offensichtlich. „Darfst du das denn?“

„Es gibt Voraussetzungen, die erfüllt sein müssen. Aber dann …“ Leonards Schultern hoben und senkten sich kraftlos, sein Kinn zitterte, seine Atmung ging stoßweise. „Rechtlich gesehen darf ich es, ja.“

Es kam Jim ungeheuerlich vor, dass ein Vater solch einen Wunsch an seinen Sohn herantrug. Jim kannte Bones‘ Vater nicht, aber das … Hätte er nicht seinen Hausarzt darum bitten können? Warum zur Hölle wollte er, dass Bones es tat? Das kam ihm so unmenschlich vor. „Soll es doch sein behandelnder Arzt machen“, schlug Jim daher vor. „Du musst das nicht tun, Bones.“

Inzwischen rannen Tränen über Leonards Wangen. „Nicht jeder Arzt ist dazu bereit, gleichgültig was das Gesetz sagt. Und ich nehme mal schwer an, dass mein Vater das längst zur Sprache gebracht hat.“

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“, erkundigte sich Jim vorsichtig.

Leonard schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein.“

Für Jim war der Fall sonnenklar. „Dann weigerst du dich eben auch.“

Ein freudloses Lachen kam über Leonards Lippen, ehe er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und tief durchatmete. Schließlich stand er wieder auf und wartete, bis auch Jim sich aufgerichtet hatte. „So einfach ist das nicht“, sagte er zu ihm und sah ihn aus traurigen, braunen Augen an.

Jim wollte zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen, hielt aber im letzten Moment inne. Es stand ihm nicht zu, sich einzumischen. Das Ganze war auch so schon schwer genug für Leonard. „Ganz gleich, wie du dich entscheidest“, sagte Jim daher und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern, „ich stehe hinter dir. Es gibt Gründe dafür und dagegen. Du musst nur herausfinden, welche für dich überwiegen, Bones. Und du musst das auch nicht jetzt sofort entscheiden.“

Leonard nickte langsam und lehnte seine Stirn dankbar gegen Jims. Für einen endlos scheinenden Moment standen sie reglos da, doch dann distanzierte sich Bones und atmete tief durch. „Wir sollten zurück. Meine Mutter macht sich wahrscheinlich schon Sorgen.“

§§§

Jim starrte an die nächtliche Zimmerdecke. In dieser Nacht bekam keiner von ihnen Schlaf. Davids verzweifelte Schmerzensschreie erfüllten seit Stunden das Haus. Jim hatte sich bis zu jener Nacht nie wirklich vorstellen können, wie pure Agonie klang. Jedes Mal, wenn er Davids Stimme hörte, und sei es nur ein einigermaßen leises Wimmern, durchfuhr das Geräusch Jim bis ins Mark. Was Eleanora bisher durchgemacht hatte, musste traumatisierend gewesen sein. Mitzuerleben, wie der Mensch, den man liebt, unter starken Schmerzen langsam starb … Jim konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas Schlimmeres gab. Er nahm an, dass Eleanora auf ihre Weise sogar noch mehr Qualen durchlitt als David selbst.

Als er aus dem Gästezimmer in den Flur im oberen Stockwerk trat, ging Leonard nervös vor der Zimmertür seines Vaters auf und ab. Wie lange mochte das schon so gehen? Jim trat vorsichtig an ihn heran, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. „Wo ist deine Mutter?“

„Bei ihm drin. Ich habe ihm vor zehn Minuten die maximale Dosis an Schmerzmitteln verabreicht. Sie verschaffen keine Linderungen mehr.“ Leonard schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich kann ihn doch nicht so leiden lassen.“ Er wandte sich von Jim ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Jim näherte sich ihm von hinten. „Nein, das kannst du nicht. Du liebst ihn.“ Als Leonard sich zu Jim umdrehte, war sein Gesicht zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag feucht von Tränen. Er brachte jedoch kein Wort über die Lippen, schüttelte lediglich in all seiner Verzweiflung den Kopf und begann nur noch mehr zu weinen. Jim nahm ihn ganz instinktiv in die Arme und streichelte ihm den Rücken. „Du solltest ihnen deine Entscheidung mitteilen“, flüsterte er Leonard ins Ohr, der daraufhin sanft nickte. „Möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme?“

Leonard nahm gerade genug Abstand zu Jim ein, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Danke, aber ich …“, begann und unterbrach sich selbst, ohne dass Jim ihm einen Anlass gegeben hätte.

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich verstehe das“, ließ Jim ihn wissen und wischte Leonard behutsam die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Für einen Moment, der Jim wie eine kleine Ewigkeit erschien, sahen sie einander in die Augen. Jim wollte ihm so gerne ein zuversichtliches Lächeln schenken, doch er fürchtete, dass es eher traurig aussah.

Schließlich atmete Leonard tief durch, nickte Jim erneut zu und betrat das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, wo er bereits erwartet wurde. Jim konnte lediglich einen kurzen Blick erhaschen und sah so etwas wie ein Krankenhausbett, eine kümmerliche Gestalt darin liegend, die an zig Schläuchen und Kabeln angeschlossen war, Monitore … und schließlich Eleanora, die dankbar auf Leonard zuschritt und seine Hände in die eigenen nahm.

§§§

An Schlaf war auch für Jim in jener Nacht nicht zu denken. Immer wieder spielte er mit dem Gedanken, zu Bones zu gehen, seine Unterstützung anzubieten, auch wenn er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie er seinem Freund in dieser furchtbaren Situation hätte helfen können. Tatenlos herumzusitzen, kam ihm jedenfalls falsch vor.

Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf die angelehnte Tür des Gästezimmers. Angespannt lauschte er und stellte nach einiger Zeit fest, dass es erstaunlich ruhig wurde. Sehr, sehr ruhig. Er hatte sich nach Ruhe gesehnt, seit er dieses Haus betreten hatte, doch jetzt wurde ihm bang ums Herz. Die Stille, die sich ganz allmählich über dem Haus ausgebreitet hatte, war geradezu ohrenbetäubend.

Die Zeit kroch elendig langsam dahin. Minuten vergingen, die Jim wie Stunden vorkamen. Als endlich tatsächlich eine gute Stunde vergangen war, hörte er wie sich eine andere Tür draußen auf dem Flur leise öffnete und wieder schloss. Schritte folgten. Und dann betrat Leonard mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Blick Jims Zimmer.

Jim sprang sofort vom Bett auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte, um nicht wie ein eingesperrtes Tier im Käfig auf und ab zu gehen. „Ist es … vorbei?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Er wollte etwas Geistreiches sagen, etwas, das weniger hilflos klang, aber ihm fiel absolut nichts ein. Stattdessen ging er auf Leonard zu, der inmitten des Raums stehengeblieben war.

Er nickte kraftlos und Jim starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an. Leonard öffnete den Mund, konnte dann aber nicht aussprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Als er seinen Blick schließlich hob und Jim direkt ansah, brach all der mühsam kontrollierte Kummer aus Leonard heraus. Jim war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm. Leonard schmiegte sich sofort trostsuchend an ihn und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Er weinte bitterlich an Jims Schulter, der alle Mühe hatte, standhaft zu bleiben und nicht selbst in Tränen auszubrechen. Er hasste es, zu weinen, weil er dabei stets das Gefühl hatte, seine Seele zu entblößen. Dass Leonard sich ihm dermaßen verletzlich zeigte, war für Jim ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf, dass sie sich inzwischen doch nahestanden.

Seine linke Hand vergrub Jim in Leonards Haar, wo er ihn kraulte, während die rechte langsame und beständige Kreise auf seinem Rücken zogen. Jim brabbelte unaufhörlich in Leonards Ohr, dass er nicht allein war und dass es in Ordnung war, zu weinen. Er hatte nie zuvor einen anderen Mann in so einem emotionalen Aufruhr erlebt. Es brach ihm das Herz, Leonard keine bessere Hilfe zu sein. Er wünschte sich, dass er sich weniger hilflos fühlte. Als Arzt wusste Leonard, wie man mit Trauernden umgehen sollte. Jim hatte absolut keine Erfahrung damit. Ihm zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, kam Jim in der Situation nicht richtig vor. Sicher würde der Schmerz irgendwann nachlassen, der Kummer weniger werden, aber im Moment erlebte Leonard vermutlich das Schlimmste, was ein Sohn durchmachen konnte.

„Ich bin bei dir“, flüsterte Jim. „Du musst das nicht allein durchstehen.“ Was er auch sagte, es klang wie eine Plattitüde und Jim wollte sich am liebsten selbst dafür in den Hintern treten, aber ihm wollte einfach nichts Sinnvolleres über die Lippen kommen.

Sie standen eine scheinbare Ewigkeit eng umschlungen in Jims Zimmer, bis Leonards Schluchzen allmählich verklang. Sein Atem an Jims Hals wurde ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. Schließlich löste sich Leonard aus der Umarmung, ohne sich allzu weit vom Jim zu distanzieren und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Jim glaubte Dankbarkeit darin zu lesen, aber auch noch etwas Anderes. Etwas, das er in dieser Form nie zuvor in Leonards Augen gesehen hatte. Jim umrahmte ganz selbstverständlich Bones‘ Gesicht mit den Händen, wischte mit den Daumen seine restlichen Tränen fort und hielt seinem Blick stand, den er nicht definieren konnte.

Nach einem viel zu langen Moment hielt Jim die wachsende Anspannung jedoch nicht mehr aus. „Kann ich irgendwas tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?“ Leonards Blick machte ihn nervös.

„Ja“, brummte dieser heißer.

Jim ließ unsicher seine Hände sinken. Er konnte sich schon denken, was Leonard von ihm wollte, nämlich, dass er ihn losließ. „Besser?“

„Nicht wirklich“, erwiderte Leonard, griff seinerseits nach Jims Gesicht und küsste ihn stürmisch auf die Lippen.

Im ersten Moment war Jim dermaßen perplex, dass er regelrecht erstarrte. Doch dann begriff er, was soeben geschah und sein Verstand schaltete aus. Er konnte Bones gar nicht nahe genug an sich heranziehen, als er den Kuss mit halb geöffnetem Mund erwiderte und mit der Zunge immer wieder gegen Bones‘ Lippen stieß. Als Leonard dem Bittgesuch nachgab und sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal berührten, glaubte Jim in purer Wonne aufzugehen. In seinem Leib kribbelte es wie verrückt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Küssen so schön sein konnte? Dass Leonard sich ihm ausgerechnet jetzt öffnete, kam Jim seltsam vor, aber er war entschlossen diesen bittersüßen Augenblick auszukosten, solange er anhielt. Und er hielt nicht annähernd lange genug für Jim an.

Leonard löste sich von ihm und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Jetzt besser?“, fragte Jim und leckte sich flüchtig über die Lippen. Er konnte Bones immer noch schmecken. Er wollte unbedingt mehr davon!

Sein Gegenüber zuckte die Schultern. „Etwas vielleicht.“

Leonards Gesichtsausdruck war für Jim absolut nicht zu entschlüsseln. Er verlagerte sein Körpergewicht von links nach rechts und leckte sich erneut über die Lippen. Was wollte Leonard von ihm? Wollte er überhaupt etwas von ihm? Und war das jetzt nicht der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt, sich über ihre Beziehung Gedanken zu machen?

„Vielleicht“, begann Jim und überdachte dann, was er ursprünglich sagen wollte. Er hatte auf das ‚Etwas vielleicht‘ eingehen wollen. Stattdessen sagte er: „Vielleicht bin ich im Moment nicht die richtige Person für dich.“

„Du bist die einzige Person für mich, Jim.“ Leonard sah ihn fest an.

Jim blinzelte verwirrt. Er wollte nach Christine fragen. Er wollte wissen, wie genau Bones das eben gemeint hatte. Aber im Moment sollte es nicht um sie beide gehen. Leonards Vater war vor wenigen Minuten gestorben. Himmel noch eins, Leonard hatte seinem Vater Sterbehilfe geleistet. Im Augenblick stand er ziemlich neben sich und Jim wollte nichts auf die Goldwaage legen, das er jetzt von sich gab. Er durfte die Situation nicht ausnutzen und auch nicht Leonards aktuelle Schwäche. Leonard stand ganz offensichtlich vollkommen neben sich.

Um die ganze Sache nicht unnötig zu verkomplizieren, trat Jim einen Schritt rückwärts. „Ich glaube, du könntest jetzt etwas Ruhe gebrauchen. Du solltest ein paar Stunden schlafen. Die nächsten Tage werden anstrengend werden.“ Er selbst war ebenfalls hundemüde. Es war immerhin kurz nach vier Uhr am Morgen.

Leonard musterte ihn eingehend. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht.“

Jim nickte wortlos. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich der Kuss erneut ab, den er vermutlich niemals in seinem ganzen Leben je wieder vergessen würde. Sein Körper reagierte entsprechend darauf. „Bestimmt“, krächzte er halblaut. Was zur Hölle war nur los mit ihm? Seine Libido konnte manchmal ein regelrechter Fluch sein. „Geh schlafen. Wir können morgen über alles reden.“

„Ich … möchte jetzt nicht allein sein.“ Der Ausdruck in Leonards Augen sprach Bände. Er wollte hierbleiben, bei ihm.

Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Nicht, dass er es nicht wollte. Meine Güte, wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, derartige Worte aus Leonards Mund zu hören? Er wollte es schon so lange. Aber er wusste auch, dass Leonard ihre Beziehung bisher klar definiert hatte. Er hatte Jim bislang stets auf Distanz gehalten. Daher glaubte Jim nicht daran, dass er seine Meinung dermaßen sprunghaft änderte, nicht wirklich.

„Ich kann das verstehen“, erwiderte Jim.

„Aber?“, fiel ihm Leonard ins Wort, ehe er fortfahren konnte seine Bedenken zu äußern.

„Aber“, nahm Jim den Faden auf, „ich glaube, du bist im Moment nicht du selbst. Du hast gerade erst deinen Vater verloren. Und ich verstehe durchaus, dass du nicht allein sein möchtest. Ich bin aber vermutlich nicht die richtige Person für dich. Du solltest die Frau anrufen, die …“

„Die es nicht gibt. Und die es vor allem nie gab.“ Leonard schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich brauche dich, Jim. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte nie wieder so viel für einen anderen Menschen empfinden. Und schon gar nicht für dich. Ich habe bisher nie einen Gedanken an andere Männer verschwendet und dann bist du in mein Leben getreten und hast es komplett auf den Kopf gestellt.“ Jim war sprachlos. Er konnte Leonard nur anstarren und versuchte, sich dabei darauf zu konzentrieren, immer wieder ein- und auszuatmen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, aber … - Jim, ich …“

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln stahl sich auf Jims Züge. Er trat wieder dichter an Leonard heran, nahm ihn in die Arme und genoss es, als dieser sich an ihn lehnte. Jim küsste Leonards Hals, knapp unterhalb des Ohrs. „Lass uns schlafen gehen.“ Er löste sich von Leonard, jedoch nur um seine Hand zu nehmen und ihn zum Bett zu führen.

Jim zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und krabbelte unter die Bettdecke. Leonard brauchte einen Moment länger und legte sich schließlich etwas verunsichert neben Jim ins Bett. „Alles in Ordnung, Bones?“ Er nickte und drehte den Kopf, so dass er Jim ansehen konnte. „Möchtest du kuscheln?“ Jim war niemand, der über Nacht blieb. Kuscheln war grundsätzlich neu für ihn. Und all das ohne Sex, war bislang undenkbar gewesen. Jetzt schien es die unglaublichste und schönste Sache der Welt zu sein. Er wünschte nur, die Umstände wären anders. Die Nacht im Motel, als Joanna ebenfalls das Bett mit ihnen geteilt hatte, zählte nicht. Das war nochmal etwas Anderes gewesen.

Als Leonard erneut nickte, gab Jim ihm mittels einer schlichten Geste zu verstehen, dass er sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm drehen solle. Leonard wandte ihm wortlos die Kehrseite zu und Jim schmiegte sich dicht von hinten an ihn. Er konnte Leonards Herz unter seiner Hand fühlen. Es raste geradezu. „Entspann dich, Bones. Versuch etwas zu schlafen.“ Jim hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss ins Genick. Langsam normalisierte sich Leonards Herzschlag, während Jim ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte pausiert bis Weihnachten vorüber ist. Danach geht es selbstverständlich weiter. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem passenden Kapitel in die Pause gehe und wünsche euch allen eine ruhige und besinnliche Vorweihnachtszeit! *mwah*


	24. Chapter 24

Als Jim nach einigen Stunden erwachte, fand er sich zu seinem Erstaunen allein im Gästezimmer wieder. Er fuhr mit einer Hand über die zweite Betthälfte - sie war kalt. Leonard war wohl schon länger wach, wenn er überhaupt Schlaf gefunden hatte. Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob er am Bones‘ Stelle nach so einer Nacht hätte schlafen können. Für einen kurzen Moment verharrte er im Bett, dann stand er auf und zog sich Jeans und T-Shirt über.

Sobald er das untere Stockwerk erreichte, drangen diverse leise Stimmen an sein Ohr. Leonards und die seiner Mutter, aber auch noch weitere, die Jim fremd waren. Er lugte um die Ecke in den Wohnbereich, wo Leonard seiner Mutter eben ein Taschentuch reichte, damit sie ihre Tränen trocknen konnte, während sie mit zwei Männern sprachen, die ganz und gar in Schwarz gekleidet waren. Bestatter, dachte Jim sofort und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, um nicht zu stören.

Das Gespräch dauerte noch etwa eine halbe Stunde. Leonard und seine Mutter suchten einen Sarg aus, entschieden, welche Blumen den Kranz schmücken und welcher Abschiedsgruß auf dem Band stehen sollte. Auch wurde beschlossen, wo Leonards Vater begraben werden und wer die Grabrede sprechen würde. Jim hörte sich alles wortlos an und fragte sich, ob seine Mutter ähnliche Vorbereitungen für die Bestattung seines Vaters hatte treffen müssen. Allerdings gab es ja nicht mal einen Körper, den man beerdigen oder – wie es bei der Sternenflotte üblich war – in einem Torpedogehäuse dem Weltall hätte übergeben konnte. Wie grauenhaft musste es für seine eigene Mutter gewesen sein, sich nicht wirklich verabschieden zu können. So traurig die Vorbereitungen auch waren und so schwer sie Leonard und dessen Mutter sichtbar fielen, sie waren wichtig für den Heilungsprozess.

Nach einer Weile zog sich Jim in die Küche zurück und bereitete Frühstück für alle zu, immerhin war es noch früh am Morgen. Er hörte, wie die beiden Männer versprachen, gleich zurück zu sein, ehe sie das Haus verließen. Und noch ehe Jim nachsehen konnte, wo sie hingingen, kamen sie auch schon zurück. Sie hatten eine Schwebetrage aus dem Fahrzeug geholt und gingen damit, in Begleitung der McCoys, nach oben. Jim stand am Treppenabsatz und blickte hinauf. Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie die Männer den Leichnam auf die Trage schnallten und zudeckten. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Eleanora, die sich weinend von ihrem Sohn trösten ließ, der seinerseits versuchte, ihr Halt zu geben. Jim kam sich schrecklich nutzlos und vor allem hilflos vor. Er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er tun konnte. Daher hielt er sich dezent im Hintergrund.

Minuten später brachten die fremden Männer David McCoys Körper nach draußen und luden ihn in den Wagen. Eleanora und Leonard sahen dem Wagen von der Auffahrt aus nach, als dieser davonfuhr. Jim beobachtete das Geschehen durchs Küchenfenster und bemerkte erst, als Mutter und Sohn zum Haus zurückkehrten, dass ihm eine einzelne Träne über die linke Wange rann. Er wischte sie verstohlen weg und kümmerte sich wieder um das Frühstück.

§§§

Die Beerdigung fand drei Tage später statt. Joanna saß während der Zeremonie auf Jims Schoß und weinte bitterlich. Es war ein kühler Tag, obwohl die Sonne immer wieder hinter den vorbeiziehenden Wolken hervorblickte. Jim nahm die Worte des Predigers kaum wahr. Er war ohnehin kein religiöser Mensch. Als der Prediger den Psalm 23 sprach, erkannte Jim diesen trotzdem wieder. Warum ausgerechnet dieser Psalm so gerne bei Beerdigungen gesprochen wurde, blieb ihm ein Rätsel.

Leonard hielt die Hand seiner Mutter und machte äußerlich einen gefassten Eindruck. Jim konnte sich allerdings gut vorstellen, dass er innerlich mindestens so aufgewühlt wie Eleanora war. Jim kannte Leonard inzwischen gut genug, um zu ahnen, welche Selbstvorwürfe sich dieser machte.

Beim Leichenschmaus war das Haus voll von fremden Menschen, die kondolierten und Erinnerungen an den Verstorbenen teilten. Jim konnte sehen, wie gut die vielen Besucher Leonard und dessen Mutter taten. Joanna lächelte sogar ein paar Mal, als einige ältere Männer, die David schon als kleinen Jungen gekannt hatten, einige Anekdoten erzählten.

Nach einiger Zeit fiel Jim jedoch auf, dass Leonard nirgendwo zu sehen war. Er suchte sämtliche Räume des großen Hauses ab, konnte ihn jedoch nicht finden. Schließlich entdeckte er Leonard draußen im Garten, wo dieser allein auf einer Bank unter dem schützenden Blätterdach einer alten Ulme saß. Jim ging zu ihm und ließ sich schließlich wortlos neben seinem Freund nieder.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten, wieder nach San Fran zu fahren“, gestand Leonard nach einem langen Augenblick, ohne Jim dabei anzusehen.

Jim wusste nicht recht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Einerseits konnte er verstehen, dass Leonard Georgia wieder verlassen wollte. Andererseits war es wichtig, dass er genug Zeit hatte, seinen Kummer auszuleben. In San Fran würde Leonard sich wieder in die Arbeit stürzen und das Geschehene verdrängen, ohne es richtig zu verarbeiten.

„Lass uns Weihnachten und Neujahr bei deiner Mutter verbringen. Du kannst sie jetzt nicht allein lassen. Nicht zu dieser Jahreszeit, Bones.“ Jim sah ihn von der Seite an.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, ehe Leonard seufzte und Jim ansah. „Ich kann Joanna nicht das Weihnachtsfest verderben, Jim. Hier wird es nicht fröhlich werden. Nicht in diesem Jahr.“

„Das wird sich nicht ändern, nur, weil du mit ihr zurück nach San Fran willst. Ihr Großvater ist gestorben. Es ist vollkommen egal, wo du mit ihr hinfährst. Lass sie hier bei ihrer Großmutter sein – bei ihrer Familie. Das wird ihr guttun, auch wenn es kein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest sein wird.“

Leonard nickte betrübt und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. „Du hast recht, Jim.“

§§§

Jim sollte in der Tat recht behalten. Die Weihnachtstage und auch Neujahr vergingen rasend schnell. In den ersten Tagen des Januars half Leonard seiner Mutter noch dabei, diverse Angelegenheiten zu regeln, so dass diese nach ihrer Abreise gut versorgt wäre. Er lud sie auch ein, für einige Zeit bei ihm und Joanna zu leben. Er schlug ihr sogar vor, für immer nach San Fran zu ziehen. Eleanora lehnte jedoch ab. Sie wollte das Haus nicht verlassen, das voller Erinnerungen an ihren geliebten Mann war.

„Wirst du zurechtkommen, Ma?“ Leonard sah seine Mutter besorgt an.

Sie lächelte. „Ja, das werde ich. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mein Schatz. Sieh zu, dass du deine eigenen Angelegenheiten geklärt bekommst.“

„Was meinst du, Ma?“

Eleanora sah von ihrem Sohn zu Jim. Diesem schoss sofort spürbare Hitze in die Wangen, ehe er eilends damit begann das Gepäck in den Kofferraum des Taxis zu laden, das vor dem Haus der McCoys stand und sie zum Flughafen bringen sollte.

Leonard folgte ihrem Blick, ehe er wieder seine Mutter ansah. „Ich kenne dich, Leonard. Du kannst mir nichts verheimlichen, egal, wie sehr du es versuchst.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich möchte nur, dass ihr gut zueinander seid.“

Jim konnte Eleanoras Worte deutlich hören, auch wenn sie leise zu ihrem Sohn sprach. Joanna kam aus dem Haus und warf ihre eigene Tasche achtlos in den Kofferraum, ehe sie zu ihrer Großmutter ging und die Arme um sie schlang. Jim beobachtete die drei McCoys aus dem Augenwinkel. Doch auch wenn er sich noch so viel Zeit ließ, irgendwann waren alle Taschen sinnvoll verstaut. Er räusperte sich verlegen und trat zu der Gruppe. „Wir können los.“

„Du bist uns jederzeit willkommen, Ma“, ließ Leonard seine Mutter erneut wissen, ohne auf ihre vorige Bemerkung einzugehen.

Eleanora nickte dankbar. Und schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich ausgiebig voneinander. Selbst Jim bekam einen festen Drücker und ein „Danke für alles“ von Ella, auch wenn er keinen Schimmer hatte, wofür sich die Frau bei ihm bedankte.

§§§

Zuhause angekommen, brachte Leonard Joanna ins Bett, die im Taxi auf der Fahrt vom Flughafen eingeschlafen war. Jim rief unterdessen bei Gaila an und bedankte sich bei ihr dafür, dass sie sich einige Tage um das Mädchen gekümmert und sie dann ins Transportshuttle Richtung Atlanta gesetzt hatte. Er blieb der Orionerin ein Essen schuldig.

Er goss Leonard und sich selbst einen Whiskey ein und setzte sich wartend auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, ehe Jim Leonards Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, ehe dieser zu ihm kam und sich ebenfalls setzte. „Danke“, sagte Leonard und nahm eines der Gläser. „Den kann ich jetzt brauchen.“

„Dachte ich mir“, nickte Jim und stieß mit ihm an. „Auf deinen Vater, Bones.“

„Auf Pa“, sagte Leonard erschöpft und hob das Glas. „Er hätte dich sicher gemocht.“ Anschließend tranken sie beide ihre Gläser in einem Zug leer.

Jim spürte ein fieses Kratzen im Hals und musste leise husten, was Leonard ein kleines Lachen entlockte. Jim erwiderte das Lachen nach einem Moment. Das Kratzen ließ langsam von ihm ab. „Mach dich nur lustig …“, krächzte er.

„Ich hab mildere Whiskeys im Schrank.“

„Ja, habe ich gesehen. Aber das ist dein liebster.“ Jim konnte Leonard ansehen, dass dieser sich über Jims Wissen wunderte, aber er fragte nicht nach. Für einen langen Moment sahen sie einander einfach nur an. Jim fragte sich, was er von dem Kuss halten sollte und von der gemeinsamen Nacht, so unschuldig sie auch gewesen war. Sie war vor allem, ebenso wie der Kuss, einmalig geblieben. Nichts dergleichen hatte sich seit jener Nacht wiederholt, die rund zwei Wochen zurücklag. Jim spürte, dass sie einander näherstanden als je zuvor und trotzdem war nichts weiter zwischen ihnen geschehen.

Leonard erhob sich, holte den Whiskey aus dem Schrank und goss ihnen beiden nach. Diesmal tranken sie ihre Gläser mit deutlich mehr Genuss, während sie einander tiefe Blicke schenkten. Worte schienen überflüssig und doch sehnte sich Jim danach auszusprechen, was ihm seit Tagen auf der Zunge lag.

„Was erwartest du, Jim?“

Die Frage riss ihn unmittelbar aus seinem Gedankenkarussell. Jim blinzelte einige Male ob der Überraschung. Scheinbar war Leonard ganz ähnlichen Gedanken nachgegangen. Was erwartete er? Gute Frage. Er wusste es nicht so recht. Daher schüttelte Jim langsam den Kopf und zuckte kaum merklich die Schultern.

„Du musst doch irgendwas von einer Beziehung erwarten.“

„Was erwartest du?“, fragte Jim entgegen.

„Monogamie“, erwiderte Leonard so leise und direkt, dass bei Jim die Alarmglocken losgingen.

„Ich würde dir nie untreu werden.“

„Du hast nie zuvor eine lange Beziehung gehabt.“ Leonard trank sein Glas erneut leer und schenkte sich sofort wieder ein. Jim glaubte, darin Nervosität zu erkennen.

„Ich war bisher nie verliebt.“

Ein Schmunzeln zupfte an Leonards Mundwinkeln.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du mir nicht glaubst“, fuhr Jim fort. „Wahrscheinlich würde ich mir an deiner Stelle auch nicht vertrauen. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir beweisen soll. Oder ob ich es überhaupt kann. Ich weiß nur, dass ich so etwas bisher nicht erlebt habe. Wir kennen uns bald ein Jahr und es ist faktisch nichts zwischen uns passiert. Trotzdem kann ich nicht genug von dir bekommen.“

„Das könnte sich ändern. In jeder längeren Beziehung schleicht sich irgendwann Routine ein. Eine langfristige Beziehung basiert nicht auf Sex, Jim. Sie basiert auch nicht auf Verliebtheit.“

„Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich eine Ahnung von dem hätte, was auf mich zukommt. Aber ich weiß, dass ich diese Erfahrung machen will. Und ich will sie mit dir machen. Ich bekomme dich nun mal nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, Bones. Andere Möglichkeiten interessieren mich einfach nicht mehr. Ich will für dich da sein und auch für Joanna. Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, ein anderes Leben zu führen als das gemeinsam mit euch beiden.“

Leonard musterte Jim eingehend, als versuche er, in dessen Verstand vorzudringen.

„Was ist mit dir, Bones? Kannst du dir eine Beziehung mit einem Mann vorstellen? Mit mir?“

„Ich würde lügen, würde ich behaupten, keine Angst zu haben, Jim. Bisher funktioniert es gut. Bisher sind wir aber auch kaum mehr als enge Freunde.“

„Das ist doch eine wunderbare Basis“, raunte Jim, nahm Leonard den Tumbler aus der Hand und stellte ihn zu seinem eigenen Glas auf den Tisch. Er rückte zu Leonard auf, bis sich ihre Beine berührten. „Lass uns dieses Neuland gemeinsam erforschen, Bones.“ Inzwischen war er Leonard so nahe, dass er praktisch auf seinem Schoß saß. „Ich will dich so sehr.“ Und damit konnte Jim sich nicht länger zurückhalten, lehnte sich vollends vor und küsste die Person seiner Begierde hungrig.

Leonards Hände fanden unter Jims T-Shirt. Sie waren sanft und warm, streichelten jeden Zentimeter Haut auf Jims Rücken. Dieser konnte ein erregtes Stöhnen in Leonards Mund nicht unterdrücken und presste sich nur noch näher an den anderen. Es tat so gut, Bones endlich wieder richtig nahe zu sein. Ihn nicht nur zu sehen und zu hören, ihn auch zu spüren und zu schmecken. Sämtliche Sinne waren auf Bones ausgerichtet. „Denkst du“, hauchte Jim auf dem Weg von Bones‘ Lippen zu der kleinen Stelle unter seinem linken Ohr, „wir können eine gemeinsame Dusche riskieren?“

„Joanna schläft wie ein Stein“, brummte Leonard zustimmend und ließ seine Fingerspitzen von Jims Rücken hinunter zu seinem Hosenbund wandern, der mitsamt Gürtel einfach viel zu eng war, um wirklich reinschlüpfen zu können.

Jim biss spielerisch in Leonards Hals, ehe er sich aufrichtete und sein Gegenüber erwartungsfroh anfunkelte. „Dann mal los.“

§§§

Die verglaste Duschkabine war so herrlich groß und luxuriös, dass Jim sich schon einige Male vorgestellt hatte, gemeinsam mit Bones darin zu stehen. Perfekt temperiertes Wasser prasselte gleichmäßig auf sie herab, während sie sich engumschlungen und einander küssend dem berauschenden Gefühl der absoluten Nähe des anderen hingaben.

Jim löste sich schließlich von Leonard, nahm wortlos das Duschgel aus dem Wandhalter und begann, damit die Haut des anderen einzuschäumen. Er fing damit an den Armen an, die Leonard ganz gefügig nach oben ausstreckte. Anschließend wusch Jim ihm die dunkel behaarte Brust, den Rücken und ging dann vor Leonard in die Knie, um auch seine Beine einseifen zu können. Die Berührungen gingen nicht spurlos an Leonard vorbei, auch wenn Jim tunlichst darauf geachtet hatte, die Körpermitte auszusparen. Die stattliche Erregung zauberte ein Lächeln auf Jims Gesicht.

Jim löste seinen Blick nur ungern von Bones‘ Erektion, zwang sich jedoch, dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen, um sich dessen Einverständnis zu holen. Bones‘ haselnussbraune Augen waren so dunkel wie nie zuvor, die Pupillen geradezu riesig. Jim nahm außerdem war, dass die Atmung seines Geliebten vor Aufregung stoßweise ging. Ein kaum sichtbares Nicken war alles, was Bones in seinem Zustand von sich geben konnte. Mehr brauchte Jim auch nicht, ehe er seine Lippen um Bones‘ schloss und dieser nach einem Moment begann, sich in seinem Mund zu bewegen.

Jim schmeckte erste Lusttropfen und spürte gleich darauf, wie positiv sein eigener Körper auf Bones‘ Erregung reagierte. Wenn er an sich selbst Hand anlegte, wusste Jim, war es eine Frage von Sekunden, ehe er kommen würde. Das ging ihm entschieden zu schnell. Er wollte sich doch Zeit lassen und das Liebesspiel ganz und gar auskosten. Vor allem wollte er Bones endlich in sich spüren. Daher erhob er sich wieder, hinterließ eine Spur aus Lippen und Zunge auf Bones‘ Brust, bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen. Bones‘ Hände schienen überall gleichzeitig auf seinem Körper zu sein, was sich ganz wunderbar anfühlte. Aber Jim wollte mehr, er wollte alles. Deshalb drehte er Bones die Kehrseite zu und presste seinen Hintern gegen dessen Erektion.

Bones‘ Arme schlangen sich von hinten um Jim, zogen ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Jim lehnte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bis dieser auf Bones‘ linker Schulter lag. Bones‘ linke Hand hielt Jims Kinn, die rechte suchte sein Glied und massierte es in gleichmäßigen Zügen. Jim wimmerte unter der Berührung und glaubte, fast zu explodieren, sobald er Leonards Lippen und Zunge an seinem Körper spürte, wo sich Hals und Schlüsselbein trafen. „Nimm mich“, bat Jim und presste einmal mehr sein Hinterteil gegen Leonards Erektion.

„Nicht so“, brummte dieser ihm tief ins Ohr. Plötzlich versiegte der Wasserstrom und Leonard öffnete die Duschkabine. Nass wie sie waren, führte Leonard ihn in sein Schlafzimmer, schloss vorsorglich die Tür ab und sah Jim dann mit einer Ruhe an, die diesem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Ich will dich ansehen können. Ich möchte den Ausdruck in deinen Augen sehen, wenn du kommst.“

Jim starrte wortlos Bones an, der das große Licht löschte und nur noch eine kleine Leselampe anließ. „Mach es dir bequem“, ließ er sich vernehmen, nahm eine Tube aus der zweiten Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens und legte sie griffbereit aufs Bett. Jim schob die Tagesdecke beiseite und legte sich ein wenig verunsichert auf den Rücken. Warum, zur Hölle, kam _er_ sich plötzlich wie der Anfänger vor? Schlimmer noch, wie eine verdammte Jungfrau! Dabei war es doch Bones, der keine Erfahrung mit Männern hatte. „Das hier“, fuhr Bones mit einem Bariton fort, den Jim so nie bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte, „ist scheinbar neu für uns beide.“

„Ich hatte schon Sex mit Männern“, widersprach Jim. Das hatte er ihm doch erzählt. Hatte Bones das etwa vergessen?

„Du hast dich offenbar ficken lassen. Das ist nicht, was ich vorhabe mit dir zu tun, Jim“, erklärte er mit einer Ruhe, die Jim nur nervöser werden ließ, „Ich werde dich lieben.“

Jim erschauderte. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich aufgeregt in seiner Brust. Als Bones dann damit begann, jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers mit Hingabe und Zärtlichkeit zu erkunden, wusste Jim nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah. Raum und Zeit blieben scheinbar stehen und es gab nur noch sie beide.

Bones hielt sein Versprechen. Jims Höhepunkt kam schleichend langsam, war dafür so heftig, dass anschließend bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten. Bones lächelndes Gesicht direkt über ihm war, was Jim als erstes realisierte als der Rausch nachließ und er wieder Herr seiner Sinne wurde. Er wollte etwas zu Bones sagen, bekam jedoch kein Wort über die Lippen. Bones küsste seine Stirn, seine Augenlider, die Nasenspitze und schließlich lange und innig seinen Mund.

„Du warst unglaublich“, ließ Bones ihn wissen, zog sich aus Jim zurück und ließ sich erschöpft und zufrieden neben diesem in die Kissen fallen.

Jim rollte sich sofort in seine Richtung, legte einen Arm um Bones‘ Brust und schmiegte sich dicht an ihn. „Du verwechselst da etwas“, schmunzelte er. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie es gekommen war, dass Bones ihn eine Lektion in Sachen Liebe gelehrt hatte. Es hätte andersherum sein sollen. Oder nicht? „Woher wusstest du … alles?“

Bones gluckste leise. „Zum einen bin ich Arzt und kenne mich mit der Anatomie der Körper – speziell der eines Mannes – sehr gut aus. Zum anderen gibt es … Lektüre, die Einblick in gewisse Techniken verschafft.“

„Du hast Sex mit Männern studiert? Wann?“ Jim stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und sah Leonard erstaunt und amüsiert zugleich an.

„Als unsere Beziehung sich in eine gewisse Richtung entwickelte … wollte ich vorbereitet sein.“

Jim ließ sich wieder fallen und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Das sieht dir ähnlich. Nur nichts dem Zufall überlassen.“

„So bin ich eben.“

Jim drehte sich gerade weit genug, dass er Bones wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich bin froh, dass du bist wie du bist. So einen unglaublichen Orgasmus hatte ich noch nie.“

Für diesen Abend waren die vergangenen Tage zumindest für einige Stunden in weite Ferne gerückt. Jim wusste, dass Bones längst nicht über den Verlust hinweg war. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er auf dem besten Weg dahin war. Jim für seinen Teil war jedenfalls bereit, an Bones‘ Seite zu bleiben und ihm beizustehen. Er liebte ihn mehr als er je für einen anderen Menschen empfunden hatte. Und er schwor sich, Bones jeden Tag zu beweisen, dass es kein Fehler gewesen war, ihn in sein Herz zu lassen. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Jim schließlich vollkommen erschöpft, aber überaus glücklich in den Armen seines Geliebten ein.


	25. Chapter 25

Die folgenden Wochen gab es für Jim nur zwei Prioritäten; sein neu gewonnenes Familienglück und seine Ausbildung an der Akademie. Seine Freizeit verbrachte er kaum noch mit Freunden, was diese ihn auch immer wieder mal mehr und mal weniger diskret spüren ließen. Die einzige Person, die sich tatsächlich für Jim freute – und das erstaunte wohl niemanden mehr als ihn selbst – war die orionische Schönheit Gaila. Gary ließ ihn immer mal wieder wissen, dass er seinen liebsten Flügelmann vermisste, aber das war dann auch schon alles. Gaila hatte zu Joanna einen guten Draht entwickelt und unterwies das Mädchen in die Geheimnisse der Frau. Jim war sich nicht immer sicher, ob Gaila das beste Vorbild war, andererseits war sie eine enge Freundin und er mochte nicht wirklich schlecht von ihr denken.

Gaila war es auch, die an einem sonnigen Frühjahrsmorgen in einer Pause neben ihm unter einem großen alten Baum saß und ihren Obstsalat mit ihm teilte. „Habt ihr am Wochenende schon was vor?“, erkundigte sie sich.

„Schon möglich.“ Jim gab sich geheimnisvoll. Er hatte durchaus Pläne, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er Gaila darin einweihen sollte. Sie war nicht unbedingt gut darin, Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten. Und was er vorhatte, war schon seit einiger Zeit geplant. Er hatte lediglich auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten wollen.

Sie strich sich eine der roten Locken hinters Ohr und musterte ihn, ehe sie ihre dunkelgrünen Lippen schürzte. „Wenn ihr einen Babysitter für Jojo braucht, lass es mich wissen. Bisher bin ich noch zu haben.“

„Was ist mit diesem Andorianer passiert?“ Jim hatte den Namen von Gailas letzter Flamme vergessen.

„Kalt wie ein Eisklotz“, erwiderte sie und zuckte lässig die Schultern. „Ich hab beschlossen, eine Pause einzulegen. Die guten Kerle sind eh schon vergeben.“ Sie sah Jim lange an und lächelte dann.

Es dauerte einen viel zu langen Moment, ehe er begriff, dass sie ihn gemeint hatte. „Du scheinst es ernst mit Leonard zu meinen.“

„Schon möglich“, erwiderte er ein weiteres Mal, zwinkerte Gaila zu und grinste dann selig.

Sekunden vergingen und dann boxte Gaila ihn plötzlich gegen den Arm. „Du Mistkerl! Ich hab dich durchschaut.“

„Aua“, lachte Jim und rieb sich den Arm. „So, meinst du?“

„Du willst ihn fragen. Ich kann es nicht fassen! Du willst dich selbst vom Markt nehmen und das, ohne mir auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegeben zu haben. Du könntest dich immer noch für mich entscheiden.“

Jim schmunzelte. „Du weißt, dass du mir von allen die liebste bist. Und wäre er nicht in mein Leben getreten, dann hätte aus uns was werden können. Aber Gaila, er ist der eine Mensch, ohne den ich nicht mehr sein kann.“

„Dieser Glückspilz!“ Gaila schossen Freudentränen in die Augen. Und dann zog sie Jim so plötzlich in eine Umarmung, dass er nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah.

„Na, na“, hörten sie dann eine männliche Stimme. „Es hat ja nicht lange gedauert, bis du den nächsten drüber rutschen lässt.“

„Du hast ja keinen hochbekommen“, erwiderte Gaila provozierend und hob nur eine Augenbraue, als sie den gut gebauten Andorianer anvisierte, der mit verschränkten Armen vor den beiden stand.

Jim erhob sich und ballte bereits die Hände zu Fäusten. „Was hast du da eben gesagt?“

Die Antennen des Andorianers drehten sich in Jims Richtung. Im Nahkampftraining hatte er gelernt, dass dies oft ein Zeichen von Aggression bei dieser Spezies war. „Ich hab nicht mit dir gesprochen. Aber soweit ich weiß, bist du genauso ein Flittchen wie Gaila hier.“ Er nickte in ihre Richtung. Wäre er in der Lage dazu gewesen, hätte er sie mit Blicken erstochen.

„Über mich kannst du denken, was du willst, aber du wirst dich auf der Stelle bei Gaila entschuldigen“, verlangte Jim mit geschwellter Brust und reckte das Kinn.

Der Andorianer beachtete Jim nicht weiter. „Weißt du, es war nur eine Wette. Ich hab sie gewonnen. Meine Freunde meinten, es dauert zwei Tage, dich ins Bett zu bekommen. Ich hab gesagt, ich hab dich in zwei Stunden soweit.“

Damit war das Fass für Jim übergelaufen. Niemand durfte so mit seinen Freunden reden. Niemand! Jim war sich seinem Wutausbruch gar nicht gleich bewusst. Erst als ein stechender Schmerz von seiner Faust bis in seinen Ellenbogen schoss, der Andorianer vor ihm wie ein geschmolzener Schneemann in sich zusammenfiel, wurde ihm sein Handeln klar. Hinter sich hörte er Gaila, die seinen Namen rief und ihn an der Schulter berührte. Er schüttelte ihre Hand jedoch ab. Der Andorianer kam wieder auf die Beine und rammte mitsamt seinem ganzen Körpergewicht dermaßen gegen Jim, dass dieser rücklings strauchelte. Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er wahr, dass er Gaila versehentlich umstieß, als er selbst hart gegen den Baumstamm krachte.

„Hört sofort auf!“, schrie Gaila und versuchte, die Kontrahenten auseinander zu drängen. Das hätte sie allerdings besser gelassen. Ein Ellbogen traf sie mitten ins Gesicht und schickte sie mit blutender Nase zu Boden. Am Ende konnte keiner sagen, wessen Ellenbogen sie abbekommen hatte, da alles viel zu schnell ging.

Jim nahm ihre Verletzung jedoch zum Anlass, noch fester und noch häufiger auf den Andorianer einzuprügeln.

Ein Pfiff, lauter als Jim je einen vernommen hatte, drang in sein Gehör. Er war gerade dabei gewesen, sich aufzurappeln, nachdem der Andorianer einen Glückstreffer hatte landen können.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?“, verlangte eine donnernde Stimme zu erfahren.

Die Kadetten ließen voneinander ab und standen mit einem Mal stramm vor dem Vorgesetzten. Auch Gaila kam wieder auf die Beine. Grünes Blut lief ihr aus der gebrochenen Nase über die Lippen.

Niemand anderer als Christopher Pike stand vor dem Trio und musterte einen nach dem anderen.

„Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, Sir“, erwiderte Jim und legte den Arm in gespielter Kameradschaft um den Andorianer. „Nicht der Rede wert.“

„Können Sie das bestätigen, Kadett?“, wandte sich Pike an den Andorianer.

Dieser nickte langsam und spiegelte Jims Geste. Pike musterte die drei für einen sehr, sehr ausgedehnten Moment, ehe er tief einatmete. „Sie drei melden sich augenblicklich auf der Krankenstation, ehe Sie sich frische Uniformen anziehen und zum Unterricht zurückkehren.“

„Jawohl, Sir“, kam es unisono von allen dreien.

Der Andorianer trollte sich als erster davon, Gaila und Jim packten noch ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen. Jim spürte den bohrenden Blick seines Vaters im Rücken, versuchte ihn jedoch nicht zu beachten. Manchmal war es ein Fluch, dass sein Vater auch gleichzeitig einer seiner Ausbilder war.

„Geht es euch beiden gut?“, wollte Pike schließlich wissen.

„Ja, geht schon, Dad“, nickte Jim und reichte Gaila eine Papierserviette, die sie sich in die Nasenlöcher stopfen konnte. „Wir kommen klar.“

Pike seufzte. „Passt auf euch auf.“ Die Kadetten nickten und wandten sich zum Gehen. „Und, Jim!“ Dieser sah über die Schulter zu seinem Vater. „Lass das nicht wieder zur Gewohnheit werden. Ich dachte, diese Zeiten hätten wir hinter uns.“

Jim verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen, legte einen Arm um Gailas Schulter und ging mit ihr Richtung Krankenstation davon.

§§§

„Du leichtsinniger Blödmann!“ Jim ließ zu, dass Leonard ihn am Abend zuhause beschimpfte, während dieser behutsam sein Gesicht nach Frakturen abtastete. Dass er schon vor Stunden in der Krankenstation der Akademie versorgt worden war, interessierte seinen Geliebten nicht. „Ich hasse es, wenn du dir dein hübsches Gesicht grün und blau schlagen lässt.“

„Du magst mein Gesicht?“, fragte Jim so unschuldig wie möglich und lächelte schelmisch.

Leonard brummte missmutig. „Das weißt du genau.“

„Ich habe nur Gailas Ehre verteidigt. Der Kerl war einfach unverschämt. Du hättest dasselbe an meiner Stelle gemacht.“

„Das bezweifle ich, Liebling. Ich bin Arzt, kein Raufbold.“

„Ich bin auch kein Raufbold“, verteidigte sich Jim einigermaßen beleidigt. „Du warst ja nicht dabei.“

„Das muss ich auch nicht.“ Leonard sah ihn streng an. „Hast du noch Schmerzen?“

Jim schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Keine, die ich nicht aushalten könnte. Auf deine Hypos verzichte ich jedenfalls.“

„Kann ich sonst etwas für dich tun?“

„Du könntest etwas verständnisvoller sein und mich in den Arm nehmen, anstatt mir eine Standpauke zu halten.“ Jim schmollte und blickte Leonard aus großen blauen Augen an.

„Mit Verständnis kann ich nicht dienen. Du weißt, dass ich Gaila mag. Sie ist ein wunderbarer Mensch – ach, du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Orionerin.“

„Wie auch immer“, winkte Leonard ab. „Sie ist prima. Aber niemand ist es wert, derartige Schläge für ihn oder sie hinzunehmen.“

„Ich habe gar nichts hingenommen, Bones. Du hättest diesen Andorianer mal sehen sollen.“

Leonard schüttelte den Kopf und machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Enttäuschung. „Kannst du nicht wenigstens versuchen, _nicht_ auch noch stolz auf dein Handeln zu sein? Was für ein Vorbild soll das für Joanna sein? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie deinetwegen glaubt, es sei okay, sich zu prügeln.“

„Ich kann ihr ja eine andere Geschichte erzählen. Dass ich im Training verletzt wurde, oder …“

Leonard gab Jim keine Möglichkeit auszureden, ehe er ihn unterbrach. „Lügen kommt erst recht nicht in Frage. Es wäre schön, wenn du dich allmählich wie ein Erwachsener benehmen würdest, Jim. Ich kann und will mir nicht konstant Sorgen um dich machen müssen. Und ich dachte, dass du diese Phase inzwischen hinter dir gelassen hättest.“

Die Enttäuschung in Leonards Blick tat Jim in tiefster Seele weh. Er wusste auch, dass Bones durchaus recht hatte. Er verhielt sich nicht gerade vorbildlich. Nach diesem Abend war er sich allerdings nicht mehr sicher, ob er Bones die Frage stellen sollte. Womöglich war es besser, noch ein Weilchen zu warten. Momentan gab ihm Bones das Gefühl, noch ein unreifer Bengel zu sein und würde ihn vermutlich nicht mal ernst nehmen.

§§§

Ehe Jim sich versah, vergingen die folgenden Monate und wurden zu Jahren. Er gab sich alle Mühe, über sich hinauszuwachsen und der Mann zu werden, den Leonard sich wünschte. Gaila bezeichnete ihn immer mal wieder gerne als Spaßbremse oder Langweiler, wenn er es vorzog, die Abende bei Leonard und Joanna zu verbringen, anstatt mit den anderen Kadetten durch die Bars zu ziehen. Aber bei ihr wusste er, dass sie es keineswegs böse meinte. Sie konnte sich nur nicht damit abfinden, dass Jim sich immer mehr an Leonard band, ohne jedoch den Mut aufzubringen, auch den letzten Schritt zu gehen. Immer wieder versicherte Jim, dass er nur noch den perfekten Moment abwarten würde.

Gab es diesen Moment überhaupt? Und wenn ja, wie lange musste er noch darauf warten? Jim zweifelte nicht an den Gefühlen, die sie füreinander hegten. Trotzdem war er sich nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr sicher, ob dieser Moment je eintreffen würde. Je länger er damit wartete, desto größer wurde seine Unsicherheit und seine Selbstzweifel. Was, wenn er Leonard nie genug sein würde? Wenn er seinen Ansprüchen einfach niemals genügen würde?

Joannas zwölfter Geburtstag kam und ging vorüber. In diesem Jahr hatte sie sich ein Pferd gewünscht. Leonard hatte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihr eines zu kaufen, aber Jim hatte ihn umgestimmt und stattdessen vorgeschlagen, ihr zunächst weitere Reitstunden geben zu lassen und die Möglichkeit, sich um ein Pflegepferd zu kümmern. Sie sollte mindestens ein Jahr dabeibleiben und eben nicht ihre Meinung ändern, ehe sie die Verantwortung für ein eigenes Pferd tragen durfte. Seine Mutter hatte maßgeblich zu diesem guten Rat beigesteuert, aber das musste Leonard nicht zwangsläufig erfahren.

An einem Samstagmorgen in Jims letztem Ausbildungsjahr war er gerade dabei, sich Reste vom Vorabend aufzuwärmen. Er trug nichts weiter als eine ausgewaschene Jeans, da es trotz des frühen Morgens bereits unerträglich warm war. In San Fran vermisste er die langen kalten Winter Iowas. Zwei kräftige Hände schoben die Hose ruckartig einige Zentimeter über sein Becken hinab, nur um das muskulöse Fleisch seines Hinterns zu kneten. Gleichzeitig vergruben sich Zähne spielerisch rechts in seinen Hals. „Bones!“, gluckste Jim angenehm überrascht, „Wenn Joanna das sieht.“

„Die hat bei Meredith geschlafen und kommt vermutlich erst in einigen Stunden zurück. Wärst du gestern Abend hier gewesen, hättest du das mitbekommen.“

Leonard selbst hatte ihm gesagt, er solle wieder öfter mit seinen Freunden von der Akademie losziehen. Offenbar vertraute er Jim inzwischen genug. Daher war Jim nach dem Abendessen losgezogen und hatte zuerst Gaila und dann Gary abgeholt und war erst spät in der Nacht zurückgekommen, als Leonard längst geschlafen hatte.

Leonards Hände öffneten geschwind die Knöpfe von Jims Jeanshose. Dieser schnappte nach Luft, sobald die rechte Hand seines Liebsten ihn umschloss und langsam massierte. „Du schmeckst schön salzig“, raunte Bones ihm ins Ohr und ließ anschließend seine Zunge über Jims Schultern und den oberen Rücken wandern.

Vergessen war das Frühstück. Jim schwoll rasch an und ließ zu, dass Bones ihn inmitten der Küche verführte.

§§§

Schließlich war der Tag gekommen. Jim hatte sämtliche Prüfungen bestanden und erhielt sein Offizierspatent. Nachdem der offizielle Teil an der Akademie vorüber war, lud Jim seine Familie und auch seine Freunde von der Akademie ein, bei ihnen zuhause zu feiern. Leonard hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um die bestmögliche Party zu Jim Abschluss auf die Beine zu stellen.

Wenn es noch einen winzigen Zweifel in Jim gegeben hatte, dass ‚für immer‘ keine abstrakte Zukunftsvision mehr war, sondern real und greifbar wurde, so löste sich dieser an jenem Tag in Wohlgefallen auf. Leonard war alles, nur kein Partylöwe. In der Regel zog er es vor, allein mit Jim und Joanna zu sein. Bestenfalls luden sie hin und wieder ein oder zwei gute Freunde zu einem gemeinsamen Essen oder zum Grillen ein. Bei mehr als zehn Leuten geriet Leonard für gewöhnlich irgendwann in Panik und zog sich zurück.

An diesem Abend blieb er jedoch stolz an Jims Seite, gab sich sämtlichen Gästen gegenüber höflich und eloquent und – man sollte es nicht für möglich halten – den Damen gegenüber sogar charmant.

Irgendwie schaffte es Joanna, dass Gaila sie an diesem Abend mit zu sich nahm, so dass Jim und Leonard schließlich ganz allein in dem Haus waren.

„Sollen wir gleich mit Aufräumen anfangen oder verschieben wir das lieber auf morgen?“, fragte Jim, nachdem kurz vor zwei in der Nacht auch seine Eltern endlich gegangen waren und er das Chaos erblickte, das zurückgeblieben war.

„Ich habe einen etwas anderen Ausklang im Sinn gehabt“, ließ Bones ihn wissen, zog Jim an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

§§§

Als die Sonne aufging und ihre ersten Strahlen durch das Fenster in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer schickte, küsste Bones Jims Fingerspitzen und sah lächelnd zu ihm hinab. Jim genoss es danach, auf Bones‘ Oberkörper zu liegen und dem Herzschlag seines Geliebten zu lauschen.

„Ich bin so glücklich hier bei dir, Bones“, murmelte Jim schläfrig. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen. „Du weißt, dass ich zu dir zurückkommen werden, nicht wahr?“

Mit seinem Abschluss an der Akademie hatte er auch seine erste Versetzung erhalten. Er würde als Sicherheitsoffizier an Bord der U.S.S. Stargazer seinen ersten Dienst verrichten. Seine erste Mission würde etwas mehr als sechs Wochen dauern.

„Ja, ich weiß“, erwiderte Bones und küsste Jims Haar.

Jim glaube jedoch, Schwermut aus Bones‘ Stimme herauszuhören. „Ich liebe dich, Bones.“ Er hoffte, dass dieser ihm glaubte. Jim richtete sich gerade weit genug auf, dass er seinem Liebsten in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich meine es ernst.“

Bones presste die Lippen aufeinander und machte plötzlich einen fast schon grüblerischen Eindruck auf Jim. Bezweifelte er etwa seine Worte? Hatte Jim in den vergangenen Jahren nicht bewiesen, dass er meinte, was er sagte?

„Ich weiß, es scheint unfair, dass ich für Wochen verschwinde und hoffe, dass du auf mich warten wirst, Bones. Aber dafür wurde ich vier Jahre lang ausgebildet.“

Bones nickte und gab ein langes „Schhh“ von sich, das Jim nur mäßig beruhigte. Auch der Kuss, den er Jim auf die Stirn gab, trug nur wenig dazu bei, dass dieser sich besser fühlte. „Du hast alles Recht dazu, die Früchte deiner Saat zu ernten, Jim. Wer bin ich, dass ich dir dabei im Weg stehe?“

„Nur ein Wort und ich bleibe.“

Bones schüttelte den Kopf. „ _Das_ wäre unfair.“ Es folgte eine kleine Pause. Jim musterte seinen Liebsten und versuchte, aus dessen Mimik schlau zu werden. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. „Ich könnte nie verlangen, dass du bleibst.“

Jim fühlte sich hin und hergerissen. Er wollte bleiben. Allerdings wollte er auch den Weltraum erkunden. „Aber wie soll es weitergehen, Bones? Mit dir hier und mit mir da draußen … Wie? Bitte mich, zu bleiben und ich tue es.“

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich über Bones‘ Züge. Er legte seine linke Hand zärtlich an Jims Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen über die Bartstoppeln. Jim schmiegte sich ganz selbstverständlich in die Handfläche und schloss einen Moment die Augen, hoffend, dass Bones nicht bemerkte, dass er es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Er fürchtete nichts mehr, als Bones nun doch zu verlieren, obwohl sie so perfekt zusammenpassten.

Als Bones seine Hand sinken ließ, vermisste Jim sofort seine Wärme. Er öffnete wieder die Augen, nur um Bones immer noch lächeln zu sehen. Es war ein unsicheres Lächeln, wie er es selten zuvor im Blick seines Liebsten gesehen hatte.

„Ich hätte da eine andere Bitte“, begann Bones nach einem viel zu langen Moment des Schweigens und Jim wollte schon erwidern, dass er ihm jede Bitte erfüllen würde. Als Bones dann fortfuhr, verschlug es Jim allerdings erstmal die Sprache. „Du hattest Recht, an uns zu glauben. Du hast von Anfang an Recht gehabt. Du hast lange vor mir gefühlt, das wir zusammengehören und uns perfekt ergänzen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange habe warten lassen und dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht zu spät dran bin.“

Jim schluckte. „Zu spät wofür?“, fragte er flüsternd, sobald er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Dich zu bitten, mich zu heiraten.“ In Bones‘ Augen schimmerten Tränen der Unsicherheit.

Das Herz schlug aufgeregt in seiner Brust, als er die Worte hörte. Jim konnte nicht anders als lächeln und gleichzeitig den Kopf zu schütteln. „Dafür ist es nie zu spät.“

„Ist das ein Ja?“ Bones hob die rechte Augenbraue steil an, während ihm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel über die Wange lief.

Jim verdrehte grinsend die Augen. „Ja, das ist ein Ja. Ich will dich doch schon so lange“, erwiderte er, lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste Bones so leidenschaftlich, dass damit auch jeder noch so kleine Zweifel im Keim erstickt wurde.

§§§

Es folgte die planloseste Hochzeit, die je auf Erden stattgefunden hatte. Immerhin blieben ihnen kaum mehr als fünf Wochen, um alles in die Wege zu leiten. Trotzdem war es eine schöne Trauung, zu welcher nur der engste Familien- und Freundeskreis geladen wurde. Außerdem adoptierte Jim Leonards Tochter, die ihn fortan zurecht als ihren Stiefvater vorstellte, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot.

Als Jim schließlich seinen Posten an Bord der U.S.S. Stargazer antrat, trug er voller Stolz seinen Ehering am Finger, der ihn jeden Tag der Reise daran erinnerte, dass er eine eigene kleine Familie hatte, die zuhause auf ihn wartete.


	26. Epilog

Historische Anmerkung: Wir schreiben das Jahr 2265

Die vergangenen drei Monate waren Jim in den Weiten des Weltalls beinahe wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Dabei gab es so viel Neues zu sehen und zu erleben, so viele interessante Bekanntschaften zu machen. Natürlich gab es einen Teil in ihm, der die Zeit genossen hatte. Er hatte schließlich vier Jahre lang eine Ausbildung gemacht, um den Weltraum und all seine Wunder erforschen zu können. Er war stolz, in die Fußstapfen seiner beiden Väter getreten zu sein und hatte diese Erfahrungen in der ersten Zeit auch in vollen Zügen genossen.

Was Jim jedoch absolut nicht genießen konnte, war so lange von Bones und Joanna getrennt zu sein. Die Monate fernab der Erde kamen ihm wie Jahre vor und je länger er draußen im Universum herumreiste, umso stärker wurde sein Bedürfnis, endlich wieder den Heimathafen anzusteuern und zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren.

Deshalb war er auch so überglücklich, als sie einen Tag früher als geplant im Orbit um die Erde ihre Reise beendeten und er das Raumschiff, die U.S.S. Farragut, endlich verlassen konnte. Sein Gepäck würde er sich nachschicken lassen.

Als das Taxi am San Francisco General vorfuhr, spürte Jim Schmetterlinge im Bauch, so aufgeregt war er, Bones endlich wiederzusehen. Er war zuerst bei ihnen zuhause vorbeigefahren, aber es war niemand da gewesen. Joanna war zweifelsohne in der Schule – es war gerade mal elf Uhr morgens an einem gewöhnlichen Wochentag - und daher nahm Jim an, dass Bones in der Klinik sein würde. Er betrat das Krankenhaus über den Haupteingang, nahm den Fahrstuhl in den zweiten Stock, wo sich die Chirurgie befand, und trat an den Informationsschalter.

„Mr. Kirk“, wurde er lächelnd begrüßt. In der Klinik kannte er inzwischen viele der Schwestern und Pfleger, zumindest dem Aussehen nach, und auch einen Großteil der Ärzte. „Sie wollen sicher zu Doktor McCoy.“

„Woher wissen Sie das?“, schmunzelte er und stützte sich auf den Tresen.

Die Blondine zwinkerte ihm zu. „Sie werden sich wohl noch etwas gedulden müssen. Er ist bei einer Operation. Das kann noch eine Stunde dauern.“

Jim seufzte. „Dann werde ich wohl warten. Ich hole mir einen Kaffee. Möchten Sie auch einen?“

„Ich hatte erst Pause“, ließ ihn die freundliche Krankenschwester wissen, deren Namensschild sie als Nina Andrews auswies.

Jim verzog ein wenig den Mund. „Bedauerlich.“ Damit ließ er den kleinen Flirt jedoch auch schon auf sich beruhen und suchte den nächsten Kaffeeautomaten.

§§§

Tatsächlich vergingen fast zwei Stunden bis sich die Türen des Operationsbereichs endlich öffneten und die ersten azurblauen Kasacks in seinem Augenwinkel erschienen. Sofort erhob Jim sich von dem Stuhl, den Schwester Andrews ihm aus dem Aufenthaltsraum des Personals gebracht hatte.

Männer und Frauen verließen in ihrer Arbeitskluft den Korridor und verteilten sich in diverse Richtungen. Den Gesichtsausdrücken nach zu urteilen, war die Operation gut verlaufen. Schließlich, endlich, kam Bones in Begleitung einer jungen Frau durch die Doppeltür und Jims Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Bones Jim im Korridor stehen sah, doch sobald er ihn entdeckte, entschuldigte er sich bei seiner Kollegin, die Jim freundlich zunickte, auch wenn sie einander nie zuvor begegnet waren.

Bones stand da, atmete tief durch und dann breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aus. Jim setzte sich in Bewegung. Zuerst kontrolliert, dann joggte er die letzten Meter und fiel Bones schließlich überglücklich um den Hals.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst, Liebling“, flüsterte Bones ihm ins Ohr und drückte Jim dicht an sich, ehe sie einander küssten.

„Wir sind nicht unbeobachtet“, ließ Jim ihn zwischen zwei Küssen wissen und grinste trotzdem – oder deshalb - beschwingt.

Bones küsste ihn erneut und schickte dabei seine linke Hand durch Jims Haar, wo er ihn im Nacken kraulte. „Und wenn schon ...“

Es war das erste Mal, dass Bones so offen auf seine Rückkehr reagierte – zumindest, wenn sie sich im Krankenhaus wiedersahen. Seine Privatsphäre war ihm immer sehr wichtig gewesen und er hatte es bisher tunlichst vermieden, sein Liebesleben in der Klinik auszuleben. Allerdings war es längst kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sie zueinander gehörten. Ein paar von Bones‘ Kollegen waren schließlich auch auf ihrer Hochzeit gewesen. Dennoch war ihm Diskretion bisher sehr wichtig gewesen. Jim wusste nicht, warum Bones sich in dieser Hinsicht geändert hatte, aber er genoss es und entschied, sich einfach darüber zu freuen.

„Wann hast du Feierabend?“, wollte Jim wissen und sah erwartungsvoll in die Augen, die er so schrecklich vermisst hatte.

Bones küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich habe in einer Stunde die nächste OP. Die kann ich nicht verschieben. Vor acht Uhr heute Abend schaffe ich es sicher nicht.“

Jim verzog ein wenig den Mund. „Schade. Aber dann muss ich mir die Zeit wohl anderweitig vertreiben. Ich koche uns was Schönes.“

„Okay“, nickte Bones. „Ich bringe uns Wein mit.“

§§§

Jim war dabei, die Küche auf den Kopf zu stellen, als die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde und Joanna hereinkam. Sie warf achtlos ihren Rucksack neben die Garderobe, da sie allem Anschein nach damit gerechnet hatte, allein zu sein, und bemerkte schließlich Jim, der mit leicht verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stand und sie schmunzelnd beobachtete.

Ein allzu mädchenhaft fröhlicher Aufschrei ging dem „Daddy!“ voraus. Ihr langes braunes Haar flog aufgeregt um ihre Schultern, als sie auf Jims offen ausgebreitete Arme zustürmte und diesen so euphorisch ansprang, dass sie beinahe gemeinsam umfielen. Jim gelang es gerade noch so, Halt am Türrahmen zu finden.

„Langsam, Engelchen, du bist keine neun mehr!“, lachte Jim, hob sie aber nichtsdestotrotz an, um sie einmal im Kreis zu drehen. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment und stellte fest, wie erwachsen sie in den Wochen seiner Abwesenheit geworden war. Sie hatte sich optisch verändert, wirkte fraulicher und weniger kindlich, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Du bist früher zuhause! Wann bist du angekommen? Hast du mir was mitgebracht?“ Sie strahlte ihn voller jugendlicher Zuneigung an und für den Moment zumindest war sie doch immer noch das selbe Mädchen, das ihn vor all den Jahren angerufen und sich klammheimlich in sein Herz geschlichen hatte.

Jim musterte sie immer noch. „Seit wann trägst du Make-Up? Und sind das Strähnchen in deinen Haaren?“

Joanna verdrehte die Augen. „Pa hat mir Schminke erlaubt, so lange ich es nicht übertreibe. Und ja, das sind Strähnchen. Gefallen sie dir?“

Jim drehte seinen Zeigefinger ein paar Mal im Kreis, um ihr zu signalisieren, sie solle sich für ihn drehen. Mit kurzer Verzögerung kam sie der Aufforderung nach und ließ sich kritisch von ihm ansehen. „Ja, sie gefallen mir. Aber ich hoffe, dass du deine Naturfarbe nicht irgendwann komplett überfärbst. Ich finde dich hübsch, wie du bist. Auch das Make-Up hast du nicht nötig. Darüber haben wir doch schon mal gesprochen …“

Abermals verdrehte Joanna die Augen. „Das ist Jahre her, Dad. Damals war es wirklich unpassend. Aber ich bin kein Kind mehr.“

Das konnte Jim sehen. Wann um alles in der Welt war aus dem kleinen Mädchen eine junge Frau geworden? Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie ihr die Jungs in der Schule inzwischen nachliefen. Sie hatte Bones‘ umwerfende Ausstrahlung, der er selbst nicht hatte widerstehen können. Sie war ganz sicher ein Magnet für Kerle jeden Alters. „Nein, mein Engelchen, ein Kind bist du wirklich nicht mehr. Aber lass mich dir das eine oder andere über Jungs erzählen …“ Er führte sie in die Küche, wo er plante, mit der Zubereitung des Abendessens fortzufahren, während er sie aufklärte. Denn so sehr Bones auch mit Anatomie Bescheid wusste, so ahnte Jim auch, dass dieser sich eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als mit Joanna über Sex und Verhütung zu reden. Joanna, die wusste, dass Widerworte Jim nur in seinem Vorhaben bestärken würde, ließ die Lehrstunde geduldig über sich ergehen.

§§§

Nach einem opulenten Abendessen saßen die beiden Männer mit ihrer halbwüchsigen Tochter am Esstisch und sprachen darüber, was sich in den vergangenen Wochen, seit Jims letztem Aufbruch in den Weltraum, ergeben hatte. Joanna erzählte von den typischen Dingen, die Sechzehnjährige ungemein spannend fanden. Welche Mädchen mit welchen Jungs gingen, welche Paare sich getrennt hatten, wer weswegen auch immer Hausarrest absaß, wer drohte, die Klasse wiederholen zu müssen und dann, nach einer Weile, kam sie auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen, das sie sich offenbar für den Schluss aufgehoben hatte. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Bones, der Jim nicht entging. Er sah seine Adoptivtochter über den Rand seines Weinglases abwartend an. Schließlich platzte die Bombe. „Ich habe einen Freund.“

Jim verschluckte sich fast an dem Rotwein. Hastig setzte er das Glas ab und warf Bones, der direkt neben ihm saß, einen schockierten Blick zu. „Seit wann?“, fragte er dann beide. „Wie heißt der Kerl? Ist er anständig? Behält er seine Finger bei sich?“

„Daddy!“ Joannas Augen wurden groß. „Wir sind erst seit zwei Wochen zusammen.“

„Hat _er_ auch einen Namen?“, fragte Jim streng. Bones nahm seine rechte Hand und streichelte mit dem Daumen über Jims Handrücken.

Joanna reckte provokant das Kinn. „Es ist Steve.“

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, ehe Jim begriff. „Steve. Du meinst wie _der Steve_ , der dir vor Jahren den Arm gebrochen hat?“

„Er hat mir nicht den Arm gebrochen. Ich bin nur seinetwegen unglücklich gefallen. Das ist ewig her und spielt keine Rolle mehr. Er würde mir nie etwas tun“, verteidigte Joanna den Knaben.

Jim war drauf und dran, eine Diskussion vom Zaun zu brechen, doch Bones‘ Griff an seiner Hand verstärkte sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Bones brauchte nicht auszusprechen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, Jim verstand ihn auch so. Er sollte es gut sein lassen.

„Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist. Denk an unser Gespräch von heute Mittag. Kerle in diesem Alter wollen alle dasselbe und wenn du es ihnen gibst, ist der Reiz verflogen und sie lassen dich fallen, wie …“

„Jim, Liebling, entspann dich“, wandte Bones das Wort an ihn.

Daraufhin konnte Jim nur blinzeln und schlucken und wieder blinzeln. Hatte er sich verhört? Seit wann war Bones derart gelassen?

„Lasst uns das Thema wechseln“, bat Bones schließlich. „Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für euch beide.“ Joanna und Jim sahen ihn gleichermaßen gespannt an. „Man hat mir die Stelle als Chefarzt der Chirurgie angeboten.“

Daraufhin überschlugen sich Jims und Joannas Stimmen, die ihm beide überschwänglich gratulierten und spekulierten, was sich dadurch alles ändern würde. Vor allem bedeutete die Stelle, dass er deutlich weniger Nachtschichten ableisten musste. Er würde die ganzen Assistenzärzte anleiten und lehren und seine Fähigkeiten weitergeben können.

Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein guter Moment war, seinen beiden Lieben zu sagen, dass man ihn ebenfalls befördert hatte. Mehr noch, war er vom Captain des Flaggschiffes angeheuert worden. Allerdings hatte er noch keine Zusage gegeben, da ihm während seiner letzten Reise große Zweifel hinsichtlich seiner eigenen Karriere und seiner Zukunft gekommen waren. Er hatte ein langes Gespräch mit seinem Vater diesbezüglich geführt, doch war er bis eben zu keiner schlüssigen Entscheidung gelangt. Ein Teil von ihm hatte immer gehofft, dass Bones eines Tages ebenfalls zur Sternenflotte kommen und gemeinsam mit ihm durch das Universum reisen würde.

„Wo wir bei Neuigkeiten sind“, begann er dann unsicherer, als es seine Art war und bat Joanna, sich wieder zu setzen, die immer noch ihren Vater umarmte und ihren Stolz zum Ausdruck brachte. „Ich bin zum Lieutenant Commander befördert worden.“ Jim unterdrückte die Glückwünsche der beiden im Keim und fuhr ernst fort. „Mir wurde auch eine Stelle als Erster Offizier auf dem Flaggschiff U.S.S. Enterprise angeboten, die demnächst zu ihrer Fünfjahresmission aufbrechen wird.“

Joanna ließ sich wie betäubt auf ihren Stuhl zurückfallen. Bones konnte Jim nicht mal ansehen, so schwer traf ihn die Neuigkeit. Er wirkte vollkommen erstarrt auf Jim.

„Ich habe mit meinem Vater gesprochen und bin meine Möglichkeiten mit ihm durchgegangen“, erklärte Jim weiter. „Auf der Erde gibt es nicht allzu viele Bereiche, in denen ich mich nützlich machen könnte.“

„Ich verstehe das, Jim. So eine Chance bekommst du nie wieder. Du bist nun mal ein Offizier der Sternenflotte.“ Bones hob seinen Blick von dem leeren Weinglas, das vor ihm stand und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Die Tränen in Bones‘ Blick sprachen Bände, dennoch war dieser bereit, ihn ziehen zu lassen.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Jims Züge. „Was ich vor allem niemals wieder bekomme, ist einen so verständnisvollen Mann wie dich, Bones.“ Er nahm die Hände seines Liebsten in die eigenen. „Ich weiß, dass du mich gehen lassen würdest. Und du weißt, dass ich immer wieder zu dir zurückkehre. Aber fünf Jahre … sind zu lang.“

„Du lehnst ab?“ Joannas Stimme drang wie aus weiter Ferne zu den beiden Männern hinüber, wenn gleich sie nur eine Armeslänge von ihnen entfernt saß.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo mehr hin. Ich werde um Versetzung auf die Erde bitten. Ich möchte Ausbilder an der Akademie werden. Und wenn sie mich nicht wollen, dann … quittiere ich notfalls meinen Dienst. Ich möchte nie mehr so lange von euch beiden getrennt sein. Keine drei Monate und schon gar keine fünf Jahre. Nie wieder. Ihr seid mein Zuhause, ihr seid meine Zukunft, mein Leben. Hier gehöre ich hin und hier will ich sein.“

Die Entscheidung war Jim nicht unbedingt leichtgefallen. Er liebte seine Arbeit bei der Sternenflotte. Er liebte den Weltraum und all seine Wunder. Jedoch liebte er Bones und Joanna noch viel mehr. Und er wusste, dass er ihnen beiden jedes Mal wehtat, wenn er die Erde wieder mal verließ, um für Monate durch den Weltraum zu reisen. Joanna fiel ihm scheinbar aus dem Nichts um den Hals, während sich Bones‘ Lippen bewegten und ihm ein ‚Ich liebe dich‘ schenkten. Nach einem kurzen Moment schloss sich Bones der Umarmung an, die schließlich in einem rundum glücklichen Gruppenkuscheln auf der Couch bei einem Film endete.

Die Familie, hatte Jim im Verlauf der letzten Jahre gelernt, war überhaupt das Allerwichtigste im Leben.


End file.
